Si vis pacem, para bellum
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Mika viens juste de récupérer Yuu à Nagoya qu'ils se retrouvent projectés dans le monde d'Harry Potter, s'il veulent rentrer chez eux ils devront aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Or lors de cette cinquieme années du survivant Ombrage rôde, la tache n'en sera que plus dure... Mika x Yuu. Complète.
1. Chapter 1

Spoil chapitre 35, c'est ou commence cette histoire.

Owari ne m'appartiens pas ect…

Chapitre 1

Mika fuyait, fuyait les humains, les vampires, tout ce qui pourrait faire du mal à la personne qu'il portait.

-Yuu-chan… Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Pouvoir le reprendre aux humains n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais la phrase d'un des amis de Yuichiro, ainsi que la décision de cette fille aux cheveux violets lui avait permit de reprendre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Mais ce qu'avait dit le petit brun à l'arc l'avait marqué : « Si tu es la famille de Yuu-kun nous le sommes aussi, donc toi aussi tu es notre famille ! ». Puis ces humains l'avaient défendu, lui permettant de s'emparer de Yuu. La fille aux cheveux violets lui avait donné un lieu de rencontre pour « dissiper le malentendu » avait-elle dit… Même s'il était près à leurs donner une chance, ils restaient tout de même des humains avides. Des humains qui pourrait blesser Yuu, même sans le vouloir ou même le savoir, de plus ce regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille lui avait déplus : Une sorte de tendresse voilé par l'espoir et la fatigue. Non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Perdu dans ses pensé il manqua de trébucher, mais ce rétablit in-extremis réajustant sa prise sur son précieux fardeau et continua sa route, il fallait trouver un endroit ou se poser quelque minutes, il avait beau être devenu un vampire il avait ses limites, et aussi le sang de Yuichiro avait une odeur trop alléchante pour lui qui se retenait d'en boire depuis quatre ans. Serrant les dents il repéra un immeuble au vitre brisés, parfait, il n'aurait pas besoins de les rompre lui-même et de faire du bruit risquant d'attirer des vampires ou ces monstre : Cavalier de l'apocalypse comme les appelait les humains.

Très bien, il lui fallait juste y entrer et tenter de réveiller Yuu-chan, puis s'il y parvenait, il était sûr que celui-ci après une brève explication le suivrait pour rejoindre ses « amis » ou ils pourrait « dissiper le malentendus » si Mika acceptait de les écouter cela ne signifierait pas qu'ils leurs laisserait Yuu, pas entre leurs sales pattes.

Alors que d'un puissant bond il rejoignait la fenêtre du 3ème étage de l'immeuble choisi, une lumière jaillit soudainement devant lui, elle l'aveugla. Il voyait de multiple couleur défiler devant lui, puis aussi rapidement que la lumière était apparue une sorte d'éclats multicolore se mis tourner en face de lui et qu'il laisse échapper un éclat de lumière encore plus fort que les autres le forçant à fermer les yeux.

Ses pied heurtèrent violement le sol et il roula sur plusieurs mètres, serrant Yuichiro contre sa poitrine pour ne pas le blesser.

Il resta quelque seconde immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qui était arrivé, de plus il y avait quelque chose de différent, il le sentait, c'était pour cela qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, l'air était différent, pas remplie de poussière et d'humidité, mais de fraicheur, trop fraiche pour le mois de Juin, beaucoup trop fraiche, et il se rendait compte que le sol ne devrait pas être aussi doux, c'était du béton et des cailloux sur quoi il marchait pourtant, il y a quelque seconde…

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour se figer : Il n'était plus en ville, peut-être même plus dans un endroit proche de celle-ci.

C'était une forêt, une forêt en pleine automne aux vue des feuilles fanées au sol, les même qui devait avoir ralentie sa chute semblait-il, Michaela se leva lentement portant Yuu comme on porterait une princesse, son regard brillant et incrédule parcourut les alentours sans y croire, rêvait-il ? Car en ce moment même, il était pratiquement sûr que ce genres de plantes ne se trouvait pas au Japon, certaine même ne semblait même pas venir de leurs monde, l'une d'entre elle par exemple était bleue avec des piquants roses et jaunes fluo et semblait être d'ôter d'une vie propre, Mika la voyait s'agiter dans leurs direction comme pour les renifler.

Le jeune vampire fit quelque pas, les feuilles craquant sous ses pieds avant de s'arrêter à l'orée de la petite clairière ou Yuu et lui avaient atterrit, il leva la tête pour voir les dernier rayons de la journée percer le feuillage des arbres au-dessus de lui. Cela aussi était étrange, quand il avait pris Yuu il était certes en fin de journée, mais il restait environs deux heures avant que le soleil ne commence à ce coucher…

-Que diable se passe-t-il… Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même n'osant pas parler à voix haute et troubler le silence de la forêt, il était tellement stupéfait qu'il en avait oublié sa soif de sang, même avec le corps de Yuu pressé contre lui.

Son souffle commençait même à former des panache de vapeur devant son visage, au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait, il était un vampire il n'avait donc pas froid. Mais bien que cela soit vrai pour lui il en était tout autre pour Yuu qui commençait à grelotter entre ses bras, ne voulant pas que son « ange » comme l'appelait Ferid, n'attrape froid il se débarrassa de sa cape blanche et la drapa autours des épaules du plus petit, les derniers rayons de soleil avaient disparu.

Les humains prétendait souvent que les vampires ne supportait pas la lumière du jour et que l'étrange signe qu'il portait sur leurs capes les protégeait de celui-ci, or si les vampires ne s'exposait pas au soleil, n'était pas car il risquait de se dissoudre à son contacte, non, cela était faux, mais simplement car la lumière du jour et du soleil était gênante, et pour les étrange brassard/signe à gauche de leurs épaule il était là à cause des gouts de Ferid (Bien que Kululu, reine des vampires, ait voulut l'en empêcher il faisait parti des créateurs de l'uniforme, c'était d'ailleurs aussi de sa faute pour les bottes montant jusqu'au cuisse).

Décidant que ça ne servirait à rien de rester planter ici, Mika se décidât à sortir de cette forêt. Peut-être y trouverait-il des gens qui pourraient lui dire ou il était. Or à peine eut-il fait quelque pas qu'un craquement retentis derrière lui, le faisant s'arrêter immédiatement.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, tous dans son corps lui disait que ce qui se trouvait derrière n'avait rien de bon pour lui et Yuichiro. Avec lenteur il se tourna, posant doucement une main sur la garde de son épée. Epées qu'il manqua de lâcher à la vue qui l'accueilli : D'innombrable paires de yeux l'observait, des yeux appartenait chacune aux plus grosses araignées que Mika ait pus voir dans sa vie. Des araignées ayant chacun huit yeux noire sans âme et huit pattes velue, les plus petite d'entre elle faisait la taille d'un tricycle alors que la plus grosse d'entre elle, leur chef probablement, avait la taille d'une voiture familiale.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Rien ne semblait dire qu'elle avait parlé, mais la voix émanait d'elle. Le jeune vampire ne bougeait plus, ni ne respirait, il rêvait ça devait être ça non ? Une araignée ne parlait pas, et surtout pas en anglais ! Pour une fois il remerciait Kululu de lui avoir appris cette langue. Pourtant sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas un songe, mais bel et bien la réalité et qu'il devait à tout pris protéger Yuu.

Il reculât doucement, mais d'autre bruit derrière lui l'avertir que les insectes géant se trouvait dans son dos, il leva la tête dans l'espoir qu'il puisse gagner les arbres grâce à ses capacités de vampire, c'est-à-dire un bond de plusieurs mètres. Malheureusement, les araignées étaient même dans les arbres, elle pullulait de partout.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les côtes de Yuu et sous ses genoux, il ne voyait pas quoi faire, il était piéger de tout les cotés.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement avec un accent, décidant d'essayer de gagner du temps pour trouver une solution. –Je suis juste apparu comme ça…

-Tu as transplanné ? S'écria l'araignée géante d'un air surpris, ou du-moins autant qu'une araignée pouvait être surprise, mais il est impossible de transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

Autours d'eux les autres araignées se mirent à murmurer entre elles.

-Transplaner ? Poudlard ? Répétât Mika perdu.

-Bon, déclara-t-elle après un temps de réflexion, je pense que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, allez les enfants : A table !

Si Mika n'avait pas comprit toute la phrase, il avait parfaitement comprit le « a table » de la grosse araignée.

Yuu était en danger, inconscient dans ses bras, l'air si fragile. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ces araignées les dévorer !

Mais que faire ? Avec Yuichiro dans ses bras il ne pouvait pas se battre, et s'il le posait par terre pour exterminer toutes ses sales bêtes elles en profiteraient… Alors que faire ?

-Moi Aragog déclare la chasse ouverte !

Comment s'était-il mis dans cette situation ? Les araignées poussèrent un grand cri de guerre et commencèrent à se diriger vers lui. Elle prenait tout leurs temps à ce que Michaela pouvait voir, et pourquoi se dépêcheraient-elles ? Apres tout ils étaient piégés.

Est-ce comme ça que la vie de Yuu-chan et la sienne allait se terminer ? Les répugnantes créatures se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Mika voyait déjà leurs mandibules claquer d'impatience. Non… Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Il allait se battre ! Se battre pour la survie de Yuu-chan ! Peut importe le nombre, pour Yuu-chan il défierait le monde, alors ce n'était pas pour quelques araignées qu'il allait trembler* !

Il dégaina sa lame avec un grand cri, et se mis en garde. Mais au moment même ou il allait passer à l'attaque il eut un sifflement dans l'air et une flèche s'enfonça dans l'arbre d'à coté et les araignées s'écartèrent.

Le sol se mis à trembler, et des bruit de sabot qui martèlent le sol retentis aux oreilles de Mika qui se demandait ce qui allait encore arriver. Ses beau yeux bleu se braquèrent vers l'entrer de la clairière ou il pouvait voir de vague forme s'aligner à travers la poussière. L'une d'entre elle s'avança vers lui et le vampire reteint un hoquet de stupeur : Des pieds à la taille, un cheval. De la taille à la tête et terriblement musclé : un homme.

Mika se trouvait en face d'un centaure aux yeux ambrés et à la robe pommeler, ses cheveux noir lier en queue basse, dans ses mains se trouvait un arc.

La poussière se dissipât et d'autres centaures apparurent, eux aussi tenant un arc entre leurs mains, mais un arc tendus ou des flèches étaient braqués sur les araignées.

-Je me présente, dit le centaure face à Mika, mon nom est Ban, je suis le chef de ce troupeau. Les étoiles disaient vraies : Vous êtes venu, toi et l'ange.

-Ange ? Demanda Mika en fronçant les sourcils, parlait-il de Yuichiro ?

Or il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dans ses pensés, Ban bandait son arc sur Aragog qui grogna mécontent.

-Ce sont nos proies ! Laisse-les-nous !

-Vous n'êtes même pas sur votre territoire, rétorqua Ban d'un ton sans appel, partez ses personnes sont désormais sous notre protection !

-Et si nous refusons ?

Pour toute réponse Ban leva un bras et une volé de flèche parti se ficher en plein dans les yeux de plusieurs araignées qui poussèrent des hurlements d'agonies avant de s'effondrer, mortes.

Aragog rugit de rage en voyant ses enfants mourir sous ses yeux, puis il jeta un regard meurtrier à Ban, surement se demandait-il si un affrontement était une bonne idée, les centaures bandèrent de nouveaux leur arme dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé.

Les deux parties se jaugeait, attendant que le premier attaque, et au milieu de cela Mika se demandait ce que diable il se passait et ou il était.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures Aragog se détendis et fit signe à ses troupes de se replier, mais non sans avoir jeté un regard plein de promesse de morts aux centaures qui ne parurent nullement intimider.

Lorsqu'enfin la dernière créature se fut retirée de la clairière les centaures abaissèrent leurs arcs pour finalement s'intéresser au jeune vampire.

-Tu dois être bien perdu n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va t'expliquer.

-Euh… Oui, bredouilla-t-il, je suis Michaela Hyakuya enchanté, lui c'est Yuichiro Hyakuya (Il désigna de la tête Yuu évanouis dans ses bras), si je peux me permettre… Ou suis-je ?

Un autre centaure s'avança, cette fois c'était une femme elle était musclés et sa poitrine était cachée par un simple bous de tissus à moitie déchirer, elle avait elle aussi un arc ranger derrière son dos, son visage avait des trais anguleux lui donnant un aspect sévère et ses yeux était d'un orange étonnant, quand à ses cheveux c'était la seule du groupe à être rousse. Dans l'ensemble elle dégageait une aura de puissance.

-Tu te trouve en Angleterre, plus précisément en Ecosse dans la forêt de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie, lui répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

Attendez… Il avait bien entendus ? En Angleterre ? Ecole de sorcellerie !

-Qu… quoi ? S'écria-t-il, mais j'étais au Japon en train de fuir ces sales humains ! Et vous avez dit école de sorcellerie ?

La queue de la femelle centaure s'agitât avec nervosité, elle savait ce qui se passait réalisa Mika, mais elle ne voulait rien dire, ou ne savait pas comment le dire.

-Eh bien…

-Tu es dans un autre monde, la coupa un autre centaure, lui à la robe sombre et avec des yeux aussi bleu que Mika.

-Finrez ! S'exclama la femme centaure scandalisée, on ne dit pas des choses comme ça ainsi !

Mika n'écoutait pas, un autre monde ? Impossible ! Mais cette lumière… Les araignées et maintenant les centaures… Même cette plantes bleue aux épine Rose set jaunes fluo, qui désormais semblait presque sur le point de se déraciner pour les renifler… Serait-il possible que ce Finrez dise vrai ? Mais dans ce cas, comment rentrer ?!

-… ne voyait pas comment leurs dire mieux que de cette façon, Stella !

Ah… La femme centaure s'appelait Stella. Mika se releva de l'endroit ou il s'était agenouiller au sol, soulevant de nouveau Yuu avec lui, d'ailleurs le garçon aux cheveux noirs gémit, ce qui arrêtât immédiatement la querelle des deux créatures qui reportèrent leurs attentions sur lui.

-Bon… Marmonna Stella, autant se mettre en marche ont expliquera en chemin. –Viens !

Puis sans attendre sa réponse elle fit volte-face, Ban et Finrez lui emboitant le pas, les autres centaures de son troupeau les suivirent, fermant la marche.

-Vous, vous avez parlez d'école de sorcellerie… dit Mika alors qu'il marchait entre les arbres, se demandant ou ils allaient.

-Oui, répondit cette fois Finrez sans le regarder, dans ce monde la magie existe, d'ailleurs c'est probablement à cause d'elle que vous êtes ici…

-Comment ça ? J'ai l'impression que vous faites référence à cette magie comme si elle était une personne à part entière.

Ban qui marchait à leurs coté lui jeta un regard étonné avant de lui-même prendre la parole :

-Tu es malin ma parole, c'est exactement ça ! Les sorciers l'ont oublié il y a bien longtemps, à part quelque exception, mais la magie à une volonté propre et lorsqu'elle se sent menacer elle trouve un moyens de régler le conflit part elle-même. Nous centaures pouvons lire l'avenir, et nous avons lus dans les étoiles que cette magie vous appellerait toi, et la créature dans tes bras à venir ici pour nous aider.

Trop de chose tournait dans la tête de Mika, de plus le centaure n'avait jamais fait référence à Yuu-chan comme humain, et si cette « magie » les avaient amené ici pour les aider c'est que dans ce monde il y avait un problème ?

-Il y à un problème dans ce monde ?

Stella soupira, secouant la tête d'un air affligée :

-Il y à des années de cela, commença-t-elle, un sorcier noir à été vaincu, mais il est de retour et sème la terreur parmi les sorciers et même les non sorciers qui ne savent même pas que la magie existe. Il tue les personnes ayant du sang de non sorciers dans les veines alors qu'ils sont sorciers. Son nom est Lord Voldemort.

-Quoi ? s'écria Mika, je dois mettre Yuu-chan en danger face à un monde que nous ne connaissons même pas, pour régler des problèmes que les sales humains ont encore causés ?

-Nous connaissons votre histoire, dit Finrez en reprenant la parole, nous l'avons suivie dans les étoiles, nous connaissons donc ta répugnance pour humains et vampires. Mais si tu veux revenir chez toi il te faut accomplir la mission que Lady Magie vous a donnez pour revenir dans votre monde de destruction.

-Mais combiens de temps cela prendra ! S'écria Mika affolé, il devait rejoindre les amis de Yuu pour leurs parler, or il était clair qu'il devait avoir raté le rendez-vous, même si la fille aux cheveux violet avait été retenue par les vampires et avait dû les combattre avec son escouade.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela, Lady Magie à crée un « trou de temps » dans votre monde il ne s'écoulera donc qu'une seconde par mois que vous passerez ici, et cela tout le temps que vous resterez ici, le temps ne reprendra son cour normal que lorsque vous quitterez ce monde.

-Impossible ! S'étrangla Mickaela, mais alors cette « Magie » c'est une sorte de…

-Puissance divine, oui.

Le vampire se tu, estomaqué par toute ces révélations, c'était de la folie, il rêvait. Dans ses bras Yuu s'agitât, Mika ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir lui expliquez ça à son réveille.

Ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement, les végétations se faisait moins abondante à fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et si ont levait la tête ont pouvait y voir les première étoile apparaitre dans le ciel.

Un éclat jaune perça les ténèbres, Mika vit une sorte de cabane rustique à travers les arbres, les centaures ralentirent pour finalement s'arrêter au dernier arbre de la forêt. Devant eux se trouvait une étendue d'herbe avec au bous un grand lac ou la lumière de la lune se reflétait, mais ce qui attira l'attention du vampire fut l'énorme château qui se dressait devant eux, les tourelles ou volait ce qui semblait être des hiboux et chouettes, se découpait dans le ciel. Il était énorme, mais cela ne plaisait pas à Mika, ce château ressemblait à celui ou vivait Kululu dans Sanguinem.

-Nos chemins vont se séparer ici, dit soudain Ban sortant Mika de sa contemplation.

-Hein ? Fit-il bêtement.

-Oui, renchérit Finrez en envoyant un regard contrarier à Ban, mais fait attention jeune vampire, les sorciers ne tolèrent pas les créatures tel que vampire et loup-garou, et prend soins de Yuichiro, il aura besoin de toi.

-Quoi ? Attendez, que voulez-vous dire ?

Ses questions furent ignorer, et à la place Stella s'avança un peu plus à découvert pour ouvrir la bouche et crier :

-Hagrid ! Nous avons besoins de toi ! Sort de cette vieille bicoque qui te sert de maison !

Mika grimaça, le centaure criait terriblement fort pour une femme, mais il savait par Yuichiro, il adorait lire à l'époque, que les centaures avait des cordes vocales bien plus développer que celle des autres créatures capable de parler.

Des ombres bougèrent derrière la fenêtre et il eut le bruit d'une porte qu'ont ouvre, et des pas lourd résonnèrent dans la nuit. Mika fixa avec incrédulité et appréhension la forme géante qui venait vers eux. Un rayons de lune l'éclaira et le vampire pus voir un l'homme le plus grand qu'il n'ait jamais vu une barbe noire hirsute et des yeux aussi noir que l'onyx, il portait ce qui semblait être un manteau en peaux d'ours, mais ce qu'il remarqua, ou était le plus voyant était probablement le fait que son visage était tuméfier et qu'une dent lui manquait.

-Ban ? Finrez ? Stella ? Dit-il étonner en voyant les centaures, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ensemble ?

-Nous t'amenons ces deux là, répondit Ban en s'écartant de devant Mika et Yuu, laissant le géant pouvoir les voir. Celui-ci cligna des yeux surpris, avant que sont regard se pose sur Yuu dans les bras de Mika, ensuite son regard remontât sur le visage du vampire, puis il prit brusquement un air affolé :

-Malefoy ? Harry ? Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir ! Et toi sale fouine ! Qu'à tu fais à Harry pour le mettre dans un tel état !

L'adolescent ne comprit pas de quoi parlait le géant, mais quand il s'approcha de Yuu comme pour le prendre, le vampire sauta en arrière poussant un sifflement ses crocs bien en vue. Le géant abaissa la main qu'il avait tendus l'air complètement abasourdis.

-Depuis quand Malefoy est un vampire ? Grogna-t-il complètement déboussolé.

-Drago Malefoy n'a jamais été un vampire, soupira Stella, regarde ce n'est ni Harry Potter ni Drago Malefoy !

Hagrid, est-ce comme ça que Stella l'avais appelé, se baissa au niveau du visage de Mika et l'observa attentivement, le vampire le regardait dans les yeux près à passer à l'attaque si le géant faisait un geste sur Yuichiro. Puis Hagrid releva la tête encore plus confus.

-Tu as raison, dit-il à la femelle centaure, je ne veux pas être méchant mais ils sont bien trop magnifique pour être Harry et la fouine, pourtant ils leurs ressembles comme deux goutte d'eau la beauté mis à part… Une explication ?

-Si tu vas chercher Dumbledore.

Derrière elle le troupeau semblait s'impatienter, certain tapaient du sol avec leurs sabots et d'autres agitaient la queue. Ban et Finrez les fixèrent quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-Je crois que nous devrions allez.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Stella, on ne va pas laisser Mika devoir expliquer cela seul tout de même !

-Pourtant si, ont va devoir y allez, je suis sûr que Dumbledore comprendra la situation.

Les personnes présente ayant apparence humaine ne purent que regarder impuissant les centaures s'éloigner sauf Stella qui restait figer un air outré plaquer sur le visage. Puis elle se tourna vers Mika s'approchant de lui, et d'un geste doux toucha le front de Yuichiro pour ensuite faire glisser la main dans les cheveux du plus petit, et replacer un de ses brin noire derrière son oreille, une expression attendrie sur le visage.

-Je vais devoir y allez… dit-elle d'une voix douce, si tu as des problèmes viens me voir à l'entrer de la forêt et crie mon nom, je viendrais t'aider comme je peux, toi et Yuichiro.

Mika hocha la tête surpris par temps de gentillesse, peut-être que les races de créatures surnaturel de ce monde était réellement solidaires entre elle ?

Avant de rentrer réellement dans la forêt Stella s'arrêta une dernière fois et s'adressa à Hagrid :

-Hagrid, je voudrais aussi te dire que ce que tu as mis dans cette forêt ne devrait pas y être. Puis sans plus de précision elle disparut dans les feuillages.

-Euh… Marmonna Hagrid mal-à-l'aise lorsque la femme centaure fut partie, je pense que tu devrais t'abriter chez moi pendant que je vais chercher Dumbledore…

Pour toute réponse Mika lui envoya un regard froid un fit un bref mouvement e la tête pour signaler son accord et dépassa le géant pour se diriger vers la cabane, Hagrid parut surpris mais le suivi, ouvrant la porte surdimensionné de son habitation, la cabane était assez grande pour le géant des meubles rustiques taille XXl et quelque chaise de taille normal dans le coin de la salle semblait indiquer qu'Hagrid recevais des visiteurs de gabarit humain, mais le plus impressionnant était probablement le lit dans un coin de la salle près de la cheminer ou crépitait un bon feu : Il était énorme et semblait être fait avec un parchoque de voiture.

Mais à peine fut-il rentré qu'un énorme molosse brun lui sauta dessus manquant de le faire tomber, et se mis joyeusement à lui faire des fête. Mika recula rapidement pour ne pas blesser Yuu dans ses bras et émis une sorte de feulement qui effraya le chien qui alla se cacher sous la table en gémissant.

Un éclat de rire le fit se retourner, mais ce n'était qu'Hagrid qui était amusé par sa réaction.

-Alors ? Je pense que je devrais me présenter, dit-il, je suis Rubeus Hagrid le garde chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard et tu es ?

-Michaela Hyakuya, répondit-il, et là c'est Yuichiro Hyakuya.

-C'est pas des noms d'ici ça ! S'écria le géant, et tu as un accent ! Et sinon ce petit gars est de ta famille ?

Mika ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tous dans Hagrid le mettait en confiance, peut-être est-ce sa personnalité joyeuse ou le fait qu'il ne soit probablement pas totalement humain ? Il l'ignorait.

-Oui, ont peut dire que Yuu-chan est de ma famille, marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son précieux fardeau.

Hagrid garda le silence pendant quelque seconde, puis se leva en claquant des mains :

-Bon je vais allez chercher Dumbledore, tu peux t'assoir et poser Yu-quelque-chose sur le lit, peut-être que quand Dumbledore sera tu nous expliqueras d'où tu viens et pourquoi vous avez ses épées et ces uniformes différents !

Mika grogna en accord et se dirigea vers le lit ou il posa Yuu en douceur, le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme lui indiqua que le géant était parti chercher ce Dumbledore. En attendant il s'empara d'une chaise de taille normal ressassent ce que les centaures lui avaient dit et en retirant l'épée de Yuu-chan de sa taille pour la poser contre le lit. C'était de la folie, il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un brouillard cotonneux. Mais comme l'avait dit Stella, ou est-ce Finrez ? Il avait le temps pour accomplir cette « mission » qui leurs permettrait de rentrer chez eux. Sans, sans rendre compte il attrapa la main de son compagnon qu'il serra, ce n'était comme ça qu'il avait imaginer leurs retrouvaille, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas comme il l'imaginait, mais elle avait été pire que tout ce qu'il avait penser : Yuu-chan ne l'avait reconnu que lorsqu'il lui avait planter l'épée dans la poitrine et le visage qu'il avait fait en s'en apercevant avait fait mal au cœur de Mika, et par la suite cela avait tourner à la catastrophe, par la faute de ses maudit humains et leurs sales expériences, et il y à peine deux heures Mika parviens à s'emparer de Yuu mais doit être aider par des humains pour s'échapper. Le comble du déshonneur !

-Réveille-toi vite, Yuu-chan…

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'ils n'entendirent pas les bruit de pas au-dehors, ni la porte s'ouvrir, ce n'est que lorsqu'il une main se poser sur son épaule qu'il sursauta et d'un geste vif dégaina son épée qu'il pointât sur la gorge du nouveau venu.

-Michaela ! Non, c'est le professeur Dumbledore ! S'écria soudains la voix d'Hagrid en arrière plan.

Mika cligna des yeux pour regarder le nouveau venu : Le plus vieil homme qu'il ait vu depuis l'apocalypse, il portait une robe jaune criarde qui faisait mal aux yeux, et avait la plus longue barbe argenté que Mika ait aperçue, ses yeux était bleu pétillant et le fixaient à travers des lunettes en demi-lune, en un mot il était excentrique mais avait une sorte de prestance.

Sous la surprise le vampire avait abaissé son épée et dévisageait ouvertement le nouveau venu, ne semblant pas en croire ses yeux.

-Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard, se présentât-il en tendant sa main, main que Mika fixa sans comprendre, que voulait-il faire ? Puis avec hésitation il attrapa la main du vieil homme qui secoua la sienne et lâcha.

-Michaela Hyakuya, répétât-il pour la énième fois de cette horrible journée, et ici (il montra Yuu) c'est Yuichiro Hyakuya.

-Bon mon garçon, dit Dumbledore en prenant place sur une des chaises, si tu pouvais me dire comment toi et ton compagnon êtes arrivés ici, et la raison de ses… étranges uniformes…

Il n'avait pas le choix, pour pouvoir comprendre ce monde il lui fallait d'abords dire comment il était arrivé ici, ensuite il poserait des questions à ce vieil homme sur la magie. C'est pour cela qu'il dit tout, tout depuis le début de la tragédie qui avait tué plus de la moitie des humains vivant, s'attirant des halètements incrédule d'Hagrid, sa captivités avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, leurs mort et enfin la fuite forcer de Yuu, sa transformation en vampire et leurs retrouvaille à Shijuku, pour enfin finir par Nagoya ou les amis de Yuu l'avait aidés et son arriver ici.

-Bon sang ! Cria Hagrid à la fin de son récit, tu me dis que ce petit gars (il regarda Yuu) à subit des expérimentations humaines ? Mais qui pourrait faire ça en le voyant comme ça ?

Personne ne lui répondit, Mika fixait Dumbledore qui lui était perdu dans ses pensés le front plisser, il releva la tête pour planter son regard bleu perçant dans celui de Mika tout aussi bleu :

-Les centaures ont raison, pour retourner chez vous, vous devrez nous aider… J'en suis navré… Mais je dois vous annoncer quelque chose de très important.

Le ton de Dumbledore devint soudains moins léger et sa voix bascula dans le grave :

-Vous avez des alter-égo.

-Qu… quoi ? Dit Mika complètement déboussoler, c'est une blague ?

S'il disait ça, Hagrid lui semblait avoir réalisé des choses car il tapa de poing dans sa paume en s'écriant :

-Voila donc pourquoi ils ressemblent donc à Harry et Malefoy ! Mais attendez si se sont leurs alter-égo pourquoi Mikaela est-il si déterminer à protéger Yichuiro ? Ne devraient-ils pas se détester ?

-Quoi ? répétât Mika, et c'est Yuichiro !

Dumbledore pouffa, cela semblait bien l'amuser :

-Je vous laisserais prendre connaissance de ce monde par vous-même, mais je vais devoir pour ça vous faire faire assister aux cours de mon école…

-Mais je suis un vampire ! S'exclama Mickaela scandaliser, de plus Stella viens juste de me dire que les créatures de ce genre sont opprimer ici ! Je ne pense pas que les élèves seront d'accords !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, rit le directeur de Poudlard, mes élèves ont déjà eut un loup-garou comme professeur et il à été le meilleur prof qu'ils ont eut ! Bien sûr quand les parents ont appris ça… Bref ! Je peux te dire que ça ne posera aucun problème, sauf au ministère de la magie.

-Vous avez même un ministère !

-…Oui … oui… Mais je vais devoir d'abords faire des démarches avec lui, je suppose que je pourrais les convaincre que vous venez d'un autre monde plus facilement que du retour de Voldemort.

Hagrid poussa un cri à l'entente du nom, mais il fut ignoré.

-Vous me dites que votre ministère ne croit même pas au retour de se Voldemort ? Demanda Mika incrédule.

-C'est cela… Mais avant je ne peux pas vous faire entrer à Poudlard comme ça, de plus que vos alter-égo nous feraient probablement une syncope ! Donc je vais vous loger chez une connaissance en attendant.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et sorti de la cabane avant de jeter un coup d'œil au jeune vampire l'incitant à le suivre. Il reprit Yuu sur le lit, son épée, et sortit de la cabane le froid le frappant de plein fouet. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Dumbledore celui-ci lui tendis un bras :

-Je suis le directeur de l'école, je suis le seul à pouvoir transplanter dans son enceinte !

Transplanner ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore, les araignées y avait fait référence.

-Ne pose pas de question et va y, lui dit la voix d'Hagrid du seuil de la cabane, on se reverra dans Poudlard d'ici quelque temps.

Mika tordis sa tête d'une façon à pouvoir apercevoir le géant, mais aussitôt Dumbledore s'emparait de son bras et le paysage tournait et une sensation désagréable d'être compresser et d'étouffer l'assaillait, mais aussi vite que cela eu commencé cela s'arrêta et ses pied heurtèrent un vieux parquet poussiéreux.

-C'était quoi, grogna-t-il en se redressant et fusillant du regard Dumbledore qui lui semblait attendre quelque chose. Pour patienter Mika observa la pièce, elle était rectangulaire et ne comportait que comme meuble une commode et un lit double, une petite porte semblait donner sur une salle de bain aussi poussiéreuse que la chambre en elle-même. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à demander ou ils étaient la porte s'ouvrit violement sur un homme trapu ayant bien moins de prestance que Dumbledore, mais lui ressemblant par ses yeux bleu, il abordait une courte barbe grisonnante et des cheveux ébouriffer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Beugla-t-il en entrant, puis il vit Dumbledore.

-Albus ?

-Alberforth ! Répondit le directeur amusé, regarde ce que j'ai là !

Le regard du second vieil homme se braqua sur Mika et Yuu, il semblait les juger, inconsciemment le jeune homme resserra son étreinte sur le plus petit.

-Harry Potter ? Drago Malefoy ! S'écria-t-il après quelque seconde, attendez non ! Ou alors version Veela à cause d'une potion !

-Non, non, ricana Dumbledore, leurs alter-égo !

Alors que Dumbledore expliquait à son frère (Mika en avait conclu cela à cause de leurs ressemblance), qui était Mika et Yuu, le blond posa son compagnon sur le lit, et s'assis lui-même dessus écoutant la conversation des deux hommes, il semblait que Dumbledore réussissent à convaincre Alberfoth, il écoutât vaguement complètement exténué, mais une phrase du frère de Dumbledore attira sont attention :

-Très bien, je vais les laisser rester, mais à une condition : Lorsque le petit brun se réveillera ils m'aideront à tenir le bar ! Avec leurs jolis minois ils attireront la clientèle !

Mika se redressa au même moment ou Dumbledore donnait son accord :

-Bien évidemment !

Puis il se leva et se posta à coté du lit de Yuu avant de sortir un bous de bois de sa poche et de l'agiter au-dessus de son ami, sans même accorder un regard à Mika qui fixait la baguette du sorcier avec méfiance.

-Voila ! Dit-il joyeusement, mais cette fois en Japonais à la grande surprise du blond. – Yuichiro-kun se réveillera d'ici une heure, il y avait des drogues dans sont corps (Mika gronda sourdement faisant reculer Alberfoth, ces maudits humains…), mais avec un sortilège de purge je les aie toutes enlevé !

Le vieil homme reculât :

-Bon je viendrais vous chercher d'ici quelque semaine, je compte sur toi pour mettre au courant Yuichiro-kun !

Puis il fit un tour sur lui-même disparaissant dans « Crac » sonore faisant sursauter Mika.

-Il à toujours été comme ça, soupira Alberfoth en s'approchant de lui, pas besoins de te présenter je sais que tu t'appelle Michaela et l'autre là c'est Yuichiro c'est ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête sèchement.

-Très bien, je vais allez vous chercher de nouveau habit, ces uniforme, surtout tes bottes ne doivent pas être confortable… Sinon tu ne bois pas de sang humains n'est-ce pas.

-Non, répondit Mika, mais si vous auriez du sang de vampire…

-Désoler je n'ai pas ça, mais du sang de ghoul fera l'affaire j'en ai toute une réserve, de plus les vampires à mon bars aime bien ça vu combiens ils en commandent.

-On est dans un bar ? Fit l'adolescent, ou sommes nous exactement ?

L'homme grogna marmonnant quelque chose à propos de frère qui lui cause plein de problème et même au problème lui-même, et leva la tête :

-A Près-au-Lard, unique village totalement sorcier d'Angleterre et à coté de l'école de Poudlard. Mon bar s'appelle la « Tête de Sanglier ». Vous rester ici jusqu'à que Dumbledore vous face allez à Poudlard et régler votre problème pour rentrer chez vous !

-Je vois… Merci.

-De rien gamin, bon moi j'y vais ! S'il se réveille préviens-moi. Je déposerais les habits et sang devant la porte tout à l'heure.

Alberforth se leva de la vieille chaise à son tour faisant craquer les vieux os de son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mika s'effondra sur l'unique lit de la pièce en gémissant et tendant une main au-dessus de sa tête, dans quoi donc s'était-il fourré ?

….

*Les quelque araignées sont quand même le clan entiers d'Aragog, soit une bonne centaine et plus… Mika est très courageux n'est-ce pas ? -_-,

Le prochain chapitre ne prendra probablement pas plus d'une semaine… Ou plus je crois que je vais en voyage pendant quelque jour… De plus j'écris déjà une fanfic de plus de 35 chapitre donc faut tenir le rythme !

Dans le prochain chapitre Yuu-chan se réveille et appariation de la bande d'Harry !

A ceux qui liront, mettez des review… Please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Premièrement merci à tout les follower et Favory !

Mangas281 : Yata ! Une review ! Sinon pour répondre à tes questions, je n'ai aucune idée si cela sera un Drary, je verrais ce que les gens disent dans les commentaires (S'il y en a) et j'aviserais. Et j'ai terriblement hâte… En fait nan, c'est quasiment déjà écrit XD La rencontre Harry Draco et MikaYuu ! Explosif oui ! Pour le rythme de parution… Pour le prochain chapitre (le 3) c'est noté en bas, part contre il n'y en aura pas normalement au mois de juillet… (Je pars en Amérique), ce n'est qu'à la rentrer que cela démarra vraiment et je pense que je mettrait entre une et deux semaines max à écrire un long chapitre ^^ Sinon merci pour la review !

…..

Chapitre 2

Yuichiro observait son monde intérieur, ce jour là le ciel était dégagé, et aucun signe d'anges ou de trompettes en vue, rien que l'immensité blanche/dorée cotonneuse et Ashuramaru perché sur la garde de l'épée, comme à son habitude il lui tournait le dos.

Ashuramaru, malgré ses longs cheveux noirs, son habit fendu des deux coté de ses cuisses et son physique androgyne, était en fait un homme.

-Tu as essayé de me posséder complètement, dit Yuu en rompant le silence. Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation, il n'y avait même pas de ton de reproche dans sa voix.

-Hum… Fit le démon comme s'il ne s'était pas encore aperçut de sa présence, pas vraiment non… Il ne se tourna pas et continua à surveiller le ciel. –C'était ça ou tu recréais le massacre Shinjuku. Et cette fois Mika n'était pas là pour t'en empêcher…

Yuichiro s'approcha un peu plus du petit garçon, ses pieds créant des voltures de vapeur à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet par le manque de paroles concrètes d'Ashuramaru, et Guren ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Ai-je réussi à le sauver ?

Cette fois le jeune démon se tourna vers lui, Yuu fut choqué, ce n'était pas la malice comme d'habitude qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux, mais un sorte de peur mêlé à l'appréhension.

-Non, répondit-t-il finalement alors que Yuu laissait échapper un halètement, mais nous avons le temps de regagner des forces et de le sauver, après tout quand nous rentrerons il ne se sera écouler que quelques secondes… Probablement…

-Rentrer ? Répétât Yuichiro interloqué, de quoi tu parles ? Et tu me dis que je n'ai pas réussi à aider Guren ! Mais que va-t-il devenir ?

-Pour l'instant rien, soupira Ashuramaru en se détournant et guettant de nouveau le ciel, car le temps est chamboulé dans ce monde.

L'adolescent était clairement perdu, que racontait donc le démon, et que voulait-t-il dire par « le temps est chamboulé dans ce monde » ? Peut-être ferait-il mieux de se réveiller pour voir ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais il craignait ce qu'il allait trouver. Si par sa faute et son imprudence ses amis étaient morts ?

-Yuu, dit son démon en plantant soudains son regard rougeoyant dans le siens, tu as été transporté dans un monde parallèle.

-Par… Pardon ? Bégaya-t-il, en croyant avoir mal entendus, tu peux répéter ?

Ashuramaru roula des yeux clairement excéder par l'incrédulité de son porteur, mais s'exécutât tout de même :

-J'ai dis : Tu as été transporté dans un autre monde, toi et ton prince blond aux yeux bleu !

-Mon prince blond aux yeux… Commença-t-il sans comprendre avant qu'il réalise ce qu'il voulait dire, attend ! Tu veux parler de Mika ? Mais pourquoi serait-il…

Ashuramaru sauta de son perchoir le rejoignant d'un bond, et se postant devant lui, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Yuu le dépassait de deux têtes, et se pencha en avant posant sa main sur la poitrine de l'adolescent. Yuichiro restât immobile incertains à ce qu'allait faire le démon, la dernière fois il lui avait planté la main dans la poitrine. Or à sa grande surprise il sourit, puis le poussa en arrière.

-Réveille-toi, Mika t'expliquera tout.

Et le noir envahit son champ de vision.

…..

Ses yeux s'ouvrir sur un plafond gris, blanc dans un lointains passé, parcouru de fissure. Il cligna des yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière du soleil qui se levait, il voyait ses rayons percer à travers la petite ouverture que formait la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

Ou était-il ? Il se redressa un bras devant le visage pour bloquer les rayons, et butta face à quelque chose, son regard descendit sur une forme blonde endormie sur une chaise bancale et la tête poser sur le lit dans ses bras. Le cœur de Yuichiro manqua un battement :

-Mi… Mika ! S'exclama-t-il sous le choc, et un peu trop fort car le blond se redressa immédiatement pour poser on regard bleu glacé sur lui.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, ils se fixèrent longuement sans qu'aucun d'eux ne disent un mot, juste leurs yeux dans ceux de leurs vis-à-vis, on n'entendait juste que leur respirations, puis Mika tendis la main vers le visage de Yuu qu'il caressa doucement.

-Yuu-chan, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

-Mika… Répétât Yuichiro en tremblant et posant une main sur celle du vampire.

Puis Yuu perdis toute retenu et avec un cri se jeta dans les bras de la personne qu'il avait crût morte pendant quatre ans, si Mika fut pris au-dépourvu par son action il ne le montra pas, en réponse il enroula les bras autours du corps secouer de sanglot du plus petit et le serra laissant ses propres larmes couler :

-Tout va bien, disait-il entre deux sanglots, je suis là maintenant.

Ce fut ce moment là qu'Alberfoth choisi pour rentrer dans la salle, Yuu et Mika se séparèrent mais le blond le reteint à moitié dans ses bras.

-J'ai entendus du bruit, il y à un problè… Il se coupa les yeux écarquillés regardant Yuichiro.

Mika ne compris pas tout de suite se qui avait mis le vieux barman dans cet état, mais en regardant Yuu il comprit : Dans ses bras Yuu avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffer et ses yeux vert brillaient de larme, la lumière du soleil accentuant cela. Dans l'ensemble il semblait… Angélique.

Quant-à lui Yuu ne savait même pas qui était cet homme, mais Mika le regardait bizarrement maintenant, doucement pour ne pas alarmer son compagnon il se dégagea de l'étreinte et se redressa.

-Euh… C'est qui ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent pour se tourner vers Yuichiro.

-J'ai rien compris, grogna Alberfoth en guise de salutation.

L'adolescent regarda le vieil homme, il venait de parler anglais ? Mais pourquoi parlerait-il anglais s'il était au Japon ? Non, pire se dit-il en ayant une révélation, depuis quand existait-il d'aussi vieille personne au Japon, même dans leurs monde. Elle avait toutes été décimé par le virus, Ashuramaru avait raison, il n'était peut-être plus dans son monde !

-Yuu-chan ? Dit Mika incertain en le voyant pâlir.

Pour toute réponse Yuichiro s'accrocha à lui comme pour s'empêcher de défaillir :

-Mika… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, s'étrangla-t-il, nous ne sommes tout de même pas dans un autre monde ?

Ce fut au tour du blond de manquer de s'étouffer, comment savait-il ça ?

-Comment… ?

En voyant la tête de son ami Yuu compris qu'il était dans le vrai et se laissa tomber sur Mika qui le reteint.

-Yuu-chan, redemanda le vampire, comment tu sais ça ?

-Ashuramaru, répondit-il, le démon avec qui j'ai passé le contrat et qui est dans l'épée.

-Tu as fait un contrat avec un démon ! S'exclama Mika horrifier.

-C'est le seul moyen de tuer les vampires ! Tous mes amis et moi l'avons fait !

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant un raclement de gorge, et se retournèrent en même temps vers Alberforth qu'ils avaient totalement oublié.

-Merci ! Grommela-t-il lorsqu'il eut leurs attention, donc, vous avez besoins de quelque chose ? Sinon pour toi petit je me présente : Alberforth Dumbledore patron de ce bar.

-Un bar ? Dit Yuu en un anglais quasiment parfait, ce qui amena un regard de pure choc de la part de Mika, ou sommes nous ? Ah, je suis Yuichiro Hyakuya.

-Depuis quand tu parles aussi bien anglais ? Dit-il, je ne t'imaginais pas suivre les cours comme tu es !

-Ah, mes parents, tu sais les salauds, parlaient souvent anglais, donc ça m'est resté… Attend, tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot !

-Stop ! S'écria le patron du bar, parlez en Anglais, A.N.G.L.A.I.S ! Je comprends rien à votre charabia Asiatique !

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard coupable, avant se s'apercevoir de qu'ils ressemblaient à des enfants pris en faute : Yuu pouffa, et un semblant de sourire étira les lèvres de Mika.

-Désolé, repris Yuichiro en essuyant ses larmes, on fera attentions à partir de maintenant, sinon on pourrait me donner des explications ?

Le patron du bar secoua la tête marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Ah, les jeunes ! Tous les même », puis soupira se grattant l'arrière de la tête s'adressant à Michaela :

\- Explique-lui tout, vous commencerez le boulot demain, bonne chance.

Et il sorti de la salle, les laissant seul.

-Le boulot ? Interrogea Yuu.

-Je vais tous te raconter depuis le début, répondit Mika.

Alors il parla, racontât comment Shinoa l'avait aider à fuir avec son escouade, comment il était arriver dans ce monde, sa rencontre avec les centaures après que ceux-ci l'ait aider car les araignées voulaient les manger, comment ils lui avaient expliquer pour ce monde, le temps arrêté, la mission qu'ils devraient accomplir, sa rencontre avec Hagrid et sa cabane, puis Dumbledore qui les avaient amener ici et Alberfoth qui devait les héberger, en échange d'aide pour son bar, jusqu'à que le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie revienne pour les amener dans son établissement ou ils pourraient accomplir leurs missions. Si Yuichiro ne pipa un mot lors de ce long monologue, mais cela pris fin au moment où Mika mentionna les alter-égos.

-Quoi ! Hurla-t-il, avant de brusquement se taire, un coup résonnant sur le parquet (Probablement Alberfoth en bas avec un balai), quoi ? Répétât-il moins fort en fixant le blond droit dans ses yeux, tu plaisantes ?

-Malheureusement non, je sais même que ton alter-égo s'appelle Harry Po… Quelque chose, et le miens… Drago Malefoi je crois…

-Ca alors… Dit Yuu complètement sous le choc, mais ça voudrait dire qu'ont pourrait croiser les alter-égo d'autre personne !

-Je suppose…

Ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus pour briser le silence, ils n'avaient rien à faire après tout, le travail ne commençait que demain et il n'était qu'environs une heure trente de l'après-midi, un gargouillement avertis Mika que Yuu était affamé.

Immédiatement le visage du plus petit pris une teinte pourpre, alors qu'il balbutiait des mots d'excuses.

Attendri, Yuu n'avait pas changé, le vampire posa une main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Yuichiro poussa un petit cri frustré en tentant de dégager sa main alors que Mika se levait, mais sans succès.

-Je vais te chercher à manger, profite-en pour te laver et t'habiller –Il indiqua une pile de vêtements au bous du lit- Je reviens tout de suite.

Trébuchant un peu, le jeune homme parvint à se mettre debout une fois Mika parti, il s'appuya contre la rambarde du lit soupirant, il avait encore du mal à croire que tout cela arrive. Il attrapa la pile de tissus se rappelant au passage que son ami blond s'était déjà changer, comme Michaela ses vêtements était une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, l'inverse du blond qui lui avait une chemise noir et un pantalon blanc, avec il portait une paire de botte semblable à celle de l'uniforme de l'armée de Yuu.

Sans attendre l'adolescent s'engouffra dans la petite salle de bain miteuse, et pris une douche chaude qui lui dénoua les muscles, il s'habilla et sorti en soupirant, cette fois de bien être, pour trouver Mika et un plateau repas entre ses mains.

-Mange, lui intima-il.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et engloutis sont repas en à peine quelque minutes, après tout cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait rien eut dans l'estomac, autant dire que cela lui fit un bien fou. Il reposa les couverts dans l'assiette et se tourna vers son compagnon aux yeux bleu qui n'avait rien dit.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment avant qu'il se rappelle que Mika était désormais un vampire et ne mangeait donc plus. –Oh… excuse-moi, murmura-t-il n'osant pas croiser les yeux de son ami.

-Ce n'est rien Yuu-chan, répondit Mika avec douceur, de plus je ne bois pas de sang humain.

La tête de Yuichiro se releva tellement brutalement que le blond jura avoir entendus sa nuque craquer.

-Mais les vampires ne buvant pas de sang se transforment en démons ! S'écria-t-il en attrapant l'avant bras du blond.

Le vampire grogna, voila la discussion qu'il avait redouté : Celle de comment il était devenu un vampire et comment il avait survécus sans sang humain, il entreprit donc de raconter à la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux comment il avait survécus, or cette fois Yuu fut moins bien silencieux que lors de leur précédente discussion, laissant échapper des grognements de rage et des cris outragé (ponctuer par des coup de balai au parquet venant d'Alberforth à l'étage) quand il lui racontât comment Kululu l'avait enchainé à elle.

-Combiens te reste-t-il de fiole de sang de la reine ? Dit-il à la fin, je suppose que ce n'est pas le sang de goule que t'à donner l'autre gars qui à calmer ta soif.

-Si, étonnamment un peu, avoua Mika, et pour répondre à ta question il ne m'en reste aucune, elles ont toute été brisées lors de mon combat contre l'armée Gekki.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Yuu, mais alors tu vas souffrir !

-Merci de me le rappeler, rétorqua le vampire avec ironie, mais étrangement le sang des créatures magiques la calme un peu.

-Il te faut du sang humain, déclara Yuu d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, et vite.

Ouvrant la bouche pour le contredire Mika n'eut pas le temps de lâcher un mot que Yuichiro, le regard déterminé, repris le choquant :

-Bois le miens.

Il restât figer, la bouche béante, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Yuu, le même Yuu qui haïssait être considérer comme du bétail, venait de lui proposer son sang ?

-Mais… Mais… Bafouilla-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire, non ! Non, si je fais ça je deviendrais un vampire complet, ce que tu détestes !

-Tout va bien, l'apaisa Yuu en posant son front contre lui, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, de toute façon tu ne deviendras pas un vampire complets si tu bois, et même si c'était le cas, sa me serait égal. Mika reste Mika.

-Comment ça, je ne deviendrais pas un vampire complet si je bois ? Répétât Mika sonné puis comprenant ou Yuichiro voulait en venir :

-Ne me dit pas que ces maudits humains…

Yuu ne le laissa pas finir, il blottit rapidement contre lui, son cou près de sa bouche

-C'est bon, murmura-t-il d'un ton enjôleur, que le vampire ne lui connaissait pas, bois… Juste une gorgé ne te fera pas de mal… N'est-ce pas ?

-Yuu-chan, souffla Mika.

Il sentait le pouls de Yuichiro battre rapidement près de sa bouche, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : Percer la peau et en aspirer le liquide vital, qui, il en était sûr serait délicieux. Sans s'en rendre compte il se pencha en avant les yeux à moitié clos, vers le cou de son ami, mais au moment même où il dégageait une mèche de cheveux pour mordre il revint à la réalité.

Ses yeux bleus se rouvrirent brutalement, et il repoussa Yuu les mains sur ses épaules.

-Non ! Haleta-t-il, Yuu-chan, que veux-tu dire ?

Yuichiro claqua de la langue agacé, puis il réalisa que la position ou ils se trouvaient pouvait être interpréter comme « compromettante », si Shinoa était là elle se moquerait probablement de lui. Il était à genoux sur le lit, pratiquement sur Mika, qui lui était assis et avait ses mains sur ses épaules. Il reculât précipitamment manquant de tomber.

-Je… euh… Dit-il hésitant, ce n'est pas de la faute des humains comme tu le dis… J'ai encore plus perdu de mon humanité en prenant les pastilles pour pouvoir sauver Guren !

-Alors c'est de la faute des humains pour avoir conçu ces pastilles !

-Mika, s'écria Yuu contrarier par son entêtement, c'est autant de ma faute que lorsque je t'ai abandonné à Sanguinem !

Le vampire en perdit ses mots face à ce que Yuu venait de dire : Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonner alors que c'était lui qui lui avait dit de fuir ? Ridicule !

Yuichiro tremblait, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas pleurer, il en avait toujours envie lorsqu'il se rappelait du massacre de sa famille, à coté de lui Mika restait silencieux, aucune émotions n'était visible sur son visage, mais dans ses yeux une tempête semblait se déchainer.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rugit-il surprenant Yuu, (ainsi qu'Alberfoth qu'on pouvait entendre en bas jurer), c'est moi qui t'ai dit de fuir, tu n'aurais pus rien faire !

-Mais…

-Il n'y à pas de « mais », s'emporta Mika, plus jamais ne dit que c'est de ta faute, et je ne peux pas boire ton sang ! Je te ferais mal !

Le blond se laissa retomber sur le lit épuisé par son éclat et posa un œil fatigué sur le plus petit qui le fixait stupéfait.

-Mais Mika, dit-il, si tu ne bois pas tu te changeras en démon et là c'est sûr que tu me feras du mal !

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme pour trouver quelque chose à dire, à répliquer. Yuichiro disait vrai, s'il ne buvait pas maintenant il se changerait en démon.

-Merde, jura-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains, je sais que c'est vrai, mais…

Il ne finit pas, Yuu s'était encore une fois accrocher à lui mais cette fois serrant assez pour ne pas qu'il le repousse.

-Allez, fais-le, persiffla-t-il en resserrant encore plus sont étreinte autours du cou de Mika et se collant encore plus à lui.

Tous les sens du vampire lui criaient de boire, puis Yuu disait la vérité… Il sentait si bon en plus, une sorte de mélange Pivoine et de lavande, ça le rendait fou, encore une fois il s'approcha du cou de son compagnon, mais ne s'arrêtât pas là, il effleura de ses lèvres la peau offerte alors que Yuu était parcouru d'un long frisson dans ses bras.

Il ne put pas plus se retenir, il ouvrit grand la bouche, ses crocs miroitant quelques instants à la lumière, puis il les entera dans le cou de Yuu.

La saveur du sang éclatât comme des milliers de petits pétards dans sa bouche, il aspira goulument alors que Yuichiro frissonnait de plus belle et se laissait aller contre lui avec un long gémissement. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment avant que Mika ne se détache la respiration pantelante, le menton dégoulinant de sang.

-Désolé, gémit-il pitoyablement en posant son front contre l'épaule de Yuu, je suis tellement désolé…

Pour toute réponse Yuichiro caressa les mèches blondes en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, sentant ses paupières s'affaisser il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit emportant Mika avec lui, ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut comme ça qu'Alberfoth les trouvas quand il leurs apportât le diner à sept heure pile. Un sourire étira son visage et il referma la porte sans bruit se disant qu'ils mangeraient mieux demain.

…..

-… Oh ! Et je voudrais que vous fassiez un peu le ménage avant l'ouverture pendant que je pars me réapprovisionner !

Mika et Yuu écoutaient Alberfoth leurs donner des recommandation pour tenir le bar, il était sept heure lorsque les deux voyageurs des mondes s'étaient réveiller, ils avait pris un petit déjeuner rapide que le patron du bar avait déposer devant leur porte, et s'étaient habiller pour leurs premier jour de travail (forcé). Désormais il était huit heures et le bar ouvrait à dix heures trente.

Aujourd'hui le ciel était dégager, propice aux clients ! S'était joyeusement exclamer le gérant en leurs remettant à chacun un vieux torchons sale.

Le bar était miteux, quelque table éparpiller un peu partout et les fenêtres était si crasseuse que les rayons du soleil peinait à passer.

-…Vous avez compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en concert, alors que le vieux barman s'emparait de plusieurs sac et les fourraient dans un plus grand. Puis il sortit de la « Tête de Sanglier » les laissant livrer à eux-mêmes.

-C'est vraiment sale, dit Yuu en slalomant entre les tables il se baissa vers l'une d'elle soufflant dessus, rependant un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser. –Yeurk, oui, vraiment sale, maugréa-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

-Fait attention Yuu-chan, dit Mika en parcourant les étagèrent des yeux, il était descendus ici hier mais n'avais pas fait attentions à la poussière qui était partout.

-Bon ! S'exclama Yuichiro d'une voix forte à l'autre bous de la salle, nous allons laver ce vieux bar jusqu'à qu'il brille ! Mais pour commencer trouvons des torchons qui n'ont pas été trempé dans la boue !

Mika baissa les yeux vers son propre bous de tissus marron, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les verres dans lequel Alberforth avait mis le sang de goule était si sale… Yuu avait été les laver pour lui, ainsi que les couverts.

Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir son ami commencer à astiquer les vitres, contrairement à ce que l'ont pouvais penser Yuu était assez soigné et ne supportait pas la poussière.

Il paraissait heureux remarqua Mika, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux vert pétillait de vie. Finalement ce voyage dans ce monde ne leurs feraient pas de mal.

Ce fut comme ça que commença leur première journée de travail, lorsqu'Alberfoth revint pour l'ouverture, il fut plus que surpris de voir son bar comme neuf, le soleil parvenant enfin à traverser les vitres, les clients eux-mêmes semblèrent émerveillés, voire même traumatisés pour certains qui regardait leurs verres propres avec suspicion.

La clientèle du bar était tout sauf normal : Des loups-garous, banchee autres et même des vampires, Yuu dû se retenir d'allez chercher Ashuramaru à l'étage. Mais dans l'ensemble ils étaient tous agréable et patients avec eux qui apprenaient le métier.

Mika et Yuu furent tout de même surpris d'apprendre que dans ce monde les vampires « originel » n'existait pas et qu'on le devenait par une simple morsure, de plus ceux-ci ne se transformait pas en démons s'il n'avait pas de sang, mieux : Ils n'avaient même pas besoins de sang humain pour subsister. « Le sang humain ? C'est pour le plaisir, car c'est le meilleur en gout », avait dit William un vampire qui venait presque chaque jour au bar. Ils se nourrissaient donc de sang d'animaux et d'autre créature magique, comme des goules par exemples, elles avaient bon gout apparemment. Yuu fut par-contre furieux d'apprendre que les créatures étaient opprimées par le gouvernement sorcier, « Ils étaient humains à l'origine ! » s'était-il écrié.

Sinon ils s'étaient facilement adapter, et Alberfoth était satisfait de leur travail, Yuu avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve, il était avec Mika, son Mika, et tout allait pour le mieux. Même s'ils attendaient toujours que Dumbledore vienne les chercher pour plus d'explication.

Les journées passaient paisiblement, ils servaient les clients avec le sourire, dû moins pour Yuu, Mika lui n'abordait qu'un air indifférent. Mais malgré cela ils avaient du succès à voir l'augmentation de la population de sorcières depuis qu'ils avaient été « embauchés », sinon ils devaient souvent expliquer que non, il n'était ni Drago Malefoy, ni Harry Potter.

Mais un vendredi soir Alberfoth les appela en bas avant qu'ils se couchent.

-Alberfoth, qui-à-t-il ? Demanda Yuu une main devant la bouche alors qu'il baillait, un œil fermer. Vision adorable selon Michaela.

-Demain nous sommes samedi, dit le vieux gérant, le samedi d'un week-end à Près-au-lard pour les étudiants de Poudlard !

-Et ? Grogna Mika qui n'aspirait plus qu'à aller dormir pelotonner contre Yuu dans le lit double, qu'est-ce que cela change ?

Alberforth écarquilla les yeux comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

-Qu'est ce que sa change ? Répétât le patron, puis d'un ton dramatique que Yuu et Mika ne lui connaissait pas :

-Mais ça change tout ! Ce bar à bien changer depuis que vous êtes arrivé ! La clientèle à plus augmenter qu'elle ne le ferait en dix ans ! Ca ne m'étonnerait donc guère que des élèves de Poudlard viennent à la Tête de Sanglier !

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil, le vieil homme en faisait trop, ils ne pensaient pas que les élèves viendrait ici, mais continuerait plutôt à aller au « Trois balais » un bar plus connus et moins louche. Mais ils ne dirent rien et saluèrent leur hôte avant d'aller se coucher.

Ils dormaient dans le même lit, faute de place. Mika ne s'en formalisait pas trop, mais Yuu en était embarrasser, la plupart du temps ils se réveillaient dans les bras de l'un de l'autre et la situation était vraiment gênante pour le plus petit qui se mettait à bafouiller à chaque fois que cela arrivait, le blond qu'en t'à lui ne se formalisait pas et lui envoyait un regard vide, regard d'on Yuu commençait, malheureusement, à s'habituer.

-Tu penses qu'il aura du monde ? Demanda Yuu un fois à l'étage, assis sur le lit double. –Je veux dire… Des élèves… Par exemple…

-Nos alter-égo et peut-être ceux de tes amis aussi ? Complétât le vampire en se couchant. –Nous verrons cela demain…

-Tu as probablement raison, dit Yuu en suivant son exemple, et éteignant la lumière de chevet : - bonne nuit.

….

Dire qu'Harry était contrarié serait un euphémisme, il était littéralement furieux contre ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient parvenus à le convaincre de fonder un groupe de défense secret pour compenser les cours lamentable de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal que leurs professeur, Dolores Ombrage, une envoyée du ministère ayant pour but de pourrir la vie à Harry, leurs donnait.

Pour cela Hermione avait décidé de se réunir avec un groupe volontaire d'élèves à la « Tête de Sanglier », un pub à réputation d'être sombre et miteux, tellement que seul des individus louches s'y trouvaient. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait entendus dire.

Ils tournèrent dans une petite rue latérale, rejoins par Fred, George et Lee qui venaient de sortir de chez Zonko, et arrivèrent devant le bar ou ils restèrent immobile quelque instant.

-Ca à changer, déclara Fred en contemplant l'établissement.

-Pas vraiment, répliqua George, c'est juste… Plus propre…

C'était un vieil établissement en bois, une vielle potence de fer suspendue montrait la tête d'un sanglier tranché, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient ils entendaient l'enseigne grincer avec le vent.

-Bon vous venez ? dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Harry entra le premier.

Le décor n'avait rien à voir avec les _trois balais_ mais ce n'était pas à quoi il s'attendait, il voyait un bar sale et crasseux, pas ça : Le soleil passait à travers les fenêtres et les tables étaient propre, de ce qu'il pouvait voir l'auberge avait récemment été nettoyé. Au bar un vieux barman astiquait des verres avec un torchon sale qu'une personne de taille moyenne, probablement un serveur, arracha pour remplacer par un propre, à coté les épaules d'un garçon blond semblèrent s'affaisser.

De-là Harry et les autres ne voyaient pas à quoi ressemblaient les deux serveurs, ils avaient le dos tourner, et venait de sortit par une porte arrière, probablement pour aller chercher une commande.

-Il y à des serveurs ? Dit Lee alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table éloigner, ils paraissent jeunes…

-Probablement qu'ils veulent gagner un peu d'argent de poche, répondit Ron.

Hermione continua à regarder la porte par laquelle les deux garçons étaient sortis les sourcils froncés comme si quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle se reprit reportant son regard sur ses amis.

-Alors, qui doit nous rejoindre ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh, juste deux ou trois personnes, dit Hermione en consultant sa montre, ils ne devraient plus tarder… Ah, regarder c'est surement eux.

La porte du pub s'était ouverte, et les rayons de soleil furent occulter par la foule qui entrait.

Il eut d'abord Neville, avec Dean et Lavande, suivie de près par Pavarti Patil et sa sœur Padma en compagnie (l'estomac d'Harry fit un saut périlleux) de Cho et l'une de ses amies. Venait ensuite Luna Loovergood, puis Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angélina Jonhson, Colin et Denis Crivey, Ernie Mac-millian puis d'autres personnes d'ont Harry ne se souvenait plus du nom, et pour terminer Ginny.

Ils prirent tous place sur des chaises que Fred et George attiraient à eux avec un sortilège d'attraction et posèrent tous leurs regards sur Harry, comme s'ils attendaient tous qu'il parle.

-Euh… Commença Hermione alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle l'embarrassant sur le coup, euh… Bonjour. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici alors…

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? Coupa une voix froide avec un accent asiatique.

Harry se détourna d'Hermione pour tomber sur les yeux les plus bleus qu'il ait jamais vus. Or leurs pupilles étaient verticales à la manière d'un chat. Mais ce qui figea le survivant ainsi que les autres était la ressemblance qu'avait cette personne avec Drago Malefoy, excepter ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blond ondulant de chaque coté de son visage et sa grande beauté il ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau à Malefoy. Dans ses mains était un petit calepin avec un stylo pour prendre les commandes.

-Malefoy ! S'écrièrent plusieurs personnes en faisant tourner la tête aux autres clients.

-Désolé, non, grogna le blond en ouvrant la bouche et laissant voir des crocs acérés. Puis son regard ennuyer se posa sur Harry, et il écarquilla les yeux, puis il vit Hermione et eut une réaction complètement dépassé, il hoqueta et reculât.

-Un vampire ! Hurla alors l'amie de Cho, pourquoi un monstre pareil travaille ici ?

-Que viens-tu de dire ? Dit soudains une voix menaçante derrière eux.

Ron regarda en arrière et ouvrit la bouche une expression de pure choc s'inscrivant sur son visage, Harry se tourna se demandant ce qui avait bien pus provoquer une telle réaction de la part de son ami et ouvrit la bouche à son tour : les cheveux noires lui arrivant au menton, de grand yeux d'un vert lumineux flamboyant de colère : Le sosie d'Harry se tenait devant eux.

….

Ashuramaru est réellement un homme : Dans l'anime il ne dit pas Watashi, mais boku. De plus les auteurs ont certifiés que c'était un garçon apparemment.

Argh ! J'avais grave l'impression d'écrire des trucs trop « guimauve » ou niais !

Ps : Faut mettre des review ! Comme ça d'autres personnes le verront et écrirons eux-aussi des fanfic en FR d'Owari no seraph !

PPs : Les alter-égo de certaine personne n'arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! Qui lui-même arrivera **Mardi ou mercredi** prochain ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que mon avion s'est craché !


	3. Chapter 3

Mangas281 : Merci, merci ! Je veux qu'il découvre par eux-même la magie, et pas que Dumbledore leur disent tout les matiere qu'i Poudlard directement… Enfin bref, bon chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise.

SakuraLeRoux : Yeah ! Arigato ! La voila donc !

Chapitre 3

Yuu et Mika venait de sortir par la porte arrière pour aller chercher du lait dans la bergerie ou la chèvre magique d'Alberfoth, « Albus », séjournait, ils venaient de voir six élèves de Poudlard entrer dont trois roux surement de la même famille.

Arriver devant la bergerie, Mika s'empara d'un seau de lait qu'il avait traie hier et le vida dans plusieurs petites bouteilles que Yuu tenaient. La tache accomplie ils retournèrent dans le bar, ou ils marquèrent un arrêt.

-Je vous avais dit que quelque élèves de Poudlard viendraient, déclara le patron du bar, un air satisfait de celui qui a raison sur son visage barbu.

Effectivement, désormais ce n'était plus six élèves qui étaient assis dans un coin éloigné de la pièce mais une bonne quinzaine qui discutaient entre eux et qu'une petite brune tentait de calmer.

-Eh ! Yuichiro ! Appela soudains William, un habitué du bar, à l'opposé de la salle, comme d'habitude !

-Va y, dit Mika, je m'occupe des élèves, tu viendras m'aider après.

Hochant la tête Yuu se détourna et alla apporter la commande à William qui le remercia d'un pourboire de quelques Noise, Yuichiro attrapa au passage des verres vides poser à une table et les ramena au bar pour qu'Alberforth les nettoie et se dirigea vers ou Mika était.

Alors qu'il arrivait par derrière il vit une des filles, les cheveux d'un brun terne avec un visage rond poussé une exclamation avant de s'écrier :

-Un vampire ! Pourquoi un tel monstre travail ici ?

Il vit rouge, il était clair que l'insulte était dédier à Mika, c'est pour cela que dés qu'il arriva à leur hauteur il prit la parole d'une voix menaçante qu'il réservait habituellement aux vampires :

-Que viens-tu de dire ?

Un des roux, le plus jeune, sursautât avant de se tourner vers lui et se figer la bouche grande ouverte, Yuu cligna des yeux clairement intrigué par son comportement, mais il comprit ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état lorsque la seconde personne tourna la tête.

-Oh, fit-il, _Oh_!

Le silence s'installa à la table, les regards allaient de lui à Mika, et de Mika au garçon qui tenait devant eux, le sosie de Yuu en moins mignon et beau. Puis sans prévenir le rouquin se leva de sa chaise pour attraper l'avant bras de Yuu.

-Qui t'es ? Et pourquoi tu ressemble à Harry, demanda-t-il sans une once de politesse.

Yuu le fixa sans comprendre complètement sous le choc par son comportement, il tentât de se dégager doucement mais la poigne était forte.

-Lâche-moi, grogna-t-il énervé se préparant à le faire lâcher-prise d'une façon violente, mais à peine eut-il amorcé un mouvement qu'une main s'abatis, à une vitesse quasiment surhumaine, sur l'épaule du rouquin.

-Ne pose pas tes mains sales sur Yuu-chan, Humain, cracha Mika, avec un tel venin que le roux enleva sa main immédiatement.

Sous les yeux écarquillés des élèves, Michaela rejoignit ledit « Yuu-chan » pour inspecter son bras ou le rouquin l'avait touché, alors que le plus petit soupirait.

-C'est bon Mika, dit-il en japonais, langue inconue des sorciers, je vais bien, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

-Espèce d'idiot ! S'écria alors la fille brune qui avait tenté de calmer le groupe il y à quelques minutes, elle donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête du garçon roux et se tourna vers.

Yuu haletât, cette fille… Brune aux yeux marron, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Akane, mais avec des cheveux ébouriffés.

-Il y à un problème, demanda-t-elle en voyant les visages qu'abordaient Yuu et Mika, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et m'excuse pour la conduite de Ron !

-Ce n'est rien… Répondit-il avec un sourire crispé, il avait du mal à ne pas montrer comment il était perturbé devant l'alter-égo d'Akane qui n'était pas morte dans ce monde.

-Vous êtes ? Interrogea le sosie de Yuu ses yeux brillants à travers des lunettes rondes. Mika le fixa quelque seconde sans rien dire.

-Je suis Michaela Hyakuya, répondit-il après un moment.

-Yuichiro Hyakuya, renchérit Yuu.

-Vous avez le même nom de famille ! Remarqua alors un petit brun avec de grand yeux de la même couleur, il avait un visage en forme de cœur, ah ! Je m'appelle Neville Londubas.

-Bon sang, dit Mika de nouveau en japonais, je suis déjà choqué de voir le double d'Akane, mais si je vois aussi celui de ton ami niais…

-Yoichi n'est pas niais ! S'écria Yuu, mais c'est bizarre, nos alter-égos nous ressemble mais pas temps que ça, regarde celui de Yoichi à les yeux brun à la place de vert olive.

-Euh… Vous pourriez parler anglais ? Dit Hermione les faisant taire.

-Sinon, vous pourriez nous expliquer pourquoi vous ressemblez à Drago Malefoy et moi ? Poursuivit Harry.

-Euh… Dit Yuu ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, claqua Mika d'une voix toujours aussi froide ses yeux lançant des éclairs à Ron, et même, nous l'ignorons nous-mêmes. C'est ce qu'ont appelle une coïncidence.

Ignorant le silence qui s'était installé à table, Mika décapsula le bouchon de son stylo et les toisa, son air vide de retour sur son beau visage :

-Alors ? Vous prendrez quoi ?

-Euh… répondit Hermione prise au dépourvus, je pense que nous prendrons des bierre-au-beure…

Les élèves donnèrent leur consentement d'un hochement de tête, et Mika attrapa Yuu par l'épaule :

-Allez viens, dit-il d'un ton terriblement doux par-rapports à celui avec lequel il s'était adresser au sorciers, ont va apporter à ces stupides humains leurs boissons.

Puis il dépassa Yuu qui le suivit avant de s'arrêter net et de se retourner, les yeux plissé :

-Je vous préviens : Le prochain qui appellera Mika monstre, je lui casse la gueule.

Et comme si de rien n'était, il partit à la suite du blond chercher leurs commandes, laissant les sorciers en plan.

Ron s'affaissa sur sa chaise, l'air soulagé :

-J'ai crus que ce vampire allait me tuer, gémit-il en se massant l'épaule.

-Il n'a pas eut l'air d'aimer que tu touche au sosie d'Harry, ricanèrent Fred et George.

-Il nous a quand-même traité de sale humains, dit Hermione en se joignant à la conversation, et je suis sûr que ce qu'il à dit à Yuichiro en japonais il y a deux seconde soit très flatteur pour nous.

-En tout cas, fit Parvatis en gloussant, ils sont magnifiques ! Et la phrase de l'adorable brun m'a donné des frissons partout !

-Celle ou il nous menace de nous casse la gueule ? Interrogea Fred, je ne te savais pas masochiste.

-Sinon, dit précipitamment Harry sentant que la conversation s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant. Vous trouver pas ça étrange qu'il nous ressemble vraiment, lui et ce Michaela ?

-Ouais, répondit Ron, mais ce qui me choque vraiment c'est le faite de voir le sosie d'Harry et de la fouine être aux petit soins l'un pour l'autre

-M'en parle pas, rit Neville, imagine ça avec Harry et Malefoy !

Certains sorciers se mirent à rire et d'autre firent une grimace, Harry le premier parmi eux.

-Ils ont vécus des choses terrible, dit une voix rêveuse au bous de la table, c'était Luna Lovergood, et ils ne veulent plus être séparé… Ca ce vois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore, chuchota Hermione agacée.

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant Yuu et Mika revenir avec leur commande, le vampire leurs jetât de nouveau un regard froid alors que le petit brun leurs fit un sourire innocent, trop innocent pour être vrai. Ils posèrent les bouteilles sur la table.

-Merci, dit Luna un air rêveur sur le visage et ils virent Yuu pâlir soudainement.

-Mitsuba ! S'écria-t-il en manquant de tomber en arrière, Mika le reteins.

Nullement préoccuper par la réaction de Yuichiro, Luna se pencha vers lui comme pour examiner une étrange créature :

-Beaucoup de nargole volent au-dessus de toi, dit-elle.

-Hein ? firent les deux serveurs.

-Il y à quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Hermione en fusillant du regard Luna, comme si c'était elle qui avait mis Yuichiro dans cet état.

-Non, non, répondit-il en secouant la tête et se dégageant des bras de Mika, elle ressemble juste à une fille que je connais. Euh… Ca fera dix Mornilles…

-Ah… Bien sûr, dit la sorcière surprise par le changement de sujet. Elle sorti de ses poches de la monnaies, les autres l'imitèrent et Mika empocha l'argent avant de faire volte-face et de repartir au comptoir Yuu sur ses pas.

-Bon, dit Harry après un moment, et si ont faisait ce qu'ont avait à faire ?

…

-Cette fille blonde… C'était aussi le double de ton amie ? demanda Mika en rangeant des verres.

-De Mitsuba, répondit Yuu en essuyant des assiettes pour les passé au blond, mais ses yeux était gris, Mitsuba les a violet, de plus le caractère était complètement différent.

Mika haussa les épaule, Yuichiro remarqua qu'il regardait la table ou son alter-ego et ceux de ses amis était, il écoutait probablement la conversation ses sens de vampire étant plus développer que les humains.

-Ils veulent fonder un groupe de défense, lâcha Mika après avoir essuyé un autre verre, leur professeur de défense-contre-les-force du mal n'est pas utile, alors ils veulent apprendre par eux-mêmes.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent ? S'étonna Yuu, ce prof doit être l'envoyer du ministère dont Alberforth nous à parler.

Mika ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ce fut ce moment là que le patron du bar choisi pour rentrer les bras charger de provisions de nourritures et de les laisser tomber lourdement sur le comptoir, soufflant bruyamment.

-Alors, interrogea-t-il, vous les trouver comment les élèves de Poudlard, en particulier l'alter-égo de Yuichiro ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit Mika, juste des humains qui ont posé leurs mains ou il ne fallait pas.

-Mika ! S'écria Yuu le visage rouge, ne dit pas ce genre de chose ! Ca pourrait être mal interpréter !

-Anglais ! Le rabroua aussitôt Alberforth, ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Traiter Mika de monstre et l'un deux m'a attrapé le poignet un peu brutalement, énuméra-t-il.

Un soupire quitta les lèvres du patron alors qu'il secouait la tête :

-Il y aura d'autres qui traiteront Michaela de monstre… Leur apprit-il d'un ton affligé, le gars qui à attraper Yuichiro par le poignet… Ce ne serait pas un roux ?

-C'est ça, feula le vampire, si je ne l'aurais pas arrêté Yuu-chan aurait une marque !

-J'aurais pus me défendre ! S'exclama Yuu l'air vexer en croisant les bras et détournant le regard.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Rit Abelfoth en glissant une main dans les cheveux de Yuichiro, les ébouriffants, allez les enfants ! Faut continuer le travail !

Yuu glapis en tentant de dégager en vains la main du barman de ses cheveux, pourquoi tout le monde faisait ça ? A ses coté il voyait bien que Mika malgré sont expression stoïque se retenait de sourire. Un client les appela alors et le travail repris jusqu'en fin d'après midi ou enfin ils purent s'arrêter en même temps que les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à sortir du bâtiment.

Prenant un sac de déchet, Yuichiro sortis du bar, pliant sous le poids, de son fardeau qu'il devait aller jeter à la poubelle de Près-au-Lard : Unique poubelle de la ville, qui heureusement ne se trouvait pas loin. Des fois il se demandait pourquoi tout simplement Alberfoth ne ferait pas disparaitre les déchets par magie, il était un sorcier non ?

Il vit en passant quelques jeunes sorciers qui étaient dans le bar le dévisager, il croisa même son alter-égo au loin avec le double d'Akane, Hermione, et le gars roux que Mika avait failli assassiner du regard.

Soudains le poids qu'il transportait lui fut enlevé, il tourna pour apercevoir les yeux bleus du vampire qui venait de lui prendre le sac, en portant un autre en plus.

-Je peux le faire ! S'exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux. Dieux ! Le blond était vraiment têtu lorsqu'il en venait à Yuu de faire un effort, sous le prétexte qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait donc plus de force il pouvait donc porter beaucoup plus qu'un simple humain.

-C'est bon Yuu-chan, dit doucement Mika, la poubelle n'est qu'à quelques mètres, tu as déjà fait le plus gros. Laisse-moi t'aider, ça me fait plaisir.

Le plus petit se renfrogna, s'il utilisait de tel argument il ne voyait pas quoi dire, ils marchèrent donc ensemble jusqu'au bous de la rue, ou Yuu releva le couvercle de la poubelle pour que Mika y jettes les sacs. Mais alors qu'ils faisaient volte-face un cri les figea sur place :

-Hyakuya !

Ils virent avec étonnement Alter-Akane leurs foncer dessus suivie par les deux garçons qui semblait plus que réticent, du moins surtout pour le roux qui trainait des pieds.

Elle arriva à leurs hauteurs haletant et les mains sur ses genoux.

-Euh… Oui, demanda Yuu.

-Je voudrais m'excuser aussi pour la fille brune, répondit Hermione en regardant Mika, pour t'avoir traité de… monstre…

Le blond la fixa quelque seconde sans rien dire, clairement étonné par son comportement.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il finalement alors qu'Harry et Ron arrivait, après tout n'est-ce pas la vérité ?

-Quoi !

-Mika ! S'écria Yuu outré sous le regard estomaqué des sorciers, tu sais très bien que non !

-Euh… Dit Harry en s'attirant les regards des autres, sinon pourquoi vous travaillez ici ?

Mika et Yuu se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, finalement le vampire ouvrit la bouche :

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, mais c'est pour le travail*.

-Pour le travail ? répétât Hermione sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable ? Coupa Ron avec hargne en s'avançant.

Plissant les yeux Mika grogna, ses crocs brillèrent un instant à la lumière faisant reculer les sorciers qui se rappelèrent avoir affaire à un vampire.

-Parce que vous êtes des humains avides !

-Mika ! S'écria encore Yuu en lui frappant l'arrière de la nuque, cela semblât lui faire autant d'effet qu'un coup de patte d'un chaton.

-Humains avides ? Dit Hermione surprise par tant de haine, comment ça ?

-Vous voulez monter une sorte de groupe de défense, déclara le blond, pour pouvoir vous défendre ? Ah ! Laisser-moi rire, ce n'est qu'une excuse pour obtenir le pouvoir !

-Comment tu sais ça ? S'écria Harry, et ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous voulons juste pouvoir nous défendre contre Voldemort !

La réaction fut instantané : Ron et Hermione poussèrent un cri horrifier, surpris Mika et Yuu ne comprirent pas le problème.

-Je rêve ou le nom de Voldemort vous fait peur, demanda Yuu alors qu'à l'entente de sa phrase les sorciers écarquillaient les yeux.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas peur de dire son nom ? Balbutia Harry sans oser le croire.

-Voldemort, dit Mika attirant de nouveau cri, un nom ridicule et digne d'un humain avide.

-Si les humains sont avides qu'en ait-il des vampires, s'énerva Ron, et si tu n'aimes pas les humains, alors qu'aimes-tu ? Les vampires ?

-Les humains sont avides, les vampires arrogants, et pour répondre à ta question je hais les vampires autant que je hais les humains.

Un grand silence suivit sa réponse, il n'aimait ni les vampires ni les humains. Ce n'était pas logique, il en était un lui-même. Yuu s'approcha de Mika, les yeux triste avant d'attraper sa main, et d'enrouler leurs doigts ensemble, le vampire ne se détacha-pas, continuant de fixer les sorciers droits dans les yeux.

Quelques passants s'étaient arrêter dans la petite ruelle pour regarder ce qui se passait, mais ne voyant rien d'intéressant à une disputes d'adolescents ils étaient vite-fait repartis.

-Alors qu'aimes-tu ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante, mais elle fut couper pars des bruits de pas, ils se tournèrent et quel ne fut pas leurs surprise de voir Dumbledore lui-même s'avancer vers eux.

-Professeur ! S'exclamèrent les sorciers en cœur, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à voir leur directeur ici.

-Oh ! Dit le vieil homme en les voyants ensemble, je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Yuichiro et Mickaela !

Les sorciers ne lui répondirent pas toujours sous le choc de le voir ici, de plus ce jour là le directeur était habillé d'une robe rouge écarlate avec rayures verte qui jurait horriblement avec la couleur pourpre de son habit.

-Il se fait tard, vous feriez mieux de rentrez, leurs dit-il.

-Mais, fit Hermione sans ce rendre compte que le directeur les congédiaient, vous les connaissez ?

-Bien évidemment, dit Dumbledore sur un ton joyeux qui énerva rapidement Yuu, c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait mais la description de Mika était assez fidele au personnage. - C'est grâce à moi qu'ils travaillent ici ! Mais trêve de bavardage les explications viendront en temps venu…

-Professeur, commença Harry, pour être immédiatement par un mouvement de main nonchalant du directeur.

-Allez, Zou !

« Zou » ? Pensèrent Mika et Yuu en voyant partirent les élèves dépités, puis lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue Dumbledore se tourna vers eux son regard joyeux devenu grave :

-Retournons chez Alberforth, j'ai réussi à convaincre le ministère en avalant volontairement une bouteille de vertisarum.

-Vertisarum ? Dit Mika, en même temps qu'ils redescendaient la rue pour rejoindre la _Tête de Sanglier_.

-Une potion qui fait dire la vérité à tous ceux qui la boive.

-Alors, vous avez dit que Voldemort est de retour et ils vous ont crut ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira Dumbledore, lorsqu'on prend la potion on ne peux pas parlez soit même, on répond aux questions qu'ont nous pose uniquement.

-Donc ils ne vous ont pas posé de question sur Voldemort, en déduisit Yuichiro.

-C'est ça, dit le directeur, après vous…

Yuu et Mika entrèrent dans la _tête de_ _Sanglier_ Dumbledore à leurs suite, ou les attendait Alberfoth qui grogna à la vue de son frère.

-Ca y est ? Tu vas les amener à Poudlard ? Dit-il sans même le saluer.

-Oui, le ministère à été convaincu, bien qu'il m'en ait confié l'entière responsabilité, Ombrage n'a pas toujours été mise au courant.

Le gérant du bar contourna le comptoir, derrière lequel il était, pour allez ce poster devant Mika et Yuu qui venait tout juste de comprendre qu'ils partaient pour Poudlard.

-Alors vous y allez, fit-il un air triste sur le visage, revenez ici aux sorties de Près-au-lard !

Puis sans prévenir il les entraina dans une étreinte d'ours qui paralysa Mika tellement il fut surpris, Yuu quant-à resta immobile ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Je ne te savais pas si attacher à ses deux là, dit Dumbledore ses yeux bleu brillant à travers avec amusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Et comment ne pas l'être ? Rétorqua Alberforth en les relâchant, Mickaela est silencieux et calme, et Yuichiro est tout simplement adorable.

-Eh !

-C'est inattendus de ta part, rit Dumbledore, puis en se tournant vers les deux adolescents :

-Prenez vos affaires et habillez-vous de vos uniformes.

Les deux se regardèrent, mais ne posèrent pas de question et montèrent en haut mettant leurs vêtement qu'ils avaient acheter à Près-au-lard dans un sac prévu à cet effet. Puis ils enfilèrent leur uniforme respectif, Yuu avait fait réparer le siens dans une des boutiques du village, il avait même fait coudre sa cape à col-montant qu'il n'avait pas amené à Nagoya, sans elle, en uniforme, il se sentait étrangement vulnérable. Bien évidement, il ne portait pas le chapeau, il détestait ça… Et se demandait toujours comment Yoichi faisait pour le garder sur sa tête lors des batailles. Au souvenir de ses amis son cœur se serra, il attrapa Ashuramaru et rejoignis Mika qui l'attendait devant la porte.

-Allons-y, Yuu-chan, dit-il.

Ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble pour rejoindre les frères Dumbledore qui les attendaient en bas.

-On va transplanner, déclara le directeur en faisant pâlir Mika, alors que Yuu inclinait la tête sur le coté ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Transplanner ? répétât-il, mais comme Dumbledore l'avait fait à Mika il lui attrapa le bras, ainsi qu'au vampire les prenant au dépourvus, et au moment ou le décor se mit à tourner, Alberforth agitait la main en signe d'au-revoir.

Yuu atterris brutalement contre un magnifique parquet vernit et si Mika ne l'avait pas attrapé par la taille il se serait pris le sol en pleine face.

-Prévenez quand vous faites ça ! Grogna d'ailleurs le vampire à l'adresse du vieil homme qui semblait amusé.

-Oh ! Mais alors cela perdrait tout son charme si je le faisais !

Alors que Mika pestait contre le vieil Yuu en profitait pour observer ou ils étaient : c'était une salle ronde avec un bureau au centre ou des tas d'objets aussi étranges les uns que les autres produisaient de la fumé, ou bien faisait de drôle de bruit et mouvement. Derrière le beau bureau se trouvait tout une ranger de portrait qui… Bougeaient ?

Yuu reculât d'un bond, sans se rendre compte que Mika le tenait encore dans ses bras, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Ils tombèrent ensemble le blond par-dessus le brun.

-Si c'était pour faire ça, fallait trouver un hôtel ! Dit une voix pompeuse qui semblait émaner d'un portrait vert, peut-être le _chaudron baveur_ ?

-Phineas ! S'écria Dumbledore d'un ton choqué, qui contrastait avec la lueur amusé dans son regard. –Ne dites pas de telle chose ! Je suis sûr qu'à Poudlard les chambres sont suffisamment confortables pour ce genre d'activité !

Il allait tuer ce vieux ! C'était ce que Yuu pensait alors qu'il rougissait comme une pivoine*, quand à Mika il regardait le visage de Yuichiro changer de couleur avec fascination : Il ne pensait pas qu'ont pouvait prendre une tel teinte en à peine une demi-seconde.

-Hum… Dit Yuu, tu peux te lever ?

Immédiatement le vampire lui obéis se rappelant qu'il écrasait tout de même son ami. A leur gauche un magnifique oiseau rouge et dorée poussa une trille mélodieuse.

-C'est Fawkes, mon phénix, dit Dumbledore pour répondre à leur question muette, en prenant place sur le siège doré derrière le bureau et les invitant à en faire de même. –Bon je pense que je vous dois des explications.

Ils s'assirent et tournèrent le regard vers le vieil homme, les oreilles bien ouverte pour écouter l'histoire du directeur :

-Tout cela à débuté il y a quatorze ans… commença Dumbledore.

Il parla, pendant longtemps : De Voldemort et de comment il avait été chez le jeune Harry pour le tuer, comment les parents l'avaient protégé, de la vie d'Harry après cela, de son entrer à Poudlard ses aventure et du tournois des trois sorciers qui avait débouché sur le retour de Voldemort, et pour finir il leur expliqua la situation de Poudlard avec Ombrage en temps que grande inquisitrice.

Yuu et Mika l'écoutèrent sans dire un seul mot, puis quand le sorcier acheva son récit, le vampire pris directement la parole :

-Mais pourquoi Harry et pas quelqu'un d'autre…

-Et comment diable Voldemort est-il parvenus à rester en vie après le sortilège de mort ? Complétât Yuu.

-Vous êtes perspicace, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire fatigué, mais je dois vous avertir que tout ce que je vais dire ici devra rester entre nous.

Les deux Hyakuya hochèrent la tête en même temps, le regard concentrer sur le directeur. Pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux, les centaures avaient dit qu'ils devraient vaincre Voldemort pour revenir dans leur monde

-Très bien, déclara Dumbledore en voyant leurs visages résignés, si Voldemort à visé Harry c'est parce que il y à une prophétie qu'à faite une voyante disant que : _L'un ne peux vivre sans que l'autre survive._

-Mais comment savoir que c'était Harry ? S'enquit Mika.

-La prophétie mentionnait que cette personne serait née le 31 juillet, et Harry est né le 31… Or il y avait une autre personne, mais il ne la pas prise en compte et à marquer Harry comme sont égal le désignant comme son pire ennemis.

-Et comment Voldemort à survécus ? Interrogea Yuu.

-Il à séparer son âme en sept parties différentes, pour le tuer il faudra les détruire toutes.

-Oh, dit Yuu en prenant une teinte verte alors que Mika grimaçait, ils comprenaient parfaitement l'horreur de ce qu'avait fait le mage noir.

-C'est pour cela que je veux vous avoir à Poudlard : Si je trouve un de ses Horcruxes (C'est leur nom), je vous appellerais pour que vous m'aidiez à les détruire.

-Et comment fait-on ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, répondit Dumbledore, sinon je vous présenterais officiellement aux élèves ce soir lors du repas ou vous serez convier, et comme vous serez élèves « d'observation » en cinquième années vous vous assoirez à une des quatre tables et dormirez dans un des dortoirs.

-Une des tables et un des dortoirs ? Demandèrent Mika et Yuu.

-Oui, c'est pour cela… -Le sorcier se leva et se dirigea vers une des nombreuses étagères du bureau et y pris une sorte de bous de tissus marron- … Que le choixpeau va vous classer dans une des quatre maisons de l'école… Yuichiro approche sil-te-plais.

Intriguer l'adolescent s'approcha et aussitôt Dumbledore posa sur sa tête le vieux bous de tissus qui s'avérait être en réalité un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

- _Qu'avons-nous là ?_ Dit soudains une voix dans sa tête le faisant sursauter, Mika fit mine de se lever mais d'un geste Dumbledore lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

- _Mon dieu,_ grogna le choixpeau, car c'était lui qui parlait, _tu n'as pas eu un passé agréable, le monde d'où tu viens n'est plus fait pour les humains… Bon… Ou vais-je donc te mettre ? Pas serpentard… Tu n'es pas vraiment rusé… Pas Serdaigle non plus… Tu n'es pas stupide mais la réflexion n'est pas ton truc apparemment._

Yuu grogna.

 _-Tss, ne te vexe pas comme ça ! Poufsouffle… Cela te conviendrait parfaitement, tu es d'une fidélité incroyable même si un membre de ta « famille » te trahirais tu voudrais tout de même l'aider, très dure… Car tu es d'un courage et d'une témérité qui dépasse même celle de ton alter-égo, tu ne veux plus abandonner personne comme Michaela. Que faire, que faire… Une préférence ?_

 _-Ou Mika sera !_ Déclara Yuu.

- _Bien évidemment,_ ricana le chapeau, _tu veux être avec ton prince aux yeux bleus !_

 _-Quoi… Bon sang ne me dites pas que…_

 _-Oui, j'ai parlé à Ashuramaru, il est sympa !_

 _-Mais… mais quand ?_

 _-Tu ne l'as pas entendu car il ne voulait pas… Bon je vais te mettre ou il y à ton alter-ego._

La fente qui servait de bouche au chapeau s'ouvrit et cria d'une voix forte :

- _GRIFFONDOR !_

Yuu retira le choixpeau de sur sa tête et le redonna à Dumbledore qui souriait heureux :

-Griffondor, dit-il, comme Harry, je m'y attendais.

-A vrai dire il ne savait pas si me mettre à Poufouffle ou Griffondor, c'est car Harry est dans cette maison qu'il m'y à mis.

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent d'un éclat surpris, puis il hocha la tête avant de passer le chapeau à Mika, qui fronça le nez en le mettant sur sa tête, il se sentait ridicule.

- _Un vampire !_ S'exclama le choixpeau, le blond tressailli comprenant la réaction de Yuu, _j'ai déjà eu un loup-garou mais jamais de vampire ! Toi aussi tu n'as pas eu un passé facile… Serpentard non… Serdaigle… Mouis… Tu es intelligent, mais ça ne t'intéresse pas vraiment… Pouffsoufle ou Griffondor… Tu es si fidèle… Tellement que tu as même tué pour « Yuu-chan », Ton alter-égo se trouve à Serpentard tu sais… J'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il verra à quel point tu es attaché à l'alter-égo de son ennemi._

 _-Quoi ! Ils ne s'entendent pas ?_

 _-Oui, oui… Bon je suppose que tu veux être avec ta « princesse », d'ailleurs tes sentiment pour lui ont changé n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Pas si Serdaigle finalement,_ grommela le choixpeau pour lui-même, _tu l'aimes ! Et pas exactement comme avant… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Bon je te mets avec lui :_

 _-GRIFFONDOR !_

-Alors ça c'est étonnant ! S'écria le directeur en replaçant le choixpeau sur son étagère.

-Il voulait me mettre à Poufsouffle aussi, dit Mika.

Dumbledore parut encore plus étonné, mais ne dit rien à la place il se dirigea vers une porte, probablement celle d'entrer du bureau.

-Je vais accueillir les élèves, dit-il en attrapant la poignés de la porte, je vous demanderais d'attendre ici un quart d'heure, un elfe de maison viendra vous cherchez et vous amènera à la grande salle pour vous présentez à l'école.

Et sans attendre leurs réponses il les plantât là, dans son bureau. Un silence gêner s'abattit sur la pièce, de plus le choixpeau avait mis des doutes sur les sentiments de que Mika et Yuu se portaient…

-Quand tu disais à Aka… Hermione, se rattrapa-t-il, que tu détestais humain et vampire tu le pensais ? Il demandait ça pour rompre ce silence embarrassant, pas vraiment pour parler.

-Oui, répondit Mika sans rien ajouter de plus, les yeux fermé.

Il ne l'aidait pas vraiment, pensa Yuichiro alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait.

-Sinon, reprit-il, quant Hermione t'a demander ce que tu aimais… Tu allais répondre quoi ?

Mika ouvrit un œil puis déclara sans la moindre hésitation :

-Yuu-chan.

Yuichiro le fixa sans comprendre avant qu'il réalise ce que Mika venait de dire et que tout de suite le rouge monte à ses joues, puis sous la gêne, il tapa le bras du vampire qui ne sentit rien trop concentrer sur Yuu.

-Ne… ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! Idiot ! s'écria-t-il en se détournant.

Le blond regarda incrédule le petit brun qui lui tournait le dos les oreilles rouge, il venait de rêver ou Yuu-chan c'était comporter comme le parfait tsundere ?

Il n'y teint plus : Il éclata de rire, le premier depuis quatre ans, Yuu se retourna stupéfait avant de se renfrogner encore plus et prenant un teinte encore plus pourpre.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire… Idiot !

Il n'en pouvait plus, c'en était trop il dû se tiendre le ventre pour ne pas s'étouffer tant il riait.

-Eh, dit une voix venant d'un des portait, le seul qui ne dormait pas, ont comprend tout ce que vous dites ! Il y a un charme de traduction sur tout le château.

Mika et Yuu s'interrompirent pour fixer le tableau qui lui-même les regardaient.

-Ah bon ? Dit Yuu ne voyant pas quoi répondre.

-Oui, grogna le même homme dans le tableau, Phineas, Dumbledore l'avait appelé, alors si vous voulez vous faire des déclarations d'amours mielleuses c'est pas ici !

Yuu s'apprêtait à lui faire une réplique sanglante mais soudains un « CRACK » sonore retentis et une créature verte avec des oreilles de chauve-souris et vêtue pour le moins étrangement apparut : Plusieurs pulls les uns sur les autres, ses oreilles étaient couvertes par des chaussettes. Un cache-théière tronait sur sa tête, immédiatement Mika se posta devant Yuu qui lui avait la main sur son katana.

-Moi être Dobby ! Se présentât la créature d'une voix fluette, Dobby vas vous guider jusqu'à la grande salle !

-Euh… Bonjours, répondit Yuichiro en abaissant la main d'Ashuramaru.

-Messieurs ressemble au gentil Harry et l'autre monsieur à l'anciens mauvais maitre ! Mais maitre Dumbledore dit à Dobby que vous êtes les alter-égo de messieurs Harry Potter et méchant maitre Drago Malefoy !

Cette fois ce fut Yuu qui pouffa à l'entente du surnom de l'alter-égo de Mika.

-Attraper mes mains ! Dit l'elfe, alors que prudemment ils obéissaient.

La sensation fut immédiate et quelques secondes âpres ils étaient devant se portes géante en acajou. Et la voix de Dumbledore se faisait entendre de l'intérieur :

-Faite un accueil chaleureux à nos nouveaux arrivants !

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent choquer de devoir entrer comme ça, pour se donner du courage Mika attrapa la main de Yuu qu'il serra brièvement et ils poussèrent les porte de la grande salle.

…..

*Oui, cette phrase n'a aucun sens.

*Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi Yuu sent la pivoine ? XD (A voir dans le chapitre deux pour ceux ne s'en rappelant pas)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel-944 : Merci ^^, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

Manga281 : Merci, merci ! Pour Mitsuba et Akane je prévoyais de faire comme tu disais, puis je me suis dit que le physique et le caractere n'était pas vraiment obliger d'etre pareil ^^ D'autre alter-égo seront découvert dans ce chapitre ^^

Alexendra919 : Ahahah ^^ Moi aussi. Je suis en train d'écrire la rencontre avec Drago… J'essaye du mieux que je peux de les faire paraitre stupéfait, choqués, traumatisés ect… Sinon tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour des fautes d'orthographe car il doit bien en avoir 1000 sur mes chapitres ^^

Chapitre 4

-J'ai faim, gémit Ron en s'écrasant sur la table des Griffondor dans la grande salle, j'espère que la nourriture arrivera vite.

-Nourriture préparé par des esclaves, rétorqua Hermione en faisant référence aux elfes travaillants dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Harry ignora avec un soupire la disputes qui commençait entre ses deux amis, il avait l'habitude désormais, et porta son regard sur la table des professeurs : Il y vit Hagrid et son visage tuméfié qui lui fit un signe de main auquel il répondit avec un sourire. Le milieu de la table était inoccupé, Dumbledore ne s'y trouvait pas… Pourtant habituellement il était le premier à y être… Peut-être était-il toujours avec les Hyakuya, se dit Harry.

Il les avait rencontré cet après-midi dans le bar, ces deux garçons qui semblaient être terriblement protecteur l'un envers l'autre, sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient les sosies d'Harry et Drago. Il se demandait ce que pouvait leur vouloir le directeur.

Se disant qu'il n'aurait probablement la réponse de sitôt il se déconcentra sur la table devant celle des quatre maisons, il y vit Dolores Ombrage, le professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal tenir entre ses doigts boudinés une lettre qu'elle serrait, la froissant, une expression incrédule sur son visage de crapaud, elle ne remarquait même pas que Flitwick avait (in)volontairement fait tomber sa coupe de jus de citrouille qui se rependait sur la nappe et coulait sur son hideux cardigan rose. Harry se demandait ce qu'il y avait bien d'écrit sur cette lettre pour la mettre dans cet état. Mais il ne pus y pensé davantage que le directeur entrait, vêtu de sa robe rouge et verte, apportant des grimaces sur certains visages et des ricanements moqueur des Serpentard.

-Mes chères élèves, commença-t-il arriver derrière la table des professeurs. Pour être immédiatement interrompus par Ombrage qui s'était levé, ses mains claquant contre la table :

-C'est une blague ? Sifflât-elle furieuse en agitant la lettre qu'elle tenait quelque seconde plus tôt sous le nez du vieux sorciers.

-Dolores ! Camez-vous, dit Mc Gonagall avec un regard désapprobateur, alors que tous les élèves fixaient la table centrale.

-Me calmer ? Me calmer ! Répétât-t-elle d'une façon hystérique, je veux des explications !

-Alors arrêter de m'interrompre ! Claqua Dumbledore d'une voix polaire, si différent du ton habituel que tous se turent et le regardèrent les yeux grand ouverts. Ombrage se rassit sagement.

-Bien, dit-il lorsque tous furent à l'écoute, saviez-vous qu'il existait des mondes parallèle ?

Des murmures éclatèrent dans la grande salle, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui le lui rendirent, ne sachant pas ou le directeur voulait en venir. Celui-ci attendit patiemment que les chuchotements se calment pour continuer :

-Et bien oui, ils existent, et parfois ceux-ci entre en collision avec le notre (De nouveau chuchotement incrédule se firent entendre), c'est ce qui est arrivé il y a deux semaines.

-Quoi ! S'écrièrent plusieurs élèves ainsi que professeur, Rogue se leva même ses cheveux gras luisant à la lumière.

-Et que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, sans même remettre en cause ce que Dumbleore avait dit.

-Rien, répondit le vieil homme, mais deux personnes de ce monde sont désormais dans le notre et je compte les accueillir à Poudlard jusqu'à qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Un lourd silence s'abatis sur la salle, Hermione lâcha une exclamation le regard brillant d'une soudaine compréhension, or d'où il était Harry ne pouvais rien lui demander sans briser le silence installé.

-Dans le monde d'où ils viennent, reprit Dumbledore, la plupart des humains ont disparut… A cause d'un virus qui à tuer toute les personne au-dessus de treize ans, certaines personnes adolescentes et adultes on survécues bien entendus, mais la pluparts sont morts laissant les humains livrer à une race qui en à profiter pour sortir de l'ombre et de s'emparer de ce qui restait : Les vampires.

A ce moment là Harry comprit de qui parlait Dumbledore, comment n'avait-il pas deviné. C'était bien évidemment aux Hyakuya que le sorcier faisait référence.

-…Les vampires ont asservit l'humanité fondant leurs propre empire et utilisant les humains comme sources de nourritures les emprisonnant à des endroits à cet effet.

Des cris horrifiés et outragés résonnèrent dans la sale, certains s'étaient même lever pour hurler leurs désapprobations.

-Mais ! Fit Dumbledore en levant un doigt, une organisation d'humains à été crée pour lutter contre ces vampires, la brigade Gekki.

-Gekki ? Répétât Mc Gonagall, ce n'est pas anglais ça !

-Non, effectivement, approuva le directeur, c'est japonais et cela veut dire l'armée du « Démon lunaire ». –Donc ils luttent contre ces vampires malgré leurs âges juvéniles pour la plupart, et cherche à les éradiquer de la terre.

Voyant que les sorciers ce taisaient, Dumbledore ouvrit grand les bras et déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Faite un accueil chaleureux à nos nouveaux arrivants !

Les portes furent repousser et deux personne s'avancèrent entre les tables. La première était vêtue entièrement de blanc et avait des cheveux blond avec les yeux les plus bleu que tous ait pus voir et portait des bottes montant jusqu'aux cuisses, et une épée était attaché à sa ceinture. Le second, plus petit, avait des cheveux noir jais et des yeux d'un vert hypnotique, comme son compagnons il portait une cape et un uniforme, mais en noir avec des bordures verte, ses bottes montaient jusqu'aux genoux, de plus une épée style katana était attaché à sa taille.

-Porter des bottes pareilles devrait être interdit, chuchota Lavande en suivant du regard le blond, un regard prédateur.

-Ce sont des _épées_? Dit une autre personne.

-Bon sang ! Murmura Ron à coté de lui, mais c'est les deux gars de la _tête de Sanglier_ et le blond est-un vampire !

….

Mika et Yuu s'avancèrent entre les allés des tables plus que conscients du regard des sorciers sur eux, de plus beaucoup murmuraient des choses qu'ils jugeaient embarrassantes sur lui et Mika. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attirer autant l'attention. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir le plus étrange plafond qu'il ait vu : C'était le ciel, il était nuageux. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, Alberforth leurs avait parlé du plafond magique de la grande salle.

Regardant autours de lui il pouvait voir des élèves qui s'étaient trouvés à la _tête_ _de sanglier_ les regarder avec incrédulité.

-Pourquoi ce sont les sosies de Potter et Malefoy ? Demanda un professeur d'une taille minuscule lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la table.

-Oh, fit joyeusement Dumbledore les yeux brillant d'anticipation à ce qu'il allait dire, j'ai oublié de vous le dire ? Ce sont leurs alter-égo !

Un silence s'abatis sur la salle, un lourd silence ou Mika se rapprocha de Yuu sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Dumbledore. Puis une petite bonne femme habiller toute de rose et ressemblant à un crapaud se leva, tout de suite les deux jeunes hommes ne l'aimèrent pas.

-Vous voulez dire qu'en plus de supporter les inévitables querelles entre Potter et Malefoy, nous allons devoir supporter en plus les leurs ? Hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

-La ferme, grogna soudains Mika en découvrant les crocs, je ne sais pas comment nos alter-égo se comportent, mais je peux vous assurer que jamais je ne poserais la main sur Yuu-chan, plutôt mourir.

Ombrage restât debout, la bouche ouverte sous le choc alors que les sorciers ne bougeaient plus trop stupéfait pour faire le moindre geste, _ils ne se haïssaient pas_? Pensaient-ils, les double de Malefoy et Harry Potter ne se haïssaient pas ? Ils ne purent penser davantage qu'Ombrage se reprenait et s'écriait :

-Mais c'est un vampire !

-Quoi, hurlèrent plusieurs sorciers dans la salle prit de panique, après tout Dumbledore venait de leur dire, c'était normal. Or le vieil homme se leva apportant le calme :

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, dit-il, Michaela à été humain avant, c'est juste que la reine des vampires lui à fait boire sont sang pour qu'il en devienne un.

-Il faut boire le sang d'un vampire pour en devenir un dans ce monde ? Et il y a une reine ? Demanda un homme avec de longs cheveux gras l'air intéresser.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par Ombrage :

-Là n'est pas la question, persiffla-t-elle, vous comptez réellement accueillir à Poudlard un tel mons…

Il eut un bruit de frottement de fer, et d'un coup une lame verdâtre se retrouvait sous le cou de la bonne femme qui déglutit louchant dessus.

-Yuu-chan ! s'écria Mika choqué par la réaction de son ami, comme les sorciers qui regardait Yuichiro, se demandant quant il avait comblé la distance qui le séparait de la table.

-Ne t'avise pas de terminer ta phrase… Dit Yuichiro d'une voix tremblante de rage les mains crispé sur la poigné d'Ashuramaru.

-Yuu-chan, répétât Mika, laisse ce n'est qu'un stupide humain, pas de quoi s'énerver.

Avec un claquement de langue Yuu s'exécutât faisant glisser l'épée le long du fourreau. Ombrage, elle, restât paralysée sous le choc.

-Des épées ? Dit une femme au visage sévère et coiffer d'un chignon serré en semblant volontairement ignorer qu'une collègue venait de manquer de mourir. –Vous tuez réellement ?

-Oui, déclara Mika en la regardant droit dans les yeux, vampires ou humains cela dépend de notre camps.

Un silence horrifié s'abattis une nouvelle fois parmi les sorciers, ces adolescents avaient leurs âges et pourtant ils se battaient déjà et tuaient pour survivre.

-Mais tu es un vampire, dit un élève quelconque à une table au milieu. –Tu ne devrais pas te battre contre l'alter-égo d'Harry ?

-Yuu-chan est ma famille, gronda le blond, et si tu veux savoir les vampires me dégoute autant que les humains.

-Ne soit pas comme ça Mickaela ! Dit Dumbledore en prenant la parole, et je ne pense pas que l'on soit partis sur de bonne base, que diriez vous de vous présenter convenablement ?

Mika lui jetât un regard noir mais obéis :

-Michaela Hyakuya, dit-il d'un ton désintéressé, je ne suis pas vraiment dans le camp des humains ou vampires pour ceux qui s'inquiète que je leurs saute à la gorge. (Certains sorciers s'agitèrent sur leur siège)

-Yuichiro Hyakuya, dit Yuu en continuant de fusiller du regard Ombrage, membre de la brigade Gekki, affecté au squad de Shinoa Hiragii.

-Vous portez le même nom de famille, remarqua la femme au chignon.

-Nous étions dans le même orphelinat, répondit le vampire, l'orphelinat Hyakuya avec d'autres enfants, nous avons pris le nom de celui-ci.

-Oh, fit-elle air un coupable sur le visage, je vois, désolé. Sinon si j'ai compris vous avez dit que vous êtes une « famille » mais comment faite vous, vous êtes dans deux camps différents...

-On ne fait rien, répondit Yuu en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il y à deux mois je croyais que Mika était mort.

-Hein ? Dit-elle.

-Bon ! Coupa Dumbledore en claquant des mains, Yuichiro je vous avais dit de _tous_ vous présenter, il me semble que tu as oublié quelqu'un.

\- Ils ne sont que deux, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais contre toute attente Yuu regarda stupéfait Dumbledore, alors que Mika mettait la main sur son épée.

-Comment ? S'étrangla Yuu, comment avez-vous devinez la présence d'Ashuramaru ?

Les sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, l'incompréhension se lisait dans leurs yeux.

-Ashuramaru ? Interrogea Mc Gonagall.

-Je sens la présence d'une âme dans cette épée, dit pour toute réponse Dumbledore.

-Oui, dit Yuu toujours sous le choc que le vieil homme ait deviné pour le démon, dans cet épée est scellé un démon qui me permet de vaincre les vampires avec son pouvoir, pour pouvoir l'utiliser il faut avoir passé un contact avec lui…

-En risquant sa vie bêtement, complétât Mika.

-Eh ! Tu ne va pas recommencer ! Je t'ai dit que si ont voulait tuer des vampires il fallait le faire !

-Un démon ! Hurla Ombrage remise du choc d'avoir eu une épée sous sa gorge, d'abords un vampire, maintenant un démon !

-Un démon ? répétât Dumbledore empêchant la femme de parler, ça veut donc dire qu'il y a aussi des anges !

Yuu et Mika se regardèrent, le blond se rappelant parfaitement la scène de Shinjuku et il ne partageait pas la joie du vieil homme.

-Malheureusement, déclara Mika étonnant les sorciers, mais ils ne sont pas gentil comme dans toute les histoires… Ce qu'ils veulent est tuer les humains d'après ce que j'ai pus voir.

-Vous en avez déjà vu ! S'écria Rogue les yeux brillant d'intérêt, dans certaines recettes de potions antique il est mentionner d'utiliser une plume d'ange.

-Plume ? Vous faites erreur, à moins qu'il ait été incomplet, ce séraphin n'avait pas de plumes mais une sorte de masse noire en forme d'aile lui sortant du dos.

Yuu détourna les yeux, Mika parlait probablement de lui à Shinjuku… Ses amis lui avaient parlé de la folie meurtrière qui l'avait pris là-bas, mais pas du fait qu'il se soit transformé en monstre. Il serra les dents.

-Ce « séraphin » comme tu dit, intervint Dumbledore, c'est la bataille de Shinjuku ou toi et Yuu vous êtes retrouvé ? Donc l'ange n'est donc que _cette personne_ dont des scientifiques se sont servit pour faire des expérimentations humaines.

-Oui, répondit le vampire.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu hais les humains maintenant… Marmonna Dumbledore, alors que des enfants née moldus frémissaient comprenant ce que voulait dire, « l'ange » n'était donc qu'une personne sur lequel on avait expérimenté.

-Le ministère en entendra parler ! Cria Ombrage d'une voix aigue, ce ne se passera pas comme ça !

-Le ministère est déjà au courant, et il est parfaitement d'accord pour qu'ils restent ici.

La femme poussa un hurlement de rage avant se rassoir serrant la lettre du ministre entre ses doigts. Yuu la fusilla du regard.

-Bon, déclara le directeur, je vais donc vous invités à partager notre repas. Vous avez été classé à Griffondor alors allez-y, la table est celle à droite…

-Quoi ! Hurla alors Rogue, en même temps que d'autre personne. –Pourquoi le double de Malefoy se retrouverait à Griffondor ?

-A vrai dire ils ont tout les deux failli être envoyé à Pouffsoufle, rit Dumbledore clairement amusé par la situation.

En voyant la tête des sorciers, Yuu se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas s'évanouir. Leurs alter-égo était-il aussi différent qu'eux ?

-Allez-y, dit le directeur en indiquant une table rouge et or, mais alors qu'ils se tournaient pour se diriger vers celle-ci, le vieil homme les arrêta :

-Une dernière chose : Qui est mon alter-égo ?

-Hein ? Dit Yuu en se retournant vers la table ou Ombrage fulminait, ah… Non désoler, je ne…

-Moi je sais, l'interrompis Mika sans ce retourner, c'est _cette_ personne, tu ne l'as pas reconnu car son alter-égo est un vampire et à donc une apparence éternellement jeune.

-Non, ce n'est quant même pas… Balbutia Yuu les yeux écarquillés.

-Si, Dumbledore, votre alter-égo n'est d'autre que Ferid Bathory septième noble des vampires, et meurtrier de notre famille.

Il eut un halètement commun dans toute la salle, le double de leur directeur était un vampire, un vampire qui avait tué la famille des Hyakuya.

-Oh… dit celui-ci, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, mais comment à tu deviné ça ?

-La manière de parler est la même, en moins agaçante peut-être.

Puis il se dirigea à la table des rouge et or suivi par Yuu, mais lui-même s'arrêtât pour regarder Rogue en souriant :

-Oh, j'allais oublier ! Votre double est Shigure, une femme de la brigade Gekki. Je l'ai su car vous êtes calme et avez le même regard. Elle est dans le bataillon de Guren et utilise des kunai pour ce battre ! Elle est redoutable.

Et sans plus de précision il rejoignit Mika qui s'était assis au bous de la table ou il y avait quasiment personne, laissant Rogue la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait d'avoir vu le double d'Harry Potter lui sourire.

-Je compte sur les préfets de Griffondor pour bien les accueillir et les guider ! Bon, je déclare le repas désormais ouvert !

Les élèves poussèrent un cri, parfaitement d'accords et au même moment des plats se mirent à apparaitre par magie, faisant sursauter Mika et Yuu.

-Mon dieu ! S'écria ce dernier il y à tellement de chose à manger !

-N'est-ce pas ? fit une voix à leur droite.

Ils se tournèrent pour apercevoir Hermione, Harry et le garçon roux :

-Je suis préfète avec Ron, dit Hermione, je suis donc chargée de m'occuper de vous…

-Woah ! Merci Akane ! S'exclama joyeusement Yuu en se servant une part de porridge.

-C'est Hermione, le corrigea Mika puis en s'adressant à la jeune fille : Désoler, tu es l'alter-égo de feu notre sœur Akane Hyakuya.

-Oh, dit-elle visiblement troublé, je suis désolé… Sinon tu ne mange pas ?

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête les plats en face du vampire que celui-ci n'avait même pas touché, la nourriture était pourtant délicieuse, comme le prouvait tous les élèves qui mangeaient cela et se resservaient. D'ailleurs ceux-ci était tellement absorber par celle-ci qu'ils ne faisaient même pas attention à Yuu et Mika, se contentant quelque petit coup d'œil en biais.

-Je pourrais, répondit-il calmement, mais ça ne me nourrirait pas comme le sang.

-Ah… Dit Hermione embarrassée, peut-être pour gouter alors…

-Non mer…

Il s'interrompit les yeux écarquillés, Yuu venait de lui fourré sa fourchette avec un bous de viande dans la bouche.

-Voila, dit-il en la retirant et se mettant à manger comme si de rien n'était, maintenant Mika à gouté à la nourriture !

La table des Griffondor regarda la scène avec incrédulité, l'image de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter se superposant par-dessus celle des deux adolescents.

-Yuu-chan… Soupira le vampire, mais on voyait bien qu'il était heureux.

-D'ailleurs, dit Harry en changeant de sujet avant que quelqu'un fasse une remarque, vous, vous battez vraiment ?

Le regard des deux adolescents se fit plus sombre alors que Yuu posaient ses couverts.

-Nous l'avons déjà dit, murmura Yuu, nous nous battons et tuons…

-Ca doit être dur, dit Hermione l'air compatissant.

-Mais cela ne fait rien, poursuivit Yuu, je veux tuer tout ces maudits vampires !

-Mais ton pote là est un vampire, lui rappela Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Mika, alors que les autres dévisageaient Yuu complètement bouleversé par la soif de sang qui se dégageait de lui.

-Mika est différent ! Répliqua Yuichiro, il ne considère pas les humains comme du bétail, puis il est ma famille !

-Tu sais, ricana le roux, à vous voir comme ça j'ai plus l'impression que c'est ton…

Le raclement des sièges qu'on éloigne de la table le coupa, les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, voyant cela le trio d'or se leva de nouveau.

-Venez, déclara Hermione, je vais vous emmener à la salle commune des Griffondor, vous y dormirez.

Hochant la tête Mika et Yuu se levèrent pour les suivre à travers la foule d'élèves, ce qui semblait mettre mal-à-l'aise Michaela. Yuichiro se demandait s'il n'avait pas soif… Depuis la dernière fois il ne s'était contenté que de sang de goule et autres créatures magique sans toucher à son sang, qui pourtant avait parfaitement calmé sa soif sans le transformer en vampire complet. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont Mika l'avait serré contre lui avant de couler ses crocs en lui… Attendez ! Stop ! Stop ! A quoi pensait-il ? Il secoua la tête, se sentant rougir et se concentra de nouveau sur son entourage.

Autours de lui des tableaux bougeaient et leurs faisait des signes de main, ou alors leurs adressaient des paroles de bienvenue. Ils grimpèrent, toujours de plus en plus haut dans le château, faisant attention lorsqu'ils montaient les escaliers, ils bougeaient et coulissaient pour aller se mettre ailleurs.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils parvinrent à ce qui semblait être un cul-de-sac, mais avec le tableau d'une grosse femme habiller de robe du 19ème siècle. Elle les fixa quelque seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Mot de passe ?

-Minbulus Mimbletonia, répondit Harry au même moment ou le portrait coulissait pour laisser apercevoir une entrer dans la pierre, sans hésitation les sorciers s'y engouffrèrent suivi par Yuu et Mika retissant.

Ils y découvrirent une salle avec plusieurs canapés et table pour étudier, à gauche et à droite ont pouvait voir des escaliers montant aux étages supérieures, en face, une cheminer ou crépitait un bon feu pouvait être vue.

Les élèves présents tournèrent la tête pour les regarder, dedans Yuu vit le double de Yoichi ainsi que les deux jumeaux roux.

-Hey ! Dit d'ailleurs un des deux en s'approchant, alors comme ça vous allez rester ici ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, maintenant écartez-vous ! Je vais leurs montrer leurs dortoir !

Elle les écartât et passa entre eux, les garçons lui emboitèrent le pas. Mais au moment ou Yuichiro passaient entre eux ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras.

-Tu as une bonne tête, dirent-ils en cœur, ça te dirait de tester notre nouvelle invention…

Soudains il eut un bruit de chute et les jumeaux se retrouvaient au sol affichant un air désorienté et Yuu était attrapé par la taille par Mika qui pointât son épée sous la gorge de l'un d'eux.

-Je ne le vous dirais pas deux fois, commença-t-il en abaissant lentement sa lame, Yuu-chan n'est pas un cobaye pour vos maudites expériences humains ! Même dans ce monde… Vous êtes tous pareils !

-Mika ! Dit Yuu en se dégageant, il faudrait peut-être essayer d'attaquer tout ce que tu juge menaçant ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de mauvais –Il se tourna vers les jumeaux au sol- n'est ce pas ?

Fred et George restèrent un moment immobile du temps que l'information ne monte au cerveau avant de s'écriés précipitamment :

-Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! Harry-bis à raison ! C'était juste pour plaisanter ! Et si tu veux savoir ces « expérience » ne sont que objet de farce et attrape, d'habitude ont les testes sur nous.

-Sur vous ? S'exclama Yuu, mais c'est dangereux ça !

-Tu es trop gentil Yuu-chan, coupa Mika d'une voix tranchante, c'est leurs problème s'ils sont idiots, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas tester leurs foutu expériences sur toi.

-Je suis d'accords avec Mickaela ! Intervint Hermione un air furieux sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les Weasley, vous savez ce que je vous avais dit la dernière fois !

-Euh… C'est qu'ont à quelque chose à faire, là tout de suite, déblatéra Fred à toute vitesse, hein, Feorge ?

-Oui ! Je dirais même plus deux fois oui !

Et sans demander leurs restes ils décampèrent sous les regards des élèves présents dans la salle.

-Ils ne changeront jamais, soupira Harry un sourire amusé aux lèvres, excuse les Mika, ils n'avaient pas de mauvaise intentions…

\- Les pires choses ont été faites avec les meilleures intentions, répondit le énigmatiquement blond.

Harry le regarda cherchant probablement à comprendre le sens de sa phrase, Hermione, elle, les entraina dans les étages supérieurs. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier palier ou se trouvait une porte en bois.

-C'est le seul dortoir inutilisé, déclara-t-elle en poussant la porte.

C'était une petite pièce ronde, rien n'à voir par-rapport à la petite chambre miteuse de la _Tête de sanglier._ Tout était propre et luxueux, une petite porte sur la gauche donnait sur une salle de bain immaculé, et la chambre elle-même était bien meublé, deux armoire ou mettre des vêtements avec deux énorme lit à baldaquin et leurs table de chevet respective. Yuichiro remarqua même que leurs affaires se trouvaient aux pieds des lits.

-Euh… C'est vraiment une chambre ça ? Demanda-t-il impressionné, rien n'à voir avec les dortoirs de l'armée ! Et pourtant ils sont confortable…

-Tous est comme ça à Poudlard, dit Hermione, on se retrouve demain dans la salle commune ? Vu que vous allez assister à nos cours…

-Bien, répondit Mika sans rien ajouter alors que les sorciers fessaient volte-face.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent de nouveaux seuls, Yuu se dirigea vers les sacs contenant leurs vêtements. Ils allèrent se changer sans échanger une seul parole jusqu'à que Yuu rompe le silence :

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça…

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua aussitôt le vampire en levant la tête, tu as failli tuer cette bonne femme, Ombrage !

Immédiatement le plus petit se détourna le rouge aux joues :

-Elle allait t'insulter… Marmonna-t-il le dos tourné les bras croisé.

-Pour moi c'est pareil, en te demandant de jouer aux cobayes ces humains d'insultes.

Yuu se tourna de nouveau vers Mika ses yeux vert grand ouvert sous la surprise, il n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle. Rien que comprendre ça l'embarrassait encore plus, il se jetât sur le lit enterrant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Mika fixa le corps de Yuu-chan avec amusement, il ne changerait jamais… Puis bien qu'il ait deux lits il s'affala aux cotés de Yuu qui releva la tête.

-E… Eh ! Bafouilla-t-il, tu as ton lit !

-Mais je préfère dormir avec Yuu-chan ! Dit-il d'un ton taquin, comme celui d'y il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble avec leurs famille.

Pour appuyer ses dires il attrapa le brun et le plaqua contre lui, Yuu poussa un petit cri et se débâtis quelque seconde avant de se calmer voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se libérer.

-Bon… Marmona-t-il, de toute façon tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire…

Il adorait ce petit gars, c'était ce que pensait Mika en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de Yuu, or à avoir le brun aussi près de lui alors qu'ont était un vampire n'était pas une bonne idée, il se reculât rapidement.

-Hm, Mika ? Dit Yuichiro d'une voix endormie, il y a quelque chose de mal ?

-Je… Je, commença-t-il sans savoir si lui avouer ou non, j'ai soif…

Immédiatement Yuu se redressa posant son regard sur le vampire, puis il soupira avant d'écarter le haut de la chemise découvrant l'épaule.

-Allez, et ne dit pas non. Je ne veux pas avoir un démon mangeur d'homme sur les bras.

-Yuu-chan !

-Fait-le ou je trouve un moyen qu'Ashuramaru t'envois des rêves sur Ferid travestis.

Mika déglutis, un regard de pure horreur se peignant sur son beau visage.

-Euh… Je suppose qu'une gorgé ne fera pas de mal…

Yuu était vraiment terrifiant lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, et ça il était sûr que ses amis ne connaissait pas cette part de sa personnalité, bon, au moins il pouvait avoir une sorte de « vengeance ».

C'est donc pour cela qu'il fit courir sa langue contre l'épaule de son compagnon qui sursautât complètement choqué.

-Mi… Mika ! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Ce que tu m'as dit, je vais boire…

-Mais là tu lè…lèches ! Arrête ça !

-C'est pour que tu ais moins mal lorsque je mordrais.

-Hein ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne l'as pas fait la dernière fois ! Fait ce que tu as à faire ! Point finale !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Mika ouvrit la bouche et mordit le bas du cou de Yuu, encore une fois son sang explosa dans sa bouche. Selon le vampire le sang de Yuu-chan avait une saveur unique : Assez fruité et doux, il se demandait si tous les autres sangs avaient un gout pareil, ou c'était juste Yuu.

Il sentit d'ailleurs les bras du plus petit se refermer autours de son cou les rapprochant. Il adorait l'avoir comme ça, songea le vampire en enlevant doucement ses dents de la chaire de son compagnon et en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il se remémorera au même moment les paroles du choixpeau concernant ses sentiments…

Yuu-chan était juste « famille » non ? _Famille à qui tu léchais l'épaule et qui viens de s'endormir dans tes bras,_ souffla sa conscience.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder Yuu qui venait réellement de s'endormir dans ses bras, la plaie au cou saignant encore. Il attrapa quelques bandages qui se trouvaient _par hasard_ sur la table de chevet (Dumbledore devait y être pour quelque chose…) et les enveloppa autours du cou de Yuu formant une sorte de collier. Le brun ne bronche même pas, déjà perdu dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le vampire se dit qu'il devrait suivre son exemple, réfléchir à ce genre de chose maintenant ne mèneraient à rien. Comme la dernière fois qu'il s'était nourris de Yuichiro il se coucha à ses cotés fermant les yeux et laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

…..

Lorsque le lendemain ils descendirent dans la salle commune se fut pour apercevoir Harry et Ron l'un sur l'autre au pied d'un escalier qui semblait s'être changer en une sorte de toboggan ou des filles se laissaient glisser des étage supérieure en ricanant.

-Euh… Dit Harry, on dirait qu'on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des filles…

-Ah, gloussa Yuichiro en les voyant les uns sur les autres alors que les sorciers les remarquaient, je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de relati… Il s'arrêtât brusquement, les yeux écarquiller avant d'attraper Mika par les épaules et de le secouer comme un vieux prunier :

-Pitié ! Achève-moi ! J'allais faire une remarque digne de Shinoa !

Au même moment Hermione glissa du toboggan un livre sous le bras elle se leva et s'arrêta net en voyant la scène se jouant sous ses yeux : Yuichiro secouant Mika qui semblait près à s'évanouir, et Harry et Ron l'un par-dessus l'autre se débattant pour se relever.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, bonjour Hermione ! Dit joyeusement Yuu en arrêtant de secouer Mika qui redressa le pend de sa chemise se tenant au mur pour se stabiliser. –Tu as bien dormie ?

-Qui est Shinoa ? Grogna au même moment Ron en se redressant.

-Une naine qui n'hésitera pas à te jouer des mauvais tours et te dire des choses gênantes en face de tout le monde pour s'amuser.

-Une ennemie ? Interrogea Harry.

-Non, une amie, répondit Yuu avec un soupir.

-Sinon, coupa Mika son sens de l'équilibre retrouvé, on pourrait savoir pourquoi vous étiez au sol ?

La question sembla rappeler aux deux sorciers quelque chose d'important car immédiatement ils prirent un air affolé :

-Venez voir ça ! s'écrièrent-ils en les entrainant devant un tableau d'affichage à l'entrer de la salle.

Ayant vécu pendant quatre ans dans une ville vampire, et n'écoutant quasiment rien en cours trop préoccuper par la vengeance Yuu ne compris pas de suite ce qui était écrit, Mika lui semblait avoir saisi et fronçaient les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Ne voulant pas passer pour un cancre encore une fois Yuichiro plissa les yeux et commença à déchiffrer lentement les lettres européennes :

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD :_

 _Toutes organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de se jour._

 _Une organisation, association, groupe ou club se défini par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus._

 _L'autorisation de former de nouveau de tel rassemblement doit d'être demander à la grande inquisitrice (Dolores Ombrage)._

 _Aucune organisation, association, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la grande inquisitrice._

 _Tous élèves fondateurs ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aura pas été approuvé par la grande inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

 _Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

-Quelqu'un a dû tout raconter ! Dit Ron avec colère.

-C'est impossible, assura Hermione à mi-voix.

-Tu es vraiment naïve. Tu crois que sous prétexte que les gens sont de bonne compagnie…

-Non, c'est impossible pour la bonne raison que j'ai ensorcelé le parchemin que nous avons signé, dit Hermione menaçante, et je te jure que si quelqu'un nous dénonce il le regretterait amèrement…

-Yuu, Mika, dit soudains Harry en se tournant vers eux et utilisant leurs surnoms, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir signé le papier et à savoir ça…

-Tu nous accuse ? Demanda Yuu alors que Mika grognait, si ça peux te rassurer je t'assure qu'on à rien dit au crapaud.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel les sorciers semblèrent médités sur les paroles de l'alter-égo d'Harry, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Ah ! Ah ! S'étouffa Ron, crapaud ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est si bien trouvé !

-je ne voix pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, intervint Mika, elle sent réellement comme les grenouilles…

-C'est vrai ? S'écria Hermione alors qu'à coté Harry et Ron se tenaient le ventre pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Lasser, Mika leur passa devant en grommelant ce qui semblait être « stupide humain » et sorti par le portrait.

-Hey ! Attend ! Cria Hermione, tu vas te perdre !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Yuu, il ne s'est jamais perdu jusqu'ici.

Puis il partit rejoindre le blond, les sorciers se précipitèrent à leurs cotés. Ils ne les lâcheront donc jamais, se dit Mickaela, en descendant les escaliers qui les mèneraient à la grande salle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser les portes de la salle Neville, Fred, George et Ginny leur foncèrent dessus, immédiatement des questions fusèrent :

-Vous avez vu l'écriteau ?

-Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant ?

-Que faire ?

Tous les regards étaient focalisés sur Harry qui jetât un coup d'œil autours pour voir si personne ne les écoutaient.

-On va le faire bien sûr, dit-il à voix basse.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire les quatre Griffondor qui se calmèrent, avant de remarquer que Yuu et Mika étaient là :

-Euh… Bonjour, dit Ginny rougissante son regard allant de Yuu à Harry, c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez vraiment… (Mika réprima un grognement, cette humaine n'avais pas intérêt à reporter son béguin d'Harry, car ça se voyait, sur **son** Yuu-chan)

-Sauf que Yichiro a été plus gâté par la nature qu'Harry, ajouta Fred, ou étais-ce George, avec un clin d'œil.

-Hein ? Fit Yuu sans comprendre en inclinant la tête, et appeler moi Yuu, parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de massacrer mon nom…

-Voila Ernie et Hannah Abbot, dit Ron en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Mika. Et aussi les types de Serdaigle et Smith… Aucun d'eux n'a l'air d'avoir quelque chose qui prouverait qu'ils nous ont vendu…

Hermione sembla inquiète :

-Peut importe, il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent, ça aurait l'air suspect. Asseyez-vous ! Dit-elle avec ses lèvres pour que les deux Pouffsoufle s'assoies, on parlera plus tard !

-Je vais aller prévenir Michael, dit Ginny d'un ton agacé en partant en direction d'une table bleue.

Secouant la tête face à tout ça Yuu se dirigea avec Mika vers la table rouge et or pour déjeuner, immédiatement les sorciers les y rejoignirent. Neville se plaça en face de Mika, le regardant comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais le vampire fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas, préférant regarder les hiboux déposer les lettres aux élèves.

-Mika, soupira Yuu en s'apercevant de son manège, puis à Neville en souriant : -Tu as une question ?

-Euh… Dit-il pris au dépourvu, c'est qu'au bar vous avez semblez avoir une drôle de réaction en me voyant, comme avec Luna.

Luna devait être la fille blonde, se dit Yuichiro, l'alter-égo de Mitsuba mais au caractère complètement différent. Par contre l'alter-égo de Yoichi semblait être pareil que son double.

-Eh bien, dit Yuu, c'est que vous deux êtes les alter-égo de deux de mes amis qui combattent les vampires avec moi… Yoichi et Mitsuba.

Les yeux de Neville s'illuminèrent avant qu'il ne donne un coup de coude à Harry qui arrêta de parler à Ron et Hermione pour se concentrer sur eux :

-Vous avez entendus ? S'exclama-t-il tout content, même dans l'autre monde Harry et moi sommes ami ! Même qu'ont se bat cote à cote !

-Je ne dirais pas ça, intervint Mika le regard froid, ton arme est un arc alors que celle de Yuu un katana, lorsque tu es trop près de ta cible tu deviens inutile, Yuu lui fait du corps à corps. De plus ton double est stupide.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Yoichi ta fais pour que tu parle de lui comme ça ? Demanda Yuu, mécontent, agitant une cuillère sous son nez.

-Oh, rien de grave, répondit nonchalamment le vampire, juste me sauter sur le dos en criant que s'ils étaient ta famille alors moi aussi. Et après un gars avec des cheveux blanc en à profité pour me planter sa baïonnette dans la poitrine, ce n'est que grâce à cette fille aux cheveux violet qui l'a empêché d'activé la malédiction que je suis vivant.

Les sorciers s'étranglèrent en entendant la nouvelle alors que Yuu s'écriait :

-Mais combiens de fois t'es tu fais poignardé ?

Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux, les incitants à baisser le ton, les sorciers fixaient Mika avec incrédulités.

-Voyons… Grogna celui-ci en comptant sur ses doigts, la première fois c'était Ferid qui m'a planter sa main dans la poitrine et a arraché le bras… Après ça été deux fois toi, et le gars aux cheveux blanc.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Harry.

-Yuu t'a poignardé ? Poursuivit Hermione incrédule.

Neville et Ron se contentait juste d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, trop choqué pour émettre le moindre son.

-C'est compliqué… Murmura Yuichiro la tête baissé l'air honteux.

-Yuu-chan, lui dit Mika doucement et tendrement en lui mettant la main dans les cheveux, c'est bon tu connais les circonstances, la première fois tu ne savais pas que c'était moi, et la deuxième c'est moi-même qui me suis jeter devant.

Le brun leva la tête plantant ses yeux dans ceux du blond, les trois garçons sorciers détournèrent la tête les joues rouges, gêner par l'intensité qui se dégageait du regard des deux garçons, par contre Hermione, elle, les dévorait des yeux comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Mais au même moment une voix paniqué retentis faisant se détourner.

-Harry ! Cria une jeune fille aux cheveux tressé et métis en arrivant à leurs hauteur, or ce n'est pas devant Harry qu'elle se posta, les larmes aux yeux (ce qui devait brouiller sa vision) mais devant Yuichiro qui la regarda clairement interloqué.

-Tu as vraiment bonne mine se matin Harry, hoqueta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas Harry, l'informa Mika, c'est Yuu-chan.

-Yuu-chan ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne parlait effectivement pas au survivant. –Oh pardon, dit-elle en se détournant, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais son alter-égo.

-Harry ! Reprit-elle devant la bonne personne, tu te rends compte que l'écriteau vaut aussi pour l'équipe de Quiddich ? ll faut qu'ont demande la permission pour reconstituer l'équipe !

- _Quoi ?_ S'exclama Harry.

-Impossible ! dit Ron effaré.

-Tu as lus l'avis, il parle également des équipes ! Alors écoute Harry, ne te fâche pas avec Ombrage ! Sinon elle pourrait nous interdire de jouer à jamais !

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit Harry en voyant Angélina aux bords des larmes, je te promets que je la mettrais pas en colère…

-Quiddich ? Interrogea Mika une fois la jeune fille partie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est un sport qui se joue sur des balais volant, répondit vaguement Harry.

-C'est le meilleur sport au monde, renchérit Ron avec enthousiasme alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux, Harry et moi somme dans l'équipe de Griffondor, je suis le gardien et Harry lui est l'attrapeur…

Mais il ne pus continuer, Yuichiro venait d'éclater de rire des larmes de joie perlant de ses yeux vert, à ses coté Mika fixait Harry comme s'il racontait n'importe quoi. Ron parut immédiatement vexé :

-Pourquoi vous riez ? Ce sport est génial !

-Ah… Hoqueta Yuu en se tenant à Mika, c'est juste que… (Il repartit dans un éclat de rire) je ne pensais pas que les sorciers utilisaient réellement des balais pour voler… Encore moins pour du sport…

-Tu pourrais essayer ? Dit Harry en marchant vers la sortie suivis des autres, tu es mon alter-égo donc tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller pour te servir d'un balai…

Yuu agitât les mains devant lui l'air affoler.

-Non, non ! S'écria-t-il, je préfère rester sur le plancher des vaches !

-Tu as le vertige Yuu-chan ? Demanda Mika en fronçant les sourcils, Yuu n'avais jamais reculé pour tenter de nouvelle chose, mais il se souvenait pas que Yuu ais peur du vide.

-C'est pas ça, dit-il, c'est juste que je me sentirais stupide et si il se passe la même chose que lorsque j'ai conduit pour la première fois…

Une cloche sonna dans un bruit cristallin les avertissant que le premier cours allait commencer, les sorciers se jetèrent un regard alarmer avant d'entrainer les deux voyageur des mondes à travers un dédale de couloir et de passage secret qui leurs permit d'arriver à la classe le plus vite possible. « Histoire de la magie » était indiquée sur la porte. C'était donc ça qu'il allait étudiez se dit Mika, sa leurs serait utile pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde et la guerre qui avait ravagé l'Angleterre il y à quatorze ans environs.

Or le cours ne fut pas du tout comme l'imaginait Mika, loin de là : Le professeur était un fantôme, ce qui sembla surprendre profondément Yuu, mais à peine le professeur Binns eut-il commencé le cours que Mika compris pourquoi certain élèves transportaient des coussins avec eux. La voix du fantôme avait un effet soporifique incroyable et seule Hermione semblait y être immunisé.

Mika s'affala contre la table, n'écoutant pas le fantôme faire son cours sur la guerre des Géants, le vampire se repositionna pour permettre à Yuu de s'affaler à ses cotés, ce que l'adolescent fit avec plaisir évident. Tout deux finirent par somnoler coller l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la fin du cours.

-Uwaaah, bailla Yuichiro en s'étirant, même les cours de l'école n'étaient pas aussi ennuyeux !

-J'ai bien dormis, dit Mika d'une voix neutre en ignorant Hermione qui le fusilla du regard. –Il y a quoi après ?

-Cours de potion avec Rogue, répondit Harry en remettant son emploi du temps dans son sac. Au fait Yuu…

-Hm ?

-C'est le gars à qui tu as dit que son alter-égo était une fille, il me déteste alors il risque de reporter cette haine sur toi…

-De plus, ajouta Hermione en descendant un escalier bougeant, ont à cours avec les Serpentard alors tu risque de rencontrer Malefoy, le double de Mika.

-Le double de Mika ? S'écria Yuichiro des étoiles dans les yeux, pour être immédiatement calmé par Ron :

-Ce n'est pas comme ton copain vampire, l'informa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur : Il déteste Harry, et Harry le lui rend bien… En plus c'est un vrai imbécile qui se croit supérieure à cause de son sang.

-Son sang ? Demanda Mika intrigué.

-C'est compliqué, expliqua patiemment Hermione, chez les sorciers il y à plusieurs caste : Ceux qui sont nées de familles sorcières depuis plusieurs génération et se considérant comme supérieure, d'autre nées de parents sorciers et moldus appeler sang-mêlé, et les derniers : Les nées moldus de parents non sorciers.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Dit Yuu.

Si Yuu ne comprenait pas ce que cela changeait Mika, lui, si. Les « sang pur » se croyaient supérieure aux autres nées de familles non-sorcières et les rabaissaient. Cela ne plaira pas à Yuu, songea Mika. Ce qu'Hermione expliquait était un peux la relation vampire à humain, les vampires considéraient les êtres humains comme rien de moins que du bétail.

Un cri outragé le sorti de ses pensés, et il vit Yuu en plaine discussion animé avec Hermione qui semblait stupéfaite et heureuse.

-C'est injuste ! Fulminait-il, ce n'est pas par sa famille de naissance qu'ont juge une personne ! Si c'était le cas Mika et moi serions de sacrés salaud !

-Hey ! Fit Harry, nos parent sont les même et je suis sûr qu'ils vous aimaient ! Les miens se sont sacrifier pour moi et ceux de Malefoy le surprotège !

-Peut-être dans ce monde, dit Mika en leurs passants à coté pour ouvrir une porte pour Yuu qui lui jeta un regard morne en faisant la moue. –Mais dans le notre si nous avons fini à l'orphelinat c'est qu'il y à une raison : Ils ont tenté de nous tuer.

Les sorciers se figèrent sous le choc de la révélation, leurs bouches se fermant et s'ouvrant comme pour dire quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé, dit la sorcière du groupe d'une petite voix ne sachant pas ou se mettre.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas… Dit à son tour Harry en regardant Yuu, pas le moins perturbé du monde, qui lui, fixait Mika l'air de lui dire d'arrêter de lui ouvrir toute les portes se trouvant sur son chemin.

Harry se perdis dans ses pensés, il ne se considérait pas comme chanceux d'avoir une famille qui le haïssait, mais jamais les Dursley n'avais tentés de le tuer, de plus il savait que ses parents l'aimaient car ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Yuu et Mika devait avoir beaucoup souffert… Désormais il les comprenait mieux, il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient besoins de se voir comme « famille », pour avoir quelque chose. Une chose n'appartenant qu'à eux. Mais ces deux là semblaient avoir une drôle de relation… Plus comme si c'était plus que famille, mais refusaient de passer cette limite de « famille »…

Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir des cachots se dirigeant vers un rassemblement d'élèves en vert et argents, séparé d'un autre groupe en rouge et or.

-Yuu ? Dit la voix de Ron à la gauche d'Harry les faisant s'arrêtés. Mais ce n'était pas que Yuu, aussi Mika qui ne bougeait plus les yeux fixé sur un point dans la masse de vert et argents.

-Mika ? Shinoa ? S'exclama soudainement Yuichiro, au même moment ou Mika lâchait :

-Moi ? L'humaine aux cheveux violet ?

Les sorciers suivirent leurs regard pour tomber sur deux personnes bien connues qui le leurs rendirent, complètement choqués : Un blond au visage aristocratique l'air arrogant et une fille brune au visage de pékinois.

….

ET… COUPER ! Oui, les alter-égo ne sont pas forcer d'avoir le même physique ou caractère, si vous voulez savoir c'est un peu comme avec fairy tail lorsqu'ils étaient à Edolas (si vous connaissez) ils peuvent avoir un caractère complètement opposé ^^

Sinon je vous informe qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre jusqu'à la rentré… Car je vais en Amérique tout le mois. Bon priez pour que mon/mes avions ne se crache pas…


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà avec ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente. Je n'avais rien écrit avant de partir en vacance, bref on s'en fout après tout… Le chapitre est là !

Yuu Kirkland : Ils s'en foutent un peu d'être discret XD Ils sont dans un autre monde, personne ne peux réellement les juger, enfin je dis ça mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire étalage de leurs vie privées -_-. Et parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Mika et Yuu sont trop chou ! Sinon je crois que c'était toi qui suis aussi l'œil d'Horus ? Ben ça devra attendre un peu, genre une semaine ^^ J'ai écrit le début du chapitre c'est déjà ça lol ^^ Bon je t'embête plus ! Bonne lecture !

Manga228 : Exactement ! Il tombe sous son charme comme tu dis XD Tu as prédit l'avenir ! (Pendant que tu y es tu peux me dire quels notes j'aurais au Bac ? XD) Pour les alter-égo le rythme d'apparition devrait ralentir, tu as raison en me relisant j'ai l'impression qu'ils sortent de nul-part ! Bonne lecture.

Angel-994 : merci, merci ^^

Diana de Ailf MDI : Gracias ! Asi puedo hablar mi lengua favorita ! Sino : Si voy a continuarla, me divierto escriviendo esta fic ^^ Me alegro que te gusta, espero que pondras mas review ! Besos tambien !

…..

Chapitre 5

Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson fixaient avec incrédulité le vampire et son compagnon. Les Griffondor et Serpentard présent ne faisait aucun bruit se demandant comment cette rencontre allait tourner, finalement ce fut Pansy qui brisa le silence :

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi le double d'Harry Potter m'appelle Shinoa ?

Cela sembla sortir Malefoy de sa torpeur il fixa Mika sans y croire :

-C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il, t'es réellement mon double ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas toujours sous le choqué de voir son alter-égo devant lui, de plus celui-ci fusillait Harry du regard. Jamais Mika ne jetterait un tel regard à Yuu, il préférerait mourir. Ce qu'il voyait ne faisait que renforcer son intuition comme quoi les doubles pouvaient avoir des caractères complètements différents, ou être physiquement différent, comme cette fille brune. Mais il y avait quelque chose, malgré l'apparence : Comme avec Dumbledore, qui leurs permettait de deviner s'ils avaient un alter-égo ou non.

-Oui, répondit-il après un moment, tu es mon double.

Les élèves c'étaient rassembler autours d'eux en un large cercle, ils se demandaient probablement comment cela allait tourner.

-He, dit Pansy à l'adresse de Yuichiro et Mickaela comme si elle parlait à des chiens, vous connaissez mon alter-égo ?

-Oui, répondit Yuu de façon acide, elle s'appelle Shinoa et c'est le chef de mon escouade, par contre vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment physiquement…

-Chef d'escouade ? Dit la jeune fille en se gonflant d'orgueil, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux venant de moi-même, elle aussi vient d'une bonne famille je suppose.

A coté le vampire entendit Hermione marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sale garce » mais il n'y prêta pas attentions.

Il ne supportait pas cette fille, c'était ce que Mika pensait en serrant les dents, quelle arrogance qu'elle avait là ! D'ailleurs cela ne plaisait pas à Yuu, vu son regard dégouté.

-Oui, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement, sauf qu'elle n'en n'ait pas fière. Elle fait parti de ses salauds de la famille Hiragii, celle qui dirige l'armée, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne valent pas mieux que les vampires.

La jeune fille se tus, probablement avec l'impression de s'êtes faite réprimandée. Certains Griffondor ricanèrent ravie que Pansy Parkinson se soit faite remettre à sa place, Hermione jubilait. Drago reporta son attention sur Mika :

-C'est vrai, dit-il, c'est vrai que tu es un vampire et que tu considère le double de Potter comme ta famille ?

Le blond le dévisagea de son regard bleu glacé, si différent de celui gris de son interlocuteur avant enfin de daigné de lui répondre :

-Oui, je suis qu'un sale vampire (Yuu lui fila immédiatement un coup de coude dans l'estomac) et si tu veux savoir Yuu-chan est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Le serpentard en resta cois, la bouche grande ouverte, les élèves murmuraient entre eux et Yuichiro se retenait de sauter sur Mika pour l'étreindre ou pour le frapper : Le vampire n'arrêtait pas de dire des choses embarrassante en public ! En plus, cela ressemblait plus à une déclaration d'amour qu'autre chose, ce que semblait avoir remarqué Harry et Drago pale comme des linges et un regard de pure horreur sur leurs visage.

-Mi… Mika ! S'écria-t-il d'ailleurs d'une voix aigue, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Oui, dit le blond : La vérité.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit soudainement sur Rogue. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la file de Griffondor et Serpentard pour s'arrêter sur Yuu et Mika.

-Vous êtes là… Dit-il sans manifester la moindre émotion, vous vous assoirez ou vous voulez… Et regarderez le cours, dormez, faite ce que vous voulez du temps que vous ne gêner pas. Aujourd'hui je suis inspecté.

Aux coté des deux adolescents les sorciers retinrent leurs souffle : Ombrage allait inspecter Rogue. En temps que grande inquisitrice elle avait le pouvoir de renvoyer les professeurs qu'elle jugerait inapte à faire cours.

Le vampire quant-à lui fixa le professeur sans siller. Puis celui-ci leurs fit signe d'entrer. Ils se placèrent ou Harry et les autres s'étaient rassembler, Mika comme Yuu remarquèrent que les Griffondor et Serpentard formaient deux masses distinctes : Les vert et argents à gauche et les Griffondor à droite. Les deux maisons ne semblaient pas s'apprécier… Drago Malefoy lui jeta un dernier regard et s'assis à sa place.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment ces deux là vont s'en sortir dans la même salle, ricana Ron en regardant Ombrage assise près du bureau, un petit calepin en main.

Yuu regarda le chaudron qui se trouvait au pied de Ron et des autres sorciers, ils comptaient faire cuire une soupe ?

-Non Yuu-chan, chuchota Mika à coté de lui, pendant que le professeur donnait des instructions pour une potion, il ne compte pas faire de la nourriture.

-Comment ? Murmura-t-il surpris, le bond pouvait-il deviner à quoi il pensait ? C'était effrayant !

-Yuu-chan… Soupira le blond en voyant sa tête, c'est juste que tu es facile à lire… Ils vont faire des potions.

Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par Ombrage qui toussait de façon agaçante pour attirer l'attention de Rogue.

Le professeur de potion se redressa lentement et se tourna pour la regarder.

-Alors, dites-moi… Depuis combiens de temps enseignez-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans le quitter de ses yeux globuleux.

-Quatorze ans, répliqua Rogue.

-Je crois que vous avez postulé pour le poste d'enseignant contre les-forces-du-mal ? Poursuit-elle, ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui envoya Rogue.

-Oui, répondit-il à mi-voix.

-Mais sans succès ?

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

-De toute évidence.

Yuu arrêta d'écouter, cela lui faisait trop penser à l'interrogatoire d'Hiragii Kureto, un haut placé dans la hiérarchie de l'armée du démon lunaire. Pour avoir des réponses plus poussés il avait pris en otage Kimizuki et Yoichi et n'avait pas hésité à ordonner à ses sbires de les blesser. Bien évidemment il préférait s'abstenir de dire ça à Mika. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs les yeux fixé sur les deux professeurs.

-Cette femme, murmura-t-il en un grondement furieux, quelle manipulatrice… Elle me fait penser à _elle,_ bien que contrairement à ce crapaud, elle puisse honnête.

Donc Ombrage était l'alter-égo d'un vampire ? Songea Yuichiro, par contre pour savoir lequel…

Le reste du cours se passa sans interruptions, (à par Neville qui failli exploser son chaudron, mais Yuu lui fit remarquer à la dernière seconde qu'il n'était pas sûr que la « dentelle de madagascar* » soit la pierre de lune qu'il fallait mettre dans le chaudron) l'envoyer du ministère se contentant de griffonner sur son calepin, par contre Mika et Yuu purent admirer la discrimination dont Rogue faisait preuve entre Serpentard et Griffondor, chose qu'Ombrage ne sembla pas s'apercevoir. Par contre le professeur de potion ne dit rien au vampire et à son compagnon, il semblait même éviter le regard de Yuu, car à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard il détournait les yeux, peut être pensa Mika, que les yeux de Yuu lui rappelait quelqu'un ? Il avait vu l'éclair peiné qui avait traversé son regard à chaque fois que cela se produisait. Par contre il n'en était rien pour Harry, qui pourtant avait le même regard.

-Il n'y aura pas de note pour vous Potter, annonça Rogue à la fin du cours avec un sourire mauvais et faisant disparaitre la potion d'un coup de baguette. –Vous allez me rédiger un parchemin sur la composition de cette potion pour la prochaine fois, compris ?

-Oui professeur, répondit Harry avec fureur.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires, les Serpendard ricanant doucement derrière le dos du survivant. Celui-ci sorti rageusement de la salle ses amis lui emboitant le pas.

Yuu se leva lentement Mika lui tendant la main pour l'aider, il déclina l'offre avec un sourire, le vampire en faisait trop. Il vit Ombrage passer la porte, non sans leurs accorder un regard méprisant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent à leurs tours en direction de la porte, Yuichiro jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue, il croisa son regard, mais le professeur de potion détourna immédiatement les yeux. Haut lieu il fouilla dans un sac posé au pied de son bureau et en sorti un vieux livre.

-Tenez, dit-il à l'adresse de Yuu plus qu'étonné qui pris machinalement le livre, j'ai remarqué que vous êtes observateur, c'est pour cela que vous et votre « frère » (il mit l'accent sur le mot) ferez des potions à partir du prochain cours, cela pourrait vous être utile.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Yuu clairement intrigué, en quoi suis-je observateur ?

-Je crois qu'il parle du moment où tu as empêché le double de ton ami de faire sauter la salle, coupa Mika les bras croisé.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais », dit Rogue sévèrement, vous l'avez remarqué, et la rigueur et l'observation sont nécessaires pour faire une potion.

Il n'en dit pas plus et retourna vers son bureau leurs signalant que la discussion était close, se jetant un coup d'œil les deux adolescents sortir, refermant la porte derrière eux.

-Ca alors, grogna Yuu ce mec est absolument désagréable avec Harry et gentil avec les verts et argents par contre je m'étonne qu'il nous ait filé ce bouquin… Il veut nous donner du travail en plus ?

-Ce n'est pas ça Yuu-chan, dit Mika doucement, je pense juste qu'il t'apprécie et veux t'aider… Euh… Je crois.

-M'apprécie ? Répliqua Yuu, je suis l'alter-égo du gars qu'il semble haïr du plus profond de son être !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te haïr toi, répondit Mika marchant, de plus… (Son ton se fit taquin), ont à trouver quelque chose à quoi tu étais doué… La cuisine !

-Ca veux dire quoi ça ? S'offusqua Yuu gonflant les joues.

Le vampire se retins de rire, malgré toute ces années Yuichiro n'avais pas changé, il restait dans un sens enfantin. Et cela lui plaisait. Enormément.

…

Rogue s'affala contre son bureau, ce cours l'avait épuisé, et il devait encore corriger des copies d'élèves de classes supérieures, or, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Ombrage avait été très indiscrètes sur ses questions… Il avait parfaitement compris qu'en l'attaquant sur le fait que Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais octroyé le poste d'enseignant contre-les-forces-du-mal, elle cherchait à lui faire dire du mal sur le directeur, pour qu'elle puisse ainsi en faire du même avec ses collègues et pouvoir parler à Fudge du fait que tous les professeurs étaient mécontent du directeur actuel et qu'il serait peut être temps de le changer.

Mais il n'était pas dupe et c'était contenter de réponses brèves et n'apportant quasiment aucune information. Contrairement à ce que la plupart pensaient il était fidèle à Dumbledore, bien que les manières de faire de celui-ci lui déplaisent et l'amènent dans des situations dangereuses. « Pour le plus grand bien » avait-il dit. Il le comprenait dans un sens. Dans une guerre il y avait des morts… Des blesser… Des sacrifices à faire.

Les deux enfants de l'autre monde le savait, probablement plus qu'eux. C'était la terre entière qui était en guerre pour eux, pas qu'une simple communauté. Pourtant… Malgré leurs lourds passés ils avançaient de l'avant, cela se voyait dans la détermination farouche qui illuminait leurs yeux lorsqu'il avait mentionné les problèmes de leur monde lors du banquet. Ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Etre ensemble. Rester ensemble, vivre ensemble sans cette guerre qui les séparait ? Assez… Romantique… Songea le professeur de potion, mais il y avait une chose qui l'avait chamboulé : Il pensait qu'il allait haïr le double de Potter. N'estes pas un troisième James Potter qui viendrait l'agacer ?

Non. Ce n'était pas un troisième James, mais une seconde Lily. Le choc. Son regard… C'était le même que son amie d'enfance, la même teinte, exactement le même, même le sourire. Pendant un instant lors du banquet lorsque le gamin lui avait souris ses grands yeux verts le fixant, l'image de Lily s'était superposer sur celle de l'adolescent, et non comme l'image de James se superposant sur celle d'Harry.

Tous disaient qu'Harry avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère, c'était faux. Ils étaient verts mais pas de la même teinte que son amie rousse, ils étaient… Plus terne, voila, voilé. Lui c'était différent vert vif et hypnotique, comme ceux de sa Lily.

L'homme posa ses mains contre son front, Lily… Elle lui manquait tellement.

Voila pourquoi il n'avait pas pus le regarder dans les yeux.

…..

Des éclats de voix retentir au bous du couloir, Mika et Yuu purent apercevoir le trio d'or ainsi que Drago Malefoy en train de se disputer, ignorant le fait que d'ici quelque minutes la pause serait terminé et ils devraient retourner en cour.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Yuichiro en s'avançant.

-Regarder qui va là, répliqua Malefoy, en les apercevant, d'une voix trainante, ce qui me sert d'alter-égo et sa putain.

-Hein ! Yuu reculât sous le choc alors que les sorciers écarquillaient les yeux sous la stupeur. Au même moment un grognement de fauve se fit entendre, pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cela était Mika.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu as dit ? Murmura-t-il dangereusement ses yeux bleu froid comme la glace.

-J'ai dis, continua le Serpentard sans percevoir la menace dans les mots : -Que le double de Potter me parait bien faiblard, et qu'il n'est pas étonnant que les vampires considèrent les humains ainsi s'ils sont tous comme ça. Vous n'êtes que du « bétail » à leurs yeux après to…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, au mot bétail les yeux de Yuichiro s'étaient allumer d'un feu haineux et il s'était jeter en avant attrapant Malefoy par le cou et le plaquant au mur, le soulevant par la même occasion du sol.

Les sorciers eurent un hoquet étouffé, Harry n'avait jamais vu une vitesse de réaction aussi rapide, seul Mika avait eut des reflexes aussi vif, et il n'était pas humain. En ce moment Yuu était à peine reconnaissable. Lui qui était toujours gentil et empêchait son compagnon vampire de s'attaquer à ceux qui disaient de mauvaise chose de lui-même venait de se révéler être une personne dangereuse et impitoyable. Ses yeux semblait flamboyer d'une haine froide leurs donnant des frissons dans le dos, même Mika semblait choqué. Yuichiro était tellement amusant et agréable au quotidien qu'Harry en avait oublié qu'il venait d'un monde en guerre et avait bien failli tuer Ombrage.

-Qu'as-tu dis ? Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque, le blond suffoquait dans sa poigne, répètes veux-tu ?

-Yuu ! Arrête ! S'écria alors Hermione en voyant que cela pouvait devenir dangereux.

Le brun sembla l'ignorer, et resserra son emprise sur le cou du blond.

-Yuu-chan, dit Mika en s'approchant, il venait de sortir de son état de stupeur. Il attrapa délicatement le poignet de son compagnon qui cligna des yeux revenant à la réalité et lui fit lâcher prise.

Le corps du Serpentard s'effondra sur le sol, la respiration pantelante, il resta quelque seconde dans cette position, puis il se releva leurs jetant un regard mortel.

-Comment as-tu osé me toucher ! S'exclama-t-il, toi et tes mains sales !

Voyant que cette fois c'était Mika qui venait de prendre la décision d'étriper Malefoy, Harry crus bon d'intervenir :

-Dégage de là, déclara-t-il, tu ne vois pas que tu en as trop fait ? Si tu ne le fait pas je laisserais Mika te cogner sans faire un geste !

Comprenant que le survivant était sérieux, le vert et argent tourna les talons et s'en fut à toute vitesse. Pendant quelque secondes il n'eut aucun bruit, puis Ron brisa le silence :

-Wow… Dit-il en riant nerveusement, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fort… Le soulever comme ça…

Il fut ignorer, Yuu regardait toujours le couloir ou Malefoy s'était trouvé. Les dents et poings serré il ne bougeait pas.

-Je ne suis pas du bétail… Lâcha-t-il avec hargne, c'est faux.

-Je sais Yuu-chan… Je sais.

Mika s'approcha de son compagnon et il attrapa l'épaule le forçant à se retourner :

-Allez viens, nous avons probablement d'autre cours avant la fin… N'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui ! Répondit précipitamment Hermione comprenant que le vampire s'adressait à elle. Vous avez divination avec Harry et Ron, moi j'ai rune.

-Divination ?

-L'art de lire dans une boule de cristal, précisa la sorcière en voyant l'air d'incompréhension de Mika, mais selon moi c'est…

-Ridicule, coupa Yuu les surprenants, il renifla dédaigneusement, si l'avenir était déjà tous tracer et possible à connaitre, à quoi bon vivre ? Et même ? Les prophéties ne provoqueraient pas elle-même cet avenir ?

Les sorciers le regardèrent avec incompréhension, du moins pour Ron et Harry, Hermione semblait avoir compris ou il voulait en venir. Mika paraissait incrédule :

-L'air de ce monde doit être mauvais, tu réfléchis !

-Mika ! S'écria Yuu outré semblait avoir oublié l'incident. C'était le but du vampire. La plupart des personnes considéraient Yuu comme idiot, mais c'était parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qui lui. C'était vrai que parfois (souvent) ses actions semblaient complètement stupide, mais c'était le sous estimer, Mika savait qu'il avait un cerveau, ou croyait.

La cloche sonna, coupant court à l'argument qui allait commencer, se séparant d'Hermione, les deux adolescents suivirent Harry et Ron en classe de divination. La salle se trouvait à l'autre bous de l'école, si bien qu'ils durent emprunter quelques passages secrets dont Harry avait la connaissance pour enfin atteindre le haut d'une tour ou une échelle donnait sur une trappe. Les derniers élèves finissaient de monter.

Ils grimpèrent à leurs tours découvrant une salle circulaire, Mika fronça le nez : Une lourde odeur d'encens lui donnait la migraine, il en semblait de même pour son compagnon qui éternua, attirant par la même occasion le regard du professeur de la salle.

-Bonjour à vous, dit-elle à voix basse se voulant mystérieuse, j'étais au courant de votre arrivé dans ce monde il y à déjà quelque temps… (Du coin de l'œil Yuu et Mika remarquèrent Harry et Ron rouler des yeux), veuille prendre une place…

Le professeur était une femme dans la trentaine de taille moyenne, elle portait d'énorme lunette agrandissant ses yeux et lui donnant un air fou, des colliers lui tombaient sur sa poitrine et des bracelets dorés autours de ses poignets clinquaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle portait de nombreux châles, dont un nouer autours de sa tête.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place sur les nombreux cousins rependus au sol aux cotés d'Harry et Ron, se demandant en quoi cette mystificatrice allait leurs apprendre à lire l'avenir.

-Les enfants, dit-elle en s'avançant entre les tables, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un exercice légèrement différent… Nous allons voir votre avenir amoureux…

Des gloussements retentir, Yuu soupira… Sérieusement ? A ses coté Mika semblait imperturbable, il n'en voyait surement pas l'intérêt, leurs seul objectif était de finir la guerre vivant et ensemble, pas de se trouver un partenaire. Voila une leçon que Shinoa aurait adorée… Pour ce moquer de lui.

Les filles semblaient enthousiasmes, remarqua Mika, or il s'aperçu une bonne moitié regardaient Yuu. Un sentiment étrange et déplaisant monta dans sa poitrine, il avait envie de grogner et de leurs dire d'arrêter de regarder Yuu-chan ainsi. Bien évidemment il ne vit pas que le reste des regards était braqué sur lui.

Ron roula des yeux pour la centième fois depuis le début de la leçon jetant des regards envieux à Yuu et Mika qui ne semblaient s'apercevoir de rien. Harry se reteins de ricaner, il mit un coup de coude à son ami et fit un signe de tête en direction du vampire dont les crocs étaient visibles, celui-ci fusillait du regard quiconque posaient ses yeux plus de quelque secondes sur Yuu, que ce soit homme ou femme. Le rouquin ne parut pas comprendre ce qu'Harry cherchait à lui montrer.

-Très bien poursuivis le professeur Trelawney de sa voix mystérieuse, maintenant vous allez prendre ces feuille de thé spéciale… Et boirez votre boisson, nous verront ce que cela nous indique grâce à notre exemplaire de _L'Oracle._

-Feuille de thé spécial ? Dit Yuu avec incrédulité, elles sont juste rouge !

-Existe-t-il même des feuilles de thé rouge ? Demanda Mika en les examinant.

-Je n'en sais rien, déclara Harry, j'espère juste qu'elles ont bon goût.

Malheureusement les « feuilles de thé rouge » avaient un goût infecte et se révélait carrément imbuvable, Mika vida sa tasse d'un coup, imité par Yuichiro qui grimaça. Ils étaient sensé regarder les motifs que formait les feuille de thé dans le fond de la tasse et dire grâce au livre ce que cela signifiait… Rien de différent du premier cours d'Harry en divination.

-Apparemment tu vas devenir zoophile, déclara Harry en feuilletant le livre et regardant la tasse de Ron.

Dean et Seamus à la table d'à coté émirent un pouffement, Ron leurs jeta un regard noir, s'emparant du livre d'Harry et de sa tasse :

-Alors, alors, marmonna-t-il tandis que Yuichiro et Mickaela se penchaient par-dessus son épaule, ici il y à un symbole d'oiseau… Ca veut dire que tu vas trouver quelqu'un mais ça ne sera pas la bonne personne… Te forçant à reprendre ton envol vers d'autre horizon… Wow c'est niait…

-Moi je trouve que ça ressemble à une fleur Rhododendron, dit Mika, attirant l'attention de Trelawney.

-On ne dirait pas plutôt un tulipier ? Renchéri Yuu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fleurs encore ? Demanda Ron.

-Tulipier… Dit soudainement le professeur en apparaissant derrière eux, cela signifie « célébrité » dans le langage des fleurs… Mais cela ressemble aussi à un Rhododendron… « Le danger ». -Oh, mon pauvre enfant, s'écria-t-elle en mettant sa main au cœur, et attirant par la même occasion tous les regards.

-Vous allez vivre un amour tragique qui se terminera par les larmes… Ou pire !

Harry ne semblait pas affecté par ce que disait Trelawney, remarquèrent Yuu et Mika, preuve que la voyante devait faire souvent ce genre de prédiction, par contre certaine des filles, comme Lavande, semblaient prendre ce qu'elle disait très au sérieux.

-Bon voyons ce que vous avez là, dit-elle alors à l'adresse de Mika et Yuu, voyant que sa prédiction sur Harry n'impressionnait presque personne.

-Genévrier, trèfle à quatre feuilles, Pensée, une tulipe diaprée… Déblatéra-t-elle d'un coup sans respirer, voilà ce que je vois… Oh ! Très chère vous êtes bien compliqué !

-Non, c'est elle, chuchota Harry à Ron, comment peut-elle voir autant de plante dans une seule tasse !

Mika les ignora fixant la voyante, se demandant quelles bêtises allait-elle sortir.

-Le genévrier… Commença Trelawney, « protection », soit un désir de protéger, le trèfle à quatre feuilles… « Soyez à moi », la possessivité, la Pensée « le besoin d'attention », et la tulipe diaprée… « Vous avez des yeux magnifiques »… Vous êtes possessif avec la personne que vous aimer, mais elle ne semble pas le remarquer, et vous trouver les yeux de cette personne magnifique.

Un lourd silence s'abatis sur la salle, mais le professeur ne s'arrêta pas là, ravie de la réaction obtenue elle s'empara de la tasse de Yuu.

-Lys, giroflée, tulipe diaprée, encore des fleurs ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie, Lys symbole de la douceur et de pureté, Giroflée : fidélité, constance dans l'amour, élégance… et encore une tulipe diaprée !

A présent toute la classe écoutait, très intéresser par ce qui était dit. Trelawney pris une grande inspiration :

-Vous vivrez un amour tragique et vous suiciderez avec la personne que vous aimez ! L'un avec du poison et l'autre avec un poignard !

Elle perdit immédiatement toute crédulité et tous retournèrent à leurs occupation, Harry soupira en secouant la tête alors que Yuu et Mika se regardait l'air amusé, du moins surtout pour Yuichiro, le vampire semblait légèrement préoccupé.

Ils redescendirent l'échèle, du moins pour les sorciers : Les deux voyageurs des mondes se contentèrent de se laisser tomber en bas. Le prochain cours était celui de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal, soit avec Ombrage, mais d'abords ils devaient rejoindre Hermione un étage plus bas.

-Alors ? Dit celle-ci une fois qu'elle les eut rejoins, elle à prédit votre mort ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Harry à la place de Yuu et Mika, ont à vu notre avenir amoureux, et elle nous a fait un remake de Roméo et Juliette pour Yuu et Mika, apparemment ils tomberont amoureux, mais cet amour sera impossible et ils se suicideront au poison ou poignard.

-Roméo et Juliette ? répétât Ron sans comprendre.

-Un truc de Moldus, l'informa Hermione.

Au bous de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe ou devait se dérouler le cours d'Ombrage, ils prirent place dans le fond ne voulant pas être devant le crapaud.

Ombrage entra dans la classe. Elle avait un nœud de velours noir dans les cheveux et une expression d'extrême suffisance sur le visage.

-Rangez vos baguettes, minauda-t-elle.

Il n'eut aucun mouvement : Personne n'avait pris la peine de sortir ce qui faisait d'eux des sorciers.

-Ouvrez la page 34 de votre livre et lisez le chapitre.

N'ayant pas livre Yuichiro et Mika ne firent rien de l'heure, à part fusiller Ombrage du regard, ce qu'elle leurs rendait bien.

…..

Le soir fut déprimant pour Harry, Angélina venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'y aurait pas entrainement de Quiddich, Ombrage ne s'était toujours pas résigné à donner l'autorisation de reformer l'équipe de Quiddich.

Le trio d'or faisait leurs devoirs dans la salle commune, à cette heure tardive elle était vide, quant à Yuichiro et Mika, ils s'étaient assis sur un des fauteuils collés l'uns à l'autre. Le brun lisait le livre que Rogue lui avait donné, mais l'on voyait bien qu'il s'endormait : Sa tête était sur l'épaule de Mika, qui lui-même dormait, la tête sur celle de Yuu. Hermione leurs jetait des regards attendrie.

Harry finissait de rédiger son devoir de potion que Rogue lui avait injustement donné. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, Ron, qui somnolait sur un des fauteuils se redressa regardant les flammes.

-Sirius ! Dit-il.

La tête d'Harry fit brusquement volte-face, la tête de son parrain se trouvait dans l'âtre, des flammes lui léchant le visage.

-Salut ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Salut ! Répondirent tous les trois, Harry, Ron et Hermione en s'agenouillant au niveau du feu.

-Alors ? Demanda Sirius, c'est vrai cette histoire ? Dumbledore nous a dit que deux personnes d'un autre monde et alter-égo étaient arrivé ici, et nous aiderait à vaincre Vous-savez-qui.

-Nous aider à vaincre Voldemort ! Répétât Harry incrédule, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

-C'est logique, dit Hermione pensive, tu as vu comment ils sont forts… De plus Yuu est ton double.

-Qui est le double d'Harry ? Coupa Sirius soudain attentif, Dumbledore nous a dit à l'ordre qu'ils étaient des alter-égo, mais pas de qui.

Pour toute réponse, Ron et Harry s'écartèrent, laissant voir le vampire et son compagnon endormit sur le canapé, Mika avait drapé un bras autours de Yuu de façon à ce que l'adolescent ne s'écrase pas au sol, le brun était complètement affaler contre le vampire la tête sur l'épaule.

Sirius ne fit aucun bruit, sans doute sous le choc de voir le double d'Harry et Malefoy si proche. La bouche de l'ancien bagnard était grande ouverte.

-Dois-je préciser, que les doubles n'ont pas forcement le même caractère ou physique ?

-Bon dieu, bégaya Sirius en dévisageant les deux endormis, c'est incroyable ! Et ils ne se détestent pas ?

Hermione soupira de façon exagéré, secouant la tête :

-Tu sais, fit-elle, le brun c'est Yuu et le blond Mika… Enfin ce sont des surnoms. Si tu veux savoir Mika s'attaquera à tous ce qui lui semblera dangereux pour Yuu.

-Je vois, dit le parrain d'Harry, même s'il semblait avoir du mal à y croire, bon il y a une deuxième chose dont je voudrais parler avec vous : Votre groupe de défense.

Le trio d'or se figea, comment l'homme savait-il ça ? Ils avaient pourtant bien fait attention à l'endroit choisis !

-Mondingus y était déguiser et vous à entendus, il à aussi dit qu'un vampire avait failli étriper Ron car tu aurais attrapé sa petite amie par le poignet. Ta mère n'est pas contente.

Harry éclata de rire, si Yuu entendait à ça il serrait probablement furieux et embarrassé, Hermione souriait amusée et Ron semblait inquiet à l'idée que sa mère ait eut vent du fait qu'il voulait participer à un groupe de défense illégale.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Sirius intrigué, ça t'amuse autant que Ron ait manqué de se faire étriper par un vampire ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, haleta le survivant entre deux gloussements, c'est juste que le vampire en question c'était Mika, et sa « petite amie » Yuu !

-Mika est un vampire ?

-Oui.

-Bon, je ne peux rien dire vu que mon meilleur ami est un loup garou, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait pris ton double pour une fille. Surement que sa femme venait de le cogner en pleine figure… Sinon… Pour le groupe de défense… Sachez que peut importe ce que dit Mme Weasley, je vous soutiens !

-Génial ! S'écria Ron, dit… Tu ne connaitrais pas un endroit ou nous pourrions pratiquer ?

L'homme sembla y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes durant lequel Patterond, le chat roux d'Hermione, miaula tentant de s'approcher de Sirius pour allez frottez sa tête contre lui.

-La cabane hurlante, Proposa-t-il.

-Nous sommes beaucoup trop ! L'informa Hermione.

-Le passage secret spacieux derrière le miroir ?

-Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il n'existait plus, dit Harry, un effondrement ou quelque chose…

-Ah… Murmura Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils. Bon, je vais y penser et je reviendrais…

Il s'interrompit, le visage tourner vers le mur, l'air soudain anxieux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il disparut.

-Sirius ! S'exclama Harry surpris, puis en se tournant vers ses deux amis : Pourquoi aurait-il…

Hermione laissa alors échapper un gémissement de terreur et se leva d'un bond, les yeux braqués sur la cheminer.

Une main joufflue venait d'apparaitre dans le feu, une seconde ou avant se trouvait la tête de Sirius, une main aux doigts boudinés surchargés de bagues.

Ron tomba sur ses fesses attrapant le pant de la robe d'Harry l'entrainant dans sa chute, au même moment Yuu et Mika se réveillèrent en sursaut, l'air désorienté. Le livre que tenait Yuichiro dans sa main glissa au sol alors qu'il apercevait avec Mika qu'une main se trouvait dans la cheminer, dans le feu.

Le vampire fut le plus rapide à réagir, il bondit sur ses pieds renversant son compagnon qui s'écrasa au sol, puis attrapa le tissons qui se trouvait à coté de l'âtre, et d'un mouvement rapide le planta dans la main qui se raidit en proie à une grande douleur pour enfin disparaitre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda-t-il une fois le choc passé. Il se dirigea vers Yuu qui paralysé regardait les flammes, ses yeux vert écarquillés. Il lui tendit une main que le plus petit attrapa machinalement.

-Qu'est-ce que la main d'Ombrage foutait dans les flammes ? S'enquit-il la voix tremblante.

-Je n'en sais rien, mentit Harry, elle vérifiait probablement la cheminé… Un truc de sorcier…

Les deux adolescents lui jetèrent un regard non-convaincu, mais n'ajoutèrent rien, après tout les sorciers étaient des personnes bien plus qu'étrange et les deux jeune hommes n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que la bonne femme voulait.

-Bon, déclara Mika, moi je vais me coucher.

Il tourna les talons entrainant Yuu à sa suite, et sans demander s'il avait blessé Ombrage en lui plantant le tissons dans la main.

…

L'entrainement de Quiddich avait repris, Ron et Harry s'y était rendu, de la tour des Griffondor, dans leurs chambre Mika et Yuu regardaient la pluie tomber. Le plus petit nettoyait la lame d'Ashuramaru en frottant la poigné de l'épée avec grand soins, le vampire quant-à lui avait le regard braqué sur le dos de son compagnon.

Si ont regardait bien en direction du terrain de Quiddich ont pouvait y voir de minuscule figure tournoyer dans le ciel, ballotés par le vent.

Mika ne savait pas quoi faire, il réfléchissait donc, sur comment et quand ils se mettraient à la recherches des Horcruxes, bien évidemment le vampire avait été empruntés des livres à la bibliothèque sur la vie de Voldemort, non Tom Jeudusort comme disait Dumbledore, pour en apprendre plus sur les objets qui pourrait lui servir d'Horcruxe, mais en vains, rien dans les livres retraçait son histoire, seul sa monter au pouvoir était mentionner et le fait qu'il ait été vaincu par Harry.

-Dit Mika… Demanda soudain Yuu en le sortant de ses pensés, je me demandais… Tu ne connaîtrais pas une salle ou nous pourrions nous entrainer ? Je vais rouiller moi !

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre avant de se rendre compte que Yuu parlait d'un entrainement au combat… Avec lui ?

-Avec moi ? Dit-il en se montrant du doigt, quelque peu surpris.

-Qui tu veux d'autre ? répliqua le brun en roulant des yeux, alors une salle ?

-Non, et même si c'était le cas je ne m'entrainerais pas avec toi.

-Eeeh ? Et pourquoi ? Dit-il en montant sur le lit et s'avançant vers Mika pour finalement s'arrêter devant lui à genoux, tu as peur de perdre ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te blesser, toi et ta force de chaton.

C'était clairement de la pure provocation, Yuu se battait contre des vampires, ont racontait même que pour un humain il était puissant, mais s'ils se mesuraient à main nue, Mika était sûr que vaincre Yuichiro ne serait pas un problème, certaine chose ne changeaient pas.

C'est pour cela, pour faire valoir son point qu'il attrapa les poignets du brun avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre et les épingla facilement d'une main au-dessus de sa tête le faisant basculer sur le lit. Il se planta par-dessus Yuu le toisant moqueur.

-Mika ! S'exclama celui-ci, une lueur de reproche dans ses beau yeux, en se tortillant pour échapper à l'emprise du blond. –Ce n'est pas juste !

-Alors essayes de te délivrer !

Se tordant dans tous les sens Yuichiro tenta de déloger son ami d'au-dessus, mais cela ne servait à rien, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Il n'arriverait pas à le faire bouger.

-On abandonne ? Le railla Mika, il se baissa vers le visage de son compagnon, mais Yuu détourna la tête. Le vampire eut un froncement de sourcil, pourquoi le jeune homme détournerait-il le… Oh, oh ! Mika pris conscience de la position dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il était littéralement par-dessus son ami, qui de plus (il le remarquait seulement maintenant) ne portait pas beaucoup d'habit, une maigre chemise à moitie boutonner et en dessous un simple sous-vêtement laissant à qui le voulait, le loisir de voir ses jambes. De plus ses joues avait repris la couleur des pivoines.

-Tu veux bien descendre ? Murmura Yuu en un souffle.

-Non.

Les yeux de Yuu s'écarquillèrent alors que ceux de Mika faisait de même, que venait-il de répondre ? Le brun sous lui semblait inquiet, de quoi d'ailleurs ? Le vampire ne comprenait pas…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres de son ami d'enfance, et inconsciemment il abaissa son visage vers elle.

-Mika.

Yuichiro gémit son nom d'une voix faible, un maigre son de protestation franchi ses lèvres, lèvres vers lequel Mika se dirigeait.

Devait-il se dépêcher de fermer la distance ou simplement prendre son temps ? Il se le demandait, les lèvres de Yuu n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre, le petit brun venait de fermer les yeux, il allait l'embrasser…

-Dobby est là Messieurs !

Ils sursautèrent se tournant au même moment vers la petite créature verte qui venait d'apparaitre, une pile de linge en main. L'elfe s'était tût et les regardait de ses grands yeux sphériques, l'air quelque peu étonné.

-Oh ! Dobby est désolé ! S'écria-t-il au bous de quelque minutes de silence, Dobby ne pensait pas qu'en apparaissant ainsi il déragerait la parade nuptiale pour l'accouplement de Mr Mickaela !

-Quoi ! S'écria Yuu d'une voix aigue en se glissant or de l'emprise de Mika, non non non ! Personne n'allait s'accoupler !

-Oh ? Donc ce n'était juste que la parade nuptial ? Excusez Dobby Messieurs ! Dobby va allez se punir !

Sans prévenir l'elfe se précipitât vers la commode abandonnant le linge et se saisi de la lampe de chevet avec laquelle il commença à ce donner de grand coup sur le crâne.

-Dobby non ! Dit Mika en lui arrachant la lampe des mains ce n'est rien, vraiment.

-Mais messieurs…

-Non, c'est rien Dobby, jurer, bégaya Yuu rouge et tirant sa chemise vers le bas pour exposer le moins de peau.

Si l'elfe n'avait pas été là, le vampire aurait sauté sur Yuichiro, le voir comme ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de pensé à ce genre de chose, Dobby reprenait la parole :

-Si Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour ce faire pardonner qu'ils le disent !

-Eh bien… Fit l'adolescent aux cheveux noir, tu ne connaîtrais pas une salle qui nous permettrait de nous entrainer à l'épée ?

Il n'abandonnait pas l'idée ? Songea Mika, son ami était têtus…

Yuu s'attendait à voir les oreilles de Dobby s'abaisser et ses yeux devenir triste, et lui dire qu'une salle pareille était introuvable, mais pas à ce que l'elfe face un petit bons dans les aires surexcité.

-Dobby connaît ! Couina-t-il, c'est la salle va-et-vient ! Une salle magique introuvable ! Dobby y à déjà été ! Elle se trouve au troisième étage dans le couloir nord ! Il faut passer trois fois devant la toison ou Barnabé le follet apprend à danser à des trolls en pensant très fort à ce qu'on veut, et une porte apparaitra !

-C'est vrai ? Génial !

Le brun remercia allégrement l'elfe qui s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres, puis Yuu attrapa son épée en se tournant vers Mika, mais sans croiser son regard et une légère rougeur visible.

-Ont y va alors ? Murmura-t-il dansant d'un pied à un autre, l'air embarrassé.

-Bien sûr, répondit Mika en s'avouant vaincu, de plus s'il lui demandait ça comme ça il ne pouvait pas lui refuser, quand Yuu était-il devenu aussi adorable ? Il voulait juste l'embrasser…

A quoi je pense ! S'écria-t-il mentalement, Yuu ne voudrait pas qu'il pense ce genre de chose, même qu'il avait déjà failli l'embrasser… Yuichiro avait dû être effrayé, il ne devait pas en parler, Yuu ne le voudrait pas… Pourtant…

-Mika !

-Ah ! Désoler, dit-il en sortant de ses pensés, sinon (ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Yuu en s'arrêtant sur les jambes) : -Tu compte y aller comme ça ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux avant de rougir furieusement.

-Tu… Tu as raison, je vais me changer… Arrête de me regarder ! Idiot !

Puis il tourna les talons attrapant des vêtements dans la pile sur le lit, et se précipitât à l'antérieure de la salle de bain.

…..

Dieu ! Mika avait failli l'embrasser ! L'embrasser ! Il ne faisait que rougir de gène alors qu'il glissait contre la porte de la salle de bain. Ses sentiments était mitiger, d'un coté il avait voulu que Mika le fassent mais d'un autre…

Il ne savait plus quoi penser ! Et pourquoi Mika aurait-il un quelconque intérêt amoureux envers lui ? Lui, celui que ses propres parents avaient tenté de tuer. Shinoa avait beau se moquer de lui à propos de sa « virginité » comme elle le disait, mais elle ignorait qu'il était tous simplement effrayé à l'idée d'entrer dans une relation… Il aurait pus facilement se trouver quelqu'un dans l'école, fille ou garçon, malgré son comportement de voyou en classe beaucoup de personnes semblaient tomber sous son charme… Comme cette fille après qu'il eut sauvé du vampire.

Mais Mika était une tout autre histoire, c'était un garçon, en plus un vampire de surcroits et sa famille ! Pouvait-il même s'imaginer dans une relation avec lui ? Bon dieu ! Que diraient ses amis s'il le voyait ainsi ?

Soupirant il se décida à s'habiller, retourner ces réflexions dans sa tête lui donnait la migraine !

…

Le couvre feu n'était qu'à neuf heure, ils avaient encore le temps, Yuu trainait Mika vers le couloir du troisième étage il voulait à tout pris s'entrainer un peu, en chemin ils croisèrent Peeves l'esprit frappeur, celui-ci les bombarda avec des boulettes de papiers, mais dû arrêter quand le baron sanglant, fantôme des Serpentard passant par là, et le vit.

Après avoir erré dans les couloirs du troisième étage, et avoir demandé leur route à quelque tableau, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à destination : Une tapisserie rouge dévorer par les mites ou un sorcier en tutu se faisait assommer à tour de rôle par deux trolls armées de massue.

-Charmant, grommela Mika, les sorciers ont un sens de l'art vraiment étrange.

Sans répondre Yuu se mis à faire des va et viens devant la porte souhaitant de toute ses forces un endroit ou s'entrainer, au bous de trois allez et retour une main se posa sur son épaule et Mika lui indiqua le mur.

Désormais une porte se trouvait en plein milieu de la tapisserie, avec hésitation les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers elle et prudemment Mika passa devant Yuu pour faire tourner la poigné.

-Oh !

Une exclamation surprise franchi les lèvres de Yuichiro alors qu'il s'avançait dans la salle, une véritable salle d'entrainement avec du sable par terre pour amortir les chutes, les murs étaient gris et en les touchants Yuu remarqua qu'il y avait comme une sorte de sortilège amortissant dessus, au fond de la salle il pouvait même voir une sorte de mallette de soins si quelqu'un se blessait.

-C'est incroyable, s'écria-t-il ! Mais Mika ne semblait pas partager sa joie et fronçait les sourcils comme si quelque chose le troublait, mais en s'apercevant que son ami le regardait il sourit gentiment et dégaina son épée.

-Allez Yuu-chan, dit-il en se mettant en garde, que l'entrainement commence !

S'il y avait une chose qui étonna Mika, c'était les capacités de Yuu à manier sa lame, il était bon, très bon. Il lui donnait même du fil à retordre ! A un moment il parvint même à acculer le vampire au mur.

-On fait moins le malin ! Ricanna le plus petit en prenant une expression supérieure.

-Attend un peu pour voir !

Le vampire se redressa et d'un mouvement vif balença une jambe contre l'arriere des genoux de Yuu qui manqua de tribucher sur le coup, mais il tein bon et voyant son compagon s'échapper se précipitat sur lui échangeant coup sur coup. C'était la premiere fois que Mika s'amusait depuis quatre ans, même si c'était une épée. Ils étaient tellement absorber par leurs bataille qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrés dans la salle.

….

*Algue rare

Je ne sais pas si vous penser pareil, mais selon moi Yuu n'est pas stupide. Bon ok… Des fois on se demande… Bref… Prenons l'exemple de l'école : Il a passé quatre ans dans une ville vampire, il n'a donc rien appris, et après s'être échappé il était trop obsédé par la vengeance pour apprendre (A moins qu'il n'ait pas de place dans son cerveau pour emmagasiner des connaissances, genre 90% de penser pour Mika et 10% pour la vengeance…), c'est donc cruel de se foutre de lui… (Hein, Shinoa ! Je t'aime bien mais sur ce coup là c'était méchant !) Sinon il lui arrive de dire des choses sensés, il n'est donc pas totalement idiot, bien que la plupart du temps il « philosophe » sur l'amitié et la famille ect…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Harry était sidéré. Hermione, Ron et lui était venu, sous les conseils de Dobby dans la salle-sur-demande. Cette salle serait leurs lieu d'entrainement avec le groupe de défense qu'ils avaient crées illégalement. Ecoutant les recommandations de l'elfe, Harry avait fait trois allez retour devant la tapisserie de Barnabe le Follet et une porte était apparue. Sans hésiter le trio d'or s'y était engouffré.

Mais jamais de la vie ils auraient pensés tomber sur une scène pareil : Mika et Yuu se battant avec des épées.

C'était incroyable, les lames se croisaient et se séparaient à des vitesses inhumaine et créant des étincelles, et au milieu de tous ça, le sourire aux lèvres Yuu et Mika tournoyaient.

On aurait dit un ballet, pas un combat. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient danser, leurs corps bougeaient en rythme et gracieusement, à la façon des félins se dit Harry.

Sans ce rendre compte les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent hypnotisés par la joute et ne purent en détacher les yeux jusqu'à que les deux guerriers entrechoque leurs épées une dernière fois et se sépare la respiration pantelante et l'œil brillant.

-Tu es bon Yuu-chan ! S'exclama Mika avec un grand sourire reprenant son souffle.

Hermione rougis follement en voyant le vampire faire un tel visage, lui qui était si stoïque d'habitude…

-Pareil pour toi Mika ! Dit Yuu le visage rouge de l'effort, c'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant à l'épée !

Décidant que la séance de compliment était terminé Harry se racla la gorge, aussitôt les deux combattants sursautèrent en se mettant en garde, les yeux tournés dans leurs directions.

-Vous trois ? Dit Mika surpris en abaissant sa lame.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda directement Ron.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose, répliqua Yuu.

-On va faire le cours de défense ici, les informa Hermione avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, on est désolé mais les autres vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre… Mais vous pouvez rester ! S'écria-t-elle en agitant les mains devant elle, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le survivant hocha la tête, la présence des deux voyageurs des mondes ne lui posait aucun problème, de plus ils pourraient peut-être leurs être utiles pour les cours de défenses, vu la façon dont ils se battaient.

-Bon, dit-il, je vais faire quelques modifications à la salle, si je peux bien sûr…

Ne faisant pas attentions aux mines étonnées des autres, Harry ferma les yeux, Dobby lui avait dit que la salle obéissaient à leurs désires. Il imagina donc une salle d'entrainement mais plutôt type salle de classe. Des exclamations surprises lui firent rouvrir les yeux.

Désormais, des bibliothèques s'alignaient le long des murs et de grand coussin en soie tenaient lieu de sièges. Au fond de la pièce, des étagères étaient chargées de toute sorte d'instrument, Harry en reconnu certains pour les avoir déjà vu. Au pied des étagèrent des coussins étaient éparpillés à même le sol pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir.

-Cool ! Dit Ron en donnant un petit coup de pied dans l'un d'eux.

-Des livres ! S'écria Hermione en se précipitant sur les étagèrent, regarde ! Ils sont tous sur la défense contre les forces du mal !

Elle s'empara d'un d'eux sur une des bibliothèques et se mis à le lire. Profitant de cette distraction, Mika rejoignis Harry qui sursautât n'ayant pas vu le vampire s'approcher.

-Euh… Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, cette salle te donnera tout ce que tu souhaite ? Même les choses qui ne sont pas sensé exister ?

-Je n'en sais rien… répondit le survivant clairement surpris par la question du jeune homme, peut-être… Mais par exister tu demandes si ces choses, comme… Disons le devoir de métamorphose que je n'ai pas fait apparaitrait ?

Mika fit un mouvement de main évasif :

-Quelque chose dans ce genre là…

Intrigué, le survivant crus bon d'essayer : Prenant exemple sur ce qu'il avait dit, il imagina la copie du devoir de métamorphose inexistant, tendant une main devant lui comme si celle-ci allait apparaitre dedans. Mais ce ne fut pas un morceau de parchemin qui apparus, mais un livre de métamorphose.

-Il semble que ça ne marche pas, remarqua Mika imperturbable, mais au moins ça t'a donné quelque chose pour atteindre ton but…

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? Demanda Harry en posant le livre.

-Pour rien, dit le vampire en se tournant vers Yuu qui fixait son épée comme si elle lui parlait, ce qui était probablement le cas.

On frappa doucement à la porte. Harry se retourna. Ginny, Parvati, Lavande et Neville étaient arrivés, ainsi que Dean.

-Ooooh ! s'écria Dean en regardant autours, c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Harry se lança dans des explications, mais avant d'avoir pus finir d'autres personnes arrivèrent, ce qui lui fit tout recommencer. Lorsqu'il fut huit heures et que toutes les personnes furent arrivé et assise dans des coussins, Harry se leva et tourna la clé de la porte.

-Bon, dit Harry un peu nerveux, Voici donc l'endroit que nous avons trouvés, on en fera notre salle d'entrainement et… Euh… J'espère qu'il vous convient…

-C'est fantastique ! Dit Cho.

Des murmurent approbateur s'élevèrent de toute parts.

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, avoua le survivant peut-être devrait-ont…

-Elire un chef, proposa Hermione en marquant la page du livre qu'elle lisait.

-Harry, répondit immédiatement Ginny, c'est le professeur et le meilleur en défense, je ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre nous donner cours.

De nouveau murmurent approbateur se firent entendre. Et une main se leva.

-Oui Luna, dit Harry en reconnaissant la jeune fille, tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi Mika et Yuu sont là ? S'enquit-elle visiblement intrigué.

-Le vampire et son copain, sont pas là, grogna Zacharia Smith en levant les yeux au plafond.

Au même moment les deux jeunes hommes mentionnés se levait du coin dans l'ombre ou ils étaient dissimuler, surprenant les sorciers.

-Si on est là, dit Yuichiro amusé devant la réaction des adolescents qui sursautèrent complètements sous le choc, Mika se contentât de leurs envoyer un regard glacé.

-Yuyu ! S'écrièrent les deux jumeaux un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, alors que Mika grognait : Il était le seul à donner des surnoms à Yuu-chan, de plus celui-ci était de mauvais gout.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? Demanda Neville.

-Rien, répondit Mika, on à trouver la salle grâce au même elfe de maison qu'Harry et on s'entrainait au combat.

-Oh, firent les sorciers en cœur se contentant de cette explication, mais louchant tout de même sur les épées à leurs hanches.

-Bon, dit Harry d'une voix forte pour retenir leurs attention, on pourrait peut-être s'y mettre ?

Immédiatement la main d'Hermione se leva.

-Euh… Oui ?

-On devrait d'abords se trouver un nom, dit-elle.

-On n'à qu'à s'appeler « La ligue des champions Ombrage » proposa avec optimiste Angélina.

Les deux voyageurs des deux mondes observaient les élèves se chamailler pour se trouver un nom, cela semblait amuser Yuu, remarqua Mika. Au moins son compagnon souriait… En le voyant ainsi il repensait à la scène de la chambre, Yuichiro n'y avait même pas fait référence, comme si elle n'avait pas eu lieu. Et cela le peinait, il aimait Yuu, il s'en était rendu compte récemment. Il était même près à parier que Ferid lui-même l'avait su avant lui… En parlant de vampire, il avait entendus le septième noble et Crowley… Treizième noble si sa mémoire était bonne, parler de son Yuu-chan, juste avant l'attaque de Nagoya… Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé ce qu'il avait entendus : Ferid prétendait vouloir être le premier à le gouter et Crowley répliquait que lui aussi avait le droit à un morceau… A ce moment il aurait juste voulu se jeter sur les vampires et les déchiqueter, mais il se serait fait tuer à coup sûr. De plus il n'aimait le ton avec lequel ils parlaient de « gouter » Yuu-chan, cela semblait avoir… Une connotation différente…

Il secoua la tête, ça ne servait à rien de penser à ce genre de chose, Ici ils étaient en sécurité… Ou plus ou moins : La menace Voldemort rodait.

-Armée de Dumbledore ! S'écria Ginny sortant Mika de sa torpeur. –On appellera notre groupe l'Armée de Dumbledore !

Les sorciers semblèrent apprécier le nom, Hermione sortis un parchemin de son sac, et d'un coup sec de baguette l'accrocha au mur écrivant le nom du groupe.

-Voila, déclara-t-elle satisfaite en s'asseyant de nouveau.

-Bien, dit Harry, on devrait passer à la pratique maintenant ! Pourquoi pas _Expelliarmus_ , le sortilège de désarmement ? Je sais que c'est élémentaire mais il est très utile…

-Pitié ! Dit Zacharias Smith en roulant des yeux, pas ça… Ca ne nous servira jamais contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Tu te trompe, dit soudains Yuu en prenant la parole ses yeux vert grave, même la plus simple des choses peut-être utile. Comme un coup de poing par exemple ou de pied.

-On est des sorciers, répliqua Zacharias avec un reniflement, pas de vulgaire moldu utilisant leurs poings tels des macaques.

-Cela surprendra l'ennemi, expliqua patiemment Mika en se postant devant à son tour, et je te signale que cette action de « macaque » te sauvera peut-être la vie. Dans un combat chaque seconde est vitale !

-Une seule seconde d'inattention… déclara Yuu sévère continuant pour le vampire.

-Et c'est la mort ! Conclurent-ils en cœur.

Les jeunes sorciers les regardaient les yeux écarquillés, le ton sur lequel ils avaient dit cela ne faisait que prouver qu'ils venaient bel et bien d'un monde différent : Un monde en guerre ou ils se battaient.

Une chose était sûr, songea Yuu en se rasseyant avec Mika, ce Zacharias la bouclerait désormais.

-Euh… Marmonna Harry ne sachant pas quoi dire… Euh… Merci pour ça… Mais maintenant il faut pratiquer ! Tous par équipe de deux !

Tout le monde se leva et se répartis par équipes de deux. Comme c'était à prévoir Neville se retrouva seul.

-Yuu… Dit timidement le survivant en jetant un regard sur le petit brun à terre littéralement coller à son compagnon vampire, tu pourrais te mettre avec Neville ?

-Je n'ai pas de baguette, répondit Yuchiro en clignant des yeux.

-Je sais… Tiens juste ton épée devant toi, et Neville essayera de te désarmer…

-Ah, ok.

Le jeune homme se leva sous le regard protecteur de Mika, Yuu savait que si un sort risquerait de le toucher son ami l'intercepterait.

Il se posta devant un Neville légèrement inquiet, et se mis en position de combat dégainant lentement Ashuramaru, quelques personnes se retournèrent pour admirer l'éclat verdâtre de la lame.

Un coup de sifflet retentis et les sorts rouge fusèrent de toutes part, percutant les étagèrent et faisant tomber les livres, Neville ne bougeait pas, Yuichiro malgré ce qu'il avait vu en cours se méfiait du double de Yoichi, les autres ne remarquaient pas, mais quand un sort sortait de la baguette de celui-ci, il touchait toujours sa cible… Bien que parfois les effets des sorts soit imprévisibles…

-Expelliarmus ! S'écria le sorcier en faisant un grand mouvement de bras.

L'éclair rouge fusa de sa baguette fonçant droit sur Yuu… Qui l'évitât d'un pas sur le coté.

Neville cligna des yeux telle une chouette, puis renouvela l'expérience, Yuichiro évitât une nouvelle fois en faisant un petit bond sur sa gauche.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclama Neville en continuant à lancer le sort.

A coté Mika rit, Yuu-chan semblait s'amuser comme un fou, bondissant au dernier moment, de plus il était adorable comme ça, les yeux brillant et un sourire heureux aux lèvres…

\- Alors touche-moi ! répliqua Yuu à l'adresse du sorcier qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Expéliarmus ! Hurla-t-il au moment même où Harry sifflait de nouveau pour marquer la fin du cours.

Le sortilège jailli à toute vitesse de la baguette, cette fois Yuu ne pourrait pas l'éviter réalisa Mika, mais il n'était pas inquiet : Effectivement le joli brun balança son épée horizontalement, coupant net le sort qui se sépara en deux partie, percuta un mur et une étagèrent qui s'effondra face à la puissance du sort de Neville.

-Wow ! Dit Yuu en regardant l'étagère au sol, heureusement que ce truc ne m'a pas touché !

-Effectivement, grogna Mika, tu te serais fait projeter en arrière contre un mur.

-Désoler, s'excusa Neville honteux, j'aurais du faire attention.

-Non, intervins Harry la gorge sèche… C'est exactement ce que je voulais pour les sorts… Par contre Yuu… Comment t'à fait ça ! C'est impossible de trancher un sort.

Quelques personnes hochèrent la tête en accord, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu de sort tranché en deux comme ça. Ce fut Hermione qui apporta la réponse :

-C'est parfaitement possible, dit-elle calament, mais il faut beaucoup de puissance… Le coup qu'à porter Yuu devait être terriblement fort… Mais venant de sa part ça ne m'étonne pas…

-Yuyu n'a pas pourtant l'air très fort, dirent les jumeaux en cœur, alors que le dit Yuyu les fusillait du regard.

-Oh, il l'est, intervint Mika en se levant, mais moins que moi.

-Mika ! S'exclama le brun en tentant de porter un coup au blond qui lui teint le bras un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-C'était très bien ! Déclara Harry en détourant l'attention des sorciers de Yuu qui cherchait à cogner un certain vampire. –Nous avons dépassé l'horaire et il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter maintenant. Même heure, même endroit la semaine prochaine.

-Plus tôt que ça ! S'exclama Dean Thomas avec enthousiasme.

Il eut des signes de tête approbateurs, mais Angélina intervint :

-Faudrait pas que ça interfère avec nos entrainements de Quiddich !

-Alors disons mercredi prochain, proposa Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Une dernière question, demanda Parvati, Mika et Yuu vont rester avec nous ? Yuu à bien aider Neville non ? Mika et lui pourrait peut-être nous apprendre quelque truc pour se défendre si nos baguettes tombes parterres… Histoire de ne pas mourir bêtement si cela arrive…

-C'est une idée géniale ! S'écria Hermione à son tour.

-Euh… Dit Yuichiro en reculant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Le vampire ne disait rien, il se contentait de regarder la foule d'élèves qui eux même le fixaient les yeux plein d'espoir, ils savaient que si Mika disait oui, alors Yuichiro aussi. Il soupira :

-C'est d'accord, grogna-t-il au même moment ou les sorciers poussaient un cri de joie.

Harry sortis une carte de Poudlard de son sac, une carte magique qui indiquait la position des personnes présente dans l'enceinte de l'école et les renvoya par groupe de deux et de trois, suivant avec inquiétude les petit point représentant les adolescents rejoindre leurs salle commune respective.

-On y va ? dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mika ? Demanda Yuu en voyant que son ami ne suivait pas.

-Yuu-chan… Je pourrais te parler ? S'enquit le blond en jetant un regard en biais aux sorciers.

Harry et Hermione comprirent parfaitement le message et d'un geste synchronisé attrapèrent les deux bras de Ron, le trainant or de la salle. La porte se ferma sur les cris de protestation du rouquin.

-Tu veux quoi ? Murmura Yuichiro en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre le visage baissé. Mika comptait-il lui reparler de ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre ?

-Yuu-chan, j'ai peut-être une idée pour savoir quel sont les horcruxes à chercher.

Le brun releva la tête visiblement confus… Etait-ce de la déception que Mika voyait briller dans le regard de son compagnon ?

-Ah, Bredouilla le plus petit adolescent, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, tout à l'heure avec Harry j'ai fais un teste, nous avons fait apparaitre un livre de métamorphose, mais…

-Tu veux faire apparaitre les Horcruxes ! Le coupa Yuu enthousiasme.

-C'est impossible, répliqua patiemment Mika, la chose que l'ont souhaite n'apparait pas forcement, mais quelque chose permettant de l'obtenir nous sera donné.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-Oui, je vais voir si quelque chose apparait.

Il ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait un horcruxe, il se focalisa donc sur le sens du mot.

Rien ne sembla se passer, mais un bruissement lui fit rouvrir les yeux, Yuu s'était déjà pencher pour ramasser la chose.

-Une feuille, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, puis après l'avoir retourné : -Oh ! Mika ! Viens voir ça !

Intrigué, le blond s'approcha jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand à ce qui était marqué :

 _-Médaillon Serpentard._

 _-Nagini._

 _-Journal de T.E Jeudusort._

 _-Coupe de Poussouffle._

 _-Diadème perdu de Serdaigle._

 _-Bague des Gaunt._

 _-Harry Potter._

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Yuu en s'accrochant à Mika, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Une liste ! Une liste ! On à une liste des horcruxes !

-Je n'imaginais pas que ça marcherait… Chuchota le blond à mi-voix, ont devrait aller voir Dumbledore et la lui remettre, il saura quoi en faire.

…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Grogna Ron en se débâtant, lâchez-moi !

Harry et Hermione se conformèrent à son souhait avant de se mettre à parler précipitamment :

-Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi dans la salle ? Demanda Hermione l'air surexcitée.

-Je pense que Mika va se déclarer à Yuu, et que ça va vite dégénérer ! Ta vu toute cette tension sexuelle réprimé ?

-Tu n'es pas dégouté par le fait que ça soit deux mecs ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Si ils s'aiment, et c'est le cas, le reste importe peu !

-Harry ! S'écria la brune des larmes dans les yeux, tu es un gars géniale !

-On pourrait me dire de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? S'emporta Ron en ayant assez d'être ignoré.

Son éclat de voix ne paru même pas atteindre ses deux amis surexcité.

-Je suis sûre que ça doit être chaud ! Cria Hermione avec joie.

…

-Vous… Quoi ! S'étrangla Dumbledore sur sa chaise rouge et or derrière son bureau, il paraissait franchement choqué.

-On à trouver la salle sur demande et lui avons demandé de faire apparaitre les horcruxes, répétât Mika avec une pointe d'agacement, mais c'est ce bous de papier qui est venu.

-Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Marmonna le vieil homme, mais encore faudrait-il que j'ai retrouvé cette salle.

Les deux jeune hommes se turent et regardèrent le directeur se perdre dans ses pensés, la feuille posé devant lui sur son bureau.

-Je me doutais que ce serait ce genre d'objet, avoua-t-il après un temps de silence, par contre je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont, sauf pour la bague des Gaunt… J'ai ma petite idée… Pour le journal, vous savez qu'il à déjà été détruit…

-On peut vous aider ? Demanda Yuu le regard déterminer, je pense que mon épée pourrait détruire les horcruxes.

Dumbledore posa sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes sur le bureau, derrière lui les portraits, cette fois éveiller, des anciens directeur se murmuraient des choses entres eux.

-Je pense que vous pourrez m'être utile, dit Dumbledore en soupirant, vous pourriez interroger les fantômes des maisons respectives pour la coupe et le médaillon… Quant-à la bague… Si vous voulez je vous laisse venir avec moi… D'ici quelque temps... Je vous préviendrais.

-Ca me va, dit Mika, mais si quelque chose devait se passer lors de cette recherche d'Horcruxes, je passerais en avant la protection de Yuu-chan, même si vous êtes au bord de la mort.

-Mika !

-je n'en doute point, souris le vieil homme, ton dévouement pour Yuichiro est plus que louable, je comprends pourquoi le choixpeau à voulut te placer à Poufsouffle désormais…

Il se leva époussetant sa robe :

-Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit.

…

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent tranquillement, Yuu avait commencé avec Mika à faire des potions, ils s'en sortaient assez bien, pas aussi bien qu'Hermione mais assez tout de même.

En parlant de la sorcière : celle-ci avait mis au point un système permettant de savoir la date et l'heure à lequel les cours de l'AD auraient lieu. C'était de simples galions dorés avec le chiffre d'imprimerie derrière qui changeait, et lorsque cela se produisait, la pièce chauffait pour avertir son porteur.

Les cours de l'AD étaient amusant, même Mika semblait s'y amuser, bien qu'il évitait de le montrer. Les deux voyageurs des mondes avaient commencé à initier les sorciers à quelque mouvement de combat basique, le vampire ne ménageant pas ceux qui protestait ou n'écoutait pas Yuu.

La relation entre Mika et le petit brun n'avait pas évolué, ils pensaient tout deux à ce qui s'était passé mais aucun n'osait prendre la parole pour mettre au clair la situation, s'enfermant ainsi dans une sorte de malaise permanant.

De plus une sorte de fébrilité et agitation fit son apparition à Poudlard. Yuu et Mika ne tardèrent pas à être informer qu'un match de Quiddich allait avoir lieu, le vampire s'en fichait complètement, mais pas Yuu qui souhaitait aller supporter Harry et Ron qui jouaient dans l'équipe de Griffondor. C'est donc ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes purent admirer les techniques de déstabilisations des autres équipes. Ron était particulièrement réceptif à ces moqueries, et dans ces moments là, son visage devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Finalement le jour J arriva, et une masse d'élèves de couleur différente se dirigèrent vers le terrain, Yuu regarda Hermione se diriger avec Harry et les autres vers les terrains, à la fin Mika et lui avaient décidé de rester au château, c'était le brun qui avait proposé cela au blond voyant comment il semblait mal-à-l'aise avec autant de monde autours de lui.

A la place ils décidèrent de sortir dans le parc se postant au bord du lac, là ou les commentaires du match pourraient être entendus.

-Apparemment l'équipe d'Harry à des problèmes, dit Mika en entendant le commentateur, surement à Griffondor vus le juron qu'il avait poussé lorsque Ron avait laissé passer le souaffle.

-Apparemment, répétât Yuu en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Mika et regardant le calamar géant s'ébattre dans le lac.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire profitant de la présence de l'autre et écoutant la chanson qu'avait commencé à chanter les Serpentard sur Ron.

-Ce sont de sacrés salauds, grommela Yuichiro.

-Tu l'as dit.

Le calme s'installa de nouveau, rien ne semblait perturber leurs état de quiétude, pour eux c'était une bénédiction de pouvoir être tous les deux ensemble, or toute bonnes choses à une fin, effectivement un mouvement dans l'herbe attira l'attention de Yuu qui sursauta se levant précipitamment.

-Un serpent, s'écria-t-il en jetant un œil curieux à la créature. Une couleuvre surement, se dit-il, rien de dangereux.

-C'est une couleuvre, dit Mika en faisant écho à ses pensés, elle ne te fera rien…

-Elle est mignonne, dit Yuu en s'accroupissant, je me demande si c'est comestible…

 _-Qui est « mignonne », et qui est comestible_ ? S'exclama alors une voix masculine.

Le jeune homme se redressa tournant la tête dans tout sens pour localiser la personne qui avait parlé.

-Yuu-chan ? S'enquit Mika avec une note de préoccupation dans la voix, il y à quelque chose de mal ?

-Non… Murmura le brun, j'ai juste crus entendre une vo…

 _-C'est moi triple buse, wesh !_ S'écria de nouveau la voix venant de plus bas.

Baissant la tête Yuichiro regarda la petite couleuvre qui s'était dressé comme pour se faire plus grande et dardait une langue fourchue dans leurs directions. Ce n'était quand même pas elle qui avait parlé ?

 _-Si c'est moi, abrutis !_

La mâchoire de Yuu s'ouvris, fixant le serpent sans y croire, c'était une blague ?

-Yuu-chan, répétât Mikaela de plus en plus inquiet par son comportement, qui a-t-il ?

-Le serpent… bafouilla Yuu, le serpent parle !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un serpent ne parle pas.

Mika n'entendait pas ? Pensa Yuu, ou plutôt ne comprenait pas… Le petit brun se demanda s'il devenait fou, il se re-accroupi, tendant une main vers le serpent qui alla s'enrouler autours de son poignet, puis il le leva à hauteur du visage de Mika.

- _Oooh, un vampiiire,_ dit le serpent en allant toucher du bous de la langue le nez du blond qui reculât en grimaçant.

-Tu vois ! Dit Yuu victorieux, il parle.

-Non, je t'assure que je n'entends rien, répondit le blond de plus en plus perplexe et inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami.

Pendant un instant l'adolescent se demanda si Mika se moquait de lui, mais il semblait sincère, et quel intérêt y aurait-il à lui mentir sur cela ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ? répétât le brun, puis à l'adresse de la couleuvre : - _C'est normal ça ?_

 _-Bien sur que non !_ Le railla la couleuvre semblant lever les yeux au ciel, _tu crois que pouvoir parler aux serpents est normal mec ? Ben ! Non ! Par contre j'ai le grand honneur de te dire que tu es un fourchelang !_

-Mika, il me dit que…

Yuu s'arrêtât remarquant le regard complètement choqué de son compagnon.

-Yuu-chan, dit celui-ci, tu viens de parler au serpent…

-Euh… Ben oui.

-Non ! Je veux dire tu lui à parler en sifflant ! Comme un serpent.

Il ligna des yeux, sérieusement ? Genre en sifflant.

- _Va falloir que je t'explique…_ soupira le serpent en attirant l'attention de Yuu, _les personnes pouvant parler fourchelang sont les descendent de Serpentard comme Voldy, ou bien on subit un mauvais sort de Voldy, comme Harry Potty._

 _-Harry peut parler le fouchelang ?_ S'exclama Yuu sans voir la grimace de Mika face aux sifflements aigus qu'il émettait.

Le serpent fit un mouvement évasif de la queue :

- _Wesh, mais toi c'est différent, tu as du sang d'ange ou un truc dans le genre qui fait que tu peux nous comprendre…_

 _-Mais Mika à ça lui-aussi,_ répliqua Yuichiro _, il devrait te comprendre aussi… Et pourquoi les serpents et pas d'autre animaux ?_

 _-Il n'a pas été éveillé comme toi,_ expliqua patiemment le serpent, _par contre il faut bien que les créatures de Dieu puissent nous comprendre non ? On est des serpents ! Les méchantes bestioles, les créatures des ténèbres, les bébêtes du diable en personne !_

 _-Je trouve ça stupide… Si ont ne vous comprenait pas, Eve n'aurait pas croqué la pomme, et n'aurait pas été tenté… C'est quoi alors l'intérêt ?_

 _-… Qu'est-ce que sais de ce qui se passe dans la tête de dieu mwa !_ Rétorqua le serpent, puis en changeant brusquement de sujet : - _Je t'aime bien, je crois que je vais rester avec toi, en passant je m'appelle Macel… Et je suis pas une moeuf !_

 _-Quoi ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi ! Un serpent dans une école ? C'est de la folie !_

 _-Eh ! Y avait un basilic depuis 500 ans et personne de lui disait rien !_

Le vampire blond regardait son ami converser avec le serpent soupirant, lui qui avait voulu passer un moment tranquille avec son Yuu-chan, voila que celui-ci se découvrait un don de parler aux serpents. Il soupira de nouveau, il voulait parler à son compagnon de ce c'était passer dans la chambre… Or désormais il ne pensait pas que ce serait le bon moment…

Yuu arrêtât de siffler, et ce tourna vers lui l'air passablement énerver.

-Mika… commença-t-il en lui rapportant ce que lui serpent lui avait dit.

-Il veut rester avec toi ? Répétât le vampire.

- _Wesh !_ fit joyeusement Marcel en ondulant.

Yuichiro hocha la tête, il faudrait en parler à Harry, si celui-ci savait comment parler aux serpents, il saurait peut-être comment s'en débarrasser…

-On devrait peut-être rentrer au château, fit remarquer Mika, le match est terminé…

Effectivement, Yuichiro s'aperçu que la foule d'élèves rentrait au château.

-Une idée de qui a gagné le match ?

-Aucune, nous verrons ça dans la salle.

Ils se dirigèrent à leurs tours vers le château, Marcel toujours au poignet de Yuichiro, rejoignant la salle commune des Griffondor. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce qu'ils virent en entrant :

Des mines moroses inconsolable et les joueurs de Quiddich tous regroupés à la cheminé excepté Ron introuvable.

-Vous avez perdu ? Demanda Yuu en rejoignant Harry qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

Celui-ci sursauta ainsi que les autres, se tournant vers Yuu qui les regardait innocemment, ses grands yeux vert curieux.

-Non, répondit Harry la gorge sèche on à gagné… Mais… Il se tut.

-Mais ? Répétât doucement Mika.

-Une bagarre à débuter à la fin du match, expliqua Angélina, la capitaine de l'équipe, c'était la faute de Goyle qui à envoyer un cognard sur Harry alors que le match avait pris fin… Comme vous vous en douter Malfoy est arrivé et une bagarre à débuté entre Harry, lui, et Fred. Ombrage est arrivé et les à interdit de Quiddich à vie.

-A vie ? S'écrièrent Yuu et Mika, ce n'est pas un peu extrême ça ?

Cette sorcière était folle, se dit le blond, ou bien voulait ruiner le moral d'Harry et des autres… Si c'était le dernier choix, c'était réussi.

-Un attrapeur et batteur de perdu ! Se lamenta Angélina avec le reste l'équipe.

Hermione les regardait tristement, par-dessus son livre, elle n'aimait pas le quiddich, mais la déprime de ses camarade semblait l'atteindre.

-Ou est Ron ? demanda Yuichiro en la rejoignant avec Mika sur le canapé rouge de la salle commune, il n'est tout de même pas au lit ?

-Si, soupira la brune, il croit que c'est de sa faute si l'équipe à failli perdre et qu'Harry et Fred se sont fait renvoyer… Vous avez entendu la chanson des Serpentard ?

-Oui, c'était lâche de leurs parts, dit le petit brun à voix basse, puis en changeant de sujet : Je pourrais vous parler à Harry et toi après ? C'est important…

La griffondor parue surprise puis acquisa se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Il fallut environs deux heures entière pour que la salle se vide, au final il ne restait plus que les quatre adolescents, Hermione appela Harry qui se dirigea vers eux à la manière d'un zombie, ses yeux vert obscurcis.

-Y'à un problème ? S'enquit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Oui, ça, répondit Yuu en soulevant sa manche laissant voir une petite couleuvre de couleur bronze enroulé autours de son poignet l'air somnolant.

-Les serpents ne sont pas autoriser dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, débita immédiatement Hermione.

-Sans blague, répliqua Mika avec sarcasme.

- _C'est injuste !_ S'écria Marcel en s'éveillant soudainement et les faisant sursauter, _la basilic est bien rester 500 ans ! Alors pourquoi pas moi ! Aller Yuu-chan ! Dit-leurs !_

 _-Ne m'appelle pas Yuu-chan !_ Siffla Yuu, _seul Mika à le doit de le faire sans terminer avec mon poing dans sa gueule !_

-Tu peux parler Fourchelang ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les sorciers toutes fatigue envolés de leurs yeux.

-Mais comment ? Dit Hermione.

-C'est parce-que tu es mon double ? Demanda Harry.

-Euh… dit Yuu alors que Mika secouait la tête amusé, probablement… J'en sais rien j'ai découverts ça i peine quelque heures…

-Deux qui ne savent pas alors, grommela la sorcière, sinon c'est quoi le problème ?

-Il ne veut pas lâcher Yuu-chan, dit le blond à la place de Yuu.

-Il n'y à rien à faire alors, rit Harry, quand un serpent s'attache à toi c'est pour la vie.

-Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, dit le jeune homme en regardant la couleuvre dormir bienheureuse autour de sa main.

Hermione et Harry se levèrent.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, dit le survivant, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Hermione lui emboita le pas, les plantant ici, seul.

-On va se coucher ?

-Très bonne idée !

Ils se rendirent à leurs chambre, Mika pris sa douche le premier, en sortant il remarqua que Marcel avait été placé sur la commode de Yuu sur une écharpe au motif de lion, rouge et or. Son compagnon se dirigea lui-même dans la salle de bain, en ressortant uniquement vêtu de sa chemise de nuit et sous vêtements. Yuu dormait toujours comme ça… Mika lui préférait faire l'inverse : Pantalon et torse nu. Il le rejoignis sous les draps se roulant contre lui. Le vampire ne bougea pas, ce soir il voulait confronter Yuu sur ce qui c'était passer il y à déjà plus d'une semaine. Pour cela il devrait être déterminé.

Il prit une inspiration avant de se tourner et piéger Yuu sous lui qui glapis levant une jambe comme pour le cogner au ventre, ou ailleurs ou Mika ne voudrait surtout pas. C'est pour cela qu'il prit la parole précipitamment.

-Yuu-chan ! Je voudrais qu'ont finissent ce qu'on avait commencé il y déjà une semaine !

Pas dans la finesse mais au moins Yuu verrait ou il voulait en venir.

-Mi… Mika ! Bégaya-t-il embarrasser, je…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, surement trop prit au dépourvu et embarrasser, au lieu il se détendit et ferma les yeux.

Cela voulait surement dire oui, réalisa Mika, cette fois il ne raterait rien et rien ne l'arrêterait ! Yuu se laissait embrasser ! Il se pencha en avant victorieux… Au même moment ou un cri de douleur et peur retentissait le faisant se figer.

-Non ! Rugit-il, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te jure que je vais tuer l'idiot qui vient de crier comme ça !

-Je ne crois pas, murmura Yuu sous lui en redressant l'air sombre, c'était la voix d'Harry.

- _Hey Yuu-chan ! En tant que serpent j'ai une ouï super puissante ! Potter est en train de vomir ses tripes lol !_

 _-Dieu, Marcel ! Épargne-moi les détails !_

… _._

Voila donc la fin de se chapitre, comme vous le savez probablement, Harry viens d'avoir le rêve ou il était dans la peau de Nagini.

Bref dans le prochain chapitre nos héros découvrent le douze square Grimmaud !

Review ?

… _.._

Omake :

Dobby était un elfe libre, un elfe qui pouvait donc prendre l'initiative pour plaire à ses employeurs. Et aujourd'hui, c'était ce que Dobby faisait.

Le jour d'avant, il s'était rendu à Près-au-lard, le village sorcier, ou il s'était acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussette (On était un elfe libre ou on ne l'était pas ! Autant en profiter !) : Très jolie d'ailleurs ! Bien que les humains avaient la drôle d'habitude de mettre une chaussette en double, peut-être de crainte d'en perdre une… En tout cas, les « paire » de Dobby étaient par conséquent deux paires.

Bref, revenons donc à nos chaussettes : Elles étaient jolies comme tout ! L'une verte fluo avec de jolis points violets, et l'autre rose avec de beau motif de balai et vif d'or.

Bien sûr après cet achat, il était rentré dans _cette_ boutique et avait acheté _ça_.

Fier de lui, il était persuader que cela plairait à ces deux personne, après tout n'en avait-elles pas besoin ? Il fit ses dernier achat et repartis en direction du château faire sont travail que Messieurs Dumbledore lui avait si aimablement proposé.

Le soir alors qu'il rangeait les affaires de Mrs Yuu et Mikaela, il sortit _cette chose_ qu'il avait mise dans une des chaussettes sur ses oreilles, oui, pour Dobby les chaussettes ne se mettaient pas aux pieds mais aux oreilles, et la posa sur la table de chevet de Mr Yuu. C'était lui qui en aurait le plus besoin.

Ses oreilles gigotèrent, il était bien fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, satisfait, il récupéra les torchons qui lui avait servis à nettoyer les fenêtres, et sortis de la chambre désormais impeccable.

Quelque seconde plus tard Mika et Yuu rentraient dans leur chambre épuisés par cette longue journée.

-Je suis exténué ! Déclara Yuu en s'étirant langoureusement ignorant le regard que lui jetait son compagnon. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de nuit, une petite chose rose s'y trouvait, intrigué il s'approcha, avant de se figer reconnaissant l'objet.

-Mika… Dit-il.

-Hm ?

-Rassure-moi… Ce n'est pas toi qui à foutu ce test de grossesse sur ma commode ?

….

A plus pour le prochain chap', en espérant que l'Omake vous ai fait rire XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel-944 : Arigato, j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira ^^

Yuu Kirkland : Tu l'as dit ! Mais peut-être aura-t-il plus de chance aujourd'hui… e-e

Arya39 : Wow, une tonne de commentaires ! Merci, merci ^^ Et oui, Marcel version serpent fait son apparition ! Mais il aura un caractère moins loufoque, quoique tu me diras qu'un serpent ça peux pas faire grand-chose comparé à une licorne XD Bonne lecture ! Ps : Moi je suis Serdaigle, j'ai fait quelques tests et ils me mettaient tous ça … Je ne comprends pas… Moi qui pensais être à Serpentad ou Griffondor (Mon amie me dit que je suis aussi suicidaire qu'eux).

Mangas281 : Merci ! Merci ! Je sais que la liste des Horcrux fait un peu trop mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment leur faire découvrir les morceaux d'âmes. Ton frère parle comme Marcel ? Ce serpent est l'alter-égo de Marcel la licorne exorciste (ne cherche pas à comprendre) d'une autre de mes fic… Mais en plus calme. Merci pour cette review !

….

Chapitre 7

Yuu et Mika enfilèrent quelques couches supplémentaires de vêtements en vitesse, et se précipitèrent vers le dortoir d'Harry.

Immédiatement ils se heurtèrent à une foule d'élèves qui s'étaient attroupée devant la porte, Mika les écarta sans ménagement envoyant un regard noir à quiconque tentaient de protester.

Derrière lui, quasiment invisible Yuu le suivait jouant des coudes pour écarter les élèves du passage, ils parvinrent enfin devant le lit d'Harry, ou celui-ci conversait avec Mc Gonagall, il était pale et sa respiration inégale.

-Un serpent à attaqué Mr Weasley, haletait-il à l'adresse du professeur alors que Ron et Hermione, présents, semblaient inquiets.

-Que se passe-t-il, gronda Mika d'une voix autoritaire figeant tout le monde qui se retourna pour le regarder, s'il se souvenait bien, Yuu savait que le blond avait commandé des escadrons de vampires… Normal qu'il puisse parler comme ça.

La vieille femme se retourna surprise par le ton du vampire :

-Mr Potter à fait un rêve ou le père de Mr Weasley ici présent se faisait mordre par un serpent, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Un rêve ? S'exclama Mika en faisant tressaillir les personnes présentes, vous voulez dire Yuu-chan et moi avons été intérom…

-Un rêve ? Coupa Yuu plus par nécessité que par curiosité, le visage rouge, par chance personne ne semblait avoir vraiment écouté ce que le blond avait voulu dire. –Pourquoi un simple rêve te mettrait dans cet état ?

-Ce n'était pas un rêve ! S'énerva Harry, je l'ai vu ! J'étais là ! Il faut trouver Mr Weasley ! Et vite !

Mais qu'est-ce que racontait le survivant ? se demandèrent les deux voyageurs des mondes.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'observait derrière ses lunettes posées de travers.

-Je ne mens pas ! Affirma Harry, je ne suis pas fou !

Les regards que lui envoyaient les autres sorciers prouvaient pourtant le contraire, s'aperçu Yuu, or à leurs grande surprise le professeur de métamorphose se redressa et dit :

-Je vous crois, Potter, suivez-moi… Nous allons voir le directeur, ainsi que vous Mr Weasley…

Ron cligna des yeux complètement déboussolé, en même temps qu'Harry bondissait hors de son lit attrapant ses lunettes au passage.

Ils écartèrent les élèves et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'entré du portrait, sans réfléchir Mika s'empara du poignet de Yuu et le traina derrière lui ignorant ses protestations.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir, siffla Mc Gonagall dans le couloir s'apercevant qu'ils étaient suivis.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, humaine, rétorqua agressivement le vampire, cela sembla choquer la sorcière : Aucun élèves, non. Personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton depuis des lustres, elle fit volte-face comprenant que le vampire ne céderait pas, en marmonnant des insultes sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui.

Le bureau du directeur se trouvait au bout d'un long couloir caché par une gargouille de pierre, pour y accéder il fallait dire un mot de passe, ce que fit Mc Gonagall :

-Twix, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Rien ne se passa. Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent clairement interloqués, le professeur fronça les sourcils :

-Twix, répétât-t-elle, puis en s'énervant : Twix ! Bounties ! Milkyway !

Rien n'y faisait et Mika et Yuu semblaient de plus en plus septiques, se jetant des coups d'œil, se demandant si la vieille femme ne devenait pas folle.

- _Elle oublie le Mars,_ ricana Marcel en émergeant la tête de la manche de Yuichiro, le faisant sursauter : Quand le serpent s'était-il glissé autours de son poignet ? Et qu'est-ce qu'était un Mars ? La planète ?

-Mars ! S'écria enfin Mc Gonagall.

La statue glissa alors sur le coté, révélant une entré avec un escalier en colimaçon qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même à peine eurent-ils posés un pied dessus.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les étranges appareilles bourdonnant qu'avaient vu Yuu et Mika la première fois ne faisaient aucun bruit, immobiles. Derrière le bureau au siège à dossier haut, les portraits des anciens directeurs somnolaient dans leurs cadres. Derrière la porte, un magnifique oiseau rouge de la taille d'un cygne dormait la tête sous son aile.

-Oh, c'est vous professeur Mc Gonagall… et… ah.

Dumbledore se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce devant une sorte de bassine au contenu argenté, si Harry et Ron reconnurent la pensine, les deux autres adolescents n'avaient aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait.

-Voyez-vous, commença le professeur de métamorphose, il s'avère que Potter à fait un rêve…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Coupa Harry avec véhémence.

Il se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il avait vu, apparemment Mr Weasley avait été attaqué par un énorme serpent alors qu'il se trouvait au ministère. Dumbledore l'écoutait calmement, à la fin il semblait légèrement inquiet.

-Harry, demanda-t-il les yeux graves, de quel point de vue a-tu vu la scène ? D'en haut ? En bas ?

La question était tellement étrange songea Mika, mais il remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir touché un point sensible chez Harry qui fixait le directeur d'un œil incrédule :

-Je… commença-t-il incertain, j'étais le serpent, j'ai vu la scène de l'œil du serpent.

Cette fois Dumbledore parut réellement anxieux et se tourna vers les portraits derrière lui :

-Evenard, Dilys, allez prévenir les personnes qu'il faut, il clama cela d'une voix ne laissant place à aucune répliques, les vieux sorciers dans les cadres hochèrent la tête en disparurent des tableaux.

Mika sentit la main de Yuu se refermer sur la sienne, il tourna la tête pour voir son compagnon le teins blafard et les yeux écarquillés.

-Mika… Chuchota-t-il, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'ai vraiment un drôle de pressentiment… Je ne comprends pas, mais ce qui arrive au père de Ron n'est pas qu'un simple songe d'Harry.

Le survivant qui avait tout entendus lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, Ron à ses cotés se tendit.

Le vampire lâcha la main de Yuu qui lui jetât un regard peiné, et à la place glissa un bras autour de sa taille le tirant contre lui dans le but de le rassurer. Peut-être qu'à cause de ses gènes de « seraph » Yuu sentait que quelque chose allait mal.

Mc Gonagall parut assez surprise face à cette marque d'affection venant des alter-égo de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Mais elle ne manqua pas de leurs jeter un regard d'avertissement, comme pour leurs rappeler que les démonstrations d'affections ne se faisaient pas en public.

Mika l'ignora et laissa sa main là ou elle était, caressant la peau de Yuu en de petits cercles apaisant. Le silence s'installa dans le bureau, ils attendaient probablement que les anciens directeurs de Poudlard reviennent dans leurs cadres pour faire un rapport de la situation.

Dans les bras du vampire, Yuichiro ne faisait même pas attention au regard que lui envoyaient les personnes présentes, il était trop tendu pour ça… Il frissonnait comme malade, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'Harry avait raison et que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit… Et que ce n'était que le prémisse de quelque chose de bien plus grand. En quête de réconfort il se plaqua un peu plus contre le vampire, qui ne le repoussa pas, d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il repoussé ? En voila une pensé bien stupide, songea-t-il, Mika était le premier à demander le contacte.

-C'est fait, dit soudains une voix derrière le bureau du directeur.

C'était Dilly, il était revenu, Dumbledore se pencha vers le tableau :

-Alors ?

-L'homme roux à été trouvé par _ces personnes_ et à été immédiatement transféré à St Mangouste, Evenard veille sur lui…

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Ron. Harry disait vrai… Mc Gonagall paraissait incrédule, peut-être ne croyait-elle pas vraiment le survivant…

- _C'est bien mauvais ça…_ Gronda Marcel, de la manche du pyjama de Yuichiro.

-Harry, Ron, dit Dumbledore en contournant son bureau, vous allez venir avec moi vous-savez-ou… Quand à vous Messieurs Hyakuya, vous nous rejoindrez à la fin de la semaine avec Miss Granger…

-Rejoindre ou ? Demanda Yuu.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire… répondit le directeur en leur envoyant un regard d'excuse, il y à beaucoup à faire… Je pourrais vous demandez d'éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire ?

-Entendus, promis Mika d'un mouvement sec de la tête et lâchant Yuu pour attraper de nouveau sa main. –Viens Yuu-chan, murmura-t-il d'un ton enjôleur pour tenter de sortir le brun de sa torpeur, on retourne dormir…

Yuu hocha la tête mécaniquement, l'air déconnecté de ce qu'il l'entourait, le blond le traina en dehors du bureau, ils croisèrent Miss Teigne en chemin, mais d'un feulement Mika la chassa. Murmurant le mot de passe de la salle commune, ils passèrent dans l'ouverture que créait le cadre géant de la peinture de la Grosse Dame, ils y trouvèrent Hermione toujours debout attendant qu'ils rentrent.

Cette vue serra le cœur du blond se rappelant d'Akane, à Sanguinem, qui les attendait Yuu et lui pour un repas maigre qu'elle leur avait concocté. Il écarta ces pensés de sa tête : Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Alors ? Chuchota-t-elle l'œil brillant.

-C'est le père de Ron, expliqua brièvement Mika, Harry disait vrai… Il s'est fait mordre par un serpent, Dumbledore nous a dit que nous rejoindrons Harry et Ron à un certain endroit à la fin de la semaine.

-Oh, dit la sorcière ses yeux s'éclairant d'une soudaine compréhension, je vois… Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais vous comprendrez à la fin de la semaine.

Le blond grogna en accord, se tournant vers Yuu pour lui demander son avis, mais il se figea.

-Yuu ? Appela Hermione.

Le brun avait le regard perdu dans le vide, il semblait dans le même état qu'Harry après son rêve, le teins pale et un filet de sueur coulant dans son cou. Sa respiration était pantelante et à son poignet Marcel sifflait sans que Yuichiro ne fasse attention.

Si cela avait été dans d'autre circonstance, Mika aurait probablement trouvé la scène sensuelle, mais là, il était plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

-Tu penses que le rêve d'Harry à des « répercutions » sur lui ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant de Yuu qui ne semblait même pas la voir. - C'est son double après tout…

C'était vrai réalisa Mika, peut-être que les doubles étaient connectés d'une certaine manière, ça expliquerait l'était de son compagnon.

Yuu murmura quelque chose, les deux autres adolescents de la salle se penchèrent pour mieux entendre.

-Yuu-chan ? Interrogea Mika alors que le brun avait les yeux cachés par ses mèches ébène.

A la mention de son nom le jeune homme releva la tête, le cœur de Mika manqua un battement, les yeux vert de Yuu s'étaient obscurcis, et ne semblaient pas pouvoir les voir… Sa pupille paraissait même avoir disparue.

-L'âme du pécheur est dans son corps, dit-il d'une voix rauque et saccadé comme en transe, elle doit être détruite… Le serpent finira par se mordre la queue… Je… dois tuer tous les pécheurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? s'exclama Hermione d'une voix forte qui sembla sortir Yuu de sa torpeur le faisant sursauter. Immédiatement ses yeux reprirent une teinte normal, il regarda autours de lui une expression confuse sur son beau visage.

-Hein ? Fit-il, je croyais que nous étions dans le bureau du directeur.

-Non, répondit Hermione, ça va ? Tu viens juste de dire que tu allais tuer « tous les pécheurs » qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Yuu parut encore plus perplexe, Mika ne bougeait plus. Ce qu'avait dit Yuu-chan… On aurait presque dit qu'il allait passer en mode « seraph », cela l'inquiéta encore plus.

-Tu…er tous les pécheurs ? Répétât le brun, je n'ai jamais dit une tel chose !

-Si, insistât Hermione, on aurait même dit que tu étais en transe… Mika dit lui que…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression du vampire.

-Yuu-chan, dit-il en prenant la parole, tu… disais la même chose que lorsque… (Il déglutit) lorsque nous étions à Shinjuku et…

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer, son compagnon l'avait parfaitement compris, comme le prouvait la lueur effrayé qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

-Quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama soudains Hermione en s'impatientant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la sorcière qui les dévisageait avec irritation. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire.

-Rien, Hermione, rien, répondit Mika en se levant, rien que tu ne dois savoir.

-Mais…

-Si Mika dit ça, c'est qu'il y à des raisons, déclara Yuichiro l'air d'allez mieux.

-Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, dit le vampire en embarquant Yuu avec lui dans leurs dortoirs.

- _Yuu-chan,_ murmura Marcel en allant s'enrouler autours de son cou _, ça va ?_

- _Oui, merci_ , répondit le concerné touché par tant de solidarité, en surprenant Mika qui se détourna lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son ami parlait à Marcel.

- _Ok, génial ! Si ça va tu peux m'apporter de la bouffe ? Je crève la dalle._

Pas si solidaire que ça finalement… En soupirant le brun redéposa le serpent sur la commode et ouvrit un des tiroirs ou se trouvaient des friandises pour hiboux qu'Harry lui avait remis après que Yuu ait acquis Marcel.

« Ce n'est pas pour les serpents, mais s'il à faim ça devrait lui convenir, c'est à base de rongeur ou choses dans le genre »

C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit… Espérons que ça lui convienne. Par chance la couleuvre ne se fit pas priez, et avala la friandise, de taille respectable, avant de se rouler de nouveau en boule dans l'écharpe.

Le vampire s'approcha alors de leurs lit, bien qu'il en avait deux Mika dormait toujours dans le même que lui, pas que cela le dérange…

Le bord du lit s'affaissa et le vampire s'effondra dessus trop épuisé pour quoi que ce soit, maintenant qu'il y pensait, leurs baiser avait de nouveau été interrompu réalisa Yuu en rougissant, se tournant dans l'autre sens pour ne pas que le vampire s'en aperçoive, en plus dans le bureau de Dumbledor il avait laissé le blond le serrer contre lui, en face des autres. Pour excuse il était perturbé et non dans son état normal !

-Yuu-chan, murmura Mika en bougeant derrière lui.

-O..oui ? Répondit timidement Yuu avant de se donner une claque mentale pour agir d'une manière si...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, il sentit les lèvres du blond sur la base de son cou, voulait-il le mordre ? Mais le vampire n'en fit rien, il caressa sa peau alors qu'un soupire s'échappait de la bouche du plus petit, puis il s'arrêtât se reposant à ses cotés.

-Bonne nuit Yuu-chan, dit-il alors que Yuu se recroquevillait comme s'il voulait disparaitre dans la couette, le vampire pouffa silencieusement en voyant les oreilles rougies de son compagnon, parfois il était tellement mignon.

-Bonne nuit, grommela Yuichiro en retour sans se retourner.

…

La semaine passa avec une lenteur frustrante, la famille Weasley au complet, ce qui incluait Ginny, Fred et George avaient rejoins Harry et Ron dans _cet endroit_. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient posés des questions à Hermione, mais celle-ci n'avait rien répondu, les sorciers s'étaient alors rabattus sur Yuu et Mika, mais la froideur du vampire les avait repoussé, ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait que Yuu à questionner, or son compagnon blond le couvait si bien que personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans se faire fusiller du regard ou qu'une main se pose sur la garde d'une épée.

Yuu ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi personne n'était venu lui poser de question, ni pourquoi Marcel soupirait de manière affligé.

La fin de la semaine arriva enfin, après un cours d'Ombrage ou celle-ci avait la main bandée. C'était les vacances et les élèves s'apprêtaient à prendre un train le « Poudlard express » pour rentrer chez eux.

Hermione leur avait dit qu'ils ne le prendraient pas, et à la place se rendraient à la salle de classe du professeur Mc Gonagall pour y utiliser un moyen de transport sorcier qui les amèneraient ou Harry et Ron étaient sensés se trouver… Bien sûr au mot moyen de transport sorcier, les deux adolescents avaient grimacés ne gardant pas un très bon souvenir du transplanage.

-Tu es prêt Yuu-chan ? Demanda Mika en finissant d'emballer ses maigres possessions dans un sac.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir hocha la tête et empoigna ses affaires. Le vampire se dirigea vers la porte tournant la poigné et descendent les escaliers.

Hermione les attendait en bas, elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière, mais un simple jean avec un sweat-shirt. Elle était bien mieux comme ça qu'avec ses robes de sorciers songèrent Yuu et Mika en même temps.

-Vous voila, dit-elle en les voyant arriver, allons-y, le professeur nous attend…

Ils la suivirent dans le dédale de couloir pour enfin arriver devant le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. La porte était fermé de l'intérieur, si bien que les adolescents durent frapper et attendre que la vielle femme vienne leurs ouvrir.

-Messieurs Hyakuya et Granger, dit-elle en faisant un pas sur le coté pour les laissez entrer, je vous attendais.

La pièce était circulaire et petite, la seule source de lumière venait d'une petite fenêtre sur la droite, au milieu sur un bureau trônait une pile immense de copie et à gauche une grande cheminé ou se consumait des buches était visible, Mc Gonagall se dirigea vers celle-ci en prenant un petit pot en terre dans ses mains.

-Ceci, expliqua-t-elle, est de la poudre de cheminette, en la prenant et la jetant dans la cheminé, allant dedans et criant votre destination, vous serez directement transporté à l'endroit prévu, mais articuler bien.

Après avoir fini ses explications, elle sorti de la poche de sa robe un bout de papier qu'elle tendit aux deux hommes de la salle. Yuu et Mika se penchèrent pour y lire :

 _12 square Grimmaud Londre._

 _Ordre du phénix._

-Qu'est-ce qu'est… commença Yuichiro pour être immédiatement coupé par le professeur.

-Pas un mot, vous chuchoterez ça dans la cheminé… Miss Granger… Montrez-leur.

-Bien sûr professeur, elle se tourna vers les voyageurs des mondes : -A dans quelques minutes.

Docile, Hermione attrapa une poigné de poudre verdâtre et alla se positionner dans la cheminé ou les flammes venait de s'éteindre, les deux garçons observèrent la sorcière lever le bras avant de murmurer entre ses dents la destination et jeter la poigné de poudre au sol.

Immédiatement des flammes vertes, émeraude jaillir de nulle-part entourant la jeune fille, lorsqu'elles se dispersèrent il ne restait plus qu'un tas fumant de buche, et Hermione s'était volatilisée.

-Ou est-elle ? S'écria Yuu en regardant de tous les cotés.

-A destination, dit Mc Gonagall en claquant de la langue agacée, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, à votre tour.

Les deux jeune hommes se jetèrent un regard peu convaincus, puis Mika fit le premier pas, il saisi une poigné de poudre et se positionna comme Hermione précédemment.

-J'espère que rien de mal arrivera, grommela-t-il, fait attention Yuu-chan…

Et il disparu dans une gerbe de feu émeraude, le brun imitât son compagnon blond de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise et jeta la poudre au sol murmurant la destination entre ses dents :

- _12 square Grimmaud Londre. Ordre du phénix._

…..

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda le professeur Lupin à l'adresse du survivant.

Ils se trouvaient dans le siège de l'ordre du phénix, ici toute la famille Weasley était présente, excepté Mr Weasley, sans parler de Sirius Black qui ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison de ses parents. Le reste des membres étaient, sois au travail, ou en mission.

Il y a cela une semaine, Harry avait rêvé que le patriarche Weasley se faisait mordre, au ministère, par un serpent, ce qui c'était avéré vrai. Par chance, il avait été sauvé de justesse, et se trouvait désormais à St Mangouste, hôpital magique pour sorciers.

En ce moment, toute les personnes présentes étaient assises à la table poussiéreuse de la salle à manger, ils attendaient qu'Hermione les rejoignes, plus Yuu et Mika ! Ron et lui avaient été surpris lorsqu'ont leurs avait dit ça. De plus grâce à Sirius, l'ordre avait appris que les deux jeunes hommes étaient les doubles d'Harry et Drago Malefoy. Si tous était pressés de voir Yuichiro, il en était pas de même pour Mika, qui était l'alter-égo de Malefoy, peu apprécié ici.

-Oui, murmura finalement le survivant en leurs offrant un sourire nerveux.

Au même moment un claquement retentis, et la cheminé éclata en flammes vertes. Quelques secondes après Hermione en émergeait s'époussetant la suie de ses vêtements.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Ron en allant la saluer, ce que firent les personnes présentes dans la salle, lui offrant un accueille chaleureux.

-Alors ? Demanda Mrs Weasley, le double d'Harry arrive-t-il ?

Elle était terriblement presser de découvrir l'alter-égo d'Harry. Sirius n'avait rien dit d'eux, surement pour voir leurs têtes lorsque les sorciers les verraient pour de vrai, le survivant reconnaissait là bien son parrain, un vrai maraudeur.

-Mika devait arriver en premier, répondit calmement la jeune sorcière, vous le connaissez.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent dans le fond :

-Bien évidemment ! Mika veux protéger sa princesse ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur de manière dramatique.

-Quoi ? Dit Lupin confus.

Personne ne lui répondit, la cheminé venait de s'illuminer de nouveau, annonçant la venu d'un visiteur, le feu se dispersa et les sorcier purent voir émerger le sosie de Malefoy, aux yeux bleu et d'une beauté terrifiante.

Il s'extirpa de la cheminé parcourant d'un regard polaire la foule de sorcier l'observant.

-Ca alors, murmura Lupin stupéfait.

-Quelle entrée, dirent Fred et George mi-impressionnés, mi-moqueurs.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, la cheminé s'enflamma de nouveau, et une personne trébucha en avant poussant un petit cri surpris.

D'un mouvement rapide Mika l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol, lui disant quelques mots en japonais (le sort de traduction n'avait plus effet ici) auquel la personne protesta mollement.

Le silence était encore plus lourd qu'avant, les adultes dévisageait le nouveau venu avec stupéfaction : Cheveux noir ébouriffés, yeux d'un vert surnaturel, de taille moyenne et aussi beau que le vampire. L'alter-égo du survivant était là.

Voyant la réaction qu'il venait de provoquer, Yuu leurs adressa un sourire timide, derrière lui Mika les toisait de haut.

Mrs Weasley poussa alors un cri, se précipitant en avant :

-Il est adorable, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Un bruit de métal se fit entendre, et Mrs Weasley se figea net : Le vampire blond venait de brandir sous son nez une lame la forçant à s'arrêter.

Sirius et Lupin pointèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes dans la direction du jeune homme.

\- Mika, calme-toi ! S'exclama Harry en intervenant, elle ne veut rien faire à Yuu !

Le blond lui jeta un regard en biais, derrière lui Yuichiro s'avança et posa une main sur épée.

-Mika, c'est bon, dit-il d'un ton agacé, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine de t'agiter pour ce genre de chose…

Bien entendus les sorciers ne comprirent pas ce qu'il disait, mais le vampire fini par abaisser sa lame, apportant un soupir de soulagement avec lui.

-Désolé, déclara Yuu à l'adresse de Mr Weasley, cet idiot s'excite pour rien.

-Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-elle encore secouée, je suis la mère de Ron et voila Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert se tourna pour les saluer, mais il s'arrêta soudains, une expression incrédule sur son visage, Mika gronda en les voyant.

-Guren, Shinya ! S'écria-t-il.

-Vous ! Cracha Mika.

-Euh… Il y a un problème ? Demanda Sirius surpris.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblèrent sortirent de leur état de stupeur :

-Guren… Murmura Yuu les yeux toujours fixé sur Sirius, il semblait terriblement triste se dirent les sorciers.

-Yuu ? Demanda Ron, c'est juste Sirius, pourquoi faire cette tête ?

-C'est l'alter-égo de ce maudit humain, répondit Mika, avec un lourd accent, à la place de son compagnon, et l'autre (il désigna Lupin d'un signe de tête) le double de ce gars aux cheveux blanc gênant.

Les sorciers lui lancèrent un regard perplexe, Sirius et Lupin avait des alter-égo ? Voyant que le vampire commençait à s'impatienter Lupin, diplomate, pris la parole :

-Et si ont s'asseyait ? Dit-il en désignant la table, on pourrait s'expliquer calmement… Mais avant… Il agitât sa baguette dans le vide en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. –Voila, un sort de traduction est maintenant posé sur la maison.

-Tu sais faire ça ? Demandèrent les jumeaux impressionnés.

-Bien sûr, affirma l'ex professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal.

Mrs Weasley s'assis à la table, ce qu'imitèrent les autres personnes (Mika de mauvaise garce), ils restèrent silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire puis Harry pris la parole :

-Alors… Sirius et Lupin son les alter-égo de gens de ton monde ?

-Oui, répondit Yuu à voix basse l'air chagriné, Sirius est l'alter-égo d'Ichinose Guren… L'homme qui m'a sauvé lorsque vivre me faisait mal…

-Vivre te faisait mal ? Demanda Hermione septique alors que les sorciers autours de la table fronçaient les sourcils.

-Dans un monde comme le notre ou nous devons nous battre pour survivre, oui, répliqua Mika comme s'ils avaient dit quelque chose de stupide.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ce Guren ? S'enquit Lupin, puis… Dumbledore nous à rien dit à propos de votre monde… Des explications seraient les bienvenues.

Yuu cligna des yeux, le directeur ne leurs avaient rien dit ? C'était bizarre… N'étaient-ils pas ses alliés ?

-Notre monde à été dévaster par un virus tuant tous les adultes, commença Yuu.

-Les vampires ont émergé d'ont ne sais ou et ont amenés tous les enfants dans des villes souterraines, poursuivi Mika sans que la moindre émotion ne s'affiche sur son visage, ils nous on gardés comme du bétail… Nous et les autres orphelins de l'orphelinat Hyakuya…

A coté, Mrs Weasley laissa échapper une plainte.

-Dites-nous tous, ordonna Lupin d'une voix douce, ça ne sert à rien de cacher certaine chose… Surtout ici.

Mika le fusilla du regard, mais poursuivi tout de même son récit :

-Mais un jour… (Il s'interrompit, et sembla changer d'idée :) J'étais … On pourrait dire « l'alpha » dans le groupe d'orphelin… Yuu et Akane (l'alter-égo d'Hermione) s'occupaient des enfants… Moi je me débrouillais pour trouver de quoi les nourrir…

-Alpha ? Coupa Sirius qui s'y connaissait bien en système de meute, tu veux dire que tu t'es battu pour avoir cette place ? C'est étrange cette comparaison.

Un grognement se fit entendre et les sorciers s'aperçurent qu'il venait de Yuu qui détournait le regard, les joues rougies.

-Je crois qu'on à trouvé celui avec qui Mika s'est battu, ricanèrent les jumeaux.

Yuichiro leurs envoya un regard noir, Mika semblait désormais amusé :

-Je l'ai écrasé, fanfaronna-t-il alors que Yuu poussait un cri de rage tentant de lui sauter dessus, mais le blond le retint d'une seule main.

-Viens te battre si tu l'ose, criait le jeune homme avec véhémence, Fred et George éclatèrent de rire, même Hermione s'autorisa un sourire amusé, on aurait dit un chaton furieux se battant contre beaucoup plus gros que lui.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna Mrs Weasley avec toute l'autorité qu'une mère pouvait faire preuve.

L'effet fut instantané, Yuu s'arrêtât en ayant l'air coupable, Mika affichait désormais un sourire clairement amusé, seul le brun pouvait le faire sourire ainsi, les jeunes sorciers le savaient.

-Alors ? Interrogea Lupin, comment trouvais-tu de la nourriture dans la ville des vampires ?

-Il allait chez cet enc*lé de noble Ferid Bathory, gronda Yuichiro les yeux plissés, il lui donnait du sang en échange de nourriture.

-Langage, s'exclama Mrs Weasley scandalisé.

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent Hermione et Harry.

Mika fusilla du regard Yuu qui ne baissa pas la tête le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne faisais pas tous ça en vains, dit le blond reprenant la parole, un jour je suis parvenus à voler une arme à feu, et une carte. J'ai alors décidé de fuir avec ma famille…

Il s'arrêtât, il ne voulait plus rien dire, et surement pas à des inconnus.

-Et vous avez réussi ? Demanda bêtement Ron.

-A ton avis, rétorqua Hermione, ils ont clairement dit au banquet que leurs famille avait été assassiné sous leurs yeux.

La mère des roux portât ses mains à sa bouche sous le choc, Lupin et Sirius manquèrent de s'étouffer.

-Mais Mika, poursuivi Hermione insensible, tu ne nous as jamais dit comment tu avais été changé en vampire.

-Tu es un vampire ? S'exclama Lupin.

-Oui, répondit le blond, pour la transformation c'est compliqué…

-Nous sommes tes amis non ? Dit Harry en prenant la parole, et ici ce ne sont que des personnes de confiance… Tu peux nous dire !

Le blond leur jeta un regard étonné, puis se renfrogna :

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux hu… AIE !

Yuu venait de lui flanquer un énorme coup sur la tête.

-Yuu-chan ! Gémit le vampire.

-Moi je leur fait confiance… Je vais leur raconter.

-Mais…

-Je sais Mika… Mais nous auront besoin d'eux si nous voulons rentrer dans notre monde…

Les sorciers observaient l'échange surpris, il était clair que ce qui allait ce dire ici était important.

-C'était un piège, dit Yuu en recommençant le récit, le vampire noble s'était joué de Mika et à tué notre famille sous nos yeux. (C'était violent songea Harry nauséeux) Mika s'est emparé de l'arme à feu, mais il n'avait aucune chance… Il le savait…

Le petit brun fit une pause, les yeux obscurcie par le chagrin, il prit une inspiration tremblante pour se donner du courage :

-Ferid ne lui à pas fait de cadeau… Il lui à arraché le bras et empalé avec sa main, je me suis emparé de l'arme et j'ai tiré dans la tête du sale vampire…

Les sorciers le regardaient estomaqués, mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Mika était devant leurs yeux… Alors pourquoi était-il là après avoir subi des blessures pareilles ? Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Et… et… bégaya Yuu semblant réprimer des larmes, j'ai lâchement fuis, j'ai abandonné Mika à son sort, comme le lâche que je suis.

-Yuu-chan ! S'exclama le blond frustré, je t'ai dit de fuir, j'étais condamné ! De plus tu as essayé de me trainer…

-Je sais mais…

-Et ? Demanda Sirius, s'il-vous plait, continuer… Ca ne nous explique pas ce que vous êtes devenus…

-J'ai été transformé en vampire par la reine elle-même, répondit Mika, et Yuu-chan à rejoins l'armée humaine, nous nous sommes retrouver à Shinjuku, point.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Hermione, mais pourquoi la reine à-t-elle voulu te changer en vampire ? Elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de te laisser mourir ?

-Armée ? Armée ! S'écria Mrs Wealey scandalisé, ils laissent des jeunes se battre ? C'est inacceptable !

Mika avait cerné cette femme dès le début, surprotectrice envers ses enfants et agaçante. Elle espérait qu'elle ne le gênerait pas trop dans ses avances sur Yuu-chan… Elle était du genre à se mêler de tout.

-Euh… Dit timidement Sirius en se grattant la tête et coupant la matriarche par la même occasion, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-On s'est retrouvé de nouveau à Nagoya, répondit Mika, or Yuu-chan était évanoui dans les bras de se gars aux cheveux rose…

-Cheveux rose ? Pouffa Ron.

-Kimizuki me portait ? S'étonna Yuu.

-Bien sûr qu'il te portait, gronda Mika en roulant des yeux.

-Pourquoi il était dans les pommes ? S'enquit Harry.

-J'ai voulu sauver Guren… Murmura Yuu soudains sombre, mais j'ai échoué… Il à été capturé par les vampires…

-Mon alter-égo à été capturé par les vampires ? Dit Sirius.

-Oui… Cet idiot ! S'écria alors Yuu en les surprenant, baka-Guren, sale arrogant, comment à t-il oser me demander de fuir !

-Parce-que tu allais te faire sucer le sang par Crowley ? Coupa Mika mecontent, Yuu-chan était parfois si inconscient, surtout qu'avant il avait entendus le vampire avoir une conversation avec Ferid sur Yuu.

Le brun voulu protester, mais le vampire ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Ses « amis » l'on prit avec eux et je suis arrivé, j'ai affronté tous les humains de face et est réussi à m'emparer de Yuu-chan, mais seulement qu'après ce gars aux cheveux blanc m'est poignardé avec sa baïonnette.

-Quoi ?

-C'était Shinya votre double, précisa Yuu à Lupin, il est le second de Guren… Son arme est Byakomaru un démon tigre.

-Ahah ! Ricana Sirius, dans l'autre monde tu es mon second ! Et en plus tu te bas avec un démon tigre, un chat ! Quelle ironie !

-Lupin est un loup-garou, soupira Harry à l'adresse des deux jeunes hommes ne comprenant pas la scène.

-Ah, dit Mika, soudains il se sentait coupable de lui avoir parlé froidement.

L'ex-professeur de défense l'ignora superbement, et se tourna vers le vampire l'incitant à continuer ce que Mika fit :

-En fuyant avec Yuu-chan, une lumière est apparue devant moi, et je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard…

Il poursuivit ses explications, disant que pour retourner dans leur monde il faudrait aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort, cette révélation sembla les choquer plus que tout, à la fin il était minuit passé, et Ginny baillait.

-C'est incroyable, dit Sirius.

Un lourd silence s'installa, tous tentaient de digérer ce qui venait d'être dit, finalement Mrs Weasley brisa le silence :

-Au lit, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, Yuu, Mika… Ca vous dérange de partager une chambre ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Mika en ne faisant pas attention aux ricanements des jumeaux derrière.

-Très bien, sourit la femme, c'est une vielle chambre miteuse qui n'a qu'un lit, mais elle fera l'affaire…

Elle les entraina à travers des couloirs sombres, Yuu vit des têtes d'elfes de maisons accrochées aux murs… Les parents de Sirius avaient de drôle de gout… Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce sombre avec un seul lit en baldaquin.

-Et bien voila, dit-elle, je vous laisse… A demain…

Elle ferma la porte les laissant seul, Yuu déposa un Marcel endormi dans la commode et entrepris de se changer sous les yeux du vampire trop fatigué pour remarquer qu'il était toujours dans la même pièce.

La respiration de Mika se bloqua, fixant son compagnon qui se déshabillait, le faisait-il exprès de le tenter ainsi ? Yuu fini de se changer s'effondrant en arrière sur le lit.

Il n'y teint plus : Il le piégea contre les draps, cette fois serait la bonne !

-Mika ? S'écria Yuu en essayant de se relever, qu'est ce que…

Il s'interrompis les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas réaliser ce qui se passait, Mika l'embrassait ! Il voulu le repousser, mais quelque chose le reteins et il passa à la place ses bras autours du cou du vampire qui l'embrassait désormais en… profondeur.

-Mika, gémit-il en se perdant alors que le blond passait une langue insistante contre ses lèvres, une main alla s'égarer sur sa cuisse et remonta lentement soulevant la chemise.

L'esprit de Yuu était complètement embrumé, mais une voix en lui, lui disait que s'ils continuaient comme ça il aurait forcement du bruit, du bruit qui attirerait des gens.

-Stop, murmura-t-il entre deux plaintes, stop !

Le vampire se figea, merde ! S'était-il emporté et effrayé le brun ? Il s'écarta du corps de Yuu, bafouillant des excuses mais son camarade le choqua :

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment, haleta-t-il, pas ici… Harry et les autres vont nous entendre… Attendons Poudlard et notre chambre insonorisée…

Mika en resta la bouche béante, Yuu-chan venait-il d'insinuer ce qu'il pensait ?

Il s'abaissa en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

-C'est d'accord, chuchota-t-il, je t'aime…

Les yeux de Yuichiro s'agrandirent, puis se remplirent de larme, il passa un bras sur son visage rougi.

-Yuu-chan ? S'exclama Mika affoler, désoler j'ai dit quelque chose de mauvais ?

-Non idiot… Pareil … Je… T'aime…

Il avait dit le dernier mot d'une voix inaudible, mais le blond l'entendis parfaitement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, un véritable sourire, il s'allongea au coté de son compagnon et le força à tourner son visage embarrassé vers lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement le tirant contre lui. Yuu enfouis sa tête dans la poitrine du blond et soupira de bonheur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait en sécurité.

 _-N'oublie pas d'utiliser des protections, tu pourrais tomber enceinte._

 _-Marcel !_

-…Yuu-chan ?

…..

Omake ( ?)

\- Laisse-moi écouter !

-Dégage de là !

Ron observait Harry et Hermione, qui avaient la tête collé au sol de la chambre, mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que Fred et George s'y étaient mit aussi. Ils faisaient de même, mais à une exception près : Ils portaient les oreilles à rallonges, une de leurs inventions tordues, permettant d'écouter à travers les murs et portes.

-Fred, George, gémirent Harry et Hermione, on n'entend rien ! Passez-nous des Oreilles à rallonges !

-Non, grogna Fred, c'est les seules que maman ne nous aient pas confisqués ! Dans vos rêves… Wow ! Ca deviens chaud on dirait !

Les deux sorciers de cinquièmes années parurent encore plus désespérés et collèrent encore plus la tête au sol.

-Mais il y à quoi dessous pour vous agiter ainsi ! S'exclama finalement Ron à bout.

Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers lui l'air décontenancés, ce fut Fred et George qui répondirent :

-La chambre de Remus et Sirius !

…..

-Aie ! Aie ! Remus ! N'y va pas si fort !

-Tiens bon Sirius… Je vais la faire rentré…

\- Va-y doucement !

Sirius ferma les yeux se préparant mentalement à la douleur qui allait suivre, Remus soupira se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Ce n'est qu'une aiguille, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si Buck* ta mordu, et qu'il te faut des points de sutures !

…

*Un hippogriffe qu'Harry et Hermione ont sauvé lors de leur troisième année. Il appartient désormais à Sirius.

Un chapitre de bouclé… Bon je vais aller vomir des arcs-en-ciel dans un coin… Ecrire un truc aussi niait sur Yuu et Mika me… Ben voila… Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de casser l'ambiance… Il le fallait ! Sinon c'était trop… « Guimauve dégoulinant de Nutella »… Bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Mika : Pas le moins du monde.

Mwa : Tais-toi ! Sinon je te fous en couple avec Ferid travestis !

-Mika : …

Review ? La prochaine fic à être update sera Rencontre secrète, et ensuite l'œil d'Horus. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Arya39 : Oui dans les scan, Mika se bat contre Yuu à l'orphelinat ^^ Il explose Yuu facilement XD

Angel-944 : Merci, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire cet Omake.

…..

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain, Mika se réveilla dans la même position qu'hier, à savoir contre Yuu qui avait la tête caché dans sa poitrine. Il sourit en admirant le visage de son compagnon, repensant au moment qu'ils avaient partagés le soir d'avant. Yuichiro avait eut raison de l'arrêter, maintenant qu'il y repensait il s'était un peu trop emporté… Heureusement que le plus petit avait calmé ses ardeurs. Mais ce qu'il avait dit après… Il rougit en se rappelant du moment : il avait été tellement choqué, mais si heureux à la fois, heureux que Yuu ne soit pas répugné au fait de coucher avec un vampire, et fou de joie que celui-ci accepte même de le faire.

Il se leva, s'emparant de ses vêtements qu'il enfila, écartant une araignée qui s'était égarée sur ceux-ci, puis il secoua l'épaule de son compagnon qui grogna dans son sommeil marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

-Yuu-chan, chuchotât-il, debout !

-Mika… gémit Yuu en attrapant sa main, ne… part pas…

Le vampire restât quelque seconde figé, traitant de comprendre ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux noir avait dit, rêvait-il ? Probablement… Sauf que ce n'était rien d'agréable, semblait-il…

-Je ne pars pas, dit-il en serrant la main, je suis ici, avec toi… Allez, réveille-toi…

L'adolescent émit un dernier bruit avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent révélant deux orbes émeraude.

-Mika, répétât-il à moitié endormit.

Une idée survint dans la tête du blond, il se pencha vers Yuu qui semblait près à se rendormir d'une minute à l'autre, et pressa leurs lèvres ensembles. C'était un baisé bâclé, mais qui s'en souciait, il voulait juste réveiller son compagnon. La réaction du jeune homme fut hilarante : il écarquilla les yeux de manière comique et lâcha un son étouffé avant de tenter de repousser le vampire, les deux mains sur les épaules.

Mika s'écarta en riant, laissant Yuu reprendre son souffle, celui-ci lui envoya un regard larmoyant, plein de reproche. Le vampire éclatât franchement de rire, cela faisait tellement du bien des fois.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Bégaya le plus petit en détournant le regard, le bras sur sa bouche et rougissant légèrement.

-Je réveillais la princesse avec un baiser, s'esclaffa-t-il en ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient les cheveux de son compagnon.

Le regard stupéfait qui lui était adressé lui donna encore plus envie de rire, puis le visage de Yuu éclatât en plusieurs nuances de rouge.

-T… Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-il en écartant les couvertures et cherchant à taper le blond avec le coussin, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Mais Yuu-chan ! Certains vampires t'appelle comme ça tu sais ?

-Quoi ! Bredouilla-t-il encore plus embarrassé, foutus suceur de sang ! Qui est…

Mika ignora les cris de Yuichiro, gloussant, il se redressa regardant l'heure sur la vieille pendule accroché au mur : Huit heure du matin.

-Aller viens Yuu-chan, dit-il en souriant et lui offrant une main, allons manger un morceau.

Le brun se tût détournant la tête mais en acceptant tout de même sa main, il s'habilla rapidement jetant des coups d'œil méfiant vers le vampire, qui feignait de rien regarder alors que c'était tout le contraire.

- _Il matte._

 _-Tiens, je t'avais oublié toi…_

 _-M'en fiche, maintenant tu te souviens… Ta d'la bouffe wesh ?_

Il soupira : Le serpent était décidément agaçant. Celui-ci s'enroula autours de son poignet, il semblait que ce fut désormais sa place… Devrait-il l'emmener lorsqu'il rentrerait dans son monde ? N'était-ce pas Shinoa qui avait peur des serpents ? Quoique ça devrait le faire prendre pour un fou aux yeux des autres de le voir parler à un serpent. Il secoua la tête écartant ces pensés futiles.

-Yuu-chan ! L'appela Mika depuis le couloir.

Il sortit, rejoignant le vampire. Ils descendirent les escaliers se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où un doux arome s'élevait.

-Bonjour, les salua gaiment Mrs Weasley en les voyant entrer, il y à de tout, servez-vous.

Yuu hocha la tête et se saisi d'une assiette, il empila quelque tranche de bacon ainsi que des œufs avant de se mettre à manger avec enthousiasme.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls, excepté la mère de Ron, dans la cuisine poussiéreuse. Les autres devaient encore dormir, pour eux c'était les vacances.

-Mikaela ? Dit soudains la femme rousse, tu ne mange pas ?

-Je suis un vampire, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix douce, je peux manger, mais ça ne me nourrira pas vraiment…

-Oh, dit la matriarche en rougissant d'embarra, j'avais oublié… Mais comment te nourris-tu ? Ont pourrait se procurer du sang tu sais…

-Ici, dit Yuichiro en écartant sans honte le col de sa chemise, il n'a pas besoin d'autre sang, il y a le miens.

Le blond manqua se s'étouffer voyant son compagnon dévoiler ainsi les deux marques rouges bordés de violet : La dernière fois il c'était un peu emporté et avait laissé un suçon bien visible. Parfois Yuu était vraiment trop innocent, trop pour son propre bien…

Au même moment Lupin et Sirius arrivèrent en même temps dans la salle, se figeant en voyant la marque qui bordait le cou de l'adolescent.

-Mon chéri ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en accourant pour l'examiner, ça doit te faire mal !

-Euh… Non, pas vraiment…

-Dit donc, ricana Sirius, c'est une sacré marque qu'il t'à fait là ton vampire.

Il ponctua sa phrase par une énorme claque bourrue dans le dos du blond qui le fusilla du regard. A coté Lupin soupira se pinçant l'arête du nez, s'asseyant à une des chaises.

-Pourquoi boire au cou ! Disait la femme du groupe, pourquoi pas au poignet ?

-C'est plus rapide au cou, répondit Yuu sans se rendre compte de rien, par chance la réponse sembla satisfaire l'adulte qui retourna à ses fourneau, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil d'avertissement à Mika qui l'ignora.

Sirius entrepris alors de commencer une discussion avec Yuichiro qui semblait assez surpris du caractère de l'alter-égo de Guren. Le parrain du survivant avait l'air de bien s'amuser remarqua le vampire en le voyant ébouriffer les cheveux noir du jeune homme.

-Tu l'aime beaucoup, dit alors Lupin en entament une conversation avec le blond.

Celui-ci lui parut étonner que quelqu'un d'autre que Yuu lui adresse la parole, surtout un loup-garou, et le double de l'homme qui l'avait poignardé.

-Oui, répondit-il, j'aime Yuu-chan plus que tout… C'est pour ça que je le protégerais.

-On dirait de l'amour pur, s'esclaffa Lupin sans ce rendre compte qu'il disait une vérité, au fait… Je voulais vous demander… Vous voulez venir avec nous à l'hôpital St Mangouste ? Ca vous permettra de voir le monde extérieur un peu et Mr Weasley était très pressé de vous rencontrer…

-Si Yuu-chan le veut…

Faire la conversation avec le loup-garou était assez agréable réalisa le vampire, au fur et à mesure qu'ils faisaient connaissances, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas eut une conversation normal avec quelqu'un d'autre que Yuu-chan, il se demandait si le double de Lupin était aussi agréable…

Le grincement des escaliers interrompit les conversations que menaient Mika et Yuu, et les jeunes sorciers déboulèrent en pagaille dans la salle. Certains, comme Ron étaient encore en pyjamas. Hermione était habillée et tenait entre ses mains un livre de cours, les cheveux ébouriffé, l'air somnolent.

-Yuyu ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux en passant chacun un bras autours des épaules du jeune homme, alors cette nuit avec Mika ? C'était comment ?

-Qu…

-Oter vos sales pates de Yuu-chan, humains ! Cracha Mika en se levant.

La réaction fut immédiate : Les deux roux s'écartèrent brusquement en gloussant comme des poules. Le blond gronda mécontent, il aurait bien voulut leurs pointer son épée dessus, or la mère des jumeaux le regardait méfiement, pas besoin de mettre cette femme en colère.

-Bonjour Mika, Yuu, dit Harry l'air fatigué en s'emparant d'une tartine qu'il recouvrit de confiture à la mélasse.-Vous venez avec nous à l'hôpital ?

-Moi je voudrais bien voir un peu l'extérieur… répondit Yuu en implorant du regard son ami blond qui sourit amusé.

-On ira ensemble Yuu-chan ? Je suis aussi curieux de voir comment est ce monde…

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de l'adolescent aux yeux vert avant qu'il ne jette sur Mika en enroulant ses bras autours du cou du vampire qui rougi, collant sa joue contre celle de l'autre.

-Tu es le meilleur ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Mrs Weasley parut attendrie par la scène, Lupin et Sirius semblèrent amusés ainsi que les jeunes sorciers qui rigolèrent, sauf Ron qui avait la bouche trop pleine pour faire quoique soit d'autre que mâcher.

-Maugrey et Tonk nous accompagnerons à pied avec nous, les avertis Sirius, mais Maugrey est assez…

-Spécial, grogna Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il va tenter d'attaquer Yuu ou Mika… Alors s'il-vous-plais, en particulier toi Mika, ne l'attaquer pas en retour… Il fait juste ça pour vous tester…

-Nous tester en nous attaquant ? répétât Yuu en inclinant la tête.

-C'était un anciens auror, dit Ginny en rougissant, il est complètement parano.

Au même moment la sonnette de la porte retentit.

-Quand ont parle du loup, dit Mrs Weasley en allant ouvrir.

A peine la porte ouverte, une femme aux cheveux rose partant dans tout les sens trébucha à l'intérieur s'écrasant contre un porte-manteau ressemblant à une patte d'animal.

Et soudains, les portraits cachés par les rideaux à l'entrer s'ouvrirent brusquement et se mirent à vociférer des insultes, comme quoi la « noble » maison des Black était envahie par des traitres à leurs sang et des sang-de- bourbes.

-TONK ! Hurla Mrs Weasley furieuse entre les cris des portraits.

-Désolé, désolé, gémit la femme, mais qui à eut l'idée de mettre ce truc dans le passage ?

-Il était sur le coté, soupira Lupin en l'aidant à ce relever, alors que Sirius passait à leur gauche rugissant des insultes au tableau d'une vieille femme.

-Tais-toi vieille harpie !

-Traitre à ta chair ! Cracha le tableau en le voyant.

-C'est sa mère, dit Harry imperturbable à l'adresse de Mika et Yuu stupéfait de la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

Le parrain d'Harry referma les rideaux d'un grand coup de baguette énervé, étouffant les hurlements par la même occasion.

-Désolé, dit une nouvelle fois la femme penaude alors que derrière apparaissant un homme d'âge avancé, son visage caché par un chapeau melon d'aspect ridicule lui couvrant l'œil gauche.

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu, grogna-t-il de manière bourrue, tu peux pas faire un pas sans tomber ? C'est un miracle que tu sois devenue auror.

La respiration de Yuu se bloqua lorsque le visage de l'homme fut découvert : On aurait dit qu'un artiste ayant vaguement l'image d'un être humain qui l'aurait taillé dans le bois, il était couvert de cicatrice : sa bouche n'était qu'une entaille horizontale et une bonne partie du nez lui manquait, mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut quand il redressa son chapeau pour planter ses yeux dans les siens : L'un d'eux petit et noir et l'autre de la taille d'une pièce de money bleu électrique, un coup d'œil à coté lui indiqua que Mika se trouvait dans un état similaire.

L'attention des nouveaux arrivants se portât sur les deux jeunes hommes.

-C'est Mikaela et Yuichiro Hyakuya, les présentât Hermione en les désignant chacun d'une main, les alter-égo de Malefoy et Harry…

-Ca alors ! S'exclama la femme aux cheveux rose, c'est incroyable comment ils se ressemblent et à la fois ont l'air si différent ! Alastor regarde moi les yeux du double d'Harry ! Ils sont si grands ! Et ce gars blond est si chaud !

Les deux jeunes hommes parurent mal-à-l'aise, jetant des regards méfiants dans la direction des deux adultes.

-Tais-toi, idiote, dit Maugrey, présente toi au lieu de les mettre dans l'embarra.

-Désolé… Moi c'est Tonk, dit-elle en passant une main derrière sa nuque, juste Tonk.

Le vieil homme fit un pas en avant, une jambe de bois que Yuu n'avait pas remarqué claquant contre le sol carrelé.

-C'est vrai ce qu'ont dit, grogna-t-il, vous venez d'un autre monde en guerre ?

Le vampire hocha la tête envoyant un regard froid à l'ex-auror, il se souvenait des paroles de Ginny, et s'il attaquait pour les tester ça serait maintenant. Yuichiro semblait aussi sur ses gardes. Bien leurs en prit car à peine sa phrase finie, Maugrey brandis sa baguette devant lui :

-Stupéfix ! Rugit-il.

La réaction des deux jeunes hommes fut parfaitement synchronisée : Yuu dégaina son épée, la lame verdâtre luisant à la lumière.

\- Ashuramaru, s'exclama-t-il, prête-moi ta force !

Une brume noire sembla se répandre dans la salle et des marques violettes en arabesque virent se répandre sur le visage et les poignets de l'adolescent, quelques personnes lâchèrent un cri d'effroi. Yuu ne s'en préoccupa pas, il voulait faire une diversion espérant que Mika irait neutraliser l'homme. Celui-ci était un ancien combattant, il ne s'arrêterait pas qu'à un sort.

Le faisceau lumineux fonça droit vers lui, il le détruisit d'une simple coupe verticale, les filaments noirs de la lame créant des étincelles à son contact.

Le vieil homme ne fut pas distrait, préparant un autre sort. Mais c'était sans compter Mika qui bondit par-dessus la table et portât son épée au cou de l'ancien auror qui s'immobilisa choqué de s'être fait neutralisé.

Le blond ne bougeait pas, l'air d'attendre quelque chose, les sorciers retenaient leurs souffles. Finalement Maugrey grogna avant de laisser tomber sa baguette au sol, et seulement à ce moment Mika consentit à abaisser sa lame.

-C'était incroyable ! S'exclama Fred en applaudissant suivi de George.

-Qu'est-ce que… bafouilla Mrs Wesley complètement choqué et fixant Yuichiro, en particulier les étranges marques sur son visage qui disparaissaient progressivement.

Maugrey s'abaissa ramassant sa baguette et l'enfouissant dans une des poches de son imper, il fixa quelques secondes les vainqueurs avant qu'un sourire ne barre son visage difforme.

-C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il les surprenants, voila à quoi je m'attends des meilleurs combattants ! Dumbledore disait vrai ! Vous êtes des guerriers !

-Trop classe ! S'écria à son tour Tonk des étoiles dans les yeux, double d'Harry c'était quoi ce truc noir ? Et ces marques ?

-« Double d'Harry » à un nom, gronda Mika, n'appelle pas Yuu-chan ainsi.

-Je suis d'accord avec Tonk, intervint Lupin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… Mika aussi à été incroyable, mais toi… C'était clairement de la magie noire.

La surprise éclaira le visage des sorciers, de la magie noire ? C'était vrai que ce brouillard noir n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance… Yuu leva son épée au niveau de son visage pour que tous puissent la voir.

-Comme je l'avais déjà dit, expliqua-t-il, un démon vit dans ce katana, il me donne ses pouvoirs pour vaincre les vampires…

-Un démon… Rien que ça, rit nerveusement Sirius prenant la parole et brisant le silence incrédule qui s'était installé.

-Mais tu ne risques pas de te faire posséder ? Intervint Maugrey claquant sa canne contre le sol.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, Mika grogna : Le démon avait déjà possédé son compagnon, et dans un sens il le possédait toujours… Il vivait en lui après tout, il lui envoyait même des cauchemars !

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui… Soupira Sirius.

-Non, rétorqua Yuu le regard brillant, au début peut-être, mais maintenant Ashuramaru est mon camarade, il est ma famille même s'il me blesse parfois ! Je n'irais pas dire que je lui fais confiance, mais je crois en lui.

- _Je suis touché Yuu,_ ricana le démon lui parlant pour la première fois hors d'un rêve.

-Tais-toi ! S'écria alors l'adolescent surpris en fusillant de son regard la lame.

-Euh… Yuu ? Dit Hermione.

-Il parlait au démon, l'éclaira Mikaela imperturbable.

-Bon, s'exclama Mrs Weasley en détournant leurs attentions, finissons de manger, nous devons être bien nourris si nous allons à l'hôpital !

Personne n'osa la contredire, même Maugrey se servit de la nourriture, non sans l'avoir reniflé plusieurs fois avant. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Tonk posant beaucoup de question à Yuu et Mika, elle leurs montra même ses pouvoir de métamorphomage. Yuichiro sembla assez impressionné, il prétendait qu'avec ce genre de capacités, les humains pourraient s'infiltrer dans Sanguinem et « défoncer » tous les vampires…

Sirius ayant un statut de criminel, ne pouvait pas venir, même en se transformant en chien. Une autre des choses qui étonnèrent les voyageurs de l'autre monde, ici des gens appelés animagis pouvaient prendre l'apparence d'un animal.

Ils se préparèrent, Mrs Weasley fournit des vêtements à Mika et Yuu, car les deux ne disposaient pas de grand-chose. Ron et les Weasley prêtèrent donc des habits aux deux jeunes hommes, ou du moins les jumeaux à Mika. Ron était trop grand, et Yuu dû emprunter des vêtements à Harry ou il y flottait, après tout le survivant était bien plus grand que lui, comme la plupart ici, sauf peut-être Ginny, Hermione faisait sa taille… On aurait pus dire de même de Mika, sauf que ses trois centimètres en plus semblaient jouer en sa faveur, et de plus il semblait avoir grandi ! (l'e*foiré !)

Après plusieurs minutes d'essayage ou le jeune homme semblait près à tuer les jumeaux, et Marcel (Oui le serpent n'arrêtait pas de rire comme un fou), ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Rien n'irait à Yuichiro, soit il était trop petit, soit trop frêle, bien que musclé. Le pantalon d'Harry était dix fois trop large pour lui, il fallait aussi savoir que celui-ci avait appartenus à Dudley, le cousin du survivant… Puis le tee-shirt lui tombait sur les épaules… Il se sentait ridicule… Pourquoi ils ne lui laissaient pas mettre ses chemises et pantalon de l'armée ?

- _Tu ressembles à rien,_ s'esclaffa Marcel enroulé autours de son cou. Les sorciers avaient eut vent de sa présence, et avait appris qu'il parlait le fourchelang. Cela n'avait pas vraiment choqué les adultes à leur grande surprise.

-Bon, grogna l'adolescent, vous avez finis de vous amuser ? Moi je mets ma chemise.

-Non, non ! Dit Hermione en agitant un doigt, notre but est de passer aussi inaperçu que possible, vos tenues à toi et Mika sont trop formels… Avec Maugrey et son chapeau, plus Tonk et ses cheveux, pas besoin que les regards se portent sur vous car vous ressembler à des tops modèles ! Tiens ! Essaye ça !

Elle lui tendit un jean simple et une chemise avec le col vert, en y regardant de plus près elle semblait moins grande et large que les autres.

-Ce son pas les fringue d'Hermione ça ? Demanda Ron jetant un regard moqueur à Yuu qui semblait près d'éclater, mais un coup d'œil d'avertissement de Mika le teins en place. –Tu vas réellement rentrer dedans ?

La tête de la sorcière se tourna brusquement au même moment ou Ginny se frappait le front las des bêtises de son frère. Le vampire haussa un sourcil, s'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas dire, ou insinuer, c'était bel et bien qu'une fille était grosse, ou avait grossie… Il l'avait apprit lorsque Ferid avait lui aussi insinué que Kululu avait grossie en face de celle-ci, Mika ne préférait pas se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé… Seulement qu'il y avait eut beaucoup de sang, le sang de Ferid, et quelques membres trainant par-ci par-là. Et en ce moment, Hermione avait la même tête que la reine des vampires.

Sentant que cela allait mal tourner Yuu se glissa dans la salle de bain, cela ne le gênait pas de porter les vêtements de la sorcière, après tout elle n'était pas du genre à s'acheter des choses trop « girly ». Il enfila les habits qui par chance lui allaient et ressortis pour trouver Mika et les autres se retenant de ricaner devant un Ron suspendus la tête en bas, qui s'écrasa au sol lorsqu'Hermione relâcha le sortilège pour dévisager l'adolescent de haut en bas, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils ressemblent à des tops modèles, mais c'est tout le contraire, déclara Harry amusé en faisant rougir les deux concernés, effectivement malgré leurs vêtements anodin, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours aussi parfait que dans leurs uniformes. Ils se distinguaient des autres avec leurs peaux immaculés et leurs yeux lumineux.

-Les enfants ! Cria la voix de Mrs Weasley en bas, nous allons partir !

Ils descendirent rejoignant les adultes devant la porte, ils iraient à pied, la maison était situé près de l'hôpital. Yuichiro paraissait terriblement enthousiasme à l'idée de voir l'extérieur.

Ils sortirent dans le froid hivernal, des voitures roulaient de tout coté dans un bruit assourdissant, les deux jeunes hommes écarquillèrent les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des gens de tout âge circulaient partout sans ce soucier de rien, des panneaux lumineux étaient visibles à chaque coin de rue.

-C'est comme avant, souffla Yuu entre ses lèvres la voix tremblante, je ne pensais pas revoir ça un jour.

Mika hocha la tête sans qu'aucuns mots ne franchissent ses lèvres : L'émotion était trop forte. A leurs cotés les sorciers les fixaient, les adultes comprenant leur sentiments.

-J'aimerais tant que Shinoa et les autres soient là pour voir ça…

-Je sais, Yuu-chan, je sais, grommela le vampire avec un soupir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux quand Yuu mentionnait ses amis humains. Or c'était bien à lui que le jeune homme avait avoué son amour… Mais il y avait toujours ses « amis » qui, (il en avait l'impression pour certains) cherchaient à entrer dans son pantalon. S'ils retournaient dans leur monde, il ferait attention à ces « certains »…

Ils continuèrent à évoluer dans les rues, observant leur entourage, s'émerveillant d'un rien. Hermione vint se positionner à leurs cotés les mains derrière le dos.

-Alors, dit-elle en souriant, vous êtes contents ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas comment, murmura Mikaela en regardant un feu de signalisation passer au vert, dans notre monde ces simples choses n'existent plus depuis huit ans…

-Ca doit être compliqué… Intervint Harry, comment est Tokyo là-bas ?

-En ruine, répondit Yuichiro le regard perdu dans le vide, la nature à repris son cour normal, les immeubles tiennes à peine debout et sont recouverts de végétation, les routes sont fissurés et les voitures seul sur celles-ci… Un monde après l'apocalypse en sommes.

-Ce n'est pas très gai tout ça, dit Tonk en se joignant à la conversation, je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer… Vous faites comment pour vous déplacer ?

-On a les véhicules de l'armée, ou ont prend ceux dispersés sur la route en les forçant à démarrer. Nous ne disposons pas d'avions, ce sont les vampires qui les ont, nous n'avons aucune communication avec le reste du monde, nous ne pouvons donc pas nous allier à d'autres organisations humaines s'il en reste… Les vampires nous ont coupés du monde…

-C'est pour cela que Yuu-chan et moi nous estimons chanceux de pouvoir voir un autre pays… D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas big-ben que nous voyons là-bas ?

-Ou ça ? S'exclama Yuu en relevant la tête.

En riant, Hermione lui indiqua l'horloge, ils semblaient impressionnés, le style occidental était totalement différent de celui asiatique.

-Mikaela, dit soudains Lupin en attirant l'attention du vampire, je voulais te le demander… Mais… Tu n'es pas totalement japonais… Je n'en n'ai jamais vu des blonds aux yeux bleus… Puis tu as des trais légèrement différent…

-Mika est à moitié Russe, expliqua Yuu alors que le concerné lui envoyait un regard quelque peu étonné. Alors comme ça son compagnon savait ça ? Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit…

-Oh, je comprends mieux, dit le loup-garou, et toi Yuu ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme, mes parents et moi n'avions pas beaucoup d'interaction… Mais officiellement je suis japonais.

-Vous allez arrêter de jacter ? Grogna la voix de Maugrey Fol-Œil à l'arrière alors que Mrs Weasley soupirait, on n'y est presque, alors vigilance constance !

Les sorciers eurent une expression amusés, ils s'arrêtèrent soudains devant un bâtiment de briques rouge qui abritait un magasin à l'ancienne dont la façade indiquait : Purge & Pionce Ltd. L'endroit avait un aspect miteux, misérable. Les vitrines étaient recouvertes de poussière, mais ont pouvait tout de même y percevoir quelques vieux mannequins éparpillés au hasard. Personne dans la rue ne faisait attention à ce vieux magasin.

Tonk s'en approcha vérifiant si personne ne les observait, mais elle se heurtât à l'indifférence générale. Elle parut satisfaite et tapa contre la vitre :

-Ont viens voir Arthur Weasley, s'exclama-t-elle.

Yuu et Mika se regardèrent, trouvant cela absurde. Tonk venait de parler à un mannequin, il était impossible qu'il l'entende à travers le brouhaha de la rue, puis, un mannequin n'entendait pas après tout, c'était un objet inanimé. Cependant, à leur grande surprise, celui-ci inclina brièvement la tête et faire un petit signe de la main, comme s'il les invitait à entrer. Tonk s'empara alors des bras d'Hermione et Ginny, puis elles avancèrent traversant la vitrine et disparurent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Demanda Mika impressionné.

-Une vitrine magique, comme la barrière de la gare King-Cross, expliqua Mrs Weasley en prenant les jumeaux chacun par la main et s'y engouffrant, suivi de près par Harry et Ron.

-Allons-y, dit Lupin alors que Maugrey agitait sa canne les pressants d'entrer.

Mika se saisi de la main de Yuu entremêlant leurs doigts (Marcel autour du poignet siffla sur le vampire qui l'ignora) puis il passa à son, tour la barrière magique suivit de près par Fol-Œil.

Un hall blanc à l'odeur d'eau de javel s'offrit à eux, au fond de celui-ci un bureau avec une secrétaire était visible, elle ne semblait pas leur prêter attentions occuper avec deux personnes, ils s'avancèrent évitant les médecins et patient qui passaient dans le couloir.

Harry et Yuu se jetèrent un regard entendus : C'était totalement invraisemblable : Certaines personnes, comme un vieillard et sa petite fille qui semblait se prendre pour un panda (elle mâchonnait du bambou), se disputaient avec la secrétaire qui disait, Yuu ne savait pas quoi… Le sort de traduction ne faisait plus effet ici, et il avait du mal à entendre à travers le bruit, Mika et lui avaient retrouvé leur accent asiatique.

Les deux jeunes hommes remarquèrent alors une pancarte, plissant les yeux Yuichiro commença à la déchiffrer, pour lui c'était comme de véritable hiéroglyphes… Il devrait penser à demander à Mika ou Hermione de lui apprendre à lire mieux que ça…

En tout cas, ils devraient se rendre au premier étage « Blessures par créatures magiques ».

Mrs Weasley s'avança timidement alors que la secrétaire informait un client que son frère se prenait toujours pour une théière.

-Je suis venue voir Arthur Weasley, dit-elle après un vague bonjour.

-Quatrième étage, salle Elizabeth Bathory.*

Mika grogna en entendant le nom de l'ancêtre du vampire qu'il méprisait le plus. Yuichiro fit une drôle de tête qui intrigua les sorciers :

-Il y à quelque chose de mal, demanda Ron alors qu'ils montaient un escalier pentu (Cette escalier avait causé de nombreuse chute des médicomage, qui devenaient par la suite patient).

-Bathory est le nom du vampire pervers, soupira Yuichiro puis il plissa les yeux jetant un coup d'œil en biais au vampire, une expression de doute sur son visage. –Mika… Par hasard ce ne serait pas lui qui serait à l'origine de se stupide surnom ?

Le blond cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas de quoi son ami parlait, puis il se rappela de la conversation de ce matin, et un sourire amusé vint s'inscrire sur son visage :

-Oui c'est lui qui à fait tourner ce surnom, mais la plupart du temps tu es « Yuu-chan » ou « petit Yuu », ou encore « l'ange »… C'est plutôt Ferid qui reste sur « princesse »… Quoique Crowley s'y est mit récemment…

C'en fut trop, les sorciers éclatèrent de rire, du moins ceux qui avaient écoutés, Lupin, ricana doucement, Yuu s'empourpra jetant un regard plein de promesse de mort à Mika qui se rendait compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute.

-Je vais tuer ces maudits vampires, grogna le petit brun furieux.

-Pourquoi ils l'appellent comme ça ? S'enquit Hermione des larmes de joies dans les yeux.

Le vampire haussa les épaules posant une main sur la tête d'un Yuu renfrogné :

\- Aucune idée, pour Ferid je suppose que c'était un moyen de m'embêter…

-Mi Mi Mimika, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux le faisant se crisper la lueur du mauvais coup dans leurs yeux, comment ont dit princesse en japonais ?

-Hime, pourquoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste le nouveau surnom de Yuyu.

Le concerner releva brusquement la tête : Comment ça son nouveau surnom ? Oh ! Non ! Ils ne s'en s'aviseraient pas !

A coté Lupin pouffa avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme le calmant.

-Regardez, dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement, nous y sommes, ne faite pas trop de bruit.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle Bathory (Mika grimaça à la blague de Yuu sur le fait qu'ils _pénétraient_ Bathory). Il y avait trois patients, Mr Weasley (reconnaissable à ses cheveux roux) occupait le lit situer au fond de la salle, près d'une minuscule fenêtre. Il lisait un journal à la leur de l'unique rayon de soleil qui filtrait de la fenêtre. Il leva la tête et un sourire radieux vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il reconnu les sorciers.

-Bonjour, lenca-t-il en jetant le journal sur une petite table de nuit, Bill viens de partir, vous l'avez raté.

-Comment ça va Arthur ? Demanda Mrs Weasley l'air anxieuse, tu es pale…

-Parfaitement bien, répondit-il en serrant dans ses bas les deux jumeaux qui tentèrent de se dégager, comment ça va vous deux ? Vous n'embêter pas votre sœur j'espère ?

Les deux roux eurent sourire complice avant de s'écarter laissant voir Yuu et Mika qui étaient en retrait :

-Bien sûr que non, dirent-ils en cœur, Hime est plus marrant à embêter !

Le père les aperçus enfin, il écarquilla les yeux au même moment ou Yuu relevait la tête l'air sombre un sourire effrayant sur le visage, dédié aux jumeaux qui se cachèrent derrière l'homme roux.

-Vous… Gronda le jeune homme en craquant ses jointures, son accent rendu plus perceptible par sa colère, vous voulez vraiment mourir ? Ca tombe bien… On est dans un hôpital…

-Yuichiro, chéri, le réprimanda Mrs Weasley, ne dit pas ça ! Les soins coutent chers !

-Merci de te préoccuper plus de l'argent que de notre santé maman, grommelèrent les jumeaux alors qu'autours d'eux les sorciers éclataient de rire, puis Mr Weasley sembla s'intéresser aux deux jeunes hommes de l'autre monde :

-C'est vrai ? Chuchota-t-il l'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux, vous venez d'un autre monde et vous êtes des alter-égo ? D'Harry et Malefoy ?

-C'est ça, dit calmement Mika ses crocs visibles alors qu'il parlait, ce que remarqua le patriarche :

-Un vampire ! Cria-il avec enthousiasme, c'est génial ! C'est quoi vos nom ? Comment est votre monde ? Il y à des loups-garous là-bas ? Vu que tu es un vampire ?

Les adolescents parurent surpris par le déluge de question qui s'abattait sur eux, mais Maugrey posa une main noueuse sur l'épaule de l'homme, l'interrompant. Tonk pouffa amusée.

-Mikaela et Yuichiro Hyakuya, dit le vampire, pour notre monde demandez à vos compagnons humains.

-Ce ne sont pas des noms Anglais ça, dit Mrs Wreasley.

-C'est japonais, répliqua Ginny, dit… Si tu nous disais ce qui était arrivé ?

-Vous le savez déjà non ? Un serpent m'a attaqué et grâce au rêve d'Harry ont m'a trouver avant que je ne me vide de mon sang…

-Mais tu étais où ? Coupa Fred à voix basse, en mission pour l'ordre ?

-Fred, s'écria sa mère le regard sévère, cela ne te concerne pas, d'ailleurs sortez ! Les adultes vont parler !

-Mais maman ! Protestât Ginny.

-Dehors ! Insistât-elle.

Les jeunes sorciers obéirent de mauvaise grâce, se dirigeant les pieds trainant vers la sortie. Harry s'arrêtât jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la porte pour s'apercevoir que Yuu et Mika n'avaient pas bougé.

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'écoute pas les humains, rétorqua Mika s'attirant un regard contrarié de Mrs Weasley.

-Ce sont des soldats, dit Fol-Œil, ils restent, ils ont le droit de savoir.

-Des soldats ? Répétât Mr Weasley sans comprendre.

-Mais…

-Harry ! Sort !

Penaud, le survivant referma la porte derrière lui laissant les adultes et les deux voyageurs des mondes dans la salle. Un silence embarrassant s'installa, les sorciers jetaient des coups d'œil au vampire et à son compagnon ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement Yuichiro brisa le silence :

-Alors, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Si nous sommes là c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-C'est vrai, répondit Lupin, à vrai dire nous sommes inquiet pour Harry… Il nous à dit qu'il à vu la scène en rêve par l'œil du serpent, comme s'il avait été… Possédé…

La déclaration figea tout le monde, possédé ? Yuu fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Il savait parfaitement quel étaient les symptômes d'une possession, Yoichi l'avait été, lui-même aussi, et Harry n'avait eut aucunes de ces choses.

-Ce jeune Potter est bien étrange, grogna Maugrey, de plus Dumbledore semblait inquiet…

-Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète, déclara Mika d'une voix froide en surprenant tout le monde, Harry voit par les yeux du serpent de cet humain avide… Cela ne signale rien de bon… De plus Yuu-chan semble avoir une sorte de connexion avec Harry…

-Comment ça ? Dit Tonk l'air soudain intéressée.

-Il savait que le rêve d'Harry était vrai… Puis…

-Puis… insistât Lupin.

-Je ne sais pas, les interrompit Yuu, je n'ai pas vu le rêve, par contre je me sentais mal… Non… Je sentais l'inquiétude d'Harry, son mal-être…

-Je vois… dit le loup-garou, ce que tu dis nous pourras être utile… Si tu sens l'état d'Harry… J'irais en parler à Dumbledore…

…..

-Mika ? Pourquoi Harry parait-il aussi mal ? Demanda Yuu la tête incliné alors qu'il portait à sa bouche un sandwich qu'avait préparé Mrs Weasley.

Ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital dans le milieu de l'après-midi, depuis ce moment le survivant et ses amis avaient été bien silencieux. Et Mika et Yuu ignoraient la cause de ce silence. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur un canapé rouge cramoisi, du moins pour le vampire : Yuu était de profil, les pieds sur le canapé, penché en arrière sur l'épaule de son ami blond qui lisait un livre, le jeune homme lui-même avait le livre de Rogue sur ses genoux. Ensembles ils dévisageaient Harry qui ne pipait un mot faire semblant de lire un livre sur le Quiddich pour que ses amis ne lui parlent pas.

-Aucunes idées, répondit distraitement Mika les yeux sur une page illustrant un hippogriffe qui déployait ses ailes.

Soupirant, Yuichiro reportât son regard sur la page qu'il lisait qui parlait d'une plante « _filet du diable_ » capable de tuer un homme en l'étranglant avec ses multiples tentacules qui lui faisaient offices de branches… _Charmant_ …

Soudains un bruit leurs fit lever la tête, Harry avait refermé son livre d'un coup sec et montait à l'étage. Ron et Hermione semblaient hésiter à le suivre, de même pour les autres enfants.

-Dieu, ça m'énerve, grogna Mika, viens Yuu-chan… On va lui demander ce qui ne va pas !

Sans attendre de réponse il se leva, son compagnon sur ses pas. En les voyant partir à la suite d'Harry, Hermione bloqua les marches de l'escalier.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… Murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, il vaudrait peut-être mieux le laisser seul…

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Yuu surpris.

Seul le silence leurs répondit, et un regard en biais des sorciers, comme s'ils leurs cachaient quelque chose, ce fit le vampire qui compris le premier.

-Vous avez entendu, réalisa-t-il.

-Alors c'est vrai, dit Ron en se joignant à la conversation, Harry est possédé ?

-Foutaise, s'exclama Yuu les bras croisés en attirant les regards sur lui, Harry n'est pas possédé !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda Ginny intriguée.

-Je… Mon amis Yoichi à été possédé par son démon lors de la cérémonie des contrats. Et je peux t'assurer qu'Harry n'agit pas comme quelqu'un de possédé !

-Il y a une différence entre se faire possédé par Voldemort et par un démon, répliqua Hermione.

Le jeune séraphin roula des yeux et écarta la sorcière du passage, montant à la suite du survivant. Mika lui emboitât le pas.

Ils longèrent un couloir sombre de la partie de la demeure où ils avaient le moins été, croisant au passage Sirius qui revenait de nourrir Buck, l'hippogriffe de la maison. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la chambre du survivant, des bruits de pas leurs indiqua que les autres adolescents les suivaient.

-N'entrer pas, dit soudain une voix derrière la porte, je veux être seul.

Yuichiro ne l'écoutât pas, son caractère têtu reprenant le dessus :

-Et moi je veux entrer ! Rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, d'un coup de pied violent qui surprit les sorciers.

Ils trouvèrent Harry sur le lit la tête dressé dans leur direction, une expression outré de les voir entrer ainsi dans la chambre.

-Yuu-chan, soupira le vampire du groupe en observant la trace de pied sur la porte.

-Alors comme ça toi et tes amis avez écoutés aux portes ? Déclara Yuu en ignorant Mika, les mains sur les hanches.

-Et si c'est le cas ? Renifla dédaigneusement le survivant en se levant et se postant devant Yuu qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête, ce qui eut le don d'agacer le plus petit qui grinça des dents. Guren aussi aimait faire ça lorsqu'ils se disputaient, se poster devant lui pour lui rappeler qui était le plus grand, plus fort, et par-dessus tout l'adulte.

-Tu crois être possédé, affirma-t-il en poussant un doigt dans la poitrine du survivant son regard vert braqué dans celui aussi vert de son homologue. –Mais sais-tu au moins quel sont les symptômes de la possession ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs, mais Ginny le coupa :

-Il a raison, le sais-tu ? Rappelle toi aussi que j'ai été possédé par vous-savez-qui !

Le survivant se tût, une expression coupable venant s'inscrire sur son visage. Ginny disait vrai : Elle avait été obligé, il y à cela trois ans, à ouvrir la chambre des secrets renfermant un basilic, un serpent géant dont le regard pouvait tuer. Yuu et Mika parurent surpris par la révélation de la rousse, mais au moins cela leurs facilitait la tache :

-Et quel était les symptômes Ginny ? Demanda le blond du groupe.

-J'avais des moments ou je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais fais durant des couples d'heure.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fais Harry ? Fit Yuu en poussant Harry à s'assoir sur le lit (Il en avait marre d'être toisé de haut, maudit soit les anglais et leur taille de géant !)

-Oui… Murmura le survivant la tête baissé.

-Alors tu n'es pas possédé ! Conclus Hermione radieuse.

Immédiatement le regard du survivant sembla s'éclairer :

-C'est vrai ?

-J'ai déjà vu des personnes possédés, dit Yuichiro, et aucune ne se comportait comme toi, c'était plutôt comme… « Je vais tuer tout le monde car la mort c'est trop cool ! Mouahahahah ! »

Les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire alors que Mika soupirait pour la énième fois, mais s'accorda tout de même un sourire : Yuu-chan cherchait à remonter le moral des sorciers, et cela marchait à voir leurs visages amusés, décidément, le jeune homme ne cesserait de l'étonner.

-Puisque tout est régler, pourquoi ne pas aller aider Sirius à installer les décorations de noël ? Proposèrent Ginny et Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Ron, Yuu Mika vous aussi ?

Or il s'arrêtât à voir les regards complètements interloqués des deux adolescents.

-Noel ? Répétèrent-ils, c'est quoi ça ?

Un silence accueilli leur déclaration. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était Noel ? Sérieusement ? Mais à quel point leur existence avait-elle été misérable ?

-C'est une fête ou ont offre des cadeaux, expliqua Hermione, elle est dans cinq jour, c'est pour fêter la naissance du Christ, vous savez, Jesus ? Pour célébrer l'événement ont fait un repas en famille et ont décores la maison, mais bien entendus ont s'offre des cadeaux.

-Oh… Je vois, dit Mika, mais ont n'a rien à vous offrir…

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione en souriant, votre présence nous suffit…

Les deux clignèrent des yeux surpris, c'était la première fois que leur présence était désirée…

-Merci, murmura Mika un petit sourire venant s'inscrire sur son visage.

-Oui merci, renchéri Yuu, pour votre cadeau… Disons que nous allons exploser Voldemort !

Des cris retentirent à la mention du mage noir, les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent fatigués, mais Harry sourit :

-J'aimerais bien voir ça !

….

Noel se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, Sirius était enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir du monde pour les fête. Ils eurent un repas agréable, Lupin et Mika eurent une discussion sur les créatures magiques, Harry, Yuu et Sirius rirent bien, Tonk et les filles s'amusèrent bien. Maugrey demandait à Mrs Weasley si sa nourriture avait été en contact avec d'autres personnes. En sommes, une bonne soirée.

-C'était agréable non ? Chuchotât Yuu dans la chaleur de leur chambre ses yeux se fermant.

-Hum, murmura Mika en sourire paresseux aux lèvres, regardant le plafond.

-Je suis heureux, bailla-t-il les yeux fermés, heureux que ce soit avec toi que je partage ces moments…

Le vampire se retourna pour fixer Yuichiro qui souriait dans sa direction, puis le petit brun ce redressa avant de planter un petit baiser sur la joue du blond qui écarquilla les yeux en portant sa main au visage.

-Joyeux noël !

…

Vous vous demandez peut-être ou étaient les épées de Yuu et Mika à St Mangouste… Lupin les avaient dissimulé avec un sort d'invisibilité, seul nos deux héro pouvaient les voir, le sort s'est dissipé quelques heures après.

*Elizabeth Bathory : Wikipédia est votre ami, Ferid porte ce nom pour une raison, je vous dis juste que c'était une femme qui sacrifiait des vierges pour se baigner dans leurs sang, ainsi elle gardait sa jeunesse… On dirait que la passion de tuer des jeunes innocents est génétique dans la famille Bathory XD

Vala, le chapitre est bouclé.

Review ? Si vous aimer la fic, enfin j'dis ça... J'dis rien ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Yuu Kirkland : ^^ J'hésitais entre ça et pédophile, m'enfin c'est bien aussi pervers non ? Merci pour la review !

Angel-944 : Merchiiiiii

Analanat : Tu parles assez bien, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Et voila la mise à jour ! Je te remercie pour la review !

Arya39 : Je crois qu'ils ont la même taille ^^ Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Peut-être te demander si tu prévois de sortir Coco Vanille chocolat bientôt ? Bah, je ne t'embêterais pas… Prend ton temps ^^ Allez, à plus !

Manga128 : Te revoilà donc ! Merci pour cette review ! Et voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Laeryth : Tu n'avais pas besoin de te crée un compte pour mettre des review tu sais ^^'' mais maintenant tu vas pouvoir écrire de belle fanfiction ^^ Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, sur ordi je n'arrive pas bien à les voir… Et vu que je suis aussi une flemmarde je n'écrit pas vraiment mes chapitres sur papier, juste le plan ^^'' Mais je ferais mon possible pour éviter de vous arracher les yeux… Bonne lecture sur ce chapitre ! Et merci pour avoir prit le temps de mettre une review !

….

Chapitre 9

Lorsque Yuu et Mika se réveillèrent, ils furent surprit d'apercevoir que les sorciers leurs avaient offerts quelque chose, un petit tas de paquet se trouvait devant leur lit, le nom de la personne auquel il appartenait écrit dessus.

C'était principalement des vêtements moldu, quoiqu'une robe de sorcier fût présente dans le lot, même des livres de la part d'Hermione accompagnés d'une note disant qu'elle avait entendue Yuu se plaindre de son ignorance et lui proposait son aide. Le jeune homme sourit en la lisant, la sorcière était vraiment gentille, comme Akane. Il était touché par les présents des sorciers, comme Mika qui souriait, or son humeur s'assombrit lorsqu'il découvrit le cadeau de Fred et George, un collier ras-de-cou vert, pourvut de petites pierres émeraude, dont une en forme de goute étant sensé tomber sur la poitrine lorsqu'on la portait. Le cadeau était accompagné d'une note que l'adolescent lut, son visage s'assombrissant immédiatement après.

-Je vais les tuer, grogna-t-il alors que Marcel sifflait amusé, il serra le bijou entre ses mains le regard enflammé.

Mika se baissa ramassant la note il la lut et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement :

 _Hime, nous sommes sûrs que cela plaira à Mika si tu le portes… Gred et Forge._

La note était accompagné d'un smiley souriant, le vampire se reteint de rire, cela ne ferait qu'énerver Yuu, mais c'était vrai, il était sûr que ce genre de collier serait très joli sur son compagnon, mais c'était rêver de le voir le porter un jour...

Des bruits de cavalcades le firent revenir à la réalité, il s'aperçut que Yuu n'était plus dans la chambre. Puis les pas se rapprochèrent et Fred et George passèrent en trombe devant la porte faisant un clin d'œil au vampire qui vit Yuichiro courir derrière eux, vociférant des menaces. Le blond gloussa, dans ce monde tout semblait si simple, bien que Voldemort existe.

Aujourd'hui ils devaient retourner à l'hôpital St Mangouste voir le père des roux, bien évidement Sirius ne pouvait venir, seuls les sorciers et les deux habitants de l'autre monde viendraient.

Pour y aller un homme de l'ordre viendrait les chercher en voiture, un certain « Mondingus » leur avait Mrs Weasley en grimaçant lorsqu'elle prononça le nom. Il semblait que l'homme ne soit pas un individu recommandable. Ils le comprirent vite en le voyant arriver dans une voiture qu'il avait « emprunté ». L'homme semblait ivre et ne se préoccupa même pas de Yuu et Mika qu'il poussa dans la voiture avec les autres démarrant immédiatement après. Le véhicule avait été agrandit magiquement leur permettant à tous d'entrer.

Il y avait très peu de circulation, ce qui leur permit d'arriver rapidement à St Mangouste, quelques sorciers et sorcières rodaient furtivement dans les rues d'à coté de l'hôpital. Mondingus partit se garer dans une impasse pour les y attendre. D'un pas nonchalant ils se dirigèrent vers la vitrine contenant le mannequin et la traversèrent.

Pour Noel, le hall de St Mangouste avait été décoré à l'occasion : des boules lumineuses étaient accrochées au plafond et du houx était suspendu au-dessus de l'escalier.

Ils trouvèrent Mrs Weasley adossé contre une pile d'oreiller en train de manger.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il en les voyants arriver, comment allez-vous ?

-Plutôt toi comment ça va, rétorqua sa femme.

-Euh… Bien… Répondit-il mal-à-l'aise en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

En voila un comportement bien louche, pensa Yuu en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres qui semblaient l'avoir aussi remarqué.

-Ca sent le sang, déclara soudainement Mika une main sur son nez.

Tous se tournèrent vers le vampire qui regardait Mr Weasley, ou plutôt son bras bandé. Celui-ci voulu cacher le membre blessé, mais sa femme fut plus rapide et s'en empara écartant légèrement les bandages pour voir des points de sutures.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_ , demanda-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement bas.

-Euh… J'ignore si tu sais ce que son des points de sutures ?

-Je suppose que ça signifie de se coudre la peau ? répondit Mrs Weasley en laissant échapper un rire froid, voyons Arthur, même toi ne serait pas _aussi_ stupide.

Lupin s'éloigna du lit allant parler à l'homme de celui d'à coté, Maugrey et Tonk décidèrent d'aller prendre un café, aussitôt suivi des jumeaux qui avaient un grand sourire faux aux lèvres.

-Je crois que je prendrais bien une tasse de thé moi aussi, dit Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Le reste des adolescents, c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, Ginny et bien entendu Yuu et Mika lui emboitèrent le pas. Lorsque la porte de la salle se referma derrière eux, ils entendirent Mrs Weasley hurler :

-COMMENT CA C'ETAIT POUR SAVOIR CE QUE CA FAISAIT ?

-Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, culpabilisa Mikaela.

-Elle aurait fini par le découvrir, dit Ginny alors qu'ils montaient un étage au hasard, je l'avais moi-même remarqué.

Ils débouchèrent dans une salle ou un grand panneau indiquait « PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILEGES ». Ils s'aperçurent vite qu'un homme les observait à travers un double-vitrage, le nez collé contre la vitre. Il était blond avec des yeux bleu vif, comme Mika dans l'ensemble, sauf que son visage était plus anguleux. Il abordait un grand sourire vide que Yuu jugea idiot.

-Professeur Lockard ! S'exclama Hermione stupéfaite.

L'homme poussa les doubles portes qui le séparait de la salle et s'avança les pends de sa robe mauve volant derrière lui.

-C'est qui ce clown ? Chuchotât Yuu à Mika.

-Aucune idée… Mais ne t'approche pas de lui Yuu-chan ! Sa manière de marcher me fait penser à Ferid !

Le jeune homme roula des yeux alors que Lockard parvenait à leur hauteur sans que son sourire ne faiblisse.

-Bonjour ! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué, vous êtes là pour des autographes ?

-Il n'a pas changé, marmonna Harry confirmant à Mika et Yuu que les sorciers connaissaient cet homme.

-C'est qui ? demanda Yuichiro.

-Notre ancien professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal, expliqua Ginny, en deuxième années alors qu'il était dans la chambre des secrets, une salle secrète de Poudlard, il à voulu jeter un sortilège d'oublis à Harry et Ron, mais le sort c'est retourné contre lui.

-Gilderoy ! Appela soudain une voix venant du couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard une infermière poussait les portes à son tour, ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer en voyant les adolescents :

-Oh, roucoula-t-elle, Gil' à de la visite pour noël ! Il n'y à jamais personne qui viens le voir d'habitude !

-Euh… Fit Ron, non, on cherchait juste…

-Vous êtes de sa famille, demanda soudain la femme en ignorant Ron, son petit frère peut-être ?

Il fallu quelques secondes pour que les adolescents réalise que la question était destiné à Mika qui cligna des yeux interloqué, maintenant que l'infermière le disait le vampire avec ses cheveux blond et yeux bleu pourrait être confondu avec un membre de la famille de Lockard.

Yuichiro mis une main devant sa bouche étouffant un rire, de même pour Hermione.

-Non, répondit le blond son accent japonais confirmant ses dires, ne m'associez à cet humains.

Immédiatement l'humeur de la femme sembla baisser d'un cran mais elle retrouva vite le sourire :

-Eh bien au moins quelqu'un est venu le voir !

Puis elle entraina l'homme par le bras dans la salle d'où il était sortit, l'asseyant dans un fauteuil où à coté, se trouvait une pile de lettre.

Les jeunes jetèrent un regard à leur entourage, la salle semblait être une salle d'hôpital normal comme celle de Mr Weasley, or des effets personnels étaient présent prouvant que c'était une chambre pour patient allant rester longtemps.

Deux lits à coté, une femme avec la tête couverte de fourrure aboya en les voyants, Mika émit une sorte de feulement la faisant taire, avant de s'immobiliser surpris lui-même de sa réaction.

-Tu te prends pour un chat maintenant, le taquina Yuu en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les cotes alors que les sorciers ricanaient derrière.

Au même moment l'infermière revint, les bras chargés de présents divers, elle se dirigea vers un homme dans un lit près de la fenêtre qui marmonnait tout seul.

-Regarder Broderick, on vous à envoyé une jolie plante ! Dit-elle en déposant une plante noire avec de longues branches ressemblant à des tentacules noirs sur la table de chevet. Yuu fronça les sourcils : Il avait déjà vu cette plante quelque part…

Puis l'infermière se tourna vers le fond de la salle ou deux lits étaient cachés par deux rideaux roses pour plus d'intimité.

-Vous partez déjà Mrs Londubas ?

Harry tourna brusquement la tête surprenant Mika. Le vampire tourna son regard vers le fond de la salle pour voir émerger des rideaux Neville et une vieille femme à l'air sévère vêtue de vêtements étrange, comme son chapeau avec un vautour empaillé sur le dessus, à coté Yuu manqua de s'étrangler en le voyant.

Ron leva la tête, son regard s'éclairant, Harry sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais ce fut trop tard, déjà le roux ouvrait la bouche :

-Neville !

Neville sursautât courbant l'échine comme s'il voulait disparaitre, puis il tourna lentement la tête dans leur direction.

-Regarder, c'est Neville ! Dit Ron d'une voix forte en attirant l'attention du reste du groupe.

-Ce sont des amis à toi mon chéri ? Demanda la grand-mère de Neville.

Elle leur jetât un regard pénétrant, sans sembler surprise de voir Yuu et Mika, puis elle tendit une main crochue au survivant qui la serra.

-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, déclara-t-elle, Harry Potter et vous… (Elle se tourna vers les deux habitants de l'autre monde :) Mikaela et Yuichiro Hyakuya… Vous venez d'un autre monde… Neville m'en à parlé… Ravie de savoir que son alter-égo est quelqu'un de courageux… Et heureusement que Fudge n'a pas divulgué votre présence à la gazette du sorcier… Mon petit fils m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

-Euh… Merci ? Répondit Yuu ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, à la place il posa ses yeux sur Neville, il avait la même tête que Yoichi lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à fondre en larme.

Pendant que la vieille femme saluait les Weasley et Hermione, Yuichiro s'approcha doucement de Neville posant délicatement une main sur son épaule :

-Quelque chose de mauvais t'es arrivé ?

Le jeune homme sursautât et se tourna vers Yuu affichant un air surpris.

-Non, pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Yoichi fait la même tête que toi quand il est triste, dit doucement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, mais il finit toujours par se confier à moi ou à l'équipe… Peut-être devrais-tu faire de même avec Harry et les autres ?

-Que fait mon double lorsqu'il se sent abattu ? Demanda soudainement Neville en redressant la tête.

-Il se jette sur Yuu-chan, intervint Mika en roulant des yeux, puis il l'étreint.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'exclama Yuichiro en prenant un teinte rouge.

-Hier tu rêvais et lui disait d'arrêter de t'étrangler comme ça.

Neville pouffa amusé, mais c'est à ce moment là que choisi sa grand-mère pour s'intéresser de nouveau à eux :

-Neville, gronda-t-elle dangereusement, pourquoi tes amis ne savent pas ce qui se trouve dans les lits derrière ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent avant qu'il ne détourne la tête embarrassé, il prit une inspiration tremblante.

-Il n'y à pas de quoi avoir honte, poursuivi-t-elle avec colère sans se rendre compte qu'elle mettait son petit-fils dans l'embarra, tes parents ont sacrifiés leur santé mental pour que tu puisses avoir une vie noble ! Tu devrais être fier ! Aurais-tu honte ?

-Non, protestât Neville.

Ron cessa de vouloir regarder à travers les rideaux des lits pour se concentrer sur les Londubat, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

Mikaela plissa les yeux : Il semblait que quelque chose de mauvais soit arrivé aux parents de Neville… Et vu le service ou ils se trouvaient ce n'était clairement rien de bon.

-Et bien tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! Rétorqua Mrs Londubat, puis elle se tourna vers Harry et les autres : Mon fils et mon épouse, continua-t-elle en désignant les lits, ils ont été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison par Vous-savez-qui.

D'un même mouvement Hermione et Ginny plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche. Ron parut mortifié et Harry serra les dents.

Mika et Yuu laissèrent échapper un petit soupir, mais il ne semblait pas aussi horrifiés que les autres, après tout, Yoichi et Kimizuki avaient été torturés par Kureto pour obtenir des informations c'était malheureusement la réalité de la guerre.

-Ne soyez pas choqué, dit la vieille femme en plissant le nez, ce sont des choses qui arrive lors des guerres, n'est-ce pas ?

En disant cela elle s'était tournée vers les adolescents de l'autre monde, Yuu laissa échapper un grondement étouffé, alors que Mika détournait le regard l'air honteux, qui sait ce qu'il avait fait pour retrouver Yuichiro à Nagoya avant de croiser le chemin Aihara*.

-Yuu-chan ? Dit Mika en posant ses yeux sur son compagnon abordant un air sombre, puis le vampire fut saisi d'une horrible image : Si l'armée du démon lunaire avait fait quelque chose à son compagnon ? Ils pourraient l'avoir torturé pour obtenir des informations sur la secte Hyakuya, puis quel genre de torture ? Il écarquilla les yeux, quand même pas…

-Yuu-chan ! S'exclama-t-il en japonais l'air affolé, ces satané, pervers d'humains ne t'on rien fait j'espère ! Tu es tellement mignon qu'ils pourraient avoir eues des idées déplacés !

-Quoi ! S'étrangla Yuu en fixant le vampire ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ça va pas la tête ? Il t'arrive quoi, tu as pété un câble ! Ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait, c'est à Yoichi et Kimizuki que Kureto à blessé pour me faire parler ! Et en plus ça serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour ça ! Après tout tu as vécus pendant quatre ans avec Ferid.

-C'est différent ! S'emportât le blond, je suis fort !

-Tu insinues que je suis faible ?

La voix avec lequel Yuichiro avait prononcé ces mots figea Mika, de plus la lueur légèrement démoniaque luisant dans les yeux du jeune homme ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Euh… MaisnonpasdutoutYuu-chan, déblatéra-t-il d'une traite en apportant un regard d'incompréhension de la part des sorciers.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Mrs Londubat en les ramenant à la réalité.

-Non, renifla Yuu repassant à l'anglais, juste Mika et ses idées retorses.

Les sorciers se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Je vois, reprit la vieille femme, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré et voir que Neville à de bon amis, maintenant nous allons prendre con… Oui Alice ? Qui-à-t-il ?

Une femme vêtue d'une robe d'hôpital pendent sur son corps amaigri venait d'émerger de derrière le rideau, elle avait les cheveux grisâtres un teins émacié et ses yeux semblaient trop grands par-rapport à son visage, ils étaient vides d'émotions. Elle s'avança vers eux d'une démarche bancale avant de se diriger vers Neville la main tendue en avant comme si elle voulait lui donner quelque chose.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit sa main devant elle et la femme y laissa tomber un vieil emballage de bonbon.

-Merci… Maman, dit Neville à voix basse alors que la malade retournait à son lit chantonnant pour elle-même.

-Encore ? Soupira Mrs Londubat.

-Il n'existe aucun remède ? Demanda timidement Hermione, une fois la mère de leur ami repartie, les yeux toujours fixés sur les rideaux.

-Malheureusement no…

-Si, coupa Neville, c'est juste que c'est une potion datant du XIII siècle avec un ingrédient introuvable…

-Ingrédient introuvable ? répétât Mika.

-Une plume d'ange, répondit le sorcier.

Une plume d'ange ? Maintenant que le sorcier y faisait référence n'étais-ce pas Rogue qui avait dit que des plumes d'ange étaient parfois demandés dans les potions ?

-Effectivement, soupira tristement Harry, je ne vois pas ou nous pourrions trouver ça…

-Voila pourquoi il n'y a aucune solution, dit Mrs Londubat d'un air solennel, puis elle se détourna : -Nous allons y aller… Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, vous êtes de bonnes personnes. Neville, tu viens ?

L'adolescent emboitât le pas à sa grand-mère, mais une prise sur son poignet le reteint, il se retourna pour voir les yeux vert de Yuichiro.

-Neville, commença-t-il, tu es bon en botanique, non ?

-Euh… Oui, répondit Neville interloqué par la soudaine question, autant que les autres adolescents de la salle.

-Quel est cette plante alors ? Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part et elle ne me dit rien de bon.

Il désigna d'un geste de la tête le lit ou Broderick se trouvait, et sur sa table de chevet la plante en pot aux tentacules noires. Neville la fixa quelques secondes avant de pousser une exclamation :

-Qu'est-ce qu'un filet du diable fait ici !

-Filet du diable, répétât Hermione alarmé.

Tous semblaient savoir ce que cette plante était, réalisa Mika, même Yuu, il s'approcha du jeune homme alors que Mrs Londubat disait qu'elle partait chercher immédiatement l'infermière.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Une plante capable de tuer un être humain, répondit Yuu, je l'ai lu dans le livre de Rogue hier, qu'est-ce qu'une plante comme ça fous ici ?

L'infermière semblait terriblement confuse, elle s'excusa plusieurs fois devant la grand-mère de Neville qui semblait furieuse, et la plante fut emportée, non sans au passage allonger ses tentacules pour étrangler le patients, désormais hors de porté.

-C'est bien mon chéri, dit la vieille femme à un Neville rougissant, tu as sauvé la vie de cet employé du ministère !

-Employé du ministère ? Dit Mika suspicieusement, quel était sa position dans la hiérarchie ?

-Mika, s'exclama Hermione, tu n'insinues tout de même pas que…

-Langue de plomb au département des mystères, la coupa Ginny, c'est un département secret dont personne ne sait rien à part ceux qui y travail… Puis pourquoi vouloir le tuer alors qu'il ne peut rien dire ?

-Ce doit être une simple erreur, affirma Ron.

L'explication semblait logique, mais Mikaela semblait toujours méfiant, Neville et sa grand-mère finirent par prendre congés, les laissant digérer ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui. Ils décidèrent de partir eux aussi, mais alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la porte, Yuu vit Harry se retourner pour poser ses yeux sur le lit des parents de son camarade.

…..

Les jours suivant passèrent tranquillement, et furent reposant. D'après les nouvelles quotidiennes Mr Weasley allait de mieux en mieux et rentrerait bientôt de l'hôpital. En attendant, les jeunes de la maison lavaient celle-ci, autant dire que Mika et Yuu avaient été surpris par le nombre de créatures magiques qu'elle renfermait, comme la fois ou Fred avait poussé dans les mains de Yuichiro une sorte de rat jaune qui en éternuant lui explosa au visage le recouvrant de poudre jaune de la tête aux pieds, c'était ce moment là qu'avait choisi Marcel furieux pour jaillir de la manche du jeune homme claquant ses mâchoires prés de Fred.

Aujourd'hui Ron et Harry se disputaient une partie d'échec, version sorciers, dans ce jeux les pièces étaient animés d'une vie propre, certaines rechignaient même à se sacrifier.

Hermione et Ginny parlaient, un magazine sorcier entre leurs mains, Mika et Yuu se trouvaient sur le canapé, le vampire instruisant son compagnon à l'aide du livre de langue que lui avait offert Hermione à Noel, Pattenrond, le chat de la jeune fille perché sur l'épaule de Yuichiro qui avait abandonné l'idée de le déloger.

C'est alors que Mrs Weasley apparue dans l'entrebâillure de la porte détournant leurs attentions de leurs activités :

-Yuichiro, Harry, dit-elle, le professeur Rogue se trouve en bas et voudrait vous parlez.

Harry sembla rester bouche bée face à la nouvelle, il regarda successivement Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui se trouvaient dans le même état que le survivant, Yuu haussa un sourcil, que viendrait faire Rogue ici ?

-Rogue ? répétât Harry interdit.

-Oui, répondit Mrs Weasley sur un ton de reproche, et dépêchez-vous, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre longtemps.

Une minutes plus tard les deux jeunes hommes poussaient la porte de la cuisine (Mika avait voulu venir, mais Yuu l'avait convaincu que ce ne serait pas nécessaire) où le professeur Rogue et Sirius se trouvaient assit à la vieille table en bois. Ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, une tension palpable dans toute la salle, pour Yuu, voir les alter-égo de Guren et Shigure se regarder ainsi lui paraissait bizarres.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir les deux jeunes hommes, Sirius leur sourit alors que le visage du professeur ne laissait rien paraitre :

-Mr Hyakuya, salua Rogue sans même prendre la peine de regarder Harry, vous pouvez prendre un siège.

Mal-à-l'aise à cause de l'ambiance les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent.

-J'étais sensé voir uniquement Mr Potter et Hyakuya, dit Rogue avec son habituel rictus moqueur, mais apparemment Mr Black s'est invité…

-Je suis le parrain d'Harry, rétorqua Sirius, et l'alter-égo de l'homme qui à été une figure paternel pour Yuu, j'ai donc le droit légitime d'être là, de plus c'est _ma_ maison.

-Et moi je suis là car Dumbledore me l'à demandé, gronda le professeur, Potter, Hyakuya, je vais vous donner des cours d'occlumencie.

-Des cours de quoi, balbutia Harry.

-Occlumencie Potter, une branche obscure de la magie, mais très utile. Elle permet de se protéger des intrusions mentales venant de l'extérieur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans, demanda Yuu en prenant la parole.

-Voldemort pourrais essayer de pénétrer votre esprit par l'intermédiaire d'Harry, nous pensons qu'il à eut vent de votre présence à vous et Mikaela. De plus Dumbledore m'a informé que vous aviez pus ressentir les émotions d'Harry après son rêve.

-Quoi ! S'écria le survivant avant de se taire immédiatement lorsque Rogue lui jetât un regard courroucé.

-Je vois… Murmura le jeune homme aux yeux vert, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, j'ai déjà résisté à beaucoup d'intrusion mentale de la part de démon, en particulier avec mon contrat avec Ashuramaru… Mais il vaut mieux être prudents non ? Autant en prendre.

-Une décision sage, déclara Rogue avec un hochement de tête appréciatif, je suis curieux de tester vos barrières mentales.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire, sourit malicieusement Yuichiro l'air enthousiasme à l'idée qu'un homme tente de fouiller ses souvenir, et ça, Harry ne le comprenait pas. Attendez ? Rogue avait-il dit qu'il tenterait lui-même de forcer les barrières mentales ? Cela ne signifiait tout de même pas… Prit d'un horrible doute il décidât de poser sa question :

-Et qui nous donnera ces cours ?

-Moi.

Le survivant sentit un poids lourd s'abattre dans son ventre, Rogue allait lui donner un cours… Il était mort…

-Cela aura lieu le lundi soir à six heures, soyez là. Bonne journée Yuichiro.

Et il partit les laissant planté dans la salle, Sirius ne disait rien, l'air trop stupéfait pour emmètre un son, Yuu se leva époussetant son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attend… Murmura Sirius à Harry lorsque l'habitant de l'autre monde fut sortit, Rogue à été aimable avec Yuu alors qu'il est ton alter-égo et la même appelé par son nom… ?

-C'est ça, soupira le survivant en se passant une main sur le front, il était mort… Des cours avec Rogue ? Celui-ci allait le torturer !

…..

Mrs Weasley revint de l'hôpital les jours suivant provoquant l'allégresse des habitants de la maison, les taches ménagèrent n'en reprirent que plus belle, aujourd'hui, Mika semblait se battre avec une sorte de théière enchanté qui voulait lui croquer la main, autour les sorciers riaient, le vampire leurs jetât un regard polaire avant de glapir se faisant mordre.

La théière lâcha prise, se brisant contre le sol du salon, mais à l'endroit ou l'objet l'avait mordu des furoncles se mirent soudains à pousser sur la main du blond.

-Mika ! S'exclama Yuu en accourant examiner la blessure.

-Ce n'est rien, intervint Sirius en s'approchant, je vais juste appliquer un sort…

-Pas besoin, dit calmement Mika en levant sa main recouverte de furoncle, regardez ça part déjà…

Effectivement, la blessure guérissait d'elle-même, Mika était un vampire après tout se rappela Yuu, les sorciers regardèrent la plaie se refermer incrédule.

-Comment, s'étrangla Hermione.

-Régénération de vampire, expliqua Yuichiro, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils sont si durs à tuer ? La seule chose pouvant le faire est une arme démoniaque comme la mienne.

-C'est génial comme capacité, dit Ron d'un ton enjoué au même moment ou Ginny entrait dans la salle :

-Qui peut aller chercher en haut des torchons supplémentaires ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'y vais, dirent Harry et Yuu en cœur avant de se regarder amusés.

-Mika va avec eux, ordonna Hermione, tu prendras le vieil aspirateur que Mr Weasley à amené, il est dans la petite armoire à coté de celle des torchons… Prenez-en plein, c'est vraiment sale ici.

Ils montèrent les escaliers pour se diriger vers le fond du couloir, mais un bruit dans une des salles d'à coté attira leurs attentions. C'était un bruit de sanglot, intrigué le trio s'approcha de la porte d'où le bruit semblait provenir, pour s'arrêter immédiatement à la vue qui les accueilli :

Mrs Weasley prostrée sur le sol, ses épaules secouées de sanglot devant un corps étalé sur le tapis poussiéreux, un corps mort de toute évidence, celui de Ron.

L'air de leurs poumons sembla se vider brusquement, comme si quelqu'un venait de leur mettre un coup dedans. Un froid glacial se rependit en eux, non… C'était impossible Ron ne pouvait pas être _mort_ il était en bas, ils l'avaient vu.

-Mrs Weasley, dit Harry d'une voix rauque, la gorge serré.

Un nouveau bruit de pleur émana de la femme avant qu'elle ne lève d'une main tremblante sa baguette :

- _Ri… Ridiculus._

Soudains, sans prévenir le cadavre de Ron se transforma en celui de Ginny dans un bruit de craquement.

-Non, non, non, gémit la femme sous les yeux écarquillés des trois jeunes hommes.

De nouveau le bruit de craquement, encore un, Mr Weasley, Fred, George… _Kimizuki en roux_ et avec des lunettes.

Yuu poussa un grondement étouffé alors que Mika ouvrait grand les yeux, que faisait le cadavre du garçon aux cheveux roses ici ? Un alter-égo probablement.

-Non, pas toi Percy, Cria Mrs Weasley avec désespoir avant d'agiter vainement sa baguette.

Un craquement suivant… Le corps d'Harry venait remplacer celui d'alter-Kimizuki.

-Assez ! S'exclama Yuichiro en bondissant en avant, au même moment ou la porte claquait contre le mur révélant Lupin, Sirius et les jeunes sorciers qui fixèrent les deux Harry une expression horrifié inscrite sur le visage.

-Non, Yuu, le mit en garde Harry, c'est un épouvantar il…

C'était trop tard, l'adolescent avait déjà bondit, le temps sembla ralentir. Le corps d'Harry resta quelques secondes encore au sol avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par une jeune fille à la robe blanche taché de sang, elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns noués en une tresse lui tombant sur sa poitrine.

-Akane… Haletèrent Yuu et Mika en même temps.

-Hermione ? Murmura Ron en fixant ce qui semblait être une version juvénile de son amie.

La jeune fille sourit, les mains derrière le dos, Yuu s'effondra à genoux, le sourire d'Akana aurait pu être adorable si elle n'était pas couverte de sang de la tête au pied, un filet coulant de sa lèvre jusqu'à son menton, ici, maintenant elle semblait démoniaque.

Sans cessé de sourire elle se pencha vers Yuu qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et murmura quatre mots parfaitement audibles :

-C' . .

Les yeux de Yuichiro s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'il lâchait une exclamation. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait : Le corps d'Akane se changea en celui d'un petit enfant brun couché au sol du sang coulant de plaies purulentes, puis en celui d'une fillette. Une jeune fille plus âgé se tenait désormais devant eux, des taches de sang sur son visage, ses grandes lunettes rondes comme Harry de travers, un garçonnet vint la remplacer immédiatement, puis Mikaela enfant se tenait devant eux blessé au-delà de l'imaginable. Il était debout, ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour prononcer des mots que seul Yuu sembla entendre, l'adolescent poussa une plainte sourde. Le rythme des apparitions sembla ralentir, l'épouvantar prit une nouvelle forme.

Les sorciers étaient paralysés, Mrs Weasley avait même arrêté de pleurer, Mika semblait sous le choc, mais la prochaine apparition les surprirent incroyablement : Une Pensy Parkinson de toute beauté se tenait devant eux, ses vêtement déchirés un air sournois sur son beau visage aux grands yeux marron tirant légèrement vers le rose, elle avait des cheveux violet lui tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, un trou béant était présent dans sa poitrine.

-Yuu-san, chantonna-t-elle en s'approchant, tu m'as tué… Tu m'as tués, répétât-elle, tu n'as pus sauver personne, personne tu entends… Tout cela est de ta faute…

 _« Crack »_

-Je te faisais confiance Yuu… Murmura une Luna bien plus développée que celle de Poudlard, aux grand yeux violet, des couettes blondes à moitié défaites, tu nous as trahis…

 _« Crack »_

-Percy ! S'écria Ginny.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Yuu renifla un grand jeune homme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux de la même couleur, deux épées pendaient à sa taille, du sang coulait de ses tempes. –Je l'ai toujours dit, tu es stupide et tu causeras notre mort, vois ce qui est arrivé, désormais je ne pourrais plus sauver Mirai !

 _« Crack »_

-Yuu-kun, pleura un Neville frêle aux yeux vert olives, pourquoi… Tu nous as abandonné !

 _« Crack »_

L'alter-égo de Sirius se tenait devant eux, vêtu d'un uniforme militaire rouge et noir décoré, il rejetât ses cheveux en arrière avant de les regarder ennuyé :

-Yuu… Tu es à moi… Tu m'appartiens… Croyais-tu réellement que je te sauverais par bonté de cœur ? Non. Tu n'es qu'un pion dans mon jeu, voila pourquoi tu es à moi.

-Oh non, chuchotât Hermione les mains plaquées devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, les autres étaient à peu-près dans le même état qu'Hermione : Estomaqués.

 _« Crack »_

Ce qui semblait êtres une jeune fille se trouvait désormais devant eux, elle/il avait de long cheveux violet foncé, presque noir, ou des oreilles pointues dépassaient, et cachait un de ses yeux rouge aux pupilles verticales, elle/il portait une sorte de robe noir en haut et blanche en bas, fendue aux cuisses, elle/il sourit dévoilant des crocs acérés.

-Brise-toi Yuu, ronronna-t-il/elle, vois tes propres cauchemar devenir réalité…

 _« Crack »_

Un homme roux aux yeux marron se tenait devant eux, il souriait l'air fou et tenait un couteau dans sa main :

-Viens Yuu, articula-t-il lentement, on va aller dans un endroit sympathique…

Mika déglutis, ce n'était quand même pas…

Un bruit de craquement bien plus fort que les autres interrompis le court de ses pensés et il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant la nouvelle apparition. Les sorciers en restèrent bouche-bée :

Devant eux se trouvait Yuu, non, c'était une femme, une femme avec le même visage que Yuichiro, de grand yeux vert encadrés par une masse de cheveux ébènes lui tombant souplement dans le dos, dire qu'elle serait belle n'était pas assez. Elle portait une simple robe blanche et darda son regard sur Yuichiro qui frissonna l'air soudain complètement horrifié.

-Yuu, hoquetât la femme des larmes se mettant à rouler sur ses joues, mon enfant…

Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme à terre tendant une main vers celui-ci avant de se redresser brusquement, une expression haineuse venant déformer ses trais parfait :

-Tu es l'engeance de démon, cracha-t-elle, le fils du diable ! Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mérité cela ? (Elle s'arrêtât, et trembla violement :) Oui… Je m'en rappelle ! J'ai péché, j'ai péché ! Voila donc la punition de mon crime ? Mettre au monde cette chose ?

-Stop, murmura Mika.

-Oh dieu ! Pardonnez-moi !

-Stop… répétât le vampire en voyant le regard vide de son compagnon, j'ai dit…

-Voila ma punition pour avoir séduite un an…

-STOP ! Rugit-il faisant sursauter tout les sorciers, il se jetât sur cette femme, celle qui avait fait tant de mal à Yuichiro, la main tendue en avant.

Il attrapa le bras de la femme, qui écarquilla les yeux comme choquée qu'il puisse même la toucher, puis ses yeux se plissèrent. Mika comprit, cette chose prenait l'apparence de ce qui nous avait effrayé le plus dans notre vie, le vampire comprit que cette créature allait changer de forme, il savait quel était sa pire crainte : Le corps de Yuu utilisé pour les expérimentations, il en avait vu de ces cobayes, d'ou sa haine de l'humanité, mais il ne laisserait pas cette créature se transformer.

D'un geste incroyablement rapide, il lança son bras en avant, comme Ferid le faisait, puis il transperça sans pitié le corps de la femme qui s'amollit sur son bras avant d'exploser.

Tous étaient sous le choc, Yuu haletait les larmes aux yeux, Mika se précipitât vers lui enfouissant la tête dans sa poitrine sentant le corps du plus petit agité de tremblement convulsif.

-Chut, c'est fini, je suis là… Je te protégerais, murmurait-il alors que les sorciers se remettaient progressivement du choc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… Demanda Lupin en s'avançant lentement dans la salle, comment un épouventar peut-il prendre autant de forme ? Et comment peut-ont le détruire ainsi ?

-Qui étaient toutes ces personnes ? Demanda Hermione en examinant les cendres qui témoignait de la mort de l'épouventar.

-Des gens de notre monde, murmura Mika en serrant Yuu encore plus contre lui.

-Mon alter-égo à réellement dit ça, s'enquit Sirius la voix tremblante.

-Je ne pense pas… Probablement que ce sont ses pires craintes… Que ses amis le trahisse et le blâme…

Mrs Weasley se redressa pour aller vers Yuichiro qu'elle examina longuement :

-Il est sous le choc, en conclu-t-elle, il faut qu'il passe une nuit de repos, il ira mieux après…

-Vous avez raison, répondit le vampire en attrapant le corps de Yuu sous les genoux et le dos, le soulevant en style marier, le jeune homme ne bougeait même pas, mais émis un maigre son de protestation qui rassura le blond. Si son compagnon avait encore la force de protester c'était qu'il n'allait pas aussi mal qu'il le pensait.

-Il va te tuer, tu sais, remarqua George.

Mikaela l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant les sorciers seul.

-Que diable s'est-il passé ? Dit Lupin, ces personnes… En particulier les trois dernières…

-La petite fille… Ou était-ce un garçon ? Ca ne semblait pas humain, intervint Ginny.

-C'est les dernières personnes qui m'inquiète, dit Mrs Weasley, la femme était clairement sa mère ! Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Mais ce qu'elle à dit… C'était horrible ! Aucune mère ne devrait dire des choses pareilles à ses enfants !

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord, grogna Sirius les poings serrés, de plus, le gars roux (son père ?) tenait un couteau !

Les adultes se mirent à discuter de ce qui venait d'arriver, les jeunes sorciers se regroupèrent ensemble un peu à l'écart.

-Cette femme, chuchotât Hermione, vous avez entendus ce qu'elle à dit ?

-Une fanatique moldu, dirent soudains Fred et George, papa nous en a parlé… Ce sont des moldus qui croient tellement en dieu que ça les pousses à faire des choses complètement insensés et d'y croire.

-C'est possible, articulât lentement Harry, mais vous avez entendus ce qu'elle à dit à la fin ?

-Je n'ai pas écouté, avoua Ron, mais Mika l'a coupé… Séduite un quoi qu'elle à dit ?

-Aucune idée… dit le survivant en haussant les épaules, je suppose que nous n'apprendrons rien de plus aujourd'hui… Mais Yuu n'a pas eut une vie facile… Mika aussi probablement…

…..

Le vampire blond déposa Yuichiro sur leur lit le secouant légèrement pour le faire réagir :

-Mika ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque semblant sortir d'un rêve éveillé.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, tu te sens un peu mieux ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tenta un sourire maladroit avant se soupirer.

 _-Ce n'était qu'un épouventar,_ le surpris la voix de Marcel en émergeant de sa manche, _tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce n'était pas la réalité._

 _-Tu as raison…_ Siffla doucement Yuu _, mais certaine chose restes vraies…_

 _-Tsss_ , fit Marcel en roulant des yeux et grimpant sur ses épaules _, wesh, mec il faut pas faire de déprime pour ça, amuse toi un peu avec ton copain blond là, ça te changera les idées._

 _-Marcel !_

Une expression colérique se peignit sur le visage de Yuu alors qu'il discutait avec le serpent, finalement se dit Mika, le reptile pouvait s'avérer utile…

-Yuu-chan, tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu es fatigué… Je reste avec toi si tu veux…

Yuu hocha la tête s'écartant un peu pour que Mika puisse se coucher à ses cotés, ils retirèrent leurs bottes et s'allongèrent ensembles.

Yuichiro enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de Mikaela, un frisson le parcourant, il venait de revoir son père et sa mère… Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de sa mère il y à huit ans… C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait entendus de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se suicide.

 _« Voila ma punition pour avoir séduite un ange, que le seigneur me pardonne, d'avoir séduit et été séduite par celui qu'il fit tomber du ciel jusqu'en enfer ! »_

Il se tendit, à l'époque il n'avait pas fait attentions à ce qu'elle disait, trop terrifié pour réellement écouter, mais maintenant qu'il avait connaissance du gène seraph dans son corps, cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Mika dû sentir son inquiétude car il le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

-N'y pense plus… murmura-t-il alors que les paupières du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, puis le noir envahi sa vision le laissant tomber dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

…..

Ils se réveillèrent à midi approximativement, leurs arrivés dans la pièce principal fut salué par de nombreux air de soulagement voyant que Yuu ne semblait pas trop mal.

-Dieu soit loué, tu vas mieux, soupira Hermione un petit sourire aux lèvres, hier tu semblais complètement sous le choc…

-Je vais mieux, merci, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'abattre…

Mrs Weasley s'avança alors vers lui inquiète :

-Mais cette femme horrible… Ta mère… Pourquoi disait-elle des choses pareilles ! Aucune mère ne devrait dire ceci à son enfant !

Le visage du Yuichiro s'assombrit :

-Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est qu'après avoir dit cela elle s'est suicidée.

-Quoi ! S'écrièrent Harry et Ginny choqués.

Les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus, ils se jetaient des coups d'œil tentant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

-Elle était folle probablement, reprit Yuu voulant arrêter cette conversation au plus vite, de toute façon c'est du passé, pas besoins de s'en préoccuper.

-Tu as raison, dit à mi-voix Harry, je suppose que tu ne veux pas vraiment en parler…

-Exactement.

La journée reprit son cours normal, c'est-à dire le ménage interminable. Cette fois, Sirius les avaient rejoint pour les aider : Il voulait jeter des objets familiaux comme par exemple un vase qui tentait de s'écraser sur quiconque passait sous l'armoire du salon, ils durent par-contre faire attention à Kreacher, l'elfe de maison haineux qui était bien trop attaché au dernier propriétaire de la demeure et reprenait dans les sacs tout ce qu'il pouvait récupérer quand ils avaient le dos tournés. Mika et Yuu ne savaient pas quoi penser de la créature, elle semblait les éviter en grommelant qu'un vampire déshonorait la noble maison des Black.

-KREACHER ! Hurla soudains Sirius, surprenant l'elfe en train de s'emparer d'objets dans le sac à jeter. –Repose tout de suite ça !

L'elfe tenta de s'enfuir, mais le parrain du survivant fut plus rapide, l'attrapant par la cheville avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, laissant tomber au sol ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'objet glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Yuichiro.

-Sirius, s'exclama Hermione scandalisé par le comportement de Sirius envers Kreacher.

Yuu examina l'objet au sol : C'était un médaillon ovale sur le dessus doré avec un serpent vert en forme d'S qui dardait sa langue.

Ignorant les cris de Kreacher et Sirius, il se pencha pour le ramasser, mais alors qu'il le toucha, une chose étrange se produit : Une sensation de brulure se fit sentir, et il retira sa main avec précipitation poussant un cri de douleur, le médaillon retombant sur le sol dans un bruit claironnant qui alerta les autres.

-Yuu-chan ? Dit Mika en voyant l'adolescent serrer sa main contre lui, une expression douloureuse sur son visage. –Ca va ?

-Oui, grogna Yuu, mais cet objet est dangereux… Il m'a brulé… Et puis il… il semble mauvais… Il me donne froid dans le dos, tu peux le sentir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit Ron en s'emparant du médaillon sans que celui-ci ne le brule, il n'y à rien avec ce truc…

-Il ne te brule pas ? S'exclama Yuu étonné alors que les autres s'approchaient de l'objet pour l'examiner.

-Euh… Non.

Intrigué, Mika s'en approcha à son tour avant qu'un étrange sentiment ne le saisisse, il comprenait ce que Yuu-chan voulait dire… Quelque chose de sombre se dégageait de l'objet, mais quand il s'en empara, rien ne le brula.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Yuichiro en s'en approchant de nouveau, puis il reposa doucement ça mains dessus avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquilles et qu'il ne la retire encore une fois en glapissant, une étrange fumé s'élevant d'où il avait touché le médaillon.

Kreacher c'était tut, comme les sorciers qui fixaient Yuu avec incrédulités.

-C'est quoi ça encore ? Demanda Sirius les sourcils froncés, Kreacher ! (il secoua l'elfe par l'épaule) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Sirius, ne le secoue pas ainsi, cria Hermione.

Personne ne l'écoutât, ils fixaient l'elfe qui serrait les dents :

-Kreacher à promit de garder le secret, répondit-il.

-Secret ou pas… Cette chose est mauvaise… Murmura Yuu la tête baissé, son existence même est un péché…

Mikaela tourna la tête brusquement, les seuls fois ou Yuu avait prononcé le mot « péché » était lorsqu'il s'était transformé en cette chose.

-Hein ? Dirent Fred et George avec étonnement.

-Elle doit disparaitre de cette terre !

Yuu releva sa tête, le regard flou, comme après le rêve d'Harry. Hermione sursautât, et Kreacher poussa un cri avant de se replier derrière Sirius qui en parut bien surpris.

Le jeune homme dégaina Ashuramaru** avant de brandir l'épée au-dessus de lui, les personnes présentes s'écartèrent du passage en vitesse.

-Ashuramaru, dit-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion, viens.

Une brume noir se rependit derrière lui, mais cette fois c'était différent, l'ont pouvait y voir une forme avec de long cheveux se balançant au gré d'une brise inexistante, ainsi que deux point rouge brillant semblable à des yeux.

-Yuu-chan, cria Mika.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! Dit Ron affolé.

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse, la brume éclatât révélant une personne à l'intérieure et Yuichiro abaissa son épée avec une précision mortel avant de la planter droit dans le médaillon.

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre, il venait de l'objet réalisa le vampire avec stupéfaction.

Puis tout ce calma, Yuu tomba à genoux l'épée toujours planté dans le médaillon, il haletait ses yeux redevenant normal, Kreacher se précipitât sur le médaillon pour l'inspecter, puis il se leva un sourire venant fleurir sur son visage.

-Il a été détruit, s'exclama-t-il en éclatant d'un rire fou, détruit ! Maitre Regulus peut reposer en paix !

-Qu'est-ce que viens faire mon frère là-dedans ! Dit Sirius d'une voix forte surprenant les sorciers.

A terre, Yuichiro se leva lentement avec l'aide de Mika.

-Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Demanda-t-il complètement confus.

-Aucune idée, répondit le blond en le soutenant, c'était la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde que Yuu était rentré dans une sorte de « transe ».

-Moi, je ne sais pas, mais je peux vous dire pourquoi, dit soudains une voix émanant de derrière eux, tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, même Kreacher.

Derrière eux se trouvait la silhouette de la brume une personne avec de long cheveux violet foncés avec deux petites cornes sortant de la base du crane, il/elle avait d'énormes yeux rouge, l'un caché par une frange. Deux oreilles pointues émergeaient de ses cheveux, il/elle portait une robe fendue aux cuisses, noir au-dessus, blanche en bas. Mais la chose qui choquait le plus était que le personnage flottait dans les airs et était transparent comme les fantômes de Poudlard. Il/elle leur sourit dévoilant deux crocs pointus à la manière des vampires.

-Ashuramaru, s'exclama Yuu les yeux rond.

-Le démon de l'épée ? S'écria à son tour Mika.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réellement, il lui faisait beaucoup penser à Kululu avec son visage et son apparence juvénile.

-C'est moi, dit-il, apparemment tu as eu une réaction au médaillon et me voila. Sur tout les porteurs que j'aurais pus avoir, je suis tombé sur celui dont j'ignore les véritables capacités ! Bah… Au moins je peux matérialiser dans le monde réel maintenant…

-Mais pourquoi j'aurais réagit à cet objet ? Dit Yuu sans faire attentions aux sorciers qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

-Car c'était un horcrux !

La révélation les laissa bouche-bé, du moins pour Mika et Yuu qui savaient ce que c'était.

-Quoi !

-Ne fait pas cette tête, et au lieu prévenez Dumbledore que l'ont en à détruit un !

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil se demandant ce qui était mieux à faire, puis d'un hochement de tête en accord ils se tournèrent vers les sorciers :

-Pourriez-vous envoyez une lettre à Dumbledore ? demanda le blond, tout vous sera expliqué après…

-J'y vais alors, dit Ginny en se précipitant dans la salle d'à coté.

-Qui est-elle ? S'enquit Harry en fixant Ashuramaru qui plissa les yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens.

-Je suis un garçon abrutis d'humain, mon véritable nom est Asura Tepes, mais ont m'appelle désormais Ashuramaru, je suis l'épée de Yuu.

-Tepes ! Cria Mika ne laissant pas le temps aux sorciers de s'étonner face au sexe du démon, le même nom que Kululu !

-C'est ma sœur, révéla le démon l'air amusé du petit cri stupéfait que poussa Yuichiro, bon… Je ne peux plus rester… Je retourne dans l'épée.

Son corps semblait effectivement devenir de moins en moins consistant et il fini par disparaitre complètement, laissant les sorciers et Mika sous le choc.

-Le frère de Kululu, marmonna le vampire pour lui même, rien que ça…

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Dirent Fred et George.

-Je vous expliquerais tout après… Répondit Yuu, Mika hochant la tête à coté. –Du moins… Si Dumbledore le veux.

….

*Aiko dans les scans je crois…

** Oui, Mika et Yuu portent en permanence leurs armes sur eux. Les sorciers se sont souvent moqués en les comparants à Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Et le chapitre 9 est bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu…

Review ? Visons haut !


	10. Chapter 10

Analanat : Merci ! Voila la mise à jour.

Angel-944 : Comme d'habitude, merci !

Yuu Kirkland : Arigato ! *cœur*

LakeSong : Merci pour ce beau commentaire ! Pour l'alter-égo de Kululu… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment révélé… je l'ai sous entendu, mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûre… Ombrage -_- à cause du rose… Mais j'hésite, Kululu est bien trop classe pour un alter-égo pareil. Pour cette fic, non elle ne deviendra pas une crack-fic, Owari est un univers bien trop sérieux pour ça, peut-être un ou deux moment de rigolade par chapitre, mais non. Impossible de faire de l'humour avec le caractère dépressif de Mika XD

Manga281 : Emue ? Sérieux ? TT merci ! Personne n'a fait tuer d'épouventar dans une autre fic ? Pourquoi ? Faut les tuer ces saletés ! Ashuramaru fera de nouvelle apparition je suppose, merci de nouveau pour ce commentaire et joyeux noël !

Guest & Guest : Merci, vraiment !

Arya39 : Merci pour ces sublimes chap' de CVC, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfaire pour noël !

…..

Chapitre 10

Dumbledore arriva une heure plus tard dans un « crack » retentissant propre au transplanage. Son regard était grave, et quand il posa les yeux sur le médaillon, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne se précipite dessus, l'arrachant à Sirius pour l'examiner sous tous les angles.

-Incroyable, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un de ces objets soit caché ici… Comment cela ce fait ?

Les sorciers se jetèrent un coup d'œil, se demandant probablement ce que le directeur voulait dire. Tous, sauf Mika et Yuu ignoraient ce qu'était ce médaillon.

-Professeur… Commença Hermione pour être immédiatement interrompue par Mika :

-Yuu-chan l'à détruit à l'aide de son démon, déclara-t-il, c'est sûr… Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de que cette _chose_ (Il cracha le mot) fait ici.

Le vieil homme dévisagea les personnes présentes une à une, pour enfin s'arrêter sur Kreacher qui courba le dos, les oreilles aplaties sur son crane.

-Kreacher, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui, qu'est ce que ce médaillon ? Que faisait-il ici ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas, continuant de le fixer de ses grands yeux globuleux, puis il consentit à ouvrir la bouche :

-Kreacher ne peux rien dire, maitre Régulus lui à dit de ne rien dire, sauf si le méchant médaillon est détruit, mais Kreacher ne veux rien dire aux sang-de-bourbe et aux traitre à leur sang !

-Comment oses-tu… Cria Sirius se faisant aussitôt couper par le directeur :

-Je n'aime pas ce que j'entends, mais je me plierais à ta demande… Il y a par contre une condition : Mikaela et Yuichiro doivent être avec moi.

-Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Protestât Mrs Weasley, pourquoi devraient-ils être avec vous ? Pourquoi ne pas partager l'information uniquement avec Sirius ou moi ? Nous sommes des adultes responsables.

Elle ne semblait pas être la seule à penser ainsi, Sirius lui-même paraissait assez étonné que Dumbledore voudrait uniquement partager ces informations avec les deux voyageurs des mondes.

-Professeur, demanda Harry, qu'est-ce qu'était cet objet ? Pourquoi Yuu à brutalement décidé de le détruire ?

Soupirant, le directeur redressa ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez avant de daigner répondre :

-Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant… Peut-être plus tard. Yuichiro, Mikaela, Kreacher… Si vous le voulez bien…

Laissant les sorciers planté dans le salon miteux, le vieil homme entraina les adolescents ainsi que l'elfe dans la cuisine, jetant des sortilèges sur les murs et la porte, empêchant ainsi tout son d'être entendu au-dehors.

Il prit une chaise autours de la pièce, Mika et Yuu l'imitèrent alors que Kreacher restait debout.

-Alors, commença Dumbledore en s'adressant aux jeunes hommes, racontez moi un peu comment vous avez découvert le médaillon et l'avez détruit.

Ils s'exécutèrent, décrivant la découverte, l'étrange sensation qui les avait saisi lorsqu'ils l'avaient touchés, la réaction que Yuu avait eut à son contacte, et bien évidement sa destruction grâce à Ashuramaru. A la fin du récit le directeur avait une expression pensive sur son visage ridé :

-Alors comme ça ton démon peut détruire les horcruxes…

L'adolescent hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole, une hypothèse lui taraudait l'esprit :

-J'ai une question, demanda-t-il soudainement, Ashuramaru peut détruire les horcruxes… Cela marcherait-il pour Harry ?

-Tu veux trancher Harry ? Dit Mika en clignant des yeux surpris.

-Non ! Protestât Yuu, je veux dire… Qu'Harry prenne Ashuramaru et le laisse venir dans son monde intérieur pour qu'il détruise l'horcruxe. Le problème est qu'Ashuramaru tentera à coup sûr de le posséder…

-C'est une excellente idée, dit Dumbledore, mais le fait que le démon tente de posséder n'est pas une bonne chose… Mais cela pourrait marcher si Harry acquière un bon niveau en occlumencie…

-Je suppose que c'est possible, intervint le vampire du groupe, les bras croisés, mais allez-vous leurs dirent pour les horcruxes ?

-Non, répondit le directeur, Voldemort peut facilement entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry en ce moment et découvrir facilement ce que nous voulons faire… Puis le dire aux autres ne seraient pas juste pour Harry. C'est pour cela que je mentionnerais seulement qu'il s'agit d'objets à détruire. Voldemort ne saura donc pas ce que nous prévoyons de faire… Il se sert des mots que les gens ont entendu pour évoluer dans les souvenirs des humains, si il n'y a pas de « mot clé » intéressant il ne s'attardera pas sur ce souvenir. Tom fonctionne ainsi…

Mika et Yuu se jetèrent un regard entendu, ce Voldemort semblait orgueilleux et fier, il sous estimait probablement ses adversaires. Dumbledor se tourna alors vers Kreacher que les deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir oubliés.

-Kreacher, commença-t-il en faisant pendre le médaillon brisé devant l'elfe, peux-tu me dire ce que le médaillon de Serpentard faisait ici ?

Medaillon de Serpentard ? L'horcruxe qu'il avait détruit était le médaillon de Serpentard ?

-Maitre Regulus avait rejoins les rands des mangemort, déclara soudains Kreacher en sortant Yuichiro de ses pensés, mais maitre Régulus disait à Kreacher qu'il avait fait une erreur… Que le seigneur des ténèbres était un démon, pas un humain. Il a dit à Kreacher qu'il avait découvert un moyen de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres…

La créature marqua une pose.

-Et ? Dit Dumbledore l'incitant à continuer.

-Alors maitre Régulus à amener Kreacher dans une grotte avec lui… Il y avait un lac… Un lac plein d'inferi ! Méchant ! Très mauvais, Kreacher avait très peur.

-Des inferis ?

-Des morts en mouvement grâce à un sort de nécromancie, expliqua brièvement Dumbledore. Les visages des deux jeunes hommes prirent une teinte verte constatant à quel point Voldemort pouvait être horrible, même après avoir tué ses victimes, ils ne leur laissaient pas leurs corps reposer en paix.

-Au milieu du lac, il y avait une île, poursuivit l'elfe à mis-vois, et au milieu de l'ile un petit bassin ou une potion verte brillait…

La voix de la créature tremblait, des larmes s'étaient accumulées aux coins de ses yeux globuleux, il renifla s'essuyant le nez sur la taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui lui servait d'habit, rependant une trainé de morve dessus.

-Maitre Regulus à bus la potion, il a dit à Kreacher de ne rien faire jusqu'à qu'il ait terminé, et cela quoi qu'il arrive. Mais la potion était méchante, elle faisait délirer maitre Regulus ! Pendant une heure il à bus la potion qui-rend-folle et à la fin il était très mal ! Les inferis sont sorti de l'eau pour venir nous attaquer… Dans le bassin se trouvait un médaillon, maitre Regulus l'a échangé contre un faux avec un message dedans, j'ai prit maitre Regulus avec moi et ai fui. Maitre voulait détruire le médaillon, mais le seigneur des ténèbres l'a retrouvé et tué avant qu'il puisse le faire !

Kreacher pleurait désormais à chaude larme, Dumbledore était imperturbable alors que Mika et Yuu grimaçaient de dégout à la vue.

-Kreacher est un bon elfe, gémit-il, Kreacher à gardé le médaillon en sécurité pendant toutes ces années !

-Tu as raison Kreacher, dit le directeur d'une voix se voulant apaisante, tu as bien fait… Mais maintenant ta mission est terminé, et tu dois obéir à ton nouveau maitre : Sirius.

Secouant la tête et continuant de renifler, Kreacher restait campé sur ses pieds crasseux.

-Tu peux partir, le congédia Dumbledore d'un mouvement de la main en posant le médaillon sur la table, sortant sa baguette : -Moi je vais me débarrasser de ça… Après tout nous n'en avons plus besoin…

Mais avant même qu'il puisse faire disparaitre l'ancien horcrux, Yuu s'en empara à la grande surprise du vieil homme et du vampire.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'elfe avant se s'agenouiller devant lui, répriment un frisson de dégout face à l'état de la créature :

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le médaillon, de toute façon il est inutile et tu as l'air de le vouloir… Un souvenir de Régulus ?

Le visage de Kreacher sembla s'illuminer, lui donnant l'air beaucoup plus jeune. Il renifla une dernière fois avant de le saisir entre ses mains.

-Merci, s'étranglât-il, messieurs est bon !

-Je suppose que tu peux y aller, dit Yuu, mais je voudrais te demander en échange de ne plus dire du mal des gens dans cette maison…

-Bien, messieurs, s'exclama Kreacher avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la vénération, puis il disparut dans un craquement sonore.

-Ce fut une bonne idée, approuva Dumbledore, en fixant l'endroit ou l'elfe s'était volatilisé. –Maintenant allons expliquer ce que cet objet était… Du moins en partie.

…

Le jour du retour à Poudlard vint rapidement, pour revenir à l'école ils n'utiliseraient pas la poudre de cheminette comme à l'aller, mais un bus magique le « magicobus » (Yuu avait mit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour s'arrêter de rire après avoir entendus le nom du véhicule).

Ce matin, ils se levèrent tôt, du moins pour Mika et Yuu, les sorciers n'étaient vraiment pas du matin, Ron en était le parfait exemple : Ils durent le secouer pendant plusieurs minutes pour le faire bouger.

Leurs affaires enfin préparés, ils sortirent sur le perron, leurs valises en mains.

-Bon, allons-y, dit Sirius.

Avec un sombre sourire, il donna une claque sur le dos d'Harry et Yuu qui glapit surpris, Mika reteins un petit rire, Yuu avait la capacité de faire les bruits les plus étranges, bien évidement il préférait ne rien dire, Yuu-chan pourrait se vexer.

Les Weasley au grand complet les entouraient, les parents faisant leurs adieux, Tonk était présente, Lupin à ses cotés : Ces deux là les accompagneraient jusqu'à Poudlard, Sirius ne pouvait évidement pas venir à cause de son statut de fugitif.

-Au revoir, dit Mrs Weasley en attrapant tout ce qui passait à sa porté pour l'étreindre (Mika s'écartât trois fois du passage, les bras autours de Yuu qui se laissait trainer avec un visage las), prenez soins de vous ! Pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas Fred, George ?

Les jumeaux roulèrent des yeux, prouvant que ce que leur mère disait ne serait pas respecté.

Les adieux faits, les jeunes suivirent Lupin et Tonk, ce jour là déguisée en une femme blonde aux yeux bleu (elle avait copié une version féminine de Mika), sur le trottoir gelé.

-Plus vite on sera dans le bus, mieux ce sera, murmura Tonk en jetant des regards à droite à gauche.

Lupin tendit brusquement son bras droit, celui où il tenait sa baguette, vers le haut.

BANG !

Yuu et Mika sursautèrent. Comme à son habitude, le vampire poussa son compagnon derrière lui. Mais une fois le choc passé, ils purent admirer un autobus rouge à double étage venir vers eux, roulant en zigzag alors que les objets, comme les poubelles, s'écartaient du passage.

-Euh… dit le blond en plissant les yeux voyant le bus manquer d'écraser une vieille femme moldu qui ne sembla même pas le voir, on va réellement rentrer là dedans ?

-Malheureusement, gémit Harry.

Le survivant semblait avoir déjà voyagé dans ce véhicule se dit Yuu en voyant le visage pale de son alter-égo.

Les adultes les poussèrent en avant, vers un jeune homme roux qui venait de sortir du bus, il était grand et avait les oreilles en chou-fleur.

-Bienvenu à bord du… commença-t-il.

-Oui, oui, l'interrompit Tonk en poussant Harry devant, on connaît la chanson !

-Mais ce ne serait pas Harry ? S'exclama le contrôleur en voyant le survivant.

-Pas un mot, grogna soudains Lupin en faisant rentrer les sorciers et les habitants de l'autre monde, plus que retissant.

Les yeux du loup-garou semblèrent devenir jaunes pour une seconde, derrière Mika entrouvrir la bouche faisant luire ses crocs comme pour appuyer les dire de Lupin.

Le contrôleur déglutit, comprenant avoir affaire à un loup-garou et vampire à l'air pas commode, il s'écartât prestement du passage, les laissant entrer.

L'intérieur était vraiment vaste par rapport au bus, surement qu'un sort d'agrandissement avait été appliqué. Des tables avec des chaises étaient éparpillées un peu partout au hasard. Mika remarqua que la plupart du mobilier était tout de même renversé au sol, ainsi que des passagers qui se relevait en grognant. Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

Ils payèrent six mornilles au contrôleur avant d'être entrainé à l'étage par les deux adultes, trouvant des places près d'une fenêtre.

-Il n'y a pas de ceinture ? Demanda Hermione angoissée en jetant des coups d'œil autours d'elle.

Harry lui avait parlé du voyage qu'il avait dans le bus il y avait cela trois ans, un véritable enfer avait-il affirmé

Soudains, le bus se mit en marche faisant une embardé vers l'avant, il tourna autours du square Grimmaud, montant à plusieurs reprises sur le trottoir, avant que les sorciers, Mika et Yuu soient propulsés en arrière tombant les uns sur les autres.

Yuu s'écrasa sur Mika qui eut le souffle coupé, Fred et George en profitèrent pour se mettre à chanter une chanson qui était visiblement en italien :

 _-Ti amo, ti amo…_

Pour s'interrompre immédiatement quand le véhicule fit un brusque virage à gauche, les envoyant sur la cage de Pig, le minuscule hibou de Ron, qui piailla avec encore d'enthousiasme, battant rapidement des ailes.

En levant la tête Yuu s'aperçu qu'ils roulaient désormais sur une route de campagne enneiger, il eut soudains une détonation qui les renvoya tous au sol, et le bus atterrit sur une patinoire, dérapant sur la glace, Hermione poussa un cri perçant se cramponnant au cou de Mika qui avait déjà Yuu à genoux sur le ventre, cette fois le blond était persuadé qu'il allait mourir étouffé, peut importe s'il était un vampire.

Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, le bus freina brusquement pour finalement s'arrêter.

-On est arrivé ? Murmura Ron, le teint vert.

-Non, s'exclama Stan, le contrôleur, en écrasant comme de vulgaire insectes l'espoir des adolescents, on va juste déposer Madame Perruche, elle n'est pas très bien…

A l'étage inférieur, un bruit de gargouillis se fit soudains entendre.

-Tu m'étonnes, gémit Ginny en s'accrochant à un siège, les jambes tremblantes.

Le bruit des portes qu'ont ferme les avertis du démarrage imminent du bus, ils pâlirent se cramponnant à l'objet qui se trouvait le plus proche d'eux.

-C'est dans ses moment là que j'ai envi d'hurler à mort, déclara Lupin les yeux écarquillé à coté de Tonk dont l'apparence de top-modèle blond s'était changer en celle de femme aux cheveux blanc dresser sur la tête avec de grand yeux jaune la faisant ressembler à un hiboux courroucé.

Le bus reparti en trombe leur faisant faire, pour la troisième fois, une rencontre avec le plancher. Une table s'écrasa à quelque centimètre de la tête de Yuu qui émit un cri effrayé.

Hedwige s'était enfuit de sa cage, pour aller s'accrocher à l'épaule d'Harry battant frénétiquement des ailes, donnant à chaque fois des coups dans le visage de son maitre.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, l'enfer s'arrêtât enfin.

-Près-au-lard ! S'écria Stan en agitant sa casquette.

Ils sortirent, chancelant sur leurs jambes, alors que le vampire du groupe passait à coté du contrôleur il l'entendit dire :

-J'espère que le voyage aura été agréable !

Qu'est ce qui le retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure déjà ? Probablement Yuu-chan, mais à voir le regard de son compagnon, il se disait que celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas tellement.

-Plus jamais je remonterais dans ce machin, haletât Ron, une main sur le cœur.

Lupin et Tonk les aidèrent à descendre leurs affaires avant de faire leurs adieux, remontant dans le magicobus, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard digne des condamnés à mort.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai survécus, gémit Yuu.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en concert, la bosse que Fred avait au front se démarquant encore plus.

-On y va ? Proposa Hermione en se dirigeant vers le portail encadré par les statues de sangliers ailés.

Ils hochèrent la tête, lui emboitant le pas, trainant leurs valises derrière eux.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir le portail, la manche de Yuu bruissa avant que Marcel en émerge :

 _-C'était fun_ ! S'exclama-t-il, _on le refait ?_

 _-Jamais_ ! Sifflèrent Yuu et Harry en cœur.

….

Le jour suivant, Harry le passa redoutant ce qui allait ce passé le soir venu. Effectivement le survivant devait avoir cours d'occulumencie avec Rogue et Yuu qui ne semblait pas le moins inquiet du monde.

De plus le fait que les élèves participant au cours de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal secret lui demandent à chaque fois quand aurait lieu la prochaine séance n'arrangeait rien.

-Pas ce soir, dit-il à Zacharie Smith, j'ai… Cours particulier de potion…

Cours particulier de potion : C'était l'excuse qu'avaient trouvés les adolescents de griffondor pour cacher aux autres la véritable nature de ces cours.

-Cours particulier ? Répétât le pouffsoufle, Rogue ne donne pas de cours particulier, tu dois vraiment être nul !

Smith se retourna voulant probablement planter Harry là, or, il se heurtât sur le torse de Mika et Yuu qui rejoignait Harry et ses amis après un cours ennuyeux d'histoire de la magie.

-Pardon, grogna le vampire qui avait tout entendu, je te signale que Yuu-chan aussi.

Voyant le regard du blond, Zacharia déglutis :

-Euh… Mais Yuu est bon, non ? C'est Harry qui est mauvais.

Mika haussa un sourcil alors que Yuu soupirait d'un air affligé.

-Harry, s'exclama soudain une voix venant de la grande salle.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, Zacharia y vit la distraction parfaite pour prendre la fuite.

Une jeune fille asiatique venait vers eux, elle avait de long cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Mika l'a reconnu, elle était avec eux aux cours de l'AD, c'était l'amie de la fille qui l'avait traité de monstre à la tête de Sanglier.

-Cho, la salua Harry le rouge aux joues, ça… Va ?

Ron et Hermione roulèrent des yeux, Mika se reteins de ricaner, alors comme ça le survivant appréciait cette fille ? Honnêtement il la trouvait jolie, mais selon lui pas autant que Yuu.

-Oui… murmura la jeune fille gêné pour une quelconque raison, dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

Le survivant la regarda, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire ou dire, provoquant un silence embarrassant.

-Il y à une sortie à Près-au-lard… commença-t-elle avant se taire, c'est… Le jour de la Saint Valentin…

-Oh… Je suppose que tu veux… Dit Harry avec la même expression qu'avait Yuu lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

-Seulement si tu le veux aussi, s'empressa de dire Cho en secouant ses mais devant elle.

-Euh…

-Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Cho l'air déçue et prise de cour.

Et elle s'en alla, les épaules basses, en direction des escaliers mouvant, laissant Harry les bras tendu vers elle une expression de pure incompréhension écrite sur le visage.

-Tu ferais mieux de la rattraper, déclara Mika les bras croisés, tu n'as pas compris ?

-Compris quoi, murmura distraitement Harry les yeux toujours sur Cho.

-Mika à raison, renchéri Hermione en intervenant, elle voulait aller avec toi à Près-au-lard ! C'est la Saint Valentin abrutis !

Soudains, Harry sembla réaliser pourquoi Cho avait eut cet étrange comportement durant leur conversation, puis, il se lança à sa poursuite.

-Il n'est pas très doué, soupira Mika en souriant à Yuu qui semblait avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu peux parler, ricana Ron, tu n'as pas de petite amie à ce que je sache.

Hermione souffla de nez jetant un coup d'œil au vampire qui haussa les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Yuu.

-Tu es un idiot, dit la sorcière à l'adresse de Ron entrainant les habitants de l'autre monde dans la grande salle.

…..

A six heures ce soir là, Harry et Yuu passèrent le trou du portrait pour se rendre aux cachots où se déroulerait leur première leçon d'occlumencie. Mika avait voulu les accompagner, mais son compagnon lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas nécessaire, rien ne leurs arriveraient dans le château le plus sécurisé de toute l'Angleterre, le blond les avait laissé partir à contre cœur, demeurant avec Ron et Hermione qui faisaient leurs devoirs.

En hiver les cachots étaient gelés, Harry frissonna jetant un coup d'œil à son alter-égo qui lâcha un petit éternuement, reniflant. Parfois le survivant se demandait comment Yuichiro faisait pour avoir l'air adorable quoi qu'il fasse…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte en bois, le survivant marqua un arrêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda son alter-égo le poing levé, prêt à frapper.

-Rien, rien, répondit Harry se résignant à son sort, allons-y…

Les murs de la pièce étaient plongés dans la pénombre, la seule source de lumière était une simple bougie sur le bureau qui diffusait des ombres bien plus grandes que nature, donnant à la salle un aspect sinistre.

Dans le font de celle-ci, Yuu repéra une bassine contenant un liquide argenté, la même que dans le bureau de Dumbledore : Une pensine, le jeune homme l'avait appris dans le livre que Rogue lui avait passé.

-Vous voila donc, dit une voix en les faisant sursauter, Yuu posa même une main sur Ashuramaru.

Rogue se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, dissimulé dans les ombres, invisibles. Il s'avança, la lumière faisant briller ses cheveux gras. Sa robe de sorciers frôlait le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Harry y trouva comme à son habitude une ressemblance avec une chauve-souris.

-Oh, dit Yuu en laissant tomber sa main, bonjour professeur.

L'homme répondit à sa salutation par un hochement bref de tête, puis il se tourna vers Harry :

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, dit-il, le directeur m'a demander de vous enseigner l'occlumencie à vous et Yuichiro… Bien évidement je suppose que vous manifesterez autant de talent dans cette discipline qu'en potion… Quant-à vous Yuichiro, j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas…

Génial, songea Yuu en se retenant de grimacer, Rogue rabaissait dès le début Harry et lui mettait immédiatement la pression.

-L'occlumencie, poursuivit Rogue, est-un art subtile, il sert à défendre son esprit à la légimencie : L'art de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

-Voldemort peut lire dans les pensés ? S'exclama Harry en coupant le professeur.

-No, déclara Yuichiro en attirant leur attention, voir les pensés et souvenir de quelqu'un est beaucoup plus compliquer que ça… Il ne s'agit pas de « lire » dans les pensés, mais de franchir les couches de souvenir pour les « interpréter »… C'est ce que j'ai comprit avec mon démon… De plus il est possible de replonger les gens dans leurs pires souvenirs…

Il acheva cette phrase sur un ton bas, se rappelant de comment Ashuramaru avait essayé de le posséder en lui refaisant revivre le moment ou ses parents avaient voulus en finir avec lui.

-C'est malheureusement le cas, dit Rogue d'un ton compatissant, prenez exemple sur Yuichiro, Potter. Lui réfléchit avant de parler.

Si ses amis entendaient ça, songea le jeune homme, ils seraient probablement à terre en train de rire comme des fous. Sauf peut-être Yoichi…

-Bon, reprit le professeur de potion, je vais d'abords commencer par Potter… Sortez votre baguette.

Harry s'exécutât, la serrant dans sa main, le regard braqué sur le professeur. A son langage corporelle ont voyait parfaitement qu'il n'avait nullement confiance en Rogue. Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir, un rictus moqueur tordant son visage.

-Vous pouvez vous défendre comme vous le voulez, dit-il, je vais tenter de pénétrer votre esprit… Nous verrons si vous pouvez résister… _Legilimens_

Et sans prévenir, Rogue brandit sa baguette vers Harry qui se figea, une expression vide venant remplacer celle déterminé. Le professeur de potion ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Yuu comprenait pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas prévenus le survivant de son attaque : Harry devait être prêt à tout moment. Le survivant ne le comprenait peut-être pas encore, mais cela viendrait.

Il s'écoulât plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe, puis Harry poussa un cri surprenant Yuichiro. Et soudains, le survivant leva sa baguette, un faisceau rouge en sortit pour aller percuter la jambe de Rogue qui siffla de douleur, lachant sa baguette.

Le professeur grogna, massant sa jambe qui semblait enflé, Yuu voulut s'en approcher pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais Rogue le reteint d'un mouvement du poignet avant de se redresser, toisant Harry qui semblait se remettre de ses émotions.

-L'avez-vous fait exprès Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Non ! Répondit précipitamment Harry en se levant, je…

-Vous avez paniqué, complétât Rogue d'un ton froid, vous avez perdu vos moyen et avez réagit par instinct…

-Vous avez vu mes souvenirs ? S'enquit le survivant avec un air angoissé dont Rogue semblait jouir.

-Par éclair, mais oui.

Harry serra les dents alors que le professeur se tournait vers Yuichiro qui se tendit, Rogue l'attaquerait sans prévenir…

 _-Legilimens !_

Immédiatement le décor changea, il vit avec incrédulité des images de sa vie défiler devant lui, curieux, et car rien de privé ne semblait être affiché, il laissa Rogue visiter son esprit.

Il se trouvait sur le toit de l'école ou une jeune fille brune lui remettait une lettre d'amour s'enfuyant, aussitôt après Shinoa apparaissait descendant les marches de manière sautillantes lui disant qu'il allait encore faire pleurer une fille.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire, il pouvait voir Shinoa, et cela le rendait heureux. Il la vit se diriger vers le grillage séparant le toit du vide, où, les ruines de Tokyo étaient parfaitement visibles, la végétation reprenant le pouvoir sur les créations de l'homme. La jeune fille tournoya avant de s'exclamer :

 _-Viva, les relations sexuelles illicites ! Il faut se multiplier ! Se reproduire ! Repeupler le monde !_

Il eut comme un sursaut dans son esprit, probablement Rogue qui manquait de s'étouffer en entendant cela.

Le décor changea, il était désormais dans la salle des contrats, Yoichi venait de se faire posséder, s'apprêtant à tirer les flèches sur lui et Kimizuki. A l'arrière Guren leur criait des choses, Shinoa à ses cotés complètement immobile.

La scène changea de nouveau, cette fois Mitsuba était là, ils se battaient vaillamment contre les vampires, les écartant du passage.

Yuu hurlait courant vers Guren qui avait une épée planté dans la poitrine, un maudit suceur de sang l'avait blessé, sans réfléchir il empala le vampire avant de lever la tête et de tomber sur des yeux bleu.

Non, non l'émotion le prit de nouveau, il savait qu'il devait pleurer au même moment dans la réalité, voir Mika là, devant lui. Vivant. Ces émotions n'en était encore que plus forte, lui serrant le cœur à un tel point qu'il aurait put exploser…

Il sentit la conscience de Rogue vacillé, prit par le flot de sentiments semblables à un ouragan, emportant toute raison sur le passage, détruisant toute pensés autres que la scène se jouant devant lui.

Il revit tout, du début où Ferid leur bloquait le passage, jusqu'au moment ou Mika tentait de le retenir alors qu'il voyait les larmes dans les yeux de Shinoa quand elle lui ordonnait de fuir, se faisant interrompre par Crowley qui lui murmura avec le sourire « le bétail de parle pas… », avant d'enterrer ses crocs dans son cou.

Il savait ce qui se passait après, c'est pourquoi il décidât de passer à l'action, il ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue voir ça.

Il repoussa la conscience du professeur qui parut surprit par cette attaque, jusqu'à présent Yuu n'avait rien fait pour ce défendre de l'intrusion. Il ne voulait pas le faire partir de son esprit, pas encore, il voulait savoir exactement comment le sorcier s'y prenait pour parcourir ses souvenirs, et peut-être tenter de faire de même avec l'aide d'Ashuramaru quant-il aurait comprit.

Yuu fit déraper la conscience de Rogue vers d'autres souvenirs, celui ou Guren le suivait en direction du bâtiment Hiragii, il lui faisait son discours comme quoi Yuichiro lui appartenait.

Il poussa de nouveau Rogue ailleurs : Il rencontrait le bataillon de Narumi à Nagoya. De nouveau un coup : Il tentait de sauver Guren qui avait été capturé par les vampires.

 _-Plus, plus !_ Rugissait-il, _plus de pouvoir pour protéger Guren et mes camarades… Ma famille !_ – _Plus ! Plus !_ Hurlait-il, _donne moi plus de pouvoir, démon !_

 _-C'es cela Yuu…_ Murmurait Ashuramaru à son oreille _, laisse toi consumer par tes désirs… Du pouvoir… je t'en donnerais plus… plus… et plus. Et ensuite…_

Guren lui hurlait quelque chose, il n'entendait rien :

 _-Deviens un démon !_

Yuu sentit la conscience de Rogue vaciller, il le repoussa de nouveau vers d'autre souvenir, ceux de ce monde, cherchant à faire tourner en bourrique le professeur. Ce qui marchait plutôt bien pour l'instant. A chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient à la partie la plus importante d'une mémoire, Yuu le rejetait vers une autre.

Frustré, Rogue perdait sa concentration tentant de forcer l'esprit du jeune homme, mais cela ne servait à rien.

- _Une brèche,_ s'exclama soudains Ashuramaru en se manifestant _, profitons en pour s'infiltrer dans son esprit !_

Le démon se jetât sur cette brèche, la gardant grande ouverte, mais Yuu ne voulait pas aller visiter les souvenirs de Rogue, il voulait juste arriver à ce stade : Celui ou il pourrait entrer dans l'esprit de son adversaire, or il ne le ferait pas et se retirerait immédiatement.

Or cela, le professeur ne le savait pas. Il se débâtit de plus belle avant de les repousser à son tour, plongeant immédiatement dans un souvenir de Yuu au hasard :

Mika le poussa contre le lit, le piégeant sous lui, ils étaient au square Grimmaud à l'ordre du phénix. Le vampire se pencha soudain vers lui l'entrainant dans un baiser violent, Yuu sentit une main aller se poser sur sa cuisse nue, remontant lentement…

 _-Tu ferais mieux de le faire partir,_ dit la voix du démon le sortant de sa stupéfaction horrifié.

Il ne devait pas paniquer, surtout pas… Mais comment pouvait-il le faire alors qu'il se voyait lui-même sous Mika, qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, en train de gémir, la tête renversé en arrière, les yeux à mortiers clos.

La conscience de Rogue semblait figer par ce qu'elle voyait, Yuu était sûr qu'en plongeant dans une mémoire au hasard il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à trouver _ça_.

Il était tellement foutu…

La main de Mika était désormais à sa taille, soulevant la mince chemise, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lâchait un grognement tirant vers le ronronnement.

Le professeur ne bougeait plus, trop stupéfait pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder le souvenir…

Avec un cri mental, Yuu se servit de la puissance d'Ashuramaru pour attraper la conscience de Rogue, et de la jeter sans ménagement hors de son esprit.

Il ouvrit les yeux, de retour dans la réalité, Harry lui tendait la main devant lui : Il était tombé à terre.

Le survivant semblait inquiet. Avec gratitude Yuichiro accepta son aide, jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de Rogue qui se relevait l'air complètement mortifié.

Yuu s'empourpra en voyant le regard médusé du professeur, pourquoi sur tout les souvenirs que celui-ci aurait put visiter, tombait-il sur celui-là ?

-C'était… commença l'homme avant de s'interrompre. –Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu ça… Votre monde… Puis vous me manipuliez pour que j'aille dans certain souvenir… Du moins jusqu'à la fin…

-Yuu à réussi ? Demanda Harry les yeux grand ouvert.

Rogue l'ignora pour s'intéresser à son alter-égo qui ne pouvait même plus regarder le professeur en face.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir pénétrer dans mon esprit quand vous le pouviez ?

-Je ne voulais pas… Marmonna Yuu, c'est Ashuramaru qui tenait la brèche… Moi je voulais juste voir si c'était possible de faire ça…

-C'était un coup de génie, approuva Rogue, mais… Vos souvenir ne sont pas très joyeux… Et cette fille ? Viva, les relations sexuelles illicites ?

A coté, Harry manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de son professeur.

-C'est Shinoa, soupira Yuichiro comme si cela répondait à tout.

-Je vois, grommela Rogue entre ses dents, par contre je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez ce _genre_ de relation avec le vampire… Je n'aurais pas du m'attarder sur ce souvenir… Excusez-moi.

En ce moment, Yuu voulait juste aller se cacher sous ses draps et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Harry observait sans comprendre le visage de son alter-égo devenir de plus en plus rouge. « Ce genre de relation »… Oh ! Il comprenait soudains.

-Mika et toi avez couché ensemble ! S'écria-t-il le doigt tendu dans la direction de Yuichiro qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ! Non, non ! Bafouilla-t-il complètement paniqué.

-Potter ! S'exclama Rogue outré par tant d'impolitesse, retenue !

-Quoi ! Mais…

-Retenue, répétât l'homme avec une grimace, la vie privée de votre ami ne vous concerne pas ! De plus vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vu.

Le survivant grogna avant de soupirer bruyamment, ses épaules s'affaissant dans la défaite.

-Quant-à vous Yuichiro, reprit le professeur de potion, en tant qu'adulte…

Oh non, pitié non… S'écria mentalement Yuu en suppliant toute les divinités qu'il connaissait.

-… Je dois vous parler en privé… Potter sortez.

-Mais… Voulut protester le survivant.

Le regard de Rogue le convainquit qu'il valait mieux écouter, il sortit de la salle une expression déçue sur le visage, laissant Yuu seul avec le professeur.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ? N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune ?

-Euh…

-La jeunesse, grogna le vieil homme en roulant des yeux.

Il se dirigea vers une étagèrent s'emparant de quelques fioles roses, avant de retourner vers Yuu le lui les tendant :

-C'est une version sorcier de vos choses moldues, je ne ma rappelle plus du nom… Même s'il n'y a aucun risque d'enfants, vous pouvez toujours contracter des maladies…

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par un éclat de rire hystérique mental venant d'Ashuramaru qui semblait bien s'amuser.

Il rougit comme un fou lorsque Rogue lui remit les flacons en main propre.

-Voila, déclara-t-il, prenez-les avant le rapport, effet instantané…

-Qu… quoi ? Bégaya-t-il, non ! Nous n'avons rien fait.

-Bien sûr, répliqua le professeur ne semblant pas croire un seul mot, mais prenez les quand même, Mme Pomfresh en à marre de…

-Je vois, coupa rapidement Yuu, je… Je le prendrais, même si nous n'avons rien fait !

Roulant des yeux, Rogue retourna à son bureau s'asseyant sur la chaise bancale derrière celui-ci.

-Vous reviendrez avec Potter mercredi prochain… Vous maitriser assez bien l'occlumencie, mais je voudrais vous apprendre plusieurs choses utiles.

Yuu hocha la tête, sortant dehors, les fioles glissées dans sa poche pour voir qu'Harry l'attendait appuyé contre le mur opposer, son regard s'illumina en le voyant et il trottina vers lui.

-Tout va bien, demanda-t-il.

-Mouais, grommela Yuichiro en évitant son regard.

Il partit en direction des escaliers sans attendre le survivant, mais malheureusement celui-ci le rejoignit aussitôt.

-Vous avez réellement cou…

-Non ! S'écria Yuu paniqué, pourquoi tu penses ça !

-Eh bien vous ressemblez vraiment à un couple, répondit Harry en se baissant lorsque Peeves passa leur lançant quelques boules de papiers.

-Et puis, reprit le jeune homme, de toute façon cela ne te concerne pas !

Il partit la tête haute, Harry sur ses pas se retenant de ricaner.

…..

Ils avaient rejoins les autres dans la salle commune, Mika s'était immédiatement jeter sur Yuu l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures avant de juger que Rogue ne lui avait rien fait.

-Dieu merci tu es revenu, soupira Hermione, Mika était vraiment de mauvaise humeur… Il a failli cogner Fred et George.

Soupirant, le jeune homme rejoignit le vampire sur le canapé, s'asseyant à ses cotés. Harry et les autres sorciers reprirent leurs devoirs.

-Yuu-chan, murmura Mika en frottant sa joue contre celle de son compagnon, tu ne voudrais pas aller te coucher ? Tu dois être fatigué…

Le jeune cligna des yeux, pourquoi pas ? Il était un peu fatigué… Mais quelque chose dans les yeux bleus de son ami lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas que dormir…

 _-Tu es un idiot_ , siffla Marcel en sortant de sa manche.

Harry se tourna vers eux.

 _-Tu lis dans mes pensés ou quoi_ ! Persiffla Yuu sous le choc.

- _Je suis un serpent legilimens_ , affirma Marcel en ondulant, _ou peut-être pas lol ! Tu es juste facile à lire ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu as promis à ton copain au square Grimmaud ?_

Voyant ou le serpent voulait en venir, et le regard très intéressé d'Harry qui venait de se pencher vers Hermione à qui les yeux brillaient, Yuu se dit que c'était le moment de partir :

Il attrapa le poignet de Mika qu'il entraina en direction de leur chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux, immédiatement que ce fut fait, les yeux bleu du vampire prirent un teinte sombre alors qu'il s'approchait de Yuichiro à pas lent.

Le jeune homme déglutis, il n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette soudaine envie en Mika et ne cherchait pas à le savoir.

-Je ne te savais pas si empressé, ronronna le blond en s'approchant à la manière d'un félin traquant sa proie.

-Euh… Mika… Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt pour ça…

Le blond ne s'arrêtât pas, au contraire, il attrapa son compagnon par les épaules avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

-Tu en es sûr ? Murmura-t-il en lui léchant le cou, attirant un halètement surpris.

Mika continua son travail, cherchant probablement à faire une marque bien visible, Yuu se sentait perdu, pourquoi si soudainement ? Est-ce parce-que le blond était un vampire ? Ils s'excitaient plus vite ?

Yuu fronça les sourcils, très bien, ainsi soit-il. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça !

Le vampire blond léchait le cou du plus petit avec délectation, sentant le sang battre rapidement sous la peau, Yuu-chan ne lui en voudrait pas s'il mordait non ? La tentation était trop forte après tout, il ne se reteint plus, il plongea les crocs dans la chaire tendre du cou de Yuu, savourant le son surpris que l'acte venait de provoquer.

Il sentait le plus petit frissonner de plaisir, il savait parfaitement que les morsures de vampires étaient plaisantes, il se détacha, le menton dégoulinant de sang pour planter son regard dans celui de son homologue qui semblait encore désorienté. Puis les yeux de Yuu s'éclaircir, et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Mika se retrouva sur le lit.

Il vit Yuu s'avancer, un air charmeur sur le visage avant de poser un genou sur le matelas, se penchant vers lui pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Posant une main sur la poitrine de son ami, le jeune homme aux yeux verts entreprit de déboutonner maladroitement la chemise du blond, touchant au passage la poitrine bien musclé de celui-ci, avantage de vampire de nouveau ?

Grognant frustré, Mika mit fin au seconde de gloire de son compagnon, inversant les postions avec sa force de vampire. L'adolescent glapit au même moment ou ses bottes et son pantalon étaient arrachés, déchirés au passage.

N'était-il pas sensé prendre leurs temps ? S'écria mentalement Yuu en voyant le blond se coller à lui, sentant quelque chose de dur se presser contre sa cuisse. Mika était vraiment pressé semblait-il, il disait cela, mais il en était de même pour lui.

Grognant comme un fauve le vampire ouvrit un tiroir au hasard en sortant une fiole rouge.

-C'est la potion pour…. Dit Yuichiro avec incrédulité.

-Oh, tu sais ? dit Mika, Dumbledore en avait placé ici avec un mode d'emplois… Ce vieil homme est malin… Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Sans attendre la réponse de Yuu, il décapsula la fiole qu'il avala avant de se pencher vers son compagnon pour l'embrasser, lui faisant boire la potion par son biais.

Elle avait un gout légèrement sucré, remarqua Yuichiro avant de sursauter en sentant Mika lui attraper la jambe pour la repousser vers l'extérieur, il déglutit : Le vampire était un peu trop précipité selon lui, mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour reculer.

Mika sembla s'apercevoir de sa nervosité, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front appréciant le petit gémissement qu'il en tira, avant de caresser doucement les cotés de son compagnon lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, contrairement à lui qui avait été « dormir » à droite et gauche dans la ville des vampires pour passer ses frustrations, Yuu était encore pur, du moins plus pour longtemps…

Il avait déjà parlé à son compagnon de ce qu'il avait fait à Sanguinem, celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé dégouté comme il l'avait d'abords pensé, bien qui cela n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire, il avait juste murmuré : « Du temps que ce n'était pas avec Ferid ».

Yuu sentit les mains de Mika sur lui, les odeurs étaient fortes lui faisant tourner la tête, la présence de Mika était forte, le sentiment des mains de Mika sur lui était fort. Tout avec lui respirait puissance.

La sueur coulait des tempes du jeune vampire alors qu'il murmurait des mots apaisant à Yuu qui les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, trop concentrer dans la contemplation du blond : Ses cheveux blonds collaient à son visage, ses yeux étaient assombris par la luxure et une sorte de possessivité à peine masqué. Sa poitrine musclée exposé grâce à sa chemise ouverte, il était sublime songea Yuu en soupirant lorsque la bouche du vampire descendit vers son nombril.

Du coté de Mika, les sentiments était de même : Voir Yuichiro dans cet état faisait naitre en lui le désir de le marquer, de faire comprendre aux autres qu'il était siens. Il était à lui, il lui appartenait, Yuu était trop gentil et doux pour que quelqu'un d'autre ai le droit de poser une main sur lui, en particulier cette fille aux cheveux violets.

Ses cheveux noir étaient éparpillés sur les draps blanc, les faisant ressortit, ses yeux vert entrouverts brillant comme des émeraudes, sa chemise était ouverte jusqu'en dessous du nombril, révélant toute la poitrine, Ses jambes étaient nues quelques restes de tissu dessus, légèrement écarter laissant place au vampire qui avait placé une main sur une des cuisses ronde.

Comparé à Mika, Yuu n'était pas vraiment musclé, juste légèrement pour qu'on puisse voir certaines courbes, mais pas aussi définie que le vampire.

Pour lui, Yuu était un ange, _son_ ange, personne n'avait le droit de le voir aussi vulnérable que maintenant.

-Tu me fais confiance, chuchotât-il en s'emparant d'un petit pot sur la table de chevet.

Il ne tenait absolument pas à savoir comment le double de Ferid s'était procuré ça.

Le plus petit ouvrit un œil larmoyant avant de gémir en hochant la tête, se relevant pour passer ses bras autours du cou de Mika.

Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, c'est pourquoi ils laissèrent aller à leurs passions et une étrange langueur ne semblant pas vouloir les quitter.

… _._

… J'espère que ce n'était pas trop niait… Je n'écris jamais ce genre de chose, comprenez que je suis assez nulle en plus == Je vais donc m'efforcer de « gâcher » cette niaiserie ! De plus c'était… Précipité ?

Je suppose donc qu'ont peut mettre « Omake »

….

-Hermione, S'écria Ron en remontant ses draps à sa poitrine, qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans le dortoir des hommes à cette heure ?

Effectivement, il était onze heures passé, mais Hermione, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre se trouvait avec Harry, Fred et George sur le lit du survivant, se bousculant pour coller leurs oreilles au mur.

-Harry, demanda timidement Neville en s'approchant alors que Dean et Seamus sortait du dortoir descendant à l'étage avec leurs matelas, qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

-Tu veux entendre ? dit Hermione en tournant la tête, les joues rouges.

-Entendre quoi ?

-Hime et Mika ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur attrapant le pauvre Neville chacun par un bras.

-Wow ! S'exclama Harry, c'est Yuu qui fait ces bruits ?

Immédiatement Fred et George lâchèrent leur camarade Griffondor qui s'écrasa au sol, pour se précipiter de nouveau sur le mur.

Neville se releva, se massant le crâne avant de rejoindre les autres contre le mur, écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est… bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

-Un rêve, soupira Hermione en se pâmant.

-Oh, oh, murmurait Neville en se plaquant encore plus contre le mur comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui, pourquoi ai-je l'impression de pécher ?

-On ira se confesser plus tard à l'église, rétorqua Harry, mais là on à des choses bien mieux à faire !

Les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête en concert, sauf Ron qui commençait vraiment à douter de la santé mentale de ses amis, décider à comprendre ce qui les agitait ainsi, il se leva pour se diriger vers eux. Mais au moment où il passait à coté du lit, il trébucha contre quelque chose, attirant le regard de ses compagnons.

-Aie, grogna-t-il en s'emparant de ce qui l'avait fait tomber avant de s'apercevoir que c'était un simple bout de tissu.

Un simple bout de tissu qui faisait disparaitre sa main lorsqu'il la passait en-dessous.

-C'est… dit Hermione en clignant des yeux surprise.

-… Une cape d'invisibilité, complétât Neville.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, ajoutât Harry.

Fronçant les sourcils, les adolescents levèrent la tête vers la personne qu'elle dissimulait avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc :

-Professeur Dumbledore ?!

-Quoi ? Fit celui-ci avec un haussement des épaules, moi aussi je les ship, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse… Ah ! Au fait, ont entend mieux d'ici.

Sans même poser de question, les jeunes se précipitèrent où le directeur se trouvait, piétinant au passage Ron qui ne put même pas comprendre ce qui les excitait comme ça. Encore.

…

Chapitre 10 bouclé, joyeux noël à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes satisfait du chapitre… Oui ! Je sais ! J'ai modifié le récit de Kreacher à propos de comment Régulus s'est emparer de l'horcrux.

Review ? On vise les 50 ? C'est noël XD Je vous souhaite plein de bonne chose, et de cadeaux !


	11. Chapter 11

Lakesong : Merchiii ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai fait rire ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc je te laisse !

Angel-944 : Merci !

Arya39 : Aye, j'ai préféré garder Kreacher à Kreature… c'est moche Kreature (y'a un « e » ?), en tout cas contente que le cours d'occlumencie t'ai plu !

Mirage025 : Ouah ! Merci beaucoup ! Voila le chapitre !

Yuu Kirkland : Merci ! En espérant que celui-ci te convienne !

AnimeDragon : Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic ! Tu as probablement vu que Rencontre Secrète avait été achevé… Il en sera de même pour cette fic, j'ai déjà prévu la fin de toute façon… Bonne lecture ^^

Ms. E : Merci beaucoup ! Je trouve que Ferid et Dumbledore se ressemble par certains cotés… Bien qu'ils soient complètement opposés dans un sens…

Alexandra : Oui, au bout d'un moment Harry ou Hermione vont finir par craquer et tout cracher sur la relation entre Yuu et Mika !

Aiiwa : J'illumine la journée de quelqu'un… Snif… Je peux mourir en paix… Bonne lecture !

Guest : Voila le prochain chapitre, merci.

…

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain, Yuu se réveilla au son de l'eau qui coule : Mika prenait sa douche.

Il soupira d'aise avant de rougir violement se remémorant les événements de la veille : comment le blond et lui avaient… Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, il ne regrettait rien, évidement, mais cela restait tout de même embarrassant ! Que diraient ses amis s'ils savaient qu'il avait partagé le lit d'un vampire ?

-Tu es réveillé ? Dit soudains la voix de Mika en le faisant sursauter.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui était uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, des goutes d'eau dégoulinant sur son torse.

-Ca va ? Poursuivit le vampire, pas trop mal ?

-N… non, bégaya Yuu en agitant les mains devant lui, je n'ai mal nul-part !

Bien évidement, vu qu'il n'avait pas bougé du lit il n'en savait rien, ce n'est que lorsqu'il décidât de prendre à son tour une douche qu'une douleur au dos le prit au dépourvut. Elle l'aurait envoyé au sol sans Mika pour le retenir.

-Tu disais ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif.

-Tais-toi, grommela-t-il en se relevant sur ses jambes tremblantes.

-Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas bien je peux dire aux…

-Non, c'est bon merci, coupa le jeune homme aux yeux vert, pas besoin que les sorciers se doutes de quelque chose si Mikaela leur disait qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée car il ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

-Je survivrais, ajoutât-il.

Même s'il ne paraissait pas convaincu, Mika laissa Yuichiro aller s'habiller, avant de descendre ensemble dans la salle commune où le trio d'or était sensé les attendre, comme chaque matin.

Celui-ci n'y fit pas exception, Hermione et Harry les guettaient d'en bas, les jumeaux, et, étrangement Neville qui rougit violement avant de se confondre en excuse pour filer par le trou du portrait. Bizarre…

La douleur persistait réalisa l'adolescent alors qu'il descendait les escaliers d'un pas mal-assuré, de plus cela semblait amuser le blond derrière lui. Or il ne devait rien laisser paraitre pour ne pas attirer des soupçons, surtout avec Harry et Hermione qui semblaient s'intéresser d'un peu trop près de leur relation. Mais la fuite précipitée de Neville ne lui disait rien de bon, comme le sourire qu'abordaient Fred et George.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il maladroitement avec un sourire forcé.

-Pas trop mal Yuu ? Ricanèrent les jumeaux.

-Ca va Yuu ? Demanda Hermione une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Désoler, déclara Harry, mais de notre chambre ont entendait tout !

Une chaleur épouvantable grimpa jusqu'au visage de Yuu, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit, il hoquetait sans savoir quoi dire ou nier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Voyant que son compagnon était sur le point d'exploser, ou de s'évanouir de honte, Mika passa devant lui pour faire face aux sorciers qui ricanaient (sauf Ron qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais cela était normal pour lui).

-Quoi que vous ayez entendu, vous la fermez.

Le ton polaire du vampire et son regard menaçant sembla refroidir les sorciers dont le rire mourut dans leurs gorges.

-Bien sûr ! Promirent-t-ils un peu trop précipitamment à son gout, juré-cracher !

Le jeune vampire blond plissa les yeux, pas convaincu mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il jetât un bref coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Yuu les mains sur son visage, mort de honte.

-Allons-y, soupira-t-il en redressant le col de la chemise de son partenaire et l'attrapant par la main.

Les griffondor leurs emboitèrent le pas, les jumeaux semblaient chercher des marques de ce qui s'était passé hier sur Yuichiro, qui les avait dissimulés avec un certains succès à voir leurs mines dépités.

Ce matin, une étrange tension semblait régner dans la Grande salle, les élèves murmuraient entre eux tenant un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. A la table des professeurs il en était de même, Ombrage serrait les mains sur son exemplaire, grinçant littéralement des dents.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione en s'avançant vers la table rouge et or.

Ginny leur fit signe d'approcher, son regard était grave, elle aussi tenait un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_.

-Regardez, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Ils repenchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour voir marqué en guise de première page :

EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN LE MINISTERE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT « LE POINT DE RALLIMENT » D'ANCIEN MANGEMORTS.

-Black ? S'exclama Harry effaré à haute voix, qu'est-ce que…

-Chut ! murmura Hermione en regardant autours d'elle, tu vas attirer l'attention.

L'article racontait qu'hier dix prisonniers d'Azkaban s'étaient évadés le soir même, la prison d'Azkaban était réputée pour être gardée par les détraqueur, les pires créatures existant sur terre, elles aspiraient tout le bonheur d'une personne pour n'y laisser qu'un vide froid et douloureux dans l'âme. Si la créature en avait l'occasion, elle relevait sa capuche et embrassait, aspirant l'âme de la personne par la bouche, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une coquille vide. Dans l'article, il était précisé que le ministère de la magie recherchait activement les évadés.

-Il veut faire porter la responsabilité à Sirius, gronda le survivant furieux.

-Pauvre Sirius, compatit Yuu.

-Regarder, remarqua Ron, il y a une photo des mangemorts.

Effectivement, en dessous du titre une photo, avec légende, montrait les portait des évadés, une des images sautât aux yeux de Yuu : Une femme brune aux cheveux épais emmêlées, elle semblait avoir été magnifique dans sa jeunesse, mais les années passer en prison avait retiré une partie de sa beauté. Elle leur jetait un regard torve et ennuyé, rempli de dédain.

Pour une raison inconnue, cette femme lui disait quelque chose.

-C'est elle ! S'écria soudainement Mika en le sortant de ses pensés.

-Qui « elle » ? Répétât Ginny perplexe.

Le vampire s'était tût, fixant la photo avec une émotion que Yuichiro associerait à de la culpabilité.

-C'est cette humaine dans notre monde, chuchotât-il pour ne pas alarmer les autres sorciers.

Yuu comprit alors pourquoi cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, c'était le double de cette chef d'escadron qu'il avait croisé après sa bataille avec ses amis et le bataillon de Narumi. Aiko Aihara, c'était son nom, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue mais alors… Pourquoi Mika semblait l'avoir reconnue ?

Prit d'une horrible intuition il se tourna vers le vampire :

-Aihara ! Elle s'appelait Aihara !

-Elle s'appelle Belatrix Lestrange, intervint Ron avant de recevoir un coup d'Hermione.

-C'est l'alter-égo de quelqu'un abrutis, feula-t-elle silencieusement.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue on partait s'attaquer à la mairie, poursuivit Yuu fébrile, pourquoi tu l'as reconnue ? Qu'est-elle devenue elle et son escadron ?

Le blond avait la tête baissé, les sorciers attendaient sa réponse, puis le vampire plantât son regard dans celui de son ami d'enfance :

-Yuu-chan… commença-t-il en déglutissant, elle et son escadron sont mort…

Un poids sembla tomber dans le ventre des personnes de la table, entendre ce genre de chose leur faisait réaliser l'ampleur de la réalité du monde des deux adolescents, un monde impitoyable où ce qu'on avait ou croyait pouvait être balayé en quelques secondes.

-Morts… répétât Yuu dans un état second, mais pourquoi… pourquoi sais-tu ça ?

Désormais, la réponse était redoutée de tous.

-Je… Mon escadron de vampire est tombé sur eux… Les hommes se sont suicidés, j'ai réussi à attraper la femme et lui ai ordonné de me révéler ou tu étais, elle n'était pas coopérative jusqu'à je t'appelle « Yuu-chan » à ce moment là elle m'a révéler ta position, puis elle m'a forcé à la tuer pour ne pas que Réné et Lacus ne la force à révéler des informations…

Mika craignait clairement la réaction de Yuichiro, les sorciers quant-à eux, étaient clairement estomaqués, Mika avait tué un être humain, ce n'était surement pas le premier. Il leur avait déjà dit, mais alors c'était juste un groupe, pas un individu identifier comme cette femme Aihara, une femme que Yuu avait connu, bien que brièvement.

-Merci…

Les têtes se redressèrent à l'entente de la réponse inattendue du jeune homme.

-Quoi, bafouilla Mika les yeux écarquillé sous la surprise.

-J'ai dit merci, déclara Yuu avec plus de force, si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, les vampires l'auraient torturés et elle aurait souffert atrocement avant de mourir, voila pourquoi je te remercie.

-C'est si triste, murmura Hermione à l'adresse d'Harry qui hocha la tête.

Le vampire cligna des yeux avant de forcer un sourire sur son visage :

-Tu es trop gentil après tout… Beaucoup trop…

-Vous pouvez remonter à votre chambre vous savez, intervinrent Fed et George.

Yuu hoquetât, retombant dans sa panique muette, le rouge aux joues, l'air prêt à exploser, mais il fut distrait par le son de la cloche annonçant le début des cours, les sorciers et les deux habitants de l'autre monde s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectives.

…

Les jours qui suivirent, la nouvelle de l'évasion des dix prisonnier se rependit comme une trainé de poudre, tout le monde en parlait et certaine rumeur avait même commencé à circuler, comme quoi Sirius Black allait de nouveau s'infiltrer à Poudlard, sauf que cette fois-ci ce serait avec les dix mangemorts évadés.

De plus, les cours d'occlumencie ne semblaient rien arranger aux rêves d'Harry contrairement à Yuu qui bloquait son esprit avec succès, il avait tellement eut honte qu'il ne laissait aucune chance à Rogue de passer. Mikaela s'inquiétait de ce non-progrès du survivant : Il devait maitriser l'occlumencie s'il voulait le débarrasser de l'horcuxe qu'il portait en lui. Yuichiro devait utiliser Ashuramaru qui testerait le survivant, qui, s'il n'avait pas assez de force mentale, se ferait posséder.

En attendant, un nouveau décret était passé, aussi ridicule que le précédent et les adolescents avaient apprit que Hagrid et Trewlaney étaient tous deux mit à l'épreuve, le géant en avait été ébranlé et ses cours étaient devenus bien ennuyeux. Les sombral, chevaux que seul les personnes ayant vu la mort pouvaient voir n'avait pas été apprécié de la grande inquisitrice…

Janvier fila à une vitesse alarmante, entre l'A.D, les devoir et les cours, les adolescents n'avaient pas vus le temps passer.

Février arriva, apportant avec lui une nouvelle vague d'humidité et de chaleur qui ferait probablement fondre la neige, mais ce qui agitait les personnes dans le château était probablement la promesse d'une sortie à Près-au-lard le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Au matin du 14, Mika se leva en premier comme d'habitude, Yuu dormait encore, fatigué par les activités de la veille. Il s'habilla en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, c'était un jour important semblait-il, du moins pour les sorciers. Yuu s'en fichait totalement vu son manque de réaction à l'enthousiasme de Pavarti et Lavende qui leur tournaient autours.

Contre toute attente, le vampire voulait faire quelque chose, après tout même Harry allait au village avec Cho, la jolie asiatique, il prévoyait déjà d'aller voir Alberforth, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vus…

Lorsque Yuu consentit à ce lever, ils rejoignirent Harry et les autres dans la Grande Salle, pour l'occasion, le survivant s'était habillé le mieux possible et avait semblait avoir tenté de maitriser ses cheveux, action impossible au vus des épis qui sortaient.

Ils s'assirent au même moment ou Hermione détachait une lettre de la patte d'une chouette hulotte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Il était temps ! S'exclama-t-elle en la décachetant.

Elle se mit à la lire, ses yeux sautant d'une ligne à l'autre, un sourire mauvais venant fleurir sur son visage alors qu'elle achevait la lecture. Hermione releva la tête :

-Ecoutez, déclara-t-elle, est-ce que vous pouvez me retrouver aux trois Balais aux alentours de midi ?

-Mais mon rendez-vous avec Cho ? Balbutia Harry incertain.

Mika fronça les sourcils voulant protester, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, la jeune fille ne les dérangerait jamais de cette manière si ce n'était pas important, puis entre-temps, il aurait largement le temps d'amener Yuu où il voulait…

-Amène là s'il le faut, insistât la sorcière, moi… Je dois répondre au plus vite !

Elle se hâta de quitter la Grande Salle, la lettre dans une main, un morceau de brioche dans l'autre.

Mika et Yuu abandonnèrent à leurs tours Harry et Ron, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'école où Rusard les inspecteraient de haut en bas avant de les laisser passé. En chemin ils discutèrent de tout et rien, quelque fois, Yuichiro riait attirant l'attention des sorciers qui les dévisageaient sans aucune gène.

Après avoir passé le control du concierge aigrit, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le village enneigé.

-Allons voir Alberfoth Yuu-chan, dit soudains Mika, je suis sûr qu'il sera content de te voir.

-Il sera content de nous voir, rectifia Yuu en lui attrapant la main et le trainant dans la direction apposer du bar, à le voir avancer si déterminer le vampire n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il se trompait de route.

….

-Bon sang de bon soir ! S'exclama Alberfoth en les voyant franchir le seuil du vieux bar, alors vous venez enfin me voir les gamins !

L'établissement était de nouveau sale, et les quelques clients du bras marquèrent une pose en les voyant entrer, l'un d'eux leva même sa chope :

-Hey Yuu ! Tu me sers un autre coup ?

C'était William, un habitué du bar, il s'était souvent fait servir par le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il éclatât de rire amusé par sa propre blague avant de se remettre à boire avec un nouvel entrain.

Accoudé au comptoir, le gérant les regardait de ses yeux bleu vif, son ton bourru était démentit par la lueur chaleureuse brillant dans son regard.

-Bien évidement, répondit Yuu en hochant la tête, on vous doit bien ça après tout ce que vous avez fait !

-Ce n'était rien, rit Alberforth d'une voix rauque, désormais je me demande même si je devrais embaucher du personnel, c'était tellement plus animé avec vous !

-C'est une bonne idée, acquisa Mika en souriant légèrement.

-Au fait, demanda le vieil homme, comment trouvez-vous l'école de mon taré de frère ?

-C'est très bien, s'exclama Yuichiro le regard illuminé, Mika parle avec Harry et les autres ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

-Tu t'es décidé à parler aux autres « humains » ? Gloussa le patron en empochant dix noises qu'un client lui remit avant de partir.

Le blond grommela une réponse entre ses dents qui fit éclater d'un rire tonitruant le frère de Dumbledore.

-Je suis content pour vous, déclara-t-il en essuyant une larme d'hilarité, sinon… Vous êtes jeune… Vous ne sortez pas avec quelques jolies demoiselles en ce jour sacré de la Saint-Valentin ? Avec vos gueules ça ne doit pas être difficile !

Mika et Yuu se jetèrent un coup d'œil mal-à-l'aise, comment expliquer au vieillard qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Avec toutes ces manifestations d'affections dont le vampire avait fait preuve durant leur séjour au bar, ils pensaient qu'Alberforth s'était douté de quelque chose. Il semblait que non.

-Eh bien, commença le blond, si vous considérez Yuu-chan comme « une jolie demoiselle » alors oui, je sors…

L'adolescent aux yeux vert manqua se s'étouffer, puis il se tourna le poing levé pour frapper son compagnon qui le reteint d'une main sans même le regarder.

Le gérant restât quelques secondes immobiles avant d'émettre un gloussement et que ses épaules ne se secoues, les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent avec incrédulités.

-Je plaisante ! S'exclama Alberforth, bien sûr que je le savais déjà ! Mon frère me tenait au courant de l'évolution de votre relation, il m'a même dit qu'il était fier que vous ayez pensez à vous pro…

Au même moment, William, dont la tête s'était écrasée sur la table sous une trop forte consommation d'alcool se manifestât :

-Merci mec, articula-t-il d'une voix pateuse, _hip_ ! Tu confirmes, tous les clichés gays sur les vampireees ! Vive le Mikayuu ! _Hip_ !

Sa tête retomba brutalement sur la table avant qu'il ne se mette à ronfler bruyamment.

Sidérés, les deux adolescents ne savaient pas par quoi être le plus choqués : Que Dumbledore soit au courant de l'évolution de leur relation et en informait son frère, ou bien que William venait de trouver un superbe nom pour leur couple, finalement, ce fut la première option qui remportât.

-Comment ça Dumbledore est au courant ?

-Euh… Marmonna Alberfoth en détournant le visage, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

La conversation avait immédiatement été détourné vers un autre sujet, en somme cela voulait dire que le directeur n'avait pas vraiment obtenus ces informations de manière légale, Mika en était scandalisé : D'abords Harry et sa bande, et maintenant Dumbledore et son frère ?

Il soupira, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, de même pour Yuu à voir son regard, ils restèrent donc discuter une petite heure avec le barman, se racontant quelques anecdotes amusantes.

….

La porte du bar se referma derrière eux, Mika leva la tête vers le ciel, apercevant une éclaircie à travers les nuages gris, parfait, il pouvait amener Yuu à cet endroit.

-Allez viens Yuu-chan, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant la main du concerné, je veux te montrer un endroit qui te plaira !

Effectivement, il y à de cela trois mois, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes travaillaient encore chez Alberfoth, le vampire était partit faire un tour dans le village et avait découvert un magnifique point de vue, qui, il était sûr ravirait Yuichiro s'il le voyait. Et aujourd'hui, il allait le lui montrer.

-Attend Mika ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Tu verras bien assez tôt !

Ils s'éloignèrent du village avant de s'écarter totalement du sentier, rejoignant les collines bordant Près-au-Lard, la neige entravait leur marche, mais ils ne décourageaient pas.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Yuu et Mika s'arrêtèrent tout deux au sommet d'une des collines, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir avait la respiration en lambeau contrairement au vampire, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux reprenant son souffle.

-Pourquoi… haletât-il, tu m'as fais venir ici ?

-Attend, dit Mikaela en s'approchant du seul arbre présent sur la colline.

Il posa une main dessus, testant sa solidité, l'arbre était dépourvu de feuilles et ses branches semblables à des membres tordus s'élevaient vers le ciel. Une fois satisfait, Mikaela sourit avant de soulever Yuu du sol qui glapit tentant vainement de le faire lâcher prise.

-Attrape la branche, ordonna-t-il en se retenant de rire face aux bruits pleurnichards qu'émettait Yuu.

Finalement, le jeune homme consentis à obéir et se hissa sur une des branches, ses pieds pendant dans le vide.

Le vampire le rejoignit d'un bond agile, s'attirant un regard noir de son compagnon auquel il répondit par un sourire.

-Regarde, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête l'horizon.

Claquant de la langue agacée, le jeune homme se tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait le blond, avant de se figer la bouche grande ouverte.

L'arbre offrait un point de vue incroyable sur Poudlard, rendus encore plus belle par les maigres rayons de soleil perçant les nuages.

Devant lui s'étendait le château dans toute sa gloire, dressé fièrement devant l'horizon, se reflétant dans l'eau du lac brillant de mille feux.

Mikaela vit avec amusement les yeux de Yuu s'écarquillés avant que celui-ci laisse échapper un son émerveillé, se penchant en avant. Le vampire posa une main sur son épaule, au cas où cet idiot maladroit tomberait, mais l'adolescent ne le remarqua pas, trop concentré sur la contemplation du paysage.

-Ca te plait ? Demanda le blond en pensant qu'il avait bien fait de l'emmener ici, Yuu avait toujours adoré les beaux points de vue, après quatre ans passé dans la ville des vampires cela était compréhensif.

-Evidement ! Répondit Yuichiro avec entrain balançant les pieds d'avant en arrière, les mains serrées sur la branche, son expression radieuse prouvant sa joie.

Sur une impulsion, Mika se pencha vers son compagnon avant de l'embrasser, or sur une branche d'arbre fragilisé par le froid, ce n'était pas la meilleurs des idées, et ce qui devait arriver arriva :

Avec un craquement sinistre qui les prit au dépourvut, la branche céda les envoyant rouler ensemble au bas de la colline.

Yuu grogna en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans ceux bleu de Mika, l'adolescent était tombé par-dessus son ami.

Il leva sa tête pour la faire retomber sur celle du vampire qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Aie ! Gémit-il, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit bon sang !

-A ton avis, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, toujours a cheval sur le blond.

Mika s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une exclamation choqué l'interrompit. Il tourna la tête pour voir Drago Malefoy les fixant bouche-bée. Chose étrange : Il était seul.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria-t-il, je savais que mon double et celui de Potter s'entendait bien, mais de la à _ça_ !

Yuu s'écartât précipitamment du blond, tombant à la renverse sur la neige.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, grogna-t-il gêné.

-Non, qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites là.

Le noble plissa le nez comme dégouté par leurs présences, il avait beau ressembler à Mika, Yuu ne l'en trouvait pas moins agaçant.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il en s'approchant une main sur Ashuramaru, je n'ai pas envie que tu…

-Tu étais venu voir la vue ? Coupa Mika.

-Ouais, siffla le serpentard en croisant les bras, mais apparemment tout ce que je vois c'est deux gay qui allait faire _des choses_ dans la neige ! Et nos alter-égo à moi et Potter ! Tu m'excuseras si je vomis !

-Tu te trompes ! Rétorqua le vampire se postant devant Yuu qui semblait déterminé à le frapper, nous venions juste de tomber et rouler jusqu'ici !

-Je vous crois, rétorqua Drago en roulant des yeux, il les dépassa montant péniblement la pente qui le mènerait au sommet, mais il s'arrêtât sans ce retourner :

-Au revoir, c'est bien la moindre des politesses !

Avec incrédulité, Mika et Yuu le regardèrent s'éloigner, disparaissant de leur vue.

-Il est vraiment étrange, dit le blond.

-Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pense, dit Yuu les sourcils froncés, en étant poli, il nous à fait preuve d'un minimum de respect… On pourrait presque interpréter ça comme une façon de s'excuser ?

Il s'interrompit en croisant le visage médusé de son compagnon, et celui de Marcel qui venait de sortir de sa manche, sa langue fourchue restant bloquée à l'extérieure de sa bouche.

-Tu… déglutis Mika, tu réfléchis ! L'air de ce monde doit vraiment être différent du notre !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, s'exclama Yuichiro vexé, puisque tu me prends pour un idiot je m'en vais !

-Yuu-chan ! S'écria le vampire en partant à sa poursuite, je plaisantais ! Ne te vexe pas, je sais que tu n'es pas totalement stupide !

Le jeune homme se retourna, les joues gonflés décidant de faire abstraction du « totalement » avant d'ouvrir la bouche, or au même moment il se rappela du rendez-vous qu'Hermione leur avait fixé à midi.

\- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment à Mikaela.

-Euh… Je dirais au alentour de midi vue la position du soleil, pourquoi tu demande… Oh !

Il venait lui aussi de se souvenir qu'ils devaient rejoindre le trio d'or.

-Dépêchons ! Dit-il en se mettant à courir Yuu, sur ses pas, Hermione ne vas pas être contente !

Les deux adolescents doublèrent l'allure courant à toute vitesse croisant la route de sorcier qui le regardait avec stupéfaction, probablement les prenaient-ils pour Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

- _Ce gamin est stupide_ , dit soudains Marcel.

Yuichiro mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que le serpent parlait du Serpentard.

- _J'espère…_ poursuivit l'animal en ignorant le fait que Yuu n'était pas disposé à lui parler _, qu'il se baladera près du Saule Violeur et que l'arbre en fera son affaire !_

 _-Cogneur Marcel ! Saule Cogneur ! Pas violeur !_

Il reteint un cri de frustration, laissant le serpent retourner dans sa manche en bougonnant, en ce moment il se demandait ce qu'Hermione leur ferait s'ils arrivaient en-retard, les deux jeunes hommes avait vu combien elle pouvait être effrayante, comme la fois ou Ron n'avait pas fait ses devoirs et lui avait demandé de l'aide, ils ne voulaient même pas se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé.

…

Par chance, ils arrivèrent devant le bar cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement reprenant leur souffle, appuyés contre le mur.

Quelques sorciers leur jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de continuer leur route, Yuu décidât d'entrer, Mika ouvrit la porte, le laissant passer devant.

Le pub était surpeuplé, ils aperçurent Hermione leur faire des signes de mains à l'autre bout de la salle. Les deux jeunes hommes se frayèrent un chemin entre les tables, en s'approchent ils remarquèrent que la sorcière n'était pas seule : Une femme dans la quarantaine se tenait à ses coté, le visage renfrogné, elle avait des cheveux blond bouclé couper court, beaucoup de maquillage et des lunettes carré ornaient le pont de son nez crochu.

A la gauche de celle-ci : Luna Lovergood, Mika l'aimait bien, il avait souvent discuté avec elle et prenait plaisir à décoder ses propos mystérieux. Comme à son habitude la jeune fille avait l'air rêveuse et se balançait d'avant en arrière chantonnent pour elle-même.

-Harry et Ron ne sont pas là ? Demanda Yuu en prenant une chaise.

-Harry est toujours avec Cho, répondit la sorcière, et Ron ne viendra pas, il a entrainement de Quiddich.

-Qui est Cho ? S'enquit soudains la femme en souriant d'un air intéressée, révélant une dent en or, et qui sont ces deux beau jeunes hommes ? J'ai pris celui-ci (elle désigna Yuu) pour Harry.

Seulement maintenant Mikaela remarquait qu'elle tenait un petit bloc-notes dans ses mains semblables à des serres, au verni écaillé.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, dit Hermione d'un ton glacial, elle se tourna vers les adolescents :

-Ceci, commença-elle en s'attirant un regard noir, est Rita Sketter, une reporteur de la _Gazette du sorcier_ que j'ai mis hors d'état de nuire il y à un an, elle ne racontait que des salades et à ruiné la réputation de bien des personnes avec ses articles.

-Que veux-tu, grogna Rita, il faut bien trouver quelque chose pouvant plaire au lecteur et gagner son pain de vie !

-Humaine avide, grommela Mika gagnant un coup de coude de Yuu.

-Humaine avide ? Répétât la femme avant de comprendre que son interlocuteur était un vampire.

-Oh, s'exclama-t-elle ravie, un vampire élève à Poudlard ? Dit moi mon chéri, pourquoi Dumbledore à-t-il autorisé un vampire à étudier dans son école ?

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas être séparé de l'être aimé, chantonna Luna, s'il ne le fait pas, tout disparaitra dans les ténèbres sans que l'ange ne puisse retourner chez lui et retrouver ce qui lui est précieux… Il tombera dans une chute interminable sans espoir de revoir le ciel.

Le monologue de Luna les avait fait oublier tout ce qu'ils voulaient dire, ils n'y comprenaient visiblement rien. La sorcière blonde recommença à fredonner.

Rita ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais au même moment le carrion de la porte du pub sonna les avertissant que quelqu'un venait.

Harry les repéra assez vite, à son tour il évolua à travers le bar bondé et les rejoignit à la table se laissant tomber sur la chaise avec un soupir.

-Harry ! S'exclama Sketter en faisant lever la tête du survivant, où étais-tu donc ? Avec une fille ? Etait-elle jolie ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux sous le choc de voir la journaliste ici.

-Vous ! S'écria-t-il un doigt pointé devant lui, attirant les regards des sorciers de la table à gauche.

-Chut ! Le réprimanda Hermione en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer !

Rita renifla, faisant tourner sa paille dans son verre de whisky pur-feu :

-Alors, commença-t-elle, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler du bon vieux temps…

-Effectivement, rétorqua Hermione de manière acide, je voudrais vous demander d'écrire un article sur Harry et son témoignage sur le retour de Voldemort.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils regardaient la sorcière avec des yeux ronds, sauf Luna qui continuait à chantonner en remuant le contenu de son verre à l'aide d'un bâtonnet sur lequel était planté un oignon.

-Ressaisissez-vous ! Grogna Hermione en donnant un coup à Rita, figée à l'entente du nom du mage noir, avec sa serviette.

-Tu veux que je témoigne du retour de Voldemort alors qu'on me prend pour un fou ? Croassa Harry.

-Exactement, affirma la jeune femme, voila pourquoi Luna est là (elle désigna la Serdaigle qui regardait désormais en direction du plafond), elle est la fille du rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_ et à accepté de faire paraitre l'article dedans.

-Le _Chicaneur_ ? répétât Mika, je connaissais la _Gazette du sorcier_ mais pas celui-ci…

-Moi je sais, déclara Yuu amusé, Luna m'en avait passé un exemplaire, c'était assez drôle.

Hermione roula des yeux à la mention « drôle » pour elle ce n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtises, or elle devait aujourd'hui se servir de se « ramassis de bêtises ».

-Personne ne vous croira ! Dit la journaliste une fois le choc passé, c'est de la folie ! De plus publier ça dans le _Chicaneur_ … Ridicule !

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis, répliqua Hermione, de plus il y à réellement une possibilité qu'ils nous croient, après tout… N'est-ce pas _curieux_ que des mangemorts s'enfuient d'Azcaban juste quelques mois après qu'Harry est annoncé le _faux_ retour de Vous-savez-qui ?

-Très bien, feula Rita attrapant brutalement son sac en peau de crocodile et y fourrant la main, mais combiens je serais payée ?

Elle en ressortit une longue plume de pan qui frétillait comme si elle voulait sauter sur son calepin pour le remplir.

-Payée ? répétât Hermione en haussant un sourcil, qui a dit que vous serez payée ?

-Pardon ? S'étrangla le journaliste en recrachant une gorgé de whisky qui aspergea Harry, tu veux dire que je suis sensé faire ça _gratuitement_ ?

-Evidement, déclara nonchalamment la sorcière en examinant ses ongles, sinon il se pourrait bien que je révèle par _inadvertance_ le fait que vous êtes un animagus non-déclaré au ministère de la magie…

Rita semblait éprouver une envie irrépressible de s'emparer de sa paille et de la lui planter dans le nez, mais elle se contint et attrapa la plume avec un sourire forcé :

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Exactement.

….

-Tu es terrifiante Hermione, déclara Yuu sur le chemin gelé de Poudlard, ce chantage était exceptionnel !

-Merci, gloussa la jeune fille en faisant reculer Mika et Harry peut habitués à ce genre d'attitude de la part de leur amie, mais il le fallait, maintenant nous aurons au-moins le droit à la parole ! Liberté d'expression !

Luna les avait quittés quelques minutes auparavant prétextant devoir aller faire des courses, désormais les Griffondor retournaient au château, la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Sinon, poursuivit Hermione, comment s'est déroulé ton rendez-vous avec Cho, Harry ?

Le survivant détourna le regard murmurant quelques mots dans sa barbe.

-Quoi ? Dit Yuu.

-Mal, répondit Harry les yeux baissé, on à été au salon de Mme Piedodus… Rien ne s'est passé comme prévus… Elle voulait parler de Cédric !

-Piedodus…

A l'entente du nom de la boutique, Yuu et Mika frissonnèrent, ils étaient déjà passé devant lors de course pour Alberforth, ce qu'ils avaient vu les avaient traumatisés au plus haut point : Un magasin entièrement rose bonbon orné de petits rubans et autres choses « girly » qui donnaient envi de vomir son déjeuner.

-Ah… Bien évidement… Cédric, répétât Hermione, je suppose que tu lui as répondu que tu ne voulais pas en parler…

-Effectivement ! grogna Harry, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça… Mais elle veut parler tout le temps de lui ! Des fois je me demande si je ne devrais pas être avec un garçon ! Ce serait tellement plus simple, comme toi Mika !

\- Détrompe-toi : être avec Yuu-chan est pareil à être avec une femme enceinte, il a un caractère horrible… AIE !

-Ca t'apprendra, renifla Yuichiro en croisant les bras.

-Tu es impossible, grogna le vampire en se massant le bras où son compagnon l'avait frappé.

Harry et Hermione rirent à la scène de ménage, puis la sorcière se tourna vers le survivant une lueur malicieuse dans le regard :

-Ce n'est pas une option à écarter, dit-elle, mais avec qui serais-tu ?

- _Dracon !_ Siffla Marcel.

-Très drôle, soupirèrent Yuu et Harry.

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Rien.

Ils rentrèrent au château, parlant de tout et de rien, ils étaient tous pressés de voir paraitre l'article d'Harry dans le _Chicaneur_.

….

-Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? Demanda Mika dimanche matin, une lettre dans sa main.

Le vampire et Yuu se trouvaient dans leur chambre. Ce matin ils s'étaient levés avec l'intention de descendre dans la Grande Salle, mais Dobby était apparut leur remettant une enveloppe de la part de Dumbledore.

-Ouvre, marmonna Yuichiro encore couché dans le lit, jetant les draps par-dessus son corps.

Le blond s'exécutât, ses yeux parcourant les lignes de la lettre, s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure.

-Dumbledore à trouvé un horcrux, déclara-t-il.

Immédiatement Yuu bondissait sur ses pieds faisant abstraction du fait qu'il n'était quasiment pas habillé :

-Ou ça ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur son ami.

-Ce n'est pas dit, répondit le vampire, mais le vieil homme nous demande de le retrouver le plus vite possible dans son bureau.

-Qu'attendons-nous alors !

Le trio d'or ne comprit pas pourquoi les adolescents leur passèrent devant sans un regard, s'engouffrant dans le trou du portait. Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la gargouille les séparant du bureau de Dumbledore avant de murmurer le mot de passe et de gravir quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon.

A leur arrivé, une surprise les attendaient : Lupin se trouvait devant le bureau où était assis Dumbledore.

-Remus ? S'exclama Yuu surpris.

-Bonjour, Yuu, Mika, les salua le loup-garou, Dumbledore m'a fait aussi venir ici pour l'horcrux.

-Oh… Je vois… Pardon ?

Depuis quand l'homme était-il au courant de l'existence de l'horcrux pensèrent en même temps les deux adolescents.

-Voyons, dit Lupin amusé, vous pensiez réellement que Sirius ayant vécus dans une famille sombre ne saurait pas ce que ces objets dont vous parliez étaient ? De plus il ne me cache rien, il est donc logique qu'il me l'ait dit !

Ils restèrent bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Le directeur profitât de ce silence pour prendre la parole :

-Si je vous ai appelé maintenant, commença-t-il, c'est car le professeur Ombrage est au ministère aujourd'hui, il est donc judicieux d'en profiter pour aller récupérer l'horcrux se trouvant chez le Gaunt, vous irez avec Lupin.

-Attendez ! S'écria Mika, maintenant ? Seulement avec Remus ? Et est-ce dangereux ? Je ne mettrais pas Yuu-chan en danger !

Visiblement, le vieil homme semblait s'attendre à cette réponse, Lupin aussi au vue de leurs regards.

-Non, soupira Dumbledore, juste le récupérer, il se trouve dans la maison des Gaunt, une maison abandonné depuis des années… Les seules choses que vous aurez à craindre sont les araignées… Lupin viens avec vous pour le transplanage et car nous sommes jamais trop prudent…

La réponse du directeur sembla apaiser les craintes de Mikaela qui hocha la tête.

-Très bien ! s'exclama Dumbledore en claquant dans ses mains, alors vous pouvez y aller ! Lupin… Je vous en prie…

Le loup-garou repoussa sa chaise attrapant le bras des deux jeunes hommes qui, seulement maintenant, comprirent qu'ils s'apprêtaient à revivre la désagréable sensation que provoquait un transplanage.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de protester : Déjà la sensation d'être tirer soudainement en avant les saisis, et le décor se mit à tourner devant eux. Ils eurent l'impression d'être compressés dans un tuyau, d'étouffer, mais à peine avaient-ils le temps de s'attarder dessus qu'elle disparaissait.

Yuu poussa un cri alors qu'il s'écrasait au sol, Mika atterrit sur ses pieds, envoyant un regard noir à Lupin qui haussa les épaules.

-Ou sommes-nous ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en observant les alentours :

Devant lui s'étendait la campagne anglaise, il se trouvait sur un petit chemin de terre qui serpentait jusqu'à l'horizon où il pouvait distinguer le clocher d'un village, autours, la végétation s'étendait à perte de vue, que ce soit des champs, des forets luxuriantes.

-Allons-y, dit la voix de Lupin le tirant de sa contemplation, nous n'avons pas toute la journée… Nous devons trouver la maison des Gaunt, l'horcrux devrait se trouver dedans…

-Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? S'enquit Mika, l'horcrux je veux dire…

-D'après Dumbledore une bague…

Sans les attendre, l'adulte se mit en route, Mika et Yuu se concertèrent du regard avant de lui emboiter le pas. Ils avancèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de bifurquer vers les bois où un autre chemin, vieux à voir les plantes qui avaient poussé dessus, s'enfonçait dans la forêt sombre.

Au fur et à mesure la lumière passait de moins en moins bien à travers les branches, Yuichiro s'apprêtait à demander quant ils arriveraient lorsque Lupin marqua un arrêt.

-Nous y voila… Murmura-t-il, la maison des ancêtres de Vous-savez-qui…

Yuu se pencha sur le coté pour voir la maison, ou la ruine qu'était devenue celle-ci : La façade s'était effondré, une bonne partie du toit manquait les tuiles étaient éparpillés autours, de plus le second étage de la bâtisse semblait inaccessible, à moitié effondré sur lui-même, dans un piètre état en somme.

-C'est vraiment un drôle d'endroit grommela Mika en observant une vielle peau de serpent cloué à la porte d'entré, je me demande comment on va trouver une bague dans ce bazar…

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, déclara Lupin avec optimisme en retroussant ses manches, allé ! Il est temps de chercher !

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : après deux bonnes heures de recherche à l'extérieur de la maison et intérieur ils ne trouvaient rien qui ressemblait à une bague.

-Il reste le deuxième étage, dit Yuu en regardant au-dessus de lui un trou qui pourrait leur permettre d'y accéder, peut-être si je pouvais m'y glisser…

-Hors de question ! dit Mika d'un ton désapprobateur, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se trouver là-haut !

-je pense que c'est une bonne idée, déclara Lupin pensif, Mika et moi sommes un peu trop grand pour passer par-là… Toi tout juste.

-Mais…

-C'est bon Mika, soupira Yuichiro en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre le bord du trou, il n'y à rien dans cette maison, tu le vois bien !

Le vampire grogna avant de capituler et de soulever son compagnon pour qu'il puisse s'hisser en haut. Yuu se tortilla à la manière d'un serpent pour passer, il y parvint de justesse pour se relever, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, rien que des vieux meubles poussiéreux, or un éclats doré attira son attentions sur la commode près du lit, là ! Une bague !

Victorieux il s'empara de celle-ci pour la relâcher immédiatement, elle l'avait brulé tout comme le médaillon, puis la même sensation désagréable l'assaillait maintenant… Comment allait-il pouvoir l'amener en bas s'il ne pouvait même pas la toucher ?

- _C'est la que le grand Marcel-sama entre en scène !_

Le reptile émergea de sa manche, attrapant la bague entre ses mâchoires.

 _-Voila,_ marmonna-t-il la voix étouffé _, aller va rejoindre les autres, je le tiens pour toi…_

Le jeune hocha la tête avec reconnaissance retournant en arrière, chacun de ses pas grinçant sur le vieux plancher, or un bruit retentit derrière lui le faisant figer, doucement il se retourna pour voir plusieurs paires d'yeux rouge le fixant.

Avec des cris perçant, des centaines de chauves-souris prirent soudains leur envol, droit sur Yuu qui poussa un cri se précipitant devant lui. Mais courir sur un vieux plancher rongé n'était pas une bonne idée, il s'en aperçut vite lorsque celui-ci céda sous son poids dans un craquement funeste.

- _Ah_ !

Mais le choc qu'il attendait ne vint pas, à la place il sentit une paire de bras le retenir, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Mika le fixant avec inquiétude, le portant comme à Shinjuku.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il alors que Lupin accourait à leur hauteur.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Elles arrivent !

-Qui ?

La réponse lui parvint sous forme de sifflement, il tourna la tête pour voir un essaim de chauve-souris leur foncer dessus.

-Courez ! Hurla Lupin.

Ce qu'ils firent, Yuu toujours dans les bas du blond. Ils sautèrent dans un buisson sentant les créatures leur frôler la tête.

-Mon dieu, dit le vampire les yeux écarquillés une fois les chauves-souris parties, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Probablement que Yuu les a déranger, dit l'adulte en se redressant, sinon… Tu as la bague ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme leva le bras laissant voir Marcel et le bijou dans sa mâchoire.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Lupin, nous allons pouvoir rentrer !

-Attendez, dit Mika en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, mais à qui appartenait cette maison ?

-A la mère de Vous-savez-qui et sa famille je crois… Répondit pensivement le loup-garou, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle était maltraitée par sa famille et est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu qu'elle a drogué au filtre d'amour avant de s'enfuir… Elle est tombée enceinte et à arrêter de donner la potion à son moldu pensant qu'il l'aimerait réellement, or celui-ci l'a quitté et elle est morte de pauvresse dans la rue après avoir donné naissance à Vous-savez-qui dans un orphelinat.

-La pauvre, compatit Yuu alors que le vampire fronçait les sourcils, pas « la pauvre », elle avait contribué elle-même à sa chute en droguant cet homme.

-Bon, s'impatientât Lupin, on y va ? Attrapez mes bras.

Ils s'executèrent se préparant mentalement à la sensation du transplanage, le décor devint flouent et ils eurent de nouveau l'impression d'étouffer.

En ouvrant les yeux, Mika s'aperçut qu'il était de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les regardait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le vieil homme était penché sur sa pensine.

-C'était rapide, déclara-t-il en s'avançant, alors ? Vous l'avez ?

-Le voila, répondit Yuu en exhibant Marcel qui laissa tomber la bague sur le bureau.

Dumbledore s'en approcha avant de la saisir pour l'examiner, or, il se figea immédiatement les yeux arrondis par le choc.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit le vampire.

-C'est… S'étrangla le vieil homme, c'est une des reliques de la mort ! La pierre de résurrection !

-Quoi ! Hurla Lupin.

-De quoi ? Firent Mika et Yuu en cœur ne comprenant pas à quoi le directeur faisait référence, ni pourquoi il semblait si agité à la vue de la pierre incrusté dans le bijou.

-La baguette de sureau, la pierre de résurrection et la cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Lupin, on dit qu'elles auraient été données par la mort elle-même à trois frères… D'après la légende, celui qui possédera les trois sera le maitre de la mort.

-Cela me parait ridicule, grommela Mika, même si l'on pouvait ressusciter les morts nous ne devrions pas le faire… Kululu m'avait expliqué que seul l'humain ayant quelque chose à se reprocher voudrait faire ça… Mais ils ne devaient pas, le prix à payer est trop grand… N'est-ce pas… Dumbledore ?

Comme frapper par la foudre, le directeur se raidit, détachant ses yeux de la pierre, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

-Mika à raison, renchéri Yuu mal-à-l'aise le poing devant la bouche, cette pierre est bizarre… En temps normal je n'aurais pas été contre… Mais elle dégage quelque chose d'encore plus étrange que l'anneau lui-même… Il faut la détruire avec…

Ce que Yuichiro n'avait pas précisé, c'est qu'il avait déjà ressentit ce genre de sensation avant de découvrir la pierre, avec la baguette de Dumbledore lui-même. Serait-ce la « baguette de Sureau » qu'avait mentionnée Lupin quelques secondes plus tôt ? Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, le directeur reprenait ses esprits :

-Vous avez raison, soupira-t-il en jetant un regard d'envie sur la pierre, mais…

-Pas de « mais », l'interrompit Mikaela le regard enflammé, voulez-vous être comme un humain avide ? En faisant ça, vous expérimenter dans un sens… Vous ne savez pas comment cette chose marche, ni quel effet elle a sur les âmes qui seront appelées ! Vous expérimenter sur des morts ! En faisant cela, vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que les humains ayant utilisé Yuu-chan comme cobaye !

A coté, Lupin manqua se s'étouffer.

-Mika ! Cria Yuu estomaquer, le loup-garou avait entendu et lui jetait désormais des regards médusés.

-Donner-le pour que Yuu-chan le détruise, ordonna Mikaela, si vous ne le faite pas… Je m'en emparerais de force.

L'air sembla s'épaissir, une lourde tension régnait entre Dumbledore et le vampire qui semblait mener une bataille par le regard, Lupin et Yuu ne pouvaient qu'observer la scène, priant pour que les deux ne commencent pas un combat dont l'issue pouvait s'avérer fatal pour les deux.

A leur grande surprise, soudains, le directeur baissa la tête desserrant le poing où la bague était, la laissant tomber sur son bureau.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il amèrement, je ne nierais pas que je souhaitais revoir quelques personnes, mais cela semble égoïste de ma part, Yuu à toi de jouer.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, se précipitant sur le bureau invoquant Ashuramaru.

En à peine une seconde, tout était fini : En un râle d'agonie, lorsque la lame toucha sa cible, une fumé noir s'en éleva alors que l'anneau noircissait et que la pierre éclatait en plusieurs fragment dans un bruit cristallin, un éclat de lumière accompagnant cette destruction.

Le regard peiné, Dumbledore fixa les restes de la relique, Lupin à ses cotés sous le choc de l'apparition et destruction soudaine d'une des reliques de la mort.

Yuu fit glisser le katana dans son fourreau, jetant un coup d'œil au vampire dont le regard était braqué sur le directeur :

-Vous avez fait le bon choix, dit-il.

…

Voila donc le onzième chapitre ! Avant que certains d'entre vous me disent que l'horcrux à été détruit trop vite, je vous informe que cette fic ne dépassera pas les 20 chapitres, et s'arrêtera à la fin de l'année, donc il faut bien que je détruise quelques morceaux d'âme… Merci de votre compréhension ^^

Sinon… Un omake _pas_ drôle vous intéresse ?

….

-C'est très bien Yuichiro, dit Rogue en abaissant sa baguette.

Le jeune homme se redressa, soupirant intérieurement de soulagement. Depuis l'événement « dérangeant » qu'avait eut lieu au précédent cours d'occlumencie, Yuu avait décidé de ne plus laisser l'accès à personne dans son esprit, depuis, il avait érigé des barrières mentales solides infranchissables jusqu'ici. Apparemment elles marchaient, et Rogue ne saurait plus jamais rien de leur relation…

-Potter, dit le professeur en se tournant vers le sorcier, préparez-vous…

Harry se tendit, contrairement à son alter-égo, ses compétences en occlumencie s'approchaient de zéro.

- _Légiment._

Le survivant s'effondra à terre et seulement après quelques minutes l'adulte relâcha soudainement le sort, sa baguette figé devant lui, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

-Potter ! Rugit-il en les faisant sursauter, venez me voir vous et votre bande de cornichon dans mon bureau ! Et faite venir Dumbledore ! Vous n'aviez pas à écouter Mikaela et Yuichiro… Faire ce qu'ils faisaient à travers le mur !

Yuu en resta bouche-bée, ne lui dites pas que…

 _-Yep,_ dit Marcel _, il semblerait que le vieux et ses élèves vous aient écoutés à ce moment là…_

Harry se tourna vers Yuu, le regard coupable avant d'hausser les épaules :

-Oups.

….

Fini, fini ! Donc je tiens premièrement à vous remercier de toutes ces review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que vous m'en remettrez quelques unes XD

Allez, à plus !

Review ? On vise les 65 ?


	12. Chapter 12

Aiiwa : Yeeh, merci ! Plus de Mikayuu pour toi !

Guest : Merci.

Guest (n°2) : Je publie les chapitre quand je peux… généralement c'est par mois… Mais des fois j'arrive en écrire deux.

Alexandra-919 : Moi-même j'oublie parfois Marcel XD Mais il est généralement planqué dans la manche de Yuu, sinon voila la suite ! Un loooong chapitre bien rempli.

Arya39 (ou guest, il n'y à pas de nom, mais les délires sur Ace et Allen sont de toi XD) : La position de Draco dans le Mikayuu est neutre, il trouve juste ça bizarre de voir son alter-égo devenir un chamalow en présence de Yuu-chan, de plus la faute de Marcel « Draco _n_ » était volontaire, c'est juste que ses jeux de mot sont lamentables… Tu dis que tu voudrais écrire un HP/DGM/OP ? Je te soutiens pleinement !

Mirage025 : Je suis contente d'égayer ton humeur et te donner envie d'écrire tes chapitres ! Pour les review, rien qu'un petit mot genre « merci du chapitre » me rend heureuse XD Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes.

Yuu Kirkiland : Ouep, Rogue aime bien Yuu, il lui rappelle Lily dans un sens, pour Harry qui choisi un homme… Hmm… *rire machiavélique*

Frey : Le voila donc ! Bonne lecture.

Clhloedangelo84 : Maintenant ! (désolé si mes chapitres prennent du temps à être écrit… J'essais d'en faire des long pour le coup ^^)

Ps : Mika fait quelque chose de très gonflé dans ce chapitre.

…

Chapitre 12

La grande salle était remplie de murmures, les quelques élèves présent de si bon matin s'étaient regroupés en groupe autours de journaux que seul une minorité d'adolescents avaient.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls : A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et toute l'équipe professionnel s'étaient attroupés autours du vieil homme pour lire _Le Chicaneur_ , Ombrage avait été mise à l'écart, et tentait vainement, en se dressant sur ses pieds, de voir ce qui les agitaient ainsi.

A la table des Griffondor, Hermione jubilait. Harry quant à lui essayait de se faire invisible or à voir les regards tourné vers lui, c'était raté. Yuu croqua dans une tartine s'emparant lui-même de son exemplaire du _Chicaneur,_ Mika se penchant par-dessus son épaule. Il l'ouvrit pour immédiatement tomber sur une photo d'Harry souriant timidement, clignant parfois des yeux. Au-dessus, en lettre capital une légende était présente :

HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN : LA VERITE SUR CELUI-DONT- ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ! LE RECIT DE LA NUIT OU IL EST REVENU !

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Dit soudains la voix de Luna en s'approchant de leur table, papa m'a dit que ça ne fait que depuis ce matin à trois heure que ce numéro est mit en vente, mais qu'il reçoit déjà des commandes de plus… On dirait que ton article à plus de succès que celui des Ronflax-Cornus…

Yuu pouffa alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux, au même moment une horde d'hiboux s'engouffra par les fenêtres pour atterrir devant Harry, renversant au passage un pichet de jus de citrouille sur Ron.

-Oh ! Dit Luna en donnant une tranche de bacon à un des animaux, on dirait que les lecteurs on réagi plus tôt que prévus…

-Fantastique ! S'exclama Hermione avec avidité, Harry tu veux bien qu'ont…

-Vas-y, répondit le survivant décontenancé.

Les sorciers se jetèrent sur les lettres alors que Luna décidait de s'assoir sur les genoux de Mika qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla-t-il surprit.

Yuichiro pouffa de nouveau une main devant la bouche pour ne pas que le blond le remarque, décidément, il adorait Luna. Elle avait beau être l'alter-égo de Mitsuba, la fille la plus bruyante aux mondes, or elle était son exact opposé.

-Je cherche à rendre Lu' jaloux, déclara-t-elle en plantant ses yeux brumeux dans ceux bleu de Mika, ainsi il voudra faire la même chose avec toi.

-Mon nom est « Yu », pas « Lu'».

-Je sais, c'est juste que « Yuu » ressembla à « You », donc j'utilise « Lu' » pour moins de confusion...

Le vampire sourit amusé remportant son attention sur le trio d'or pendant que son compagnon et la Serdaigle entamaient un débat.

Fred et George les avaient rejoint dans l'ouverture des lettres, après les avoir lues, ils les séparaient en plusieurs piles, Mika réalisa que celle des personnes qui croyaient Harry se trouvaient à droite, les autres qui ne le croyaient pas à gauche.

-Encore un qui te crois, dit joyeusement Ron en lançant une nouvelle enveloppe dur la pile droite qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus.

-Celle là te prend pour un fou, déclara Hermione en brulant le papier d'un coup de baguette, s'empressant de faire cela avec toutes les autres lettres négatives.

Les sorciers s'activaient autours des enveloppes, de plus en plus enthousiasme, ne s'apercevant pas qu'une personne indésirable approchait :

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, vociféra la voix d'Ombrage les surprenant.

Yuu et Luna arrêtèrent leur discussion, Mika dû s'accrocher à la table pour éviter de basculer avec la jeune fille blonde, le trio d'or tenta vainement de cacher les lettres, peine perdue.

-Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

-C'est un crime maintenant de recevoir des lettres ? Demanda Fred d'une voix forte.

Ombrage se tourna vers lui avant de lui sourire, sa bouche molle se tordant de façon que Mika jugea écœurante :

-Attention, minauda-t-elle, je vais vous mettre une retenue Mr Weasley…

Harry sembla hésiter, mais ne voyant pas comment il pourrait cacher ce qu'il avait fait, il fut contraint de répondre :

-j'ai donné une interview au _Chicaneur_ , expliqua-t-il, sur ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin…

Une expression stupéfaite s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Ombrage avant qu'elle n'arrache le journal des mains d'Harry.

-Quand avez-vous fait ça ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

-Pendant la dernière sortie de Près-au-lard.

Elle lui lança un regard brulant de rage, ses doigts boudinés serrés autours du journal.

-Il n'y aura plus de sortie pour vous, annonça-t-elle sèchement, de plus… Venez dans mon bureau pour une nouvelle semaine de retenue.

Elle tourna les talons, les élèves la suivant des yeux, jusqu'à qu'elle marque un arrêt soudain :

-Vous, dit-elle en désignant Luna assise sur les genoux de Mika, n'avez-vous pas honte ? Les démonstrations d'affection ne se font pas en public ! D'ailleurs je pense que toutes relations amoureuses dans un établissement devraient être interdites !

-A bon ? Grogna le vampire soudain énervé alors que Luna se levait, et si j'embrassais une personne en plein milieu de la salle… Que ce passerait-il ?

-Retenue, bien évidement, grinça Ombrage.

-Très bien, déclara le blond.

Puis sans prévenir, il attrapa le menton de Yuu qui se trouvait à coté le tirant brusquement vers lui, l'embrassant en face de toute la salle qui s'en retrouva tétanisé.

Il n'hésitât même pas à l'approfondir, ignorant la protestation étouffé de Yuichiro qui tentait tant bien que mal de le repousser.

Lorsqu'il arrêtât, il remarqua avec satisfaction que le visage d'Ombrage avait prit une teinte violacé comme si elle allait s'étouffer.

Un bruit de chute retentit : Neville venait de s'évanouir.

Ce fut le signal, quelques sorciers et sorcières émirent des sifflements admiratifs alors qu'une autre moitié semblait mitigée, être dégoûté ou applaudir le fait qu'il avait fait taire Ombrage ?

Yuichiro avait la manche sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés par le choc et l'embarra, il ne savait pas si se mettre à hurler sur son compagnon ou bien le frapper de toute ses forces.

-Comment… bredouilla Ombrage en haletant violement comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose d'absolument contre nature, comment osez-vous-même… Une jeune fille est compréhensible… Mais un _homme_ (elle cracha le mot comme une insulte) répugnant ! Je devrais vous renvoyez rien que pour cela…

-Je ne suis pas un élève, répliqua Mika en reniflant dédaigneusement, vous ne pouvez donc pas me renvoyer… Pour ce qui en est de Yuu-chan et moi… Cela s'appelle être gay… Bienvenue au XXIème siècle ou du moins le XXème ici.

-L'amour triomphe toujours, ajoutât Luna de manière sage comme pour l'achever encore plus.

-Retenue ! S'exclama Ombrage avant de pousser un cri de rage, vous le regretterez !

Elle s'éloigna, pour de bon cette fois, à la table des professeurs, Mikaela crus même voir Dumbledore lever le pouce dans sa direction. Rogue avait la main sur son front comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait d'arriver.

…..

Un bruit sec retentit, Harry Ron et Hermione en restèrent bouche-bée : Yuichiro venait de gifler Mikaela, de toute ses forces à voir l'énorme marque rouge sur le visage du blond.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça, s'écria-t-il les yeux embrassés, ose et je t'enfonce mon katana tu sais où !

Ils étaient dans une salle de classe vide, après que Mika ait fait le plus beau coming-out de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Le vampire détourna le regard, honteux. Il venait de le réaliser : dans un sens il avait utilisé Yuu pour sa propre satisfaction, comme les humains… Mais Ombrage l'avait tellement énervé, il avait sentit qu'il devrait faire quelque chose !

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…

Les yeux de Yuichiro s'adoucirent alors qu'il soupirait, rassurant les sorciers qui ne voulaient pas assister à une scène de ménage.

-Ce n'est rien je suppose, répondit-il doucement, mais prévient avant de refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, maintenant tu vas avoir des retenues avec le crapaud…

-Je survivrais.

Vu que les tensions semblaient apaisés, ils sortirent de la salle, se dirigeant sous les regards et murmurent des élèves à leur première heure de cours.

….

Vers le milieu de la matinée, d'énormes écriteaux avaient été placardés partout dans l'école, pas seulement sur les tableaux d'affichages, mais aussi sur les murs et salles de classes.

 **PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD** TOUT ELEVES SURPRIS EN POSSESSION D'UN EXEMPLAIRE DU MAGAZILE _LE CHICANEUR_ SERA RENVOYE CONFORMEMENT AU DECRET NUMERO 27. DE PLUS, TOUTE PERSONNE AFFICHANT SES RELATIONS AMOUREUSES AU PUBLIC ECOPERA D'UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE.

SIGNE : DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE GRANDE INQUISITRICE.

A chaque fois que Mikaela, Yuu et Hermione passaient devant un des écriteaux, ils rayonnaient de plaisir.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquez pourquoi vous êtes si heureux ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques heures.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Ricana Yuu en ignorant un sifflement dans sa direction (Depuis la scène de la grande salle, beaucoup de sorciers avaient une quelconque réaction en voyant un des deux habitants de l'autre monde).

-Non.

-Eh, bien, reprit-il une fois que le sorciers siffleur eut la tête encastré dans le mur par un certains blond, lorsque que quelque chose qui te semble intéressant t'est interdit, que fais-tu ?

-J'ai envie de le faire… Oh !

Il venait de comprendre, effectivement : Quoi de mieux qu'interdire le Chicaneur dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour que les élèves aient envies de le lire ?

C'était précisément ce qui s'était passé, on ne parlait plus que de ça (et de la scène de la grande salle) avant les cours, Hermione annonça même qu'en entrant dans les toilettes des filles celle-ci se seraient jetés sur elle pour lui poser des questions.

Ombrage arpentait les couloirs ses yeux globuleux suivant parfois un élève qu'elle jugeait suspect avant de se diriger vers lui et lui demander de vider son sac, mais les jeunes sorciers avaient une longueur d'avance sur elle : Ils ensorcelaient le magazine pour que si quelqu'un ne l'ouvre, il ne se retrouve face à une page vierge.

Mikaela était bombardé de question à propos de sa relation avec Yuu, il aurait bien voulu y répondre si son compagnon ne lui jetait pas des regards désapprobateurs à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Par contre on évitait de poser des questions à Yuichiro, le vampire réagissait très mal lorsqu'on lui parlait et le jeune homme aux yeux vert, lui-même, avait tendance à lever le poing ou l'épée.

Le jour suivant, Cho vint voir Harry pour s'excuser pour son comportement lors de leur rendez-vous.

-J'ignorais que tu avais une interview, marmonna-t-elle en fixant ses pieds, je suis désolée…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le laisser stupéfait, une main à l'endroit ou la jeune fille avait posé ses lèvres.

-On ne se questionne plus sur le fait de changer d'orientation sexuel ? Demanda Mika d'une façon qui se voulait innocente mais totalement gâché par son rictus railleur.

-Non… dit en un souffle Harry, la main toujours sur sa joue une expression d'extase sur son visage.

….

Le soir même une fête fut organisée dans la salle commune des Griffondor, Harry, Mika et Yuu furent accueillis en héros. Provocateurs, Fred et George avaient ensorcelés la photo d'Harry du Chicaneur pour que celle-ci lance des phrases de temps à autre comme : LE MINISTERE EST UN TAS DE CRETIN, ou alors OMBRAGE EST UN CRAPAUD ! (suivit de bruits de coassement qu'Harry trouva toute à fait effrayant d'entendre sortir de sa bouche), mais le meilleurs fut quand « VIVE LE MIKAYUU » sortit de la bouche de la photo d'Harry, phrase qui ne resterait pas longtemps au vu des regards des deux concernés.

En attendant, les sorciers s'étaient rassemblé en petits groupes, certains autours du survivant pour que celui-ci leur refasse son interview en directe, et d'autre, la plupart des filles, qui demandaient des renseignements sur le couple « Mikayuu » comme certains s'étaient mit à l'appeler.

Au bout d'environs une heure, et quand l'affiche ne criait plus que des mots au hasard tel que CRAPAUD, ou encore CRETIN, Yuu sentit une migraine lui vriller la tête, sa douleur dû se montrer sur son visage car son ami blond arrêtât immédiatement sa discussion sur ses bottes d'uniforme pour se concentrer sur son compagnon qui palissait de seconde en seconde.

Sous les grognements déçue des filles, le vampire se leva soutenant Yuu prétextant devoir aller dormir, au même moment ou Harry se levait, l'air aussi légèrement mal-en-point.

-Mika, chuchotât Yuichiro à l'oreille du blond, ce n'est pas moi qui suis mal… C'est Harry, on dirait qu'il va avoir une autre vision…

-Quoi ! Murmura précipitamment le vampire, je croyais que les cours d'occulumencie devait empêcher ça !

-« Devait » oui, répondit sombrement Yuu.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de prendre la décision de suivre le survivant. Les deux adolescents de l'autre monde gravirent l'escalier avant de pousser la porte du dortoir d'Harry pour voir le jeune homme le front contre la vitre, sa respiration créant de la bué sur le carreau. Il était déjà en pyjama remarquèrent les deux adolescents.

Harry ne les vit même pas trop perdu dans ses pensés, puis il se dirigea vers son lit avant de vaciller et de s'évanouir brusquement.

Au même moment, le noir envahi la vision de Yuichiro.

…

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, il s'aperçu qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le dortoir des Griffondor, ni à Poudlard.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin qu'il n'avait pas les pieds au sol, mais qu'il _flottait_ au-dessus de celui-ci.

Il leva une main devant pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était transparente et qu'une sorte de tissus violet partant du dessous de ses épaules lui recouvrait les deux bras pour s'arrêter à ses poignets où la bande de tissus recouvrait le dessus de sa main pour finir à son doigt majeur où elle était accroché.

La seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui portait ça était Ashuramaru… Un horrible doute le prit alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur son corps manquant de s'étrangler :

Il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que son démon, les bords de son étrange tunique s'évasant autours de lui.

-What the fuck ! S'exclama-t-il reprenant l'expression que Ron disait souvent avant de se faire frapper par Hermione.

En ce moment il ne voyait pas d'autres mots que ceux-là pour décrire sa situation, il rêvait, c'était ça ! Un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller très vite et ou le reporterait ses _magnifiques_ vêtements à la place de cette horreur.

-Eh bien merci ! Gronda dangereusement une voix derrière lui, le faisant se retourner.

Ashuramaru se tenait devant lui, lévitant aussi près du plafond de la salle mal-éclairé où ils se trouvaient.

-Je vois que tu as une haute opinion de mon style vestimentaire… reprit-il un ton de reproche dans la voix.

-Qui n'aimerait pas tes vêtements, répliqua immédiatement Yuu avec sarcasme, ils sont tellement classe, en particulier pour les gars qui aiment porter des _robes_ ! Merde, pourquoi je suis habillé comme ça !

-Peu importe, renifla le démon en écartant la question d'un mouvement de main, regarde plutôt ce qui se passe…

Clignant des yeux, Yuu s'exécutât écoutant l'entier de l'épée, il observa la salle où il se trouvait :

La première chose dont il s'aperçu fut qu'elle était sombre, éclairé par quelques chandelles qui illuminaient légèrement d'une lumière dorée les coins de la pièce, laissant une bonne partie plongé dans l'ombre.

Il y avait deux personnes présentes, l'une se trouvait à l'extérieur du cercle de lumière, la deuxième, parfaitement visible était agenouillé au sol.

-Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, murmura Ashuramaru à son oreille, donc ne t'inquiète pas.

Yuichiro hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur les deux personnes présentes dans la salle, la première parla :

-Je ne te blâme pas Rookwood.

C'était une voix glacée, semblable au sifflement d'un serpent. Elle palpitait de colère retenue, et, sans que Yuu ne puisse s'en empêcher un frisson courut dans son dos. Tout son être lui disait que la personne à qui appartenait cette voix ne pouvait être totalement humaine.

Celle-ci s'avança alors dans la lumière, Yuu se retins de pousser un cri : Une peau crayeuse, des mains semblable à de grandes araignées blafardes et des yeux fendus aux pupilles rouges : Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui.

-Il n'a pas de _nez_ !

-C'est tout ce que tu remarques ? Dit le démon avec incrédulité.

-Avoue que c'est vraiment effrayant et bizarre !

Ashuramaru le fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer las des pitreries de son porteur.

-Bon, déclara-t-il, nous sommes ici parce que Harry à une vision, mais du point de vue de Voldemort.

-Tu veux dire qu'Harry est dans l'esprit de ce gars ? S'exclama Yuu estomaqué.

-C'est ça, sinon, pourquoi ne pas profité du fait que nous sommes là pour utiliser la légimencie sur ce très chère mage noir et découvrir où les horcrux sont caché ?

-Il ne va pas s'apercevoir de notre présence dans sa tête ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Non, répondit le démon, il est trop occupé à torturer son serviteur… Puis penses-tu vraiment qu'un humain puisse résister à un démon de mon niveau ?

-Je le fait depuis que j'ai fait un contrat avec toi…

-Tu ne comptes pas.

Sans attendre, Ashuramaru lui attrapa le poigner avant qu'il ne se sente tiré violement en avant. La salle disparut et il se retrouva dans un espace sombre sans rien à voir à l'horizon.

Une voix semblant sortie du fond des âges se fit entendre :

- _Tom… Tu es un sorcier…_

La voix de Dumbledore… Qui était « Tom » ?

-C'était l'ancien nom de Voldemort, dit son démon à sa gauche, mais cela nous importe peu… Nous voila dans ses souvenirs, cherchons ceux qui parles des horcruxes.

Saisissant de nouveau son poignet, le plus petit l'entraina à travers plusieurs souvenirs. Des voix se faisait entendre autours, mais Yuu ne pouvait pas comprendre un seul mot de celles-ci, devant lui, Ashuramaru marmonnait entre ses dents :

-Non… Pas celui-là… ah !

Il s'arrêtât brusquement et les couleurs envahirent sa vision.

Dans une salle remplie d'objet, un beau jeune homme tentait de cacher une sorte de diadème.

-C'est…

-Oui, Voldemort, complétât le démon, cette salle… Tu la connais n'est-ce pas ?

Yuu ne comprit pas à quoi Ashuramaru faisant référence, jusqu'à que le jeune et beau Voldemort ne dépose l'objet sur la tête d'un buste et ne se précipite en dehors de la salle, débouchant un couloir.

Le couloir du septième étage de Poudlard, réalisa Yuichiro comprenant que l'endroit où était caché le fragment d'âme était la salle sur demande.

-Et d'un, sourit le démon avant de se précité vers d'autres souvenir suivit de son maitre.

La lumière les éblouis de nouveau, désormais, ils se trouvaient sur le flanc d'une montagne escarpé.

Face à Voldemort se tenait une belle femme aux cheveux bruns épais, elle fronçait ses lourds sourcils. Yuichiro la reconnu tout de suite comme Bellatrix Lestrange, avec plusieurs années de moins elle ressemblait beaucoup à Aihara se dit-il en la voyant lever la tête :

- _Maitre…_ Commença-t-elle, _j'ai fais comme vous me l'avez demandé… J'ai caché la coupe dans mon coffre fort à Gringotts…_

- _Bien_ , répondit le mage noir avec satisfaction, _tu as ma gratitude_.

- _Si je peux me permettre_ , reprit Bellatrix, _pourquoi vouloir cacher un tel objet sans valeur dans mon coffre ?_

La réponse cinglante de Voldemort se perdit dans les limbes des souvenir, Yuichiro se retrouva de nouveau dans l'étendue noir au coté de son démon.

-Harry se réveille, déclara celui-ci, d'ici quelques secondes toi aussi…

-Je vois, dit-il, mais au moins nous avons la position de deux horcrux…

Ashuramaru acquisa au même moment ou le noir envahissait pour la énième fois sa vision.

…..

Il y avait de cela une dizaine de minutes, Yuu et Harry s'étaient évanouis ensemble laissant Mikaela fou d'inquiétude.

Il les avait déplacés sur le lit du survivant, Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés, inquiet par le manque de nouvelles de leur ami.

-On dirait que Yuu bouge, dit soudain Ron.

En effet, le jeune homme venait de pousser un léger gémissement et se redressait une main sur son front.

-Ou suis-je, marmonna-t-il en regardant autours de lui les yeux embrumé.

-Dans le dortoir d'Harry répondit Hermione à la place du vampire.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'éclairèrent alors qu'il prenait connaissance de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Tu as eut une vision ? Interrogea Ron, curieux.

-Harry à eut une vision, rectifia-t-il en acceptant la main que lui tendait Mika, moi j'ai juste observé ce qui ce passait…

-NOOOOOOON !

Le hurlement soudain d'Harry les fit sursauter, le survivant se débâtit s'emmêlant dans ses draps avant de tomber de son lit et commencer à lutter contre le tissu qui l'entravait.

-Arrête, s'exclama Ron en essayant de l'aider, comment tu veux que je te libère si tu continue de te débattre comme un diable !

-Voldemort, bredouilla Harry sa poitrine descendant et montant à chacune de ses inspirations précipités, il… il…

-Calme-toi, lui intima Hermione d'une voix apaisante, ensuite tu parleras…

Après quelques minutes, le survivant se calma enfin, prenant une grande d'inspiration.

-Voldemort, reprit-il d'une voix ferme, Voldemort cherche un objet…

-Un objet ? répétèrent les adolescents septiques.

-Oui, un objet, tu devrais le savoir Yuu, tu as eut la vision au même instant que moi non ?

-Euh… Bredouilla le plus petit, pas vraiment non… Ashuramaru était avec moi et m'a fait une visite guidé des souvenirs de Voldy…

-Quoi ! Le cri retentit dans tout le dortoir alors que les sorciers et Mika le fixait bouche-bée avec des yeux dignes d'un merlan-frit.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il précipitamment en agitant les mains devant soit, revenons-y plus tard… Sinon Harry a-t-il dit quelque chose de plus ?

-Non, répondit amèrement le survivant, à part torturer le mangemort…

-Donc rien…

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion, Seamun, Dean et Neville à moitié ivres montaient dans le dortoir, Hermione, Yuu et Mika durent donc se retirer, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Ron et Harry.

….

-Tu plaisantes !

Mika assit sur le lit de sa chambre regardait Yuu avec incrédulité, son compagnon venait de lui annoncer qu'un des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort se trouvaient ici même à Poudlard et un second dans la banque des sorciers jugé impénétrable.

-Non je ne plaisante pas, rétorqua Yuichiro en pliant ses vêtements, donnant sa nourriture à Marcel, j'ai bien vu ça dans les souvenirs de Mr-sans-nez.

Mr-sans-nez ?

Le vampire choisis de ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensé, ils venaient de découvrir deux horcrux dont un dans l'école dans la salle sur demande !

-On ira le détruire demain après les cours, dit le blond décidé.

-Demain après les cours j'ai occlumencie, dit Yuu en s'asseyant à son tour sur le matelas, mais je dirais à Harry de se débrouiller sans moi, Rogue m'excusera pour cette fois.

-Probablement… murmura le vampire, puis en se tournant vers Yuu :

-Nous n'avons rien à faire… Que dirais-tu d'occuper notre temps de manière plus… _Constructive_?

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert cligna des yeux, avant qu'un sourire ne fende son visage et qu'il ne s'appuie sur le torse de son compagnon les faisant tomber sur le lit ensemble.

….

Le lendemain, la journée se passa comme à son habitude, commençant par un cours ennuyeux d'histoire de la magie ou les Griffondor qui avaient fait la fête toute la nuit purent rattraper leurs heures de sommeils.

La suite était un cours de potion ou Harry reçut un D à son évaluation alors que Yuu et Mika respectivement un « Effort Exceptionnel » et « Optimal ». Yuichiro était meilleurs en pratique.

Les deux avaient quitté le trio d'or en fin d'après-midi prétextant avoir des choses importantes à faire ce qui était évidement le cas.

C'était pour ça, que désormais, ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, marchant à travers les diverses allés d'étagères qui s'étendaient devant eux.

-Tu vois un buste avec un diadème dessus ? Demanda Yuichiro depuis le fond de la salle.

-Non lui répondit le blond, sa tête apparaissant au sommet d'une des étagères en question, il était où précisément ?

-Au bout d'une des allés.

Ayant inspecté déjà une bonne partie de la salle, les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à perdre espoir, de plus l'heure tournait s'approchant de plus en plus de neuf heure, l'heure du couvre-feu dans Poudlard.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonnés, Mikaela repéra un buste en pierre d'un homme moustachu, avec espoir il se précipitât sur celui-ci pour y voir un diadème argenté.

Il était vraiment très beau : Sur le devant un aigle, les ailes déployé dont les plumes faisaient le tour de la tiare, tenait dans son bec une pierre bleue brillante, une étrange énergie s'en dégageait, quelque chose de sombre mêlé à une sensation comme quoi l'objet avait un aspect mystique.

-Oh, tu l'as trouvé !

Il se retourna pour voir Yuu quelques centimètre de son visage, le plus petit semblait heureux de sa trouvaille à voir ses yeux brillants, il dégaina d'ailleurs immédiatement sa lame la positionnant devant lui.

-Pose ce truc par terre, je vais le réduire en charpie !

Avec un soupir, le langage de son ami de changerait jamais, il s'exécutât posant l'objet à ses pieds avant de prendre du recul pour ne pas être blessé.

Yuu leva son épée prononçant le nom du démon qui l'habitait, aussitôt une brume noir se rependit autours d'eux et Ashuramaru se matérialisa derrière son porteur.

L'épée s'abaissa dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il la rendit floue, et trancha net le diadème d'où un cri à glacé le sang émana, une masse noir s'en échappa pour se dissiper dans l'air.

-Et voila ! Déclara fièrement Yuu les mains sur les hanches.

-Et un de moins, dit l'apparition fantomatique du démon avant de disparaitre les laissant seul.

-Combien nous en reste-t-il ? Demanda Mika.

-Nous avons détruit le médaillon, répondit-il commençant à les compter sur ses doigts, le diadème, la bague plus le journal dont Harry s'est chargé… Il reste encore, Nagini, Harry, et la coupe de Pouffsoufle.

Le vampire hocha la tête avant de s'affaler sur une masse de coussin qui était apparut de nulle part, Yuu suivi son exemple s'étirant, détruire un horcrux lui coutait de l'énergie, mais jamais celui-ci ne l'admettrait.

Le blond attrapa la tête de son ami se mettant à la caresser, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il aurait détruit tout les horcrux… S'ils vainquaient Voldemort ils rentreraient chez eux, en plein milieu de la bataille de Nagoya ou il risquerait de mourir… Cela allait leur faire un choc de passé d'un climat tranquille comme celui-ci à une guerre qu'ils avaient laissée en plein milieu, comme une sauvegarde de jeux vidéo, il reprendrait au même moment où ils avaient arrêtés.

Dans ses bras, Yuu avait les yeux à moitié clos, laissant la main de Mika courir dans ses cheveux avec un soupir de satisfaction, le vampire aurait pu jurer que son compagnon pourrait se mettre à ronronner, souriant il se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser, or deux choses ce produisirent simultanément au même moment :

Marcel jailli de la manche de Yuichiro pour lui mordre violement le poignet et un craquement derrière lui signala l'appariation par transplannage d'une créature magique.

-AIE, glapit-il au même moment ou Dobby prenait la parole :

-Dobby est là messieurs !

-Oh, bonjour, dit Yuu l'air somnolant, que fais-tu ici ?

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Hurla en même temps Mika à l'adresse du serpent.

 _-Pas plus d'un quelconque échange amoureux en vingt-quatre heures_! Siffla-t-il furieusement.

Bien évidement le vampire ne pu comprendre ce que l'animal disait n'étant pas un fourchelangue, par contre Yuu oui.

-Dieu, grogna-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'elfe qui attendait patiemment, qui à t-il Dobby ?

-Messieurs Dumbledore vous demande dans le hall ! Très important Messieurs à dit à Dobby !

-Le hall ?

-Oui, messieurs ! Avec mes excuses Dobby doit y aller !

L'elfe disparut dans un « crack » sonore, les laissant perplexe sur la raison pour lequel Dumbledore les demandait.

-On descend ?

Mika hocha la tête et ils s'engouffrèrent par la porte, non sans avoir prit les restes du diadème pour les apporter au directeur. Les deux adolescents descendirent les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, ils atteignaient le premier étage lorsqu'un cri de femme retentit.

Mika jetât un regard alarmé à Yuu avant de ce précipiter en direction de l'entré suivi de près par son ami.

Le cri venait bel et bien du hall où un rassemblement d'élèves les accueillis, certains sortaient encore de la grande salle où ils dinaient pour voir ce qui se passait, d'autre encore se pressaient sur les marches des escaliers, Mikaela les écarta sans ménagement jetant un regard qui dissuadait immédiatement les sorciers de protester, il arriva à la première ligne et se stoppa si brusquement que Yuu se grogna à son dos.

Grommelant, le jeune homme jetât un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami avant de se figer lui-même :

Le professeur Trelawney se tenait au centre du hall, sa baguette magique dans une main, une bouteille d'alcool vide dans l'autre. Elle semblait en proie en une véritable crise de folie. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête couverte de châles qui pendaient autours de celle-ci, ses lunettes étaient de travers donnant l'impression qu'un de ses yeux était plus grand que l'autre, elle hoquetait violement de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, à sa gauche, deux malles dont une reversée étaient présentes.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle, NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je refuse de l'accepter !

-Pourtant vous devez, dit une voix de petite fille cruelle.

Ombrage se tenait devant Trelawney, la toisant de haut avec un sourire mauvais, elle jubilait se sentant clairement en position de force par rapport à l'autre femme.

-Bien que vous ne pouviez pas prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez pu deviner que vous seriez renvoyée, poursuivit Ombrage les yeux brillant de plaisir.

-Poudlard est ma maison, gémit la voyante.

- _C'était_ , rectifia la grande inquisitrice, faite-vous une raison, votre ordre de renvois est passé au ministère il y a quelques heures.

Le ministère avait renvoyé Trelawney ? Se dit Yuu avec horreur, cela lui faisait mal pour la femme, il n'aimait pas vraiment ses cours pour les bêtises qu'elle leur avait dit, mais il ne souhaitait pas la voir partir comme ça, de plus elle n'avait probablement aucun endroit où rester !

A sa gauche, le jeune homme repéra Parvati et Lavande pleurant ensemble, serrés l'une contre l'autre. Devant, Mika serrait les dents, puis il prit une décision stupide, une décision qu'aurait prit Yuu en temps normal s'il n'était pas trop occuper à s'empêcher de sauter sur Ombrage : Il se postât devant le professeur de Divination.

Les élèves haletèrent en concert voyant le vampire surgir de la foule ainsi, mais les plus étonnés furent probablement Yuu, Mc Gonagall et Ombrage elle-même.

-Mikaela Hyakuya, dit-elle contrariée, ce n'est pas votre affaires écartez-vous !

-Non, rétorqua-t-il, effectivement ce n'est pas mon affaire, mais je tiendrais à vous signaler que le renvoi du professeur Trelawney signifie qu'elle ne sera plus autorisé à faire cours, non pas à quitter Poudlard… Dans le décret numéro vingt-cinq vous avez clairement indiqué « Tout professeur renvoyé ne sera plus autorisé à faire cours » pas qu'ils devaient partir.

-Il à retenu ça ? murmura Yuu pour lui-même une main devant la bouche, impressionné.

Entre temps, Ombrage avait palie, puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, une voix l'interrompit :

-Mr Hyakuya à parfaitement raison, même si vous avez l'autorité pour arrêter les fonctions de mes employés, conformément au décret vingt-cinq vous ne pouvez pas la faire partir de l'établissement, c'est à moi que cette responsabilités incombe.

Dumbledore s'avança, descendant les marches, sa longue robe frôlant le sol.

-Je suppose donc qu'il n'y ait aucun problème qu'elle reste…

De la où il était, Yuu se demandait si Ombrage n'allait pas faire un arrêt cardiaque, son visage était tordu par la colère faisant ressortir ses rides.

Un rire nerveux retentis, il vit Trelawney tenter de se relever, elle se serait écrasée si Mika ne l'avait pas soutenue, elle marmonna un remercîment vague au vampire avant de prendre la parole :

-Ce… Ce n'est rien… dit-elle entre ses sanglots hystériques, je vais partir…

-Non, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt, je souhaite que vous restiez, Minerve, pourriez-vous raccompagner Sibbyle dans ses quartiers ?

-Bien entendue, répondit Mc Gonagall.

Mika lâcha la femme lorsqu'elle fut entre de bonne main, Chougrave et Flitwick surgirent de la foule d'élèves pour aider.

- _Locomoda barda_ , ordonna Flitwick de sa voix fluette en donnant un coup de baguette sec dans le vide.

Immédiatement, les valises du professeur de divination se mirent à léviter, les autres adultes les laissèrent passer devant avant de commencer à gravir les marches, trainant Trelawney avec eux.

En s'écartant, Yuu l'entendit marmonner qu'Ombrage serait piétiné par des chevaux venu des enfers, il arqua un sourcil dubitatif, sérieusement ?

D'ailleurs la grande inquisitrice restait parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, souriant.

-Qu'allez-vous, faire dit-elle en un murmure qui résonna dans tout le hall, lorsqu'un nouveau professeur sera engagé, il aura besoin de ces appartement !

-Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème, répondit courtoisement le directeur, voyez-vous, j'ai trouvé un professeur qui préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée…

-Trouvé ? s'exclama Ombrage d'une voix perçante, trouvé ? Dois-je vous rappelez qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro quinze…

-Le ministère est chargé de trouvé lui-même un enseignant qualifié, mais uniquement si le directeur ne trouve personne, complétât Dumbledore, pourtant je vous annonce qui j'y suis parvenu. Puis-je vous le présenter ?

Il se tourna vers les portes ouvertes qui laissa filtrer la brume nocturne, dans un grincement, celle-ci s'écartèrent légèrement laissant pénétrer encore plus de voltures de brume qui s'étendirent jusqu'aux pieds des élèves qui ne quittaient plus la porte d'entré des yeux. Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et les yeux de Yuu s'écarquillèrent.

Les élèves s'écartèrent de la porte, certain trébuchant dans leur hâte de laisser passé le nouvel arrivant, puis une figure se dessina : le haut d'un d'homme aux cheveux noir et yeux aussi bleu que Mika, mais ce qui fit bondir son cœur fut le reste de son corps : Celui d'un cheval à la robe noire.

-Un centaure… chuchotât-il pour lui-même.

-Voici Finrenz, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux à une Ombrage qui semblait frappée par la foudre, faite-lui un accueille chaleureux !

….

-Je parie que tu regrettes d'avoir arrêté la divination maintenant, dit Pavarti à Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

-Pas vraiment répondit la sorcière tournant une page de son livre, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les chevaux…

Ils se trouvaient tous dans la grande salle, deux jours après le renvoi de Trelawney. Le professeur de divination n'avais pus fait un seul en dehors de sa tour depuis… Pas que cela changeait grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude. Ce matin là, il devait avoir cours avec Finrenz.

-C'est pas un cheval ! protestât Lavande outrée, c'est un centaure !

-Un très beau centaure… soupira Parvati.

Laissant les filles à leurs discussion, Yuu prenait son déjeuné, jetant un coup d'œil à Mika qui semblait pensif.

-Il y à un problème ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses couverts.

-Non, souffla le vampire les mains croisés sous son menton, mais ce centaure… C'est lui avec Stella et Ban qui nous ont sauvés des araignées géantes… De plus ils ont clairement affirmés ne pas vouloir être mêlé aux humains… Pourquoi Finrenz à t-il accepté d'être embauché ?

-Tu lui demanderas plus tard…

Une fois le petit déjeuné achevé, Mika et Yuu suivirent Harry et Ron en direction de la salle du centaure alors qu'Hermione partait en direction du deuxième étage où son cours d'arithmancie ce déroulerait.

Ayant un corps de cheval, Finrenz ne pouvait faire cours dans la tour nord, pour cela, les sorciers lui avaient donnés une salle au rez-de-chaussée au bout d'un long couloir. Plusieurs élèves se tenaient déjà devant la porte, murmurant entre eux.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain d'elle-même et ils s'y engouffrèrent pour lâcher une exclamation surprise au vu de la salle.

Aucune table ou chaise en vue, juste des arbres éclairés par le plafond qui avait été changé en un ciel bleu. Un tapi de mousse recouvrait le sol, et au font de la salle/forêt se trouvait le centaure les fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

-Mikaela, salua-t-il en voyant le vampire entrer, ignorant les autres élèves qui le fixait curieux, et…

Il braqua ses yeux céruléen sur Yuichiro qui s'en retrouva mal-à-l'aise, il avait l'impression que ses yeux pouvaient voir au fond de son âme.

-Yuichiro Hyakuya, complétât-il, ou plutôt… « Owari no seraph » et bien d'autre encore…

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas un muscle, puis il s'arrêtât face à lui.

-Ravi de voir que vous allez bien…

Et il fit la chose à lequel Yuu se serait le moins attendu de sa vie, il attrapa sa main et y avança ses lèvres, sous les halètements des sorciers.

Mais il se retira soudainement sans avoir effectué l'action.

Pour cause : Marcel avait pour la deuxième fois de la journée jailli de la manche et sifflait de façon menaçante.

-Que cherchiez-vous à faire ? dit Mikaela à mi-voix.

-Un baisemain évidement, répondit le centaure quelque peu étonné, n'est-ce pas ce que les humains font pour montrer leur respect ?

-Au moyen-âge, oui, renifla Mika, ou aux femmes !

La créature sembla se rendre compte de son erreur, il reculât, sa queue s'agitant.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête, les comportements humains ne sont pas vraiment de mon ressort…

-Ce n'est rien, intervint Yuu, ravi de vous rencontrer aussi d'ailleurs !

Derrière les sorciers ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient un centaure tenter de faire un geste de respect envers un être humain. En quoi les deux habitants de l'autre monde étaient-ils important ? Et qu'était-ce ce « Owari no seraph » ? Harry prit note mentalement de ce nom, il demanderait à Hermione ce que cela signifiait.

Finrenz se tourna alors vers eux, et leva une baguette magique en direction du feuillage des arbres et l'abaissa avec lenteur. A mesure qu'il effectuait ce geste, la luminosité de la pièce baissait, laissant des étoiles apparaitre dans un ciel artificiel.

Des exclamations émerveillés retentirent dans la salle, Ron lâcha clairement un : -Ah ben ça alors ! Bruyant.

-Allongez-vous, dit Finrenz d'une voix paisible, observez la voute céleste pour y voir des fragments d'avenir…

Mika et Yuu s'exécutèrent, ne voyant pas trop comment ils pourraient voir quelque chose dans le ciel leur indiquant le futur. Le centaure commença des explications sur les astres que les deux adolescents écoutèrent à peine, Yuu commençait même à s'endormir.

Le cours se passa dans un calme relatif, Yuichiro avait finit par s'endormir contre Mikaela qui lui-même somnolait en écoutant vaguement les piques non-dissimulés sur les humain à propos de leurs capacités à lire l'avenir, que disait Finrenz.

-Vous pouvez partir, déclara le centaure après une heure.

Les élèves se relevèrent en s'étirant, le vampire secoua le bras de son ami qui grogna avant de relever sa tête, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

-C'est terminé ? Bailla-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds.

-Oui, répondit Harry en les rejoignant avec Ron, se dirigeant vers la sortie, tu aurais dû écouter ! Il a parlé de la guerre !

-Mais j'ai sommeil moi ! Geignit Yuu.

-Tu n'aurais pas sommeil si Mika et toi n'aviez pas…

-Aaah ! S'écria l'adolescent aux yeux vert en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, je n'entends rien ! Je n'entends rien !

-Gamin, ricana le blond du groupe, vexant son ami qui lui jetât un regard noir.

-Attendez ! Dit soudain la voix de Finrenz alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ils firent volte-face pour voir le centaure face à eux, d'un mouvement de la main, il les invitât à approcher :

-Harry Potter, dit-il, j'ai une faveur à te demander veux-tu…

Le survivant hocha la tête.

-Dit à Hagrid que sa tentative est vouée à l'échec. Il ferait mieux d'abandonner.

-Sa tentative est vouée à l'échec ? répétât Harry, l'air interdit.

-C'est cela, dit Finrenz, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'en dirais pas plus… Partez… Je dois parler à Mikaela et Yuu.

Comprenant qu'insister serait inutile, les deux jeunes sorciers franchirent la porte, la refermant derrière eux, laissant le vampire et son compagnon en présence du centaure.

-J'ai été choisi pour veillez sur vous à Poudlard, déclara-t-il de but en point.

-Quoi ! S'écria Yuu, pourquoi ? Nous pouvons prendre soin de nous-mêmes !

-Je comprends, dit Finrenz, mais je dois être à vos cotés lorsque l'heure viendra…

-L'heure ? répétât Mika.

-Yuu… murmura le centaure, quelque chose de sombre et à la fois lumineux vit en toi… Il se rapproche de plus en plus de l'éveille… Ce sera à toi de voir ce que tu voudrais faire avec ce pouvoir en main…

-Pardon ?

Faisait-il référence au séraphin de la fin ?

-Je ne peux en dire plus, soupira Finrenz le regard levé vers les étoiles du plafond, les astres sont assez vague sur ce qu'il risque de ce passer… Mais je vois des temps sombres à venir dans votre monde… Pour la deuxième fois, sur votre terre, un bouleversement changera de nouveau sa face…

….

Le bonheur qu'avait éprouvé Harry à la parution de l'article du Chicaneur s'était depuis longtemps dissipé. Tandis qu'un mois de Mars maussade laissait place à un avril venteux, il se rendit compte que sa vie n'était qu'une suite d'obstacle.

Il remerciait encore les cieux du fait que Mika et Yuu soient à ses cotés, il ne trouvait pas la présence d'Hermione et Ron déplaisante, mais les deux adolescent de l'autre monde ne se disputaient jamais, du moins si l'on ne comptait pas les petite scène de ménage d'une dizaine de minutes qui était au final plus amusantes qu'autre chose. Et c'était vraiment apaisant d'avoir des personnes calmes qui étaient d'accords lorsqu'elles leur donnaient des conseilles, pas comme ses deux amis sorciers qui se crêpaient le chignon à chaque fois que l'un d'eux disaient un mot.

Les séances de l'AD se poursuivaient, quasiment tous avaient abandonnés les entrainements de Mika et Yuu, sauf Neville et Luna qui persévérait dans leurs efforts, en ce moment, ces quatre là s'entrainaient au maniement des épées avec des bâtons en bois. Neville venait de vaincre Yuu (en vérité il s'était jeter sur lui, et avait trébuché sur le pend de sa robe, emportant l'autre adolescent avec lui).

En attendant, le reste des sorciers travaillaient les _patronum_ , un sort capable de repousser les détraqueurs créatures qui pouvaient vous volez l'âme. Plusieurs animaux argentés volaient, galopaient, couraient dans la salle.

Emerveillés, Luna et Neville sortirent leurs baguettes tentant d'en faire de même.

-C'est joli ! Dit Yuu les yeux brillants.

-Je me demande à quoi ressembleraient nos _patronum_ si nous en avions un… Murmura Mika pensif.

-Ah ! Probablement une chauve-souris pour toi !

-Ahah… Très drôle…

-Je plaisante, ricana Yuu, je pense à un chien… Ou plutôt un loup… Tu es comme eux un peu… Tu peux être solitaire mais tu as besoin de ta meute aussi, celle à laquelle tu es fidele…

-C'est niait.

-Tais-toi !

Le vampire gloussa, fixant son regard sur son ami qui semblait complètement hérissé :

-Un chat pour toi, ça c'est sûr ! déclara-t-il joyeusement en énervant encore plus Yuu qui émit un grondement s'approchant plus du feulement qu'autre chose.

La conséquence fut une crise d'hilarité de la part du blond, interrompant les sorciers qui le fixèrent stupéfaits : Mikaela ne souriait pas en présence des sorciers, ni ne riait comme une personne normal en face de d'eux.

A cet instant, la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et se referma. Une petite créature verte se tenait devant celle-ci, le regard remplit de terreur.

-Dobby ? Dit Harry.

-Monsieur, couina l'elfe tremblotant, on a ordonné de ne rien dire aux elfes mais Dobby est venu vous prévenir…

Soudains, la créature voulu se jeter contre le sol pour se punir, mais le survivant le retient par le bras.

-Que-ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Harry Potter… Elle… Elle…

De son poing libre, l'elfe se donna un coup sur le nez. Le survivant lui immobilisa le deuxième bras en plantant son regard dans celui de Dobby :

-Qui ça « elle » ?

Mika et Yuu pensaient savoir qui « elle », la seule personne à pouvoir effrayer l'elfe à ce point…

Dobby prit une grande inspiration, puis ses lèvres bougèrent prononçant le nom redouté.

« Ombrage »

Les sorciers restèrent immobiles, tétanisés par la nouvelle, ils contemplaient Harry sans savoir quoi faire.

-QUE CROYEZ-VOUS FAIRE ? hurla soudainement Yuu à plein poumon, FILEZ !

Le cri sembla les réveiller car ils se précipitèrent tous en direction de la porte, formant une véritable mêlé devant celle-ci, tous luttaient pour se ruer dans le couloir.

Mika entraina Yuu avec lui dans les couloirs, il n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre feu, il suffirait juste d'aller se cacher dans la volière où à la bibliothèque pour que les soupçons ne soient pas portés sur eux. Le vampire espérait que les sorciers auraient assez de bon sens pour faire de même.

Or, au détour d'un couloir, une figure massive apparut les faisant freiner d'urgence.

Goyle, uns des Serpentard qu'avait probablement dû embaucher Ombrage pour les attraper se tenait devant eux. Il ricana avant de lever sa baguette, mais il avait à peine formulé une incantation qu'il s'immobilisait soudainement ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol.

-Que-ce que cela veut dire ? Chuchotât Yuichiro attrapant la manche de Mika aussi stupéfait que son ami.

-Oh, dit une voix masculine, je l'ai juste immobilisé avec un sort… Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ça !

Le propriétaire de la voix émergea de derrière unes des armures les surprenant.

-Toi ! S'exclama Yuu en le pointant du doigt.

-Moi, répétât Draco Malfoy d'un ton entendu.

-Mais pourquoi…

-Les explications attendront plus tard, coupa le Serpentard, en attendant…

Il ouvrit une porte que Yuu n'avais pas vue, et s'y engouffra entrainant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aussitôt suivi de Mikaela.

Draco s'avança dans la salle de classe lançant des sortilèges de silence, et autres protections magiques.

-Voila, déclara-t-il, personne ne devrait nous trouver…

-Pourquoi nous aider ? Interrogea le vampire, suspicieux.

-Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ? Déclara brusquement Draco en tapant du pied, croyez-vous que ça m'amuse d'avoir rejoint le groupe du crapaud parce que mon père le voulait ?

Apparemment le Serpentard avait décidé de déballer son sac, ici et maintenant, devant les deux autres adolescents qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

-Eh bien, dit Yuu en levant une main, tu es un Serpentard, donc tu te _dois_ d'être maléfique !

Il hocha la tête, fier de lui alors que les deux blonds le regardait comme s'il était un abrutis fini.

-Quoi ! S'indigna Draco, parce-que je suis à Serpentard je me dois d'être un salaud ? Toujours ces discriminations !

-Peut-être, le coupa Mika, mais pour l'instant tu n'avais montré que des mauvais cotés de toi… Je me répète : Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ?

L'alter-égo du vampire restât quelques secondes immobile avant de se remettre à vociférer des paroles :

-Je suis gentil si je veux ! Puis d'abords, qui dit que j'obéi à mon père par plaisir ? Que ce n'est pas juste une façade pour qu'il me fiche la paix ! Je vous signale qu'il a organisé des fiançailles avec Pansy Parkison et…

Le vampire et son compagnon ne l'écoutèrent plus, se jetant un coup d'œil confus : Ils pensaient que Draco Malefoy n'était qu'un gamin pourris gâté qui était à la botte de son père, mais l'épisode à Près-au-Lard leurs avait mit des doutes, désormais ils étaient sûr que le jeune homme n'était pas comme ils l'avaient imaginés…

-… Puis je découvre que mon père m'a engagé dans la patrouille de la grenouille ! Qui est nouille ! Ah ! Jeux de mot moldu ! Ca c'est de la rébellion ! Tu m'entends Papa ? Que vas-tu faires, me déshériter ? Je…

-STOP ! Eclatât Mikaela en ayant marre des jérémiades de son double, si tu veux parler des problèmes familiaux va voir un psychologue ! Pas nous ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le moment, il faut voir ce qu'il est advenu des autres !

-Je suis d'accords avec Mika, renchéri Yuu.

Le Serpentard leurs envoya en regard noir, contrarié de s'être fait interrompre dans son monologue, puis avec un reniflement dédaigneux, il pointât sa baguette sur la porte. Le bruit d'un verrou qu'ont ouvre se fit entendre :

-C'est comme ça que vous me remercier ? Bah, j'ai l'habitude, allez-y…

Les deux se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur, non sans avoir remercié Draco au passage, puis ils se mirent à courir en sens inverse. Un peu plus au loin, il y avait des toilettes réservées aux garçons, avec un peu de chance ils y trouveraient des élèves de l'A.D qui leur diraient ce qui s'était passé.

Mais à la place, ils percutèrent une Hermione complètement affolée qui les envoya rencontrer le sol.

La sorcière se releva d'un bond :

-C'est grave ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigue frôlant l'hystérie, ils ont eu Harry et sont dans le bureau du directeur !

Ce fut au tour de Yuichiro de bondir du sol pour se mettre à courir, Mika lui emboitant le pas, vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ignorant les cris d'Hermione.

En quelques minutes ils furent devant la gargouille bloquant l'entré du bureau, au même moment ou une explosion faisait trembler les murs.

Le vampire leva son épée et détruisit la pierre créant un trou révélant les escaliers en colimaçon et les visages médusées des tableaux ornant le mur : Personne depuis la création de Poudlard n'avait utilisé ce moyen pour entrer par effraction ici.

La scène qui les accueilli au sommet des escaliers était digne de l'apocalypse, et ils pouvaient en témoigner : Tout avait été réduit en miette, de la poussière blanche venant d'objet recouvrait le sol où était évanouis Ombrage, un homme avec un étrange chapeau melon et deux autres personnes dont une jeune fille. Les seules personnes encore sur pieds étaient Harry qui avait l'air sur le point de rejoindre les autres sorciers au sol et Dumbledore, la baguette levé, le regard terrible.

-Oh, fit celui-ci en les voyants essoufflés devant sa porte défoncé, Mikaela, Yuichiro… Je vais devoir partir pour quelques temps… Puis-je vous confier Harry ?

-Quoi !

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, poursuivit le vieil homme imperturbable, j'ai eut une altercation avec le ministre de la magie…

La nouvelle paralysa les deux habitants de l'autre monde, un de ces hommes allonger au sol était le ministre de la magie ? Pourquoi diable Dumbledore s'était-il attaquer à une telle figure d'autorité !

-…Je risque donc d'être envoyer en prison… Pour le reste des objets à détruire je vous contacterais… Une dernière parole avant de nous quitter ?

Ce fut Mika qui ouvrit la bouche, Yuu étant trop stupéfait pour émettre ne serait-ce un son :

-La sagesse de l'aigle à été détruit il y à peu de temps, déclara-t-il d'une traite.

Si Harry n'y comprit rien, le directeur oui, ses yeux s'arrondirent avant qu'un sourire ne vienne tordre son visage.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle dit-il, sur ce… Je vous laisse.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumé au même moment ou Ombrage et le reste du personnelle du ministère de la magie se réveillaient. Lorsque la jeune sorcière évanouie releva la tête, ils purent tous voir le mot « Cafarde » écrit en gros sur son visage sous forme de bouton.

-Il s'est échappé ! Rugit Ombrage en remarquant l'absence du directeur.

-Il s'est échappé, répétât ce qui semblait être le ministre de la magie, un chapeau melon de travers sur sa tête, mais qui sont-ils ?

Il désigna Mika et Yuu qui ne bougeaient plus.

-Que font-ils ici ? Demanda Ombrage avant de secouer la tête et de répondre à l'homme :

-Ceci, mon cher Fudge, déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse, sont les alter-égo d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy que notre très chère _précédent_ directeur avait autorisé à vivre dans l'école jusqu'à qu'il retourne chez eux…

-Donc ce sont eux…

Le vampire se postât projectivement devant Yuu, grognant et montrant les crocs, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire…

-Je voix, murmura Fudge le regard malveillant, Dumbledore n'est plus là pour vous protégez… Et j'ai ouïe dire que vous avez causés beaucoup de problème à Mlle Ombrage… Vous n'êtes ni des élèves, ni des personnes de notre monde…

La suite n'allait pas leur plaire, Mika et Yuu l'avait comprit, et effectivement :

-…La loi indique clairement que seul des personnes n'étant pas des moldus peuvent séjourner dans Poudlard… Or vous ne possédez aucun, ne serait-ce, gramme de magie dans les veines.

Il marqua une pose, l'air victorieux.

-Selon l'article numéro-661 de la loi, je prononce vos renvois immédiats !

…..

Ouah ! J'ai beaucoup écrit cette fois ! Carrément 9000 mots ! D'habitude j'en fais jamais plus que 7000 ou 8000… Bref… La fin vous choque hein ! (ou pas…)

Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour lire ce chapitre ! Je vous adore ! 67 review ? Wow… Mais ce chiffre ne demande qu'à s'approcher de 100…

Review ? Visons les 80 ?


	13. Chapter 13

Aiiwa : Merci ! Bon je ne sais pas quoi dire XD Donc je te laisse lire le chapitre !

Planetmoon : Mais de rien :3

Lakesong : Il est plus qu'évident qu'Ombrage est homophobe… Elle cumule tous les préjugés du monde à elle seule… Si tu écrit une fanfic, je la lirais :3 Pour le nombre de chapitre… C'est marqué en bas ! Bonne lecture !

Yuu Kirkland : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ont puisse qualifier le séraphin de « magique », mais même si s'est le cas, Fudge ne le sais pas ^^

Angel-944 : Merci beaucoup !

Arya39 : Pété le nez dans le fond du chaudron ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était à la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ moi… XD Sinon j'en profite pour te re-complimenter sur ton cross-over HP/DGM/OP !

Laeryth : Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! J'ai oublié la réaction de Ron ! Ce n'est pas grave… Je me rattraperais ! (Tu as réellement imaginé un Mika x Ombrage ?!) Pour le remettre enceinte… Nop, une fois m'a suffit XD Sinon yep, ils sont dans une sacré merde XD Bye ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !

Guest : La voila !

Chloedangelo84 : Ne désespère plus ! Voila le chapitre !

…..

Chapitre 13

Yuu fixait Fudge avec incrédulité, était-il sérieux ? A voir la mine victorieuse d'Ombrage, oui. Il en avait le droit et le pouvoir, Mika émit un grondement que Yuichiro fit taire d'un coup sur son bras : Crée des tensions inutiles n'arrangerait pas la situation. Certes, d'habitude il était le premier à protester, mais dans ce monde inconnu ils étaient démunis et ce mettre à dos tout un gouvernement n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

-Qu… Quoi ! S'étrangla Harry, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

-Bien sûr que j'ai le droit, ronronna le ministre, Dumbledore vous à abandonné… C'est donc à moi de prendre les commandes… Je n'autorise pas de moldus dans l'enceinte de cette école, je ne veux plus les voir d'ici ce soir, de plus…

Il marqua un arrêt, ses yeux luisant de malveillances :

-Je nomme Dolores Ombrage comme nouvelle directrice de Poudlard !

Yuichiro hoquetât, Harry eut une réaction similaire alors que Mikaela demeurait de marbre.

-C'est un trop grand honneur messieurs le ministre, roucoulât la sorcière son visage de crapaud se tordant en un sourire, je vais remettre cette école dans le droit chemin…

Elle se tourna vers les deux adolescents de l'autre monde qui abordaient des rictus de dégout :

-Allez voir Mc Gonagall avec Potter pour la mettre au courant de votre situation… Puis partez !

-Pour allez où ? Intervint le vampire un croc au coin de sa lèvre.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier, on sentait qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas égorger la nouvelle directrice.

-Qu'importe, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement, où vous pourrez… Cela n'est plus de notre responsabilité.

-Lamentable, cracha le blond en faisant volte-face et entrainant les deux autres jeunes hommes avec lui.

Alors que la porte du bureau se refermait, il crut entendre Ombrage pousser un cri outré, voyant qu'ils partaient sans même prendre congé, et cela en face même du ministre de la magie.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Yuu en peinant à marcher à sa hauteur, nous ne pourrons plus garder un œil sur Harry !

-Je peux prendre de moi seul !

-Tais-toi, le rabroua Mika mettant un terme aux protestations du survivant.

Mille pensés tournaient dans sa tête, ils ne pouvaient plus rester dans l'enceinte de l'école, à moins de prouver qu'ils étaient en réalités des sorciers, chose impossible. Ils n'avaient pas le choix : Le 12 square Grimmaud semblait la meilleur option, Dumbledore s'y trouvait probablement et ils pourraient discuter de la situation ensembles.

Les trois jeunes hommes parvinrent devant la porte du bureau de Mc Gonagall, Harry toqua timidement avant que la voix du professeur ne les autorises à rentrer.

La femme était visible derrière son bureau, corrigeant des devoirs de métamorphose, elle fronça les sourcils en les voyant entrer.

-Il y a un problème ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Un gros, répondit sèchement Mika, Dumbledore s'est enfuit à cause de Fudge et Ombrage, puis nous avons été renvoyés car nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla la sorcière en plaquant les mains sur la surface du bureau.

Il fallut au moins une dizaine de minutes avant que la directrice ajointe ne réalise que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, elle se laissa tomber sur son siège l'air épuisée et consternée :

-Par merlin, bredouilla-t-elle en s'emparant fébrilement de sa baguette pour faire apparaitre un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille couleur ambre. Elle se versa une quantité généreuse de whisky pur-feu avant de l'engloutir cul-sec.

-Par Marlin, répétât-elle, mais comment allons-nous faire ?

Minerva Mc Gonagall perdait ses moyens pour la première fois, et Mika savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule, sans Dumbledore Poudlard serait perdue. Le vieil homme était le guide du groupe d'enseignant, sans lui ceux-ci se retrouvaient seuls. Le vampire choisis alors de prendre les commandes. Personne ne le ferait à part lui, puis Yuu était beaucoup trop doux pour ne serait-ce avoir l'idée de donner des ordres sans prendre en compte l'état de la personne. Mais le vampire lui pouvait, peut importe si le professeur de métamorphose était épuisée, il ferait le nécessaire :

-Nous devons partir avant ce soir, dit-il, envoyez nous vous-savez-où, quand au reste… Dites à Finrenz de garder un œil sur Harry qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise (La bouche du survivant qui venait de s'ouvrir se referma sous le regard polaire du blond), il faut mettre tout le monde au courant aussi… Je voudrais que vous le fassiez et soyez de retour ici pour dix heures, Yuu-chan et moi allons faire nos valises.

-Bien sûr… répondit mécaniquement Mc Gonagall en hochant de façon raide la tête.

Elle se leva, dépassant les adolescents pour sortir dans le couloir.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? murmura doucement Yuichiro à ses cotés.

-Non, je fais ce que je crois être de mieux…

Soupirant, le jeune homme aux yeux vert s'empara de sa main la serrant brièvement avant de suivre l'exemple de Mc Gonagall.

…..

-Non !

Le cri simultané des Griffondor fit grimacer Yuu.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui et Mikaela qui restait impassible.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être renvoyés ! S'écria Hermione.

-Pourtant c'est le cas… répondit le vampire, nous devons faire nos valises et partir aussitôt.

Pavarti et Lavande fondirent en larme alors que certain émettaient des reniflements, comme Neville par exemple.

-Nous commencions à peine à bien nous connaitre, protestât Seamus.

-C'est tellement injuste, geignit Ginny.

-Je hais Ombrage ! Rugirent simultanément Fred et George, Hime et Mika sont devenus un part importante de notre maison ! Même si Mika est l'alter-égo de Malfoy !

Les sorciers renchérirent en cœur dans un ensemble de cris et protestations, les deux habitants des deux mondes s'en sentirent émus : Personne encore ne les avaient retenus comme maintenant, désiré leurs présences à ce point

-Ce sont nos amis ! S'exclama Ron, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser partir comme ça !

De nouveau, des braillements incompréhensibles se firent entendre.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, feula Mika, ne comprenez-vous pas ? Si nous ne le faisons pas, beaucoup de problème s'abattront sur Poudlard !

Il eut un silence pendant lequel il n'eut aucun bruit, puis les lamentations reprirent de plus belle, mais cette fois des sorciers avaient une étincelle de rébellion dans les yeux.

-Alors nous feront la vie impossible au crapaud et à sa clique ! Hurla Angélina Johnson en levant le poing, elle ne verra rien venir !

-Exactement ! Renchérirent plusieurs voix.

-Les gars… S'étrangla Yuu les doigts contre ses lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était profondément touché par la solidarité dont faisait preuve les élèves de Griffondor, il se rendit soudains compte qu'ils étaient un peu devenu comme une nouvelle famille pour lui. Les soirs passé à discuter avec le trio d'or et Neville, les plaisanteries de Fred et George, les bavardages incessant de Parvati et Lavande, l'insistance d'Angélina pour que Mika et lui rejoignent l'équipe de Quiddich, la timidité maladive de Ginny, Colin Crivez leur demandant des photos, Katie Bell et sa façon de rire particulière, Lee Jordan et ses moqueries et par dessus tout : Les moments passé en compagnie de Mikaela dans leur chambre ressassant les événements de la journée en riant.

-Merci, lâcha-t-il en baissant la tête, pour tout… Personne ne nous avait jamais défendus ainsi dans notre monde…

Des larmes tracèrent un sentier humide sur ses joues alors que des élèves gémissaient en se mouchant, reniflant bruyamment.

Le visage choqué de Mika se mua en un souriant alors qu'il soupirait attendrit, les sorciers étaient décidément incroyables.

-Ahah ! Riaient Fred et Gorge entre deux hoquets, Hime pleure, n'est-ce pas adorable ?

-Yuu… Mika… Chuchotât Hermione, je ne veux pas paraitre rude, mais l'heure tourne…

Dans un silence religieux, les deux adolescents entamèrent la monté des marches de la tour, ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils les graviraient.

La porte grinça lorsque le blond la poussa, la tenant pour que Yuu puisse entrer le premiers. A leur grande surprise, leurs affaires étaient déjà emballées, pliées dans les valises posées sagement sur le lit.

En s'y approchant Mika remarqua qu'une note à l'écriture maladroite était posé sur l'une d'elle.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Yuu la voix nasillarde à cause de ses pleurs.

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour la lire avec lui :

 _A Messieurs Yuichiro et Mikaela :_

 _Dobby est très triste, méchante dame à demandé à Dobby de faire vos valises… Dobby y à mit le nécessaire et aussi de la nourriture de serpent pour messieurs Marcel, les elfes pleurent avec moi votre départ._

 _Dobby, elfe libre._

-Même Dobby…

L'elfe avait pensé à eux… Apparemment beaucoup de gens à Poudlard semblaient s'être attachés aux jeunes hommes.

Le blond referma la porte derrière lui, enlevant la clé de la serrure, ce soir il la remettrait à Mc Gonagall.

Ses jambes lui semblèrent lourdes lorsqu'il passa entre les sorciers qui s'écartèrent pour les laisser atteindre le portrait qui servait de porte à la salle commune des Griffondor.

-Croyez-nous, firent Fred et George, Ombrage payera !

Yuu se retourna pour leur offrir un dernier sourire avant que le portait ne se referme.

Avançant dans le couloir sans un bruit, les deux jeunes hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer leur douleur, les chuchotements des portraits les accompagnants tout au long de leur trajet.

Ils parvinrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée devant la porte du bureau de Mc Gonagall, Mika frappa trois fois avant qu'un « entrer » étouffé ne leur parvienne.

Le blond s'engouffra le premier, suivit par Yuu.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que le professeur de métamorphose n'était pas seul : en effet, plusieurs membres du corps professoral se tenaient debout dans la salle. Ils virent d'abords Flitwick dans le coin gauche aux cotés de Sinistra le professeur d'astronomie, venait ensuite Hagrid près des étagères remplie de livres, puis Chougrave examinant une plante verte, Trelawney marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, une bouteille d'alcool en main. Pour finir : Rogue et Finrenz devant la cheminé.

-Pourquoi y-à-t-il autant de monde ? Demanda Mika étonné.

-Pour vous dire au-revoir, répondit Chougrave, vous avez été un bonne exemple pour les élèves de Poudlard… Et avez empêché Harry de faire trop de bêtise…

-Dieu soit loué… Marmonna Rogue s'attirant un regard blasé de Sinistra.

-C'est donc la moindre des choses de venir vous dire nos adieux… Bien que nous savons quasiment tous où vous serez…

Les visages des deux adolescents s'éclairèrent, même les professeurs…

-Merci ! S'exclama Yuu en souriant, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Rogue s'approcha d'eux à pas lents avant de glisser quelques fioles remplie de liquide entre les mains de Mika.

Le vampire cligna des yeux en reconnaissant le contenu, puis le rouge lui montât aux joues.

-Ce n'est n'est quand même pas…

Yuu poussa un couinement étranglé en voyant à son tour le contenu avant de braquer ses yeux écarquillés, aussi ronds que des billes, vers Rogue.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, de plus Yuu sait déjà comment faire la potion, soupira-t-il, c'est pour Dumbledore… Donnez-lui immédiatement !

-C'est un médicament ?

-Non, un substitut à ses bonbons aux citrons… Il n'y en à pas vous-savez-où, et il ne pourra pas aller en chercher… Cette potion à leurs gouts, ainsi il ne serra pas en manque…

-Pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'il est en manque ? Interrogea Mikaela.

Le regard des professeurs présents se fit lointain, même Finrenz et Trewlaney qui s'était mise à bafouiller des phrases sans queues ni tête un air horrifié sur le visage.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir, déglutit finalement Mc Gonagall le regard hanté, vraiment pas…

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil se promettant de donner les fioles à l'ancien directeur aussitôt arrivé.

-Trêve de bavardage, dit soudains Finrenz un sabot claquant contre le sol, vous devez y aller.

Comprenant que l'heure du départ approchait à grand pas, Yuu et Mika s'emparèrent chacun d'une poigné de poudre à cheminette.

-Je veillerais sur Harry, déclara le centaure au moment ou ils lui passaient devant, quand-à vous… Attentions… Un événement décisif approche…

Yuichiro frémit, les centaures étaient des créatures mystérieuses, mais d'après Hermione, elles ne se trompaient jamais.

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois les membres du personnel, puis Mika partit le premier, Yuu le suivit murmurant à voix basse la destination avant que tout ne disparaisse, la vision des professeurs s'estompant devant lui.

….

Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin et Sirius semblaient déjà avoir été mit au courant de leurs renvois, cela n'empêcha pas la femme rousse de les emporter dans une étreinte en sanglotant, disant à quel point il était cruel qu'Ombrage ruine leur avenir. Du moins, jusqu'à que Sirius ne lui rappelle qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers et ne venaient même pas de ce monde. Après avoir entendu ça, elle se calma immédiatement.

Le 12 square Grimmaud semblait avoir subit un nettoyage intensif, les murs avaient perdu leurs teintes grisâtre pour être remplacés par un blanc cassé, les meubles brillaient et aucun objet louche n'avait tenté de les manger/frapper/assommer/écraser pour l'instant.

-Kreacher fait un excellent travail, déclara Sirius assis à la table de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres : -Depuis que Yuu lui à donner le médaillon il est devenu beaucoup plus facile à vivre.

-Content de l'apprendre, dit Yuu.

-Au fait… Intervint le vampire du groupe, où est Dumbledore… On nous a dit qu'il était ici…

-Partit faire une course, dirent Mr Waesley et Lupin du comptoir où ils préparaient le repas du soir.

-Je vois…

-Où voulez-vous dormir ? Demanda Mrs Weasley en déposant devant Yuichiro un plat fumant.

-Au même endroit qu'avant, répondit Mika.

Les sorciers le fixèrent surpris, avant de se tourner vers le deuxième adolescent de la salle s'attendant à ce qu'il émette une objection, or celui-ci ne dit rien, trop absorbé par son plat.

-Ensemble ? Dit Mrs Weasley lentement alors que Lupin soupirait et Sirius clignait des yeux avec incompréhension.

-Je préfère dormir avec Mika, marmonna Yuu la bouche à moitié pleine, c'est plus rassurant pour nous…

Les adultes semblèrent se contenter de cette réponse, la femme adulte sourit avant de proposer à l'adolescent aux yeux verts un peu plus de poulet.

Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif, jusqu'à que le bruit qu'une porte qu'on ouvre se fasse entendre et que Dumbledore n'entre dans la salle, un petit sac en plastique en main.

-J'en ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il victorieux, pas exactement ce que je voulais mais ça fera l'affaire !

-Trouvé quoi ? Dit Yuu.

-Des régalades aux citrons ! Des bonbons moldus !

- _Il est sérieux_ ? Siffla Marcel depuis la manche de Yuu.

Le directeur se laissa tomber dans un siège avant de déballer une des sucreries et la jeter dans sa bouche.

Il sembla enfin remarquer les deux nouveaux arrivants :

-Oh… Vous êtes déjà là… Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Fudge vous renvois…

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il à fait, murmura Yuichiro soudains triste, mais nous devons en profité pour chercher les objets… Je sais où se trouve le… « Blaireau ».

Il restait évasif, Mrs Weasley ne devait pas être mise au courant, elle tenterait de les empêcher de partir à la recherche des horcrux si elle apprenait leurs véritables natures.

Les yeux des adultes males s'arrondirent :

-Comment ! S'étrangla Lupin en recrachant quasiment l'eau qu'il venait d'ingérer.

-Euh…

-Peut importe, coupa Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Mrs Weasley qui commençait à être agacée par le manque d'information, Molly… S'il-vous-plait… Pourriez-vous sortir un moment ? Ce n'est pas contre vous…

-Bien, grogna la femme en jetant le torchon qu'elle tenait.

Elle sortit, passant le seuil de la porte qu'elle claqua derrière elle.

-Elle n'est pas contente, ricana Sirius ravi, parfois elle est vraiment agaçante à toujours vouloir donner son avis…

-Sirius, soupira Lupin en secouant la tête.

-Cette femme est trop protectrice… dit à son tour Mika.

\- On n'est pas là pour ça !

La voix de Yuu claqua comme un fouet les rappelant à l'ordre, le jeune homme semblait contrarié, il était fatigué et il était tard, il voulait aller dormir.

-J'ai eut ces information grâce à un voyage dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfait et choqué, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Yuichiro encore plus. Mika voyant que son compagnon était exténué prit la relève :

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que son démon lui à permit de voir les souvenirs du mage noir lors d'un rêve d'Harry.

-Mais Harry était sensé pouvoir les contrôler ! S'exclama Lupin en bondissant sur ses pieds, il ne devrait plus en avoir !

-Snevillus fait mal son travail à coup sûr…

-Je vais en toucher deux mots à Severus… marmonna Dumbledore pour lui-même, caressant sa barbe de façon de pensive.

-On à un problème par contre… poursuivit le vampire en tapant sur la table pour ramener l'attention sur lui, la coupe de Poufsouffle se trouve dans le coffre de Belatrix Lestrange à Gringotts.

Sirius et Lupin gémirent en concert, laissant leurs têtes retomber sur la table.

-C'est foutus, se lamentèrent-il ensembles.

-Non, dit soudains la voix de Dumbledore, trop joyeuse pour être vraie.

Une horrible sensation prit l'estomac de Yuu, à voir la tête de Mikaela il en était de même pour lui.

-Nous allons faire un _plan_.

….

Depuis le dépars de Dumbledore, ainsi que Yuichiro et Mikaela, les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient mit en tête de gâcher la vie d'Ombrage.

De simple chewing-gum dans les serrures jusqu'aux lustres dévissés, les jeunes sorciers s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Mais les meilleurs dans ce domaine et in-détrôné par une invention (des feux d'artifices ensorcelés qui, lorsqu'ont cherchait à faire disparaitre se multipliaient sous différentes formes) qui leur avait valu toute l'admiration de Poudlard et du corps professoral, restait Fred et George.

Harry évitât un des feux d'artifices sorciers lui passant sous le nez. Le petit lion de feu alla s'écraser dans un mur créant des étincelles, répandant plusieurs lionceaux autours.

Sans Yuu et Mika, le survivant trouvait le quotidien ennuyeux… Son alter-égo répandait toujours une sorte d'ambiance chaleureuse autours de lui et le vampire la renforçait par ses regards tendres dirigés vers son compagnon.

Il soupira, prenant place aux cotés d'Hermione et Ron qui semblaient aussi maussades que lui.

-Quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-il en croquant dans une tartine beurré.

Hermione leva le nez de son journal avant de désigner d'un mouvement de tête la table des professeurs.

Suivant son geste, Harry braqua ses yeux à la table principale que plusieurs élèves regardaient en ricanant : Ombrage se tenait devant les professeurs, se retenant difficilement de rire, et leur coassait furieusement dessus, son visage ressemblant de plus en plus à celui d'un crapaud ayant raté plusieurs fois la mouche qu'il convoitait.

-C'est Peeve, répondit-elle à sa question muette, je crois que Fred et George lui ont demandés de mettre une potion qui la fera coasser dans son verre…

Plus loin, Ombrage poussa un coassement encore plus violent que les autres qui fit éclater de rire la salle entière.

-Bien fait pour elle, ricana Ron en enfournant un morceau de tarte dans sa bouche, ech le mérichtait…

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le tança Hermione.

Au même moment, les hiboux transportant le courrier arrivèrent, s'engouffrant par les ouvertures crée à cet effet. A son grand étonnement, le survivant repéra Hedwige parmi elles avant que celle-ci ne se pose, dérapant sur la table et renversant au passage l'assiette de Ron.

Intrigué, Harry détacha la lettre avant de la décacheter, Hermione se penchant par dessus son épaule. La sorcière prit immédiatement un air désapprobateur, mêlé à la stupéfaction. Le survivant abaissa le papier qu'il tenait devant son visage, révélant un sourire mauvais :

-Décidément… J'adore Mika et Yuu…

….

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, chuchotât Hermione à Harry, vraiment pas… C'est terriblement inconscient !

-C'est génial tu veux dire ! S'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme.

-Shhhh ! Dit Harry en se retournant vers eux, ne faite pas de bruit ! Il faut attendre !

D'où il se trouvait, à travers la pénombre, Harry pouvait distinguer un manche à balai se trouvant devant le visage d'Hermione inquiet et le nez plissé de Ron, surement craignait-il qu'il ait des araignées dans le vieux placard à balai où ils se cachaient en ce moment.

-Attendre ! Maugréa la sorcière en croisant les bras, ça fait une heure qu'ont attend ici ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons cours ? Puis ce que nous ont demandé de faire Mika, Yuu et Dumbledore est ridicule !

-Tais-toi ! S'exclama Ron avant qu'Harry lui écrase le pied pour le faire taire.

-Il faut attendre que Malefoy passe, murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à travers l'écart de la porte, il passe toujours ici à la pose de midi, et seul.

-D'où tu sais ça toi ? Tu le stalke ou quoi ?

-Waaaah, je n'entends rien ! Je n'entends rien !

-N'imite pas Yuu !

Des pas retentirent soudain au coin du couloir et ils se turent, collant un œil à travers l'entrebâillure du placard.

La lettre venant du 12 square Grimmaud avait été claire : Attraper Draco Malefoy et leur envoyer au plus vite par le biais de la poudre de cheminette, mais il y avait un hic : Toute les cheminés étaient surveillés par la grande inquisitrice désormais directrice. Ron et Harry s'étaient mit d'accord (ignorant au passage les protestations d'Hermione) de capturer le Serpentard en premier, et ensuite ils aviseraient, peut importe de savoir ce que les habitants de l'autre monde voulait au sang-pur, du temps qu'il pouvait lui causer un quelconque tord.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, gémit Hermione.

Bien évidement, les jeunes hommes ne l'écoutèrent pas, et lorsqu'une figure aux cheveux blonds passa devant le placard ils en jaillirent se jetant sur Drago, le prenant par surprise.

-Potter ? Weasley ? Mhhhmph !

Il n'eut jamais le temps de dire quelque chose, avec un regard fou, les deux sorciers se jetèrent sur lui, le plaquant au sol avant de l'assommer avec un balai.

-Victoire, ricana Harry alors qu'Hermione sortait à son tour du placard jetant des coups d'œil effrayé autours d'elle, si quelqu'un les surprenait ainsi, ils étaient bons pour un renvoi.

-Nous sommes sorciers, s'écria-t-elle en remarquant le balai dans les mains du survivant, un _stupéfix_ aurait été une bien meilleure idée !

Harry haussa les épaules en jetant l'arme du crime sur le coté :

-On fait comment pour l'envoyer Vous-savez-où ?

-Je crois que la seule cheminé non surveillé est celle du bureau du directeur, leur apprit Ron.

-On le sait ! Cria Hermione l'air à moitié hystérique, s'arrachant presque des touffes de cheveux, mais comment rentrer !

Harry sourit malicieusement, sortant de sa poche un couteau suisse.

-Ceci, dit-il, ouvre toute les serrures, magique ou pas… Sirius me l'a offert à Noel… De plus Ombrage est probablement en train d'essayer de régler son problème de coassement… Elle n'est donc pas dans son bureau !

Avec un rire sardonique, le survivant s'empara du pied de sa victime se mettant à le trainer en direction du bureau du directeur.

…

Hermione ignorait comment ils avaient bien pus passer inaperçus en trainant un corps inanimé par le pied dans toute l'école, mais cela avait marché.

Parfois elle avait vraiment envie de se mettre à sangloter, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécue elle avait bien le droit non ? Non.

A la place de pleurer sur son sort, elle devait veiller sur les deux pires idiots que la terre ait conçus. Au moins quand Yuu et Mika était là, c'était à eux de les surveiller…

Or, les deux magnifiques (Oui, Hermione les trouvait su-bli-mes) adolescents avait été renvoyés et leur avaient fait parvenir une brève missive :

 _Bonjour Hermione, Harry, Ron…_

 _Vous allez bien ? Nous oui. Sinon, pourrions-vous vous demander un service ? Oui ? Génial ! Nous voudrions que vous capturiez Draco Malefoy (Vivant)* et nous l'envoyer par poudre de cheminette, c'est important… Nous vous le renverrons en bon état lorsque nous en auront finit avec lui._

 _Mikaela Hyakuya & __Yuu-chan_ _Yuichiro Hyakuya._

 _Ps : C'est Yuu, je viens juste de récupérer le stylo, Mika à vraiment un drôle de style d'écriture n'est-ce pas ? Bref, attrapez blondy ! (Aie, Mika viens de me donner un coup… Il n'aime pas qu'on appelle les blonds comme ça on dirait…)_

On pouvait parfaitement voir le contraste entre les deux écritures : celle de Mika en italique et formant des boucles gracieuses, et celle de Yuu, maladroite mais ayant un certain charme comme pour la façon dont il faisait ses « f » : Un « l » suivit d'une barre recourbé allant vers le bas.

Mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur des écritures, elle devait empêcher ses deux idiots qui lui servaient d'amis de sauter sur l'occasion pour nuire à Malefoy, or l'étincelle qu'elle venait de voir s'allumer dans leurs regards lui disaient que ce serait impossible.

Et elle avait eut raison, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle se trouvait dans le bureau d'Ombrage, faisant le guet à la porte alors qu'Harry et Ron se tenaient devant la cheminé, faisant les démarches nécessaire pour envoyer Draco au 12 square Grimmaud.

-Vous avez bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Oui, oui, grogna Harry en trainant le corps de son rival dans la cheminé, presque…

Il se saisi d'une poigné de poudre de cheminette, s'apprêtant à la lancer avant de s'arrêter :

-Quoi encore ! S'écria Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Euh… Sa marchera aussi si c'est moi qui dit la destination à sa place ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondit Ron en roulant des yeux, on aurait dû d'ailleurs le faire pour toi la première fois…

Harry grogna, se focalisant de nouveau sur la figure évanouie de Malefoy, puis il prit une grande inspiration et jetât la poudre en même temps où il s'exclamait :

-12 square Grimmaud, ordre du phénix !

Des flammes vertes émeraudes jaillirent de l'âtre dans un bruit d'embrassement, et lorsqu'elles se dissipèrent, Draco Malefoy avait disparut.

….

La tête appuyé contre son coude, Yuu s'ennuyait à mourir, assis à coté de lui sur le canapé Mikaela lisait « _Lamia anatomia_ », un livre sur les vampires déniché dans la bibliothèque des Black.

Sirius et Lupin étaient partit nourrir Buck, l'hippogriffe, Mrs Weasley découpait bruyamment des légumes dans la cuisine** (imaginant probablement que la tomate était la tête de Sirius.), et Dumbledore était partit faire on ne savait quoi, les deux adolescents étaient par conséquent seuls.

-Je m'ennuie… geignit Yuu en se penchant sur Mika.

Le vampire posa son livre sur ses genoux, se tournant vers son compagnon :

-Si tu veux, commença-t-il, nous pouvons monter en haut dans la chambre et…

-Ne fini même pas ta phase, l'avertit Yuichiro en grognant.

Mika ouvrit la bouche, et s'interrompit soudain, des flammes vertes surgissant dans l'âtre.

-Qu'est-ce que… Bredouilla-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Le feu vert se dissipa petit à petit révélant un corps gisant dans les cendres.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut que la personne avait les cheveux aussi blonds que Mika, puis ils reconnurent Draco Malefoy.

-Ils ont réussi ! S'exclama le vampire avec étonnement, trainant le corps hors de la cheminé. –Incroyable !

-On va pouvoir mettre le plan à exécution ! S'écria Yuu surexcité.

Le blond posa Malefoy sur le canapé, et les adultes de la maison entrèrent dans la salle, attirée par le bruit comme des papillons par la lumière.

-Que fait-il ici ? S'écria Sirius en voyant le Serpentard.

-Mon dieu ! fit Mrs Weasley en portant une main sur son cœur.

-Ca fait partit du plan de Dumbledore ? Demanda Lupin avec calme sans s'affoler.

-Du plan de Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ! Kidnapper un enfant est…

-C'est cela, l'interrompit Mikaela le regard grave, un plan d'on nous voudrions parler avec uniquement Sirius, Draco et Dumbledore…

Un grognement les coupa, ils braquèrent leurs yeux sur le canapé où se trouvait allongé le sang-pur. Celui-ci battit des paupières avant de poser une main sur son front, grommelant entre ses dents.

Il se redressa, prenant connaissance de son environnement, le regard brumeux avant qu'il ne s'éclaire se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard, puis il s'aperçut de leurs présences.

-Par le string de Salazar ! Hurla-t-il en reculant précipitamment, tombant au sol, mais où je suis ?

Seul un haussement de sourcil lui répondit « Par le string de Salazar » ? Le jeune homme avait de bien drôle d'expression. Dans la manche de Yuu, Marcel gloussait comme un fou, semblant trouver la phrase hilarante.

-Nous sommes au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, l'informa Mikaela, nous t'avons fait venir ici car nous avons besoin de toi pour un plan qui nous permettra de vaincre Voldemort…

Mrs Weasley poussa un glapissement à l'entente du nom du mage noir, les deux hommes se contentèrent d'une grimace.

Draco les fixait le teint pale, comme s'il venait de dire la plus grande ineptie de la terre, puis il se redressa lentement, portant sa main à sa baguette.

-Ne tente rien que tu regretterais, l'avertit Sirius.

-Vous ! S'écria le Serpentard en le voyant, Sirius Black et Remu Lupin !

-Calme toi, lui intima Yuu voyant que Draco était sur le bord de faire une crise de panique, nous avons juste besoin de toi pour nous aider… Nous te renverrons à Poudlard après cette formalité…

La porte d'entrer claqua, signalant l'arriver d'une nouvelle personne dans la maison, Dumbledore entra dans le salon avant de marquer un arrêt voyant que le « coli » comme il l'avait appelé lors de l'envoi de la lettre, était parvenu.

-Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur Harry et les autres ! Dit-il joyeusement, ses yeux brillant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, bien… Autant mette en place l'opération immédiatement !

-Opération ? répétèrent toutes les personnes de la salle excepté Yuu et Mika qui gémirent bruyamment ne rassurant pas les sorciers.

-Opération, affirma l'ex directeur de Poudlard en hochant la tête d'un air entendus, une opération qui aura pour participant Draco Malefoy, Yuichiro et Mikaela Hyakuya et…

Il marqua une pose, comme s'il élisait les membres participant à une émission télé, or les sorciers non appelé étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-J'ai nommé Sirius Black !

-Moi ? Dit l'évadé d'Azcaban en se montrant du doigt.

-Oui, Sirius, répétât le vieil homme, désormais je voudrais parler avec ces personnes… Lupin, Mrs Weasley… Pourriez-vous sortir ? Le plan vous sera expliqué après.

Comprenant que protester ne servirait à rien, les deux sorciers obéirent et sortir du salon, les laissant seuls.

-Attendez ! Cria Draco, pourquoi je suis là ? Je vous signale que vous venez de kidnapper le fils de Lucius Malefoy ! Comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir ? Et pourquoi Sirius Black est ici !

-Oh, tais-toi, coupa Yuu en roulant des yeux, je m'en fiche de ton père, combiens de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Tu utilises juste son image pour obtenir ce que tu veux, alors que tu n'en a strictement rien à faire de lui. Pour Sirius, il est innocent, je ne dirais rien de plus.

Malefoy grogna, pour une personne venant de se faire kidnapper par les ennemis de son père, il était bien calme, il croisa d'ailleurs les bras en les toisant de haut :

-Certes, dit-il finalement, mais cela n'empêche que vous avez dit à Potter et sa clique de m'envoyer ici pour une raison inconnue…

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit Dumbledore amusé, nous allons te dire pourquoi tu es là…

-Moi aussi je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis choisi pour une mission, intervint Sirius, je suis recherché par le ministère entier… Alors pourquoi ?

-Car… commença Dumbledore, nous allons braquer Gringotts, plus précisément le coffre de Belatrix Lestrange, et quoi de mieux qu'un criminelle pour cambrioler une banque ? Quant-à Draco, il est d'une branche de famille proche de celle des Lestrange et les Malefoy ont la responsabilité de leurs comptes depuis qu'ils sont en prison… Ils peuvent donc piocher dedans…

Un rire nerveux fit taire l'ex-directeur, le jeune sorciers venait de se mette à glousser sans aucune raison, le regard braqué devant lui, sans qu'il ne bouge d'un poil, ne serait-ce uniquement ses épaules secoués par son éclats.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Gloussa-t-il l'air fou, vous croyez réellement que je vais accepter ça !

Il hurla la dernière phrase, les fixant avec fureur, pour toute réponse, une baguette et deux épées furent pointés sur sa gorge.

Draco déglutit.

-Euh… Peut-être que oui en fin de compte…

Satisfaits, Dumbledore, Yuu et Mika abaissèrent leurs armes.

-Très bien, dit joyeusement le vieil homme, puisque tu acceptes (Sirius émit une toux), nous pouvons t'expliquer le plan !

Il leur fit signe de s'assoir sur le canapé et siège mit à disposition. Draco Malefoy s'exécutât, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard noir.

-Alors voilà, commença l'ex directeur sérieux, nous voulons récupérer une petite coupe sans aucune « quelconque valeur », elle se trouve dans le coffre fort des Lestrange que les Malefoy peuvent utiliser, quelque soit leur âge… C'est là qu'intervienne Mikaela, Yuichiro et Sirius : Ils accompagneront Mr Malefoy ici présent sous un déguisement au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, et aussi pour veiller à ce que tu ne t'échappes pas…

Le jeune homme blond émit une sorte de « Tch » détournant la tête.

-Vous vous emparez de la coupe et repartirez aussitôt, sans éveiller les soupçons si possible… Poursuivit Dumbledore, ensuite nous renverrons Mr Malefoy à Poudlard sans que personne n'ai rien remarqué !

-Je vous signale qu'ils finiront par remarquer mon absence au bout d'une journée, déclara Draco en haussant un sourcil, c'est impossible qu'on ne s'aperçoit pas que je ne suis plus là.

-Effectivement, dit Dumbledore, c'est pour ça que nous avons décidé d'effectuer l'opération dès que tu arriverais !

…..

Le chemin de traverse, rue commerciale des sorciers, était bondé ce jour là. Yuu n'y était jamais venu, ni Mika d'ailleurs, ils furent donc surprit par la diversité de personnes présentes et des magasins qui s'étendaient devant eux.

Au début, quand Dumbledore avait dit à Sirius et Yuu qu'ils devraient se déguiser et porter des capes, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils se feraient tout de suite remarquer, or à voir le nombre de personne se couvrant le visage, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

A l'aide de maquillage et autres accessoires moldus qui avaient fait grogner Malefoy. Yuu et Sirius avaient modifiés leurs apparences. Des sortilèges auraient été détectés à Gringotts avait affirmé Dumbledore.

Sirius s'était rasé, s'était habillé de façon formel, avait mit des lentilles de contactes violettes, pour finir, ses cheveux habituellement longs avaient été coupé et ramené en arrière grâce à un gel, laissant deux mèches tomber sur son front.

Le sosie de Guren venait d'être crée avait affirmé Yuu en enlevant sa main couverte de gel des cheveux de Sirius. Mika avait grogné et fusillé du regard l'évadé qui s'était sentit pour le coup mal-à-l'aise.

Quant-à Yuu, ses cheveux avaient été allongés à l'aide d'un sortilège et attachés en une queue de cheval tombant sur son épaule gauche, dégageant son visage où des yeux noirs brillants sous la capuche de son manteau étaient visibles.

A Gringotts, ces deux là seraient sensés être les gardes du corps de Draco Malefoy et « Vadim Voronkov », Mika qui était soi-disant un cousin éloigné venant de Russie pour l'occasion.

Yuu serait « Yuno Kuroke » le garde corps japonais de Mikaela, et Sirius « Oliver Jack » celui de Draco. Autant dire que l'adulte avait protesté à l'idée de devoir faire semblant d'être le garde de Malefoy, mais Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue.

Au détour d'une rue, la banque apparut : C'était un grand bâtiment en pierre pourvu de marche montant jusqu'à une grande porte en bois encadré par des statues de gobelins à l'air peu accueillants.

Ils gravirent les escaliers s'engouffrant à l'antérieur du bâtiment. Impressionnés, Yuu et Mika fixèrent l'immense hall s'étendant devant eux, plus loin des tas de comptoirs s'alignaient où des gobelins, d'étranges créatures vertes aux dents pointues, prenaient en charge les clients.

La tête haute, Draco s'avança vers un des bureaux au fond de la salle, suivit de ses alliés, où il posa sa baguette.

Une main griffue, avec une bague rouge, s'en saisi avant de l'examiner minutieusement et de la redonner à son porteur.

-Mr Malefoy, grinça un gobelin, que voulez-vous ? Avez-vous une clé ?

-Non, répondit le jeune homme avec calme, mais je voudrais quand même accéder à la voute des Lestrange… Un simple examen de sang devrait prouver mon identité et mon droit à accéder au coffre malgré le fait que je suis mineur…

-Bien sûr messieurs, grogna la créature, je sais que votre père vous autorise à prendre de l'argent malgré votre… jeune âge.

A voir le visage du gobelin, il désapprouvait qu'un jeune adolescent soit autorisé à prendre de l'argent.

-Et qui sont ces personnes avec vous ? S'enquit-il en semblant enfin remarquer la présence des autres.

-Je suis Vadim Voronkov, dit Mika avec un accent volontairement Russe, un cousin éloigné de Draco… Et voici mon garde du corps Yuno Kuroke.

Il désigna Yuu qui hocha la tête sentant les yeux du gobelin se poser sur lui et descendre sur épée avant de plisser le front.

-Ce sont des épées, siffla la créature en désignant les lames d'un doigt, permettant à Yuichiro d'observer mieux la bague de la créature : Un simple anneau avec une pierre rouge, du rubis.

-C'est dans la tradition de notre famille d'avoir des lames, même les serviteurs, expliqua le vampire blond avec un sang froid qui les impressionna, ce sont de simple épées.

-C'est vrai, dit le gobelin en abaissant sa main, je ne sens aucune magie en elles… Du moins je pense… Celle de votre serviteur à une aura malsaine…

-C'est normal, dit Mika, c'est un katana japonais habité par un mauvais esprit, mais rien de dangereux…

-Je vois… marmonna le gobelin douteux, bon…pour cette fois ça ira… Qui est la dernière personne ?

-Oliver Jack, se présentât Sirius en s'inclinant légèrement, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, le garde du corps de Mr Malefoy… Faut bien garder un œil sur ce gamin n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'attira d'un regard noir de la part de Draco alors que le gobelin se détournait :

-Zogk ! Des clients qui veulent aller à la voute des Lestrange ! Accompagne-les veux-tu ?

Un second gobelin apparut, il portait de petite lunette ronde et avait l'air peu chaleureux, lorsqu'il les vit, il grogna.

-Des humains… Et… un vampire ? Tch…

Il se gratta le menton, avant de se détourner et leur faire signe de le suivre.

En marchant, Yuu remarqua qu'il portait une sorte de boucle d'oreille avec une pierre rouge semblable à la bague de son collègue, mode gobeline ?

Il les amena dans une sorte de couloir où des railles s'enfonçaient dans un tunnel sombre, puis il leur désigna une sorte de chariot que Yuu n'avait pas vu avant.

-Montez, dit-il en prenant place dedans.

Hésitants, Yuu et Mika montèrent alors que Sirius se jetait dessus avec enthousiasme, Draco fut plus retissant palissant de plus en plus.

-Hey, chuchotât Yuu à l'adresse de son compagnon blond, ce n'est tout de même pas ce que je pense ?

Il n'eut jamais de réponse : Le chariot fit une embardé en avant, se précipitant à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les tunnels sombres, montant et zigzaguant à travers les cavernes, descendant toujours plus bas sous terre.

Sirius poussait de grands cris de joie, levant les bras au plafond devenant flou à cause de la vitesse, Marcel avait sorti la tête de la manche de son maitre et laissait pendre da langue au gré du vent, une expression de pure extase sur sa face. Draco avait mit une main sur sa bouche, le teint verdâtre, et Yuu avait la réaction la plus virile de sa vie, à savoir pousser un grand cri et s'accrocher au cou de Mika qui commençait à suffoquer.

Ils virent plusieurs cavernes sans fond passer, ils furent même mouillés par une cascade magique qui était sensé dissiper toute sorte de sortilège changeant l'apparence, heureusement qu'ils avaient utilisés des accessoires moldu.

Puis le chariot ralentit, et s'arrêtât finalement devant une énorme porte blindée où le nom des Lestrange et leur devise étaient indiqués au-dessus.

Le jeune Malefoy se précipitât hors du chariot, courant se positionner dans un coin pour vomir ses tripes.

Quant à Mikaela, il dû pratiquement porter Yuu en dehors du chariot, il semblait que le jeune homme supportait mal les moyens de transport à très grande vitesse, en particulier s'il n'avait aucun control sur eux.

-Nous y voila, grogna le gobelin en s'emparant d'une lanterne dans le chariot.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte avant de passer une griffe dans une fente imperceptible, puis avec des cliquetis, la porte s'ouvrit en deux révélant des montagnes et des montagnes d'or.

Les yeux grands ouverts, les deux habitants de l'autre monde fixaient ces richesses avec incrédulité, des objets de grandes valeurs s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, brillants de mille feux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ont cherche alors ? Demanda Draco pas le moins du monde impressionné, en faisant un pas dans le coffre.

Les autres le suivirent, tournant la tête en tout sens pour apercevoir toute chose ressemblant à une coupe.

\- Une petite coupe dorée, dit Mika en levant la tête.

-Bonne chance pour trouver ça là-dedans, soupira Draco en ramassant une boule argenté.

Fatigué de chercher, Sirius se tourna vers le gobelin qui avait les yeux braqués sur eux depuis le début :

-Hey, commença-t-il, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve une petite coupe doré ?

-C'est cela que vous cherchez… Demanda la créature en désignant le sommet d'une pile où se trouvait effectivement une coupe.

-… Mr Black ?

Ils se figèrent, le gobelin sourit dévoilant ses dents pointues puis il posa une main sur les portes du coffre :

-Vous croyez réellement que nous ne devinerions rien ? Ricana Zogk, les gobelins ont cette capacité incroyable à voir à travers les apparences… Même avec vos déguisements nous vous reconnaissons… C'est la fin de votre fuite… J'ignore ce que vous vouliez en venant ici, mais vous ne l'aurez pas !

Et dans un grincement sinistre, la porte du coffre se referma sur la créature qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Le noir complet envahi leurs visions alors qu'ils tournaient sur eux même tentant d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit.

-C'est pas vrai, gémit la voix de Draco, nous allons mourir ici ? C'est de votre faute !

-Calme-toi, lui intima Sirius alors que des bruits de froissement se faisaient entendre, je cherche ma baguette…

-Ca ne sert à rien ! La magie ne fonctionne pas ici !

-Mais tu va te taire, oui ! Rugit Mikaela énervé, il ne faut pas paniquer !

Un bruit de claque retentit et Mika grogna :

-Yuu-chan ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien où se trouvait ta main !

-Trouvé ! S'écria Sirius interrompant le début de dispute.

Une lueur jaune apparurent et la voute entière s'éclaira.

-Apparemment la magie marche… Dit Yuu.

-Pour les petits sorts, répondit Malefoy la respiration haletante, mais pour sortir du coffre impossible !

Mikaela le fixa quelques instant avant de sourire d'une manière qui l'ont pourrait presque dire arrogante :

-Qui dit que nous aurions besoins de magie ?

Il dégaina son épée et des ronces jaillirent de sa garde pour se planter dans le poignet du vampire.

-Sirius attrape la coupe, ordonna-t-il, et écartez-vous…

L'évader d'Azacaban ne posa pas de question, il murmura un bref « _acio_ » et la coupe s'envola d'où elle se trouvait pour atterrir dans sa main.

Le blond sourit, révélant ses crocs effilés puis balança son épée en arrière se positionnant correctement.

-C'est partit, chuchotât-il.

Puis il décrivit un arc de cercle horizontal avec sa lame.

La porte explosa. Littéralement.

-Mais ça va la tête ! Hurla Draco en toussant, on va se faire grillé de suite !

Un décombre tomba à l'endroit même où Yuichiro se tenait auparavant, si Mika ne l'avais pas tiré vers lui, il aurait été transformé en bouilli.

Les yeux larmoyant à cause de la poussière Yuu tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose, or au même moment Mika le tira en avant franchissant avec Malefoy et Sirius, le nuage de poussière.

Sans attendre, le vampire se jetât sur le gobelin qui s'apprêtait à démarrer le chariot.

-Co… comment ? S'étrangla-t-il en essayant de s'enfuir.

Mais le blond fut plus rapide, il l'attrapa par la gorge le planquant contre le sol.

-Tu vas nous amener sagement à la sortie… Gronda-t-il dangereusement, et sans tenter quoique soit ou dire quelque chose…

-Trop tard, ricana Zogk, mes collègues on déjà été prévenus… Et grâce à mon oreillette magique ils savent de chacun de mes faits et gestes… Vous êtes perdu.

La boucle d'oreilles à pierre rouge, réalisa Yuu, le gobelin du comptoir avait la même en bague, ils devaient communiquer entre eux grâce à ça ! Comment ne l'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ?

Au même moment, une alarme stridente se mit à sonner, leur indiquant qu'ils étaient prit en chasse.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu…. Répétait Draco complètement paniqué.

-Et ont fait quoi maintenant ? s'écria Sirius à travers l'hurlement strident de l'alarme.

-Ont cours !

Ils se précipitèrent en désordre dans une des autres cavernes cherchant à se cacher. Or, des pièges semblaient avoir été mit en place, ils en évitèrent plusieurs avant que le sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds, les entrainants encore plus profondément dans la banque.

La surface sur laquelle ils atterrirent était dure, de la pierre à coups sûr, d'un bond, Mika fut sur ses pieds avant de d'arrêter tout mouvement qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne bougeant plus d'un poil, les yeux braqués devant lui sans ciller.

-Mika ? Dit Yuu avant de tourner son regard dans la même direction du vampire.

Il se figea aussi, et à sa gauche Sirius et Draco haletèrent en concert.

-Ont est foutus, dit le Serpentard en un souffle.

Devant eux se tenait un immense dragon leur montrant les dents en grognant sauvagement.

Il était laid, Yuu ne se les imaginait pas comme ça… Sur les images du livres qu'Hermione leur avait prêté à lui et Mika, ils semblaient nobles, magnifiques, fiers. Celui en face ressemblait plus à un sphinx, ces chats rachitiques sans poils :

Son museau était balafré et les bords de sa gueule déchiquetée, ses yeux étaient globuleux et jaune, une unique corne lui sortant du front s'élevait vers le plafond, la deuxième n'étant plus qu'un souvenir.

Il avait des écailles blanches, salies par le temps, certaines arrachés à certains endroits révélant des trous rouges où du sang s'était coagulé, des ailes, dont la membrane semblait avoir été dévoré par des mites étaient replier dans son dos, immobiles depuis des années.

Il était enchainé au mur.

Il souffla, ses naseaux se dilatant alors qu'un sifflement s'en échappait.

Depuis combiens de temps cette malheureuse créature n'avait-elle pas vue la lumière du jour ?

- _Yo, beauté ? Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?_

Marcel, la tête hors de la manche fixait le dragon avec ce qui se voulait un visage séducteur.

La créature s'arrêtât de gronder, pour incliner la tête et fixer le serpent, l'air perplexe.

-Marcel, murmura Yuu entre ses dents, ce n'est pas le moment…

Déjà il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix signalant que les gardiens de la banque n'étaient plus très loin.

Or à sa grande stupéfaction, le dragon _parla_ , ou du moins Yuichiro le comprit :

- _Je suis un male, stupide créature rampante._

Le cœur du jeune homme aux yeux vert manqua un battement, Marcel quant-à lui, laissant pendre la langue hors de sa bouche dans une expression de consternation pure.

- _Oh merde…_ commença-t-il en se tournant vers Yuu, _toi et ton copain m'avez contaminé avec vos ondes gays !_

- _Arrête de raconter des bêtises !_

Le dragon fixait l'échange avec incrédulité, puis il se pencha vers Yuu qui glapit alors que Mika se postait précipitamment devant lui, levant son épée.

Ce fut au tour du reptile géant de se retirer. Se recroquevillant dans un coin, lâchant un geignement à fendre l'âme.

Les sorciers et les adolescents de l'autre monde se jetèrent un regard étonné, puis voulant vérifier quelque chose, Mikaela leva son épée devant lui, comme s'il s'apprêtait à porter un coup.

Le dragon trembla et se cacha la tête derrière sa queue.

-Ca… chuchotât Sirius, ce n'est pas la réaction d'un dragon normal…

Yuu fronça les sourcils, ce dragon avait probablement conditionné pour craindre les armes… Cela devait bien faire des années qu'il vivait ici, sans même pouvoir apercevoir la lumière du soleil… Comme lui et Mika à Sanguinem…

Le souvenir des années passés à vouloir, tellement fort que cela blessait, revoir le ciel lui revinrent en un flash.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le dragon ici, pas en sachant ce qu'était le désir de revoir la lumière du jour. La créature était un reptile, il pouvait communiquer avec.

Il s'avança, passant devant Mikaela qui voulut le retenir.

-Yuu-chan ! Que fais-tu ?

-Yuu c'est de la folie ! Cria Malefoy sans pour le moins faire un pas en avant.

Sirius voulut se précipiter pour le retenir, mais le vampire blond le reteint, les dents serrées :

-Yuu-chan parle Fourchelang, déclara-t-il surprenant Draco qui écarquilla les yeux, il va essayer de l'allier à notre cause… C'est notre chance d'échapper de cet endroit…

Le voyant s'approcher, la l'animal fantastique grogna dévoilant ses crocs aiguisés, Yuu déglutit : S'il hésitait ne serait-ce une seconde, le dragon passerait à l'attaque.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, le jeune homme parvint à sa hauteur, il sentait derrière lui la présence de Mika, Sirius et Draco, veillant sur lui. Cette pensé lui donna du courage et il avança une main vers le museau du dragon.

Un grondement sourd naquit dans la gorge de la créature.

- _Ne crains rien_ , siffla doucement Yuu, _je ne te veux aucun mal…_

Les yeux du reptile s'arrondirent alors que l'adolescent en profitait pour poser sa main sur la tête de la créature.

- _Je ne rêvais donc pas…_ Marmonna le dragon _, tu parles donc notre langue…_

- _Je voudrais passer un marcher_ , proposa Yuu voyant que le temps courait _, nous te délivrons…_

Le dragon leva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

 _-…Mais tu nous laisse monter sur ton dos pour s'enfuir avec toi…_

- _J'accepte_ , dit le reptile sans hésitation, _c'est ma seule chance de fuir cet enfer… Je la saisi donc !_

Avec un sourire entendu, Yuichiro se tourna vers ses compagnon, leur faisant signe de venir.

-Montez, s'écria-t-il, on va s'échapper sur son dos !

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Draco avant d'être trainé par Sirius qui ne voulait pas se faire attraper et retourner à Azcaban.

A l'aide de Mika, Yuu se retrouva dans le creux du cou du dragon qui secoua la tête avec impatience, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Rugit Sirius en levant sa baguette en direction des chaines alors que Draco se cramponnait à un vestige de pic sur le dos du dragon.

Yuu et Mika dégainaient leurs lames, et les trois passèrent à l'attaque au même moment : Les deux adolescents de l'autre monde brisèrent le plafond, le vampire avec sa force et son compagnon avec son attaque « Ashura kanon » invoquant plusieurs lames à la fois.

Sirius brisa les chaines au même moment ou un bataillon de gobelin entrait dans caverne se figeant face à la scène se jouant devant eux.

L'un des gardiens de la banque plus réactif que les autres leva les mains prêtes à lancer un sort, mais un faisceau rouge le toucha avant.

Yuichiro s'aperçu qu'il venait de Draco, la baguette levé.

Le Dragon poussa un rugissement éraillé, balayant plusieurs gobelins à l'aide de sa queue, puis il prit appuis sur ses pattes arrière entrouvrant pour la première fois depuis des années ses ailes mutilés et poussiéreuses.

De la poussière tomba sur les fuyards alors que le vent leur fouettait le visage.

Le dragon avait sauté, escaladant les parois à l'aide de ses griffes et des deux habitants de l'autre monde.

Des cris retentirent lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans le hall de la banque sous les regards terrifiés et éberlués des personnes présentes.

L'air de s'amuser follement, le dragon claqua des mâchoires près d'un sorcier obèse qui hurla avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.

Le soleil brillait à travers la coupole en verre au-dessus de leur tête.

La créature leva le museau, se figeant en voyant ce qu'elle avait désiré depuis toutes ses années à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle.

Il allait voler, véritablement, et il n'allait pas attendre :

Il étendit ses ailes aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, et bondit brisant la vitre, s'élançant depuis le toit dans le ciel.

- _Libre ! Je suis libre !_

Les passagers étaient ballotés dans tout les sens, si bien que Mikaela s'écrasa contre Yuu pour ne pas tomber.

Londres défilait sous eux, les voitures ressemblant à des fourmis.

Sirius et Draco poussèrent des cris d'allégresses, semblant trouver que voler sur un dragon était une expérience géniale, pas du gout de Mika et Yuu, mais qui appréciait tout de même le vol.

Avec un rugissement de victoire, le reptile inclina une aile vers la gauche, tournant au-dessus de la ville avant de prendre la direction du nord.

Yuichiro ne sut pas combiens de temps ils volèrent ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment, le dragon finit par se poser à coté d'un lac entouré de montagne.

Ils sautèrent, s'écrasant au sol, épuisés.

Le dragon se pencha vers eux :

- _Merci_ , dit-il, _je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant…_

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le lac où il s'y désaltéra avant de reprendre son envol en direction des montagnes.

-C'était fou, gloussa Sirius en fixant le dragon devenant un point à l'horizon, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que quelque chose comme ça m'arriverait…

-Et moi, je vais être déshérité et jeté en prison… Gémit Draco en se tenant la tête entre les mains…

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu étais sous l'impérium.

-Ah ouais ! Bonne idée !

-Tu as la coupe, Sirius ? Coupa Mikaela en tendant une main, détruisons-là…

L'évadé hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche l'horcrux qu'il tendit à Mika qui la passa lui-même à Yuu.

-Ashuramaru ! Clama le jeune homme en faisant appelle au démon, viens !

Dans une brume noire, le démon se matérialisa derrière Yuu, ses yeux rouges brillants, puis, Yuichiro abaissa son katana, transperçant la coupe de Poufsouffle qui émit un maigre râle avant de noircir.

-Et voila… murmura l'adolescent en rangeant son épée, bon ? Que fait-ont ?

-On rentre, répondit Sirius en prenant la coupe entre ses doigts avant de la toucher avec sa baguette :

-« _Portos_ », incantât-il, cette coupe est désormais un portoloin, je ne peux pas vous faire transplanner à plusieurs… Il nous transportera directement devant le 12 square Grimmaud, posez un doigt.

Ils s'exécutèrent, méfiant, posant un doigt sur l'ex-Horcrux.

Comme si un crochet leur était soudains accroché au nombril, les deux habitants de l'autre monde se sentirent tiré en avant.

Si c'était différent du transplannage, ça en restait tout de moins aussi désagréable.

Yuichiro percutât durement le sol, et Draco lui atterrit dessus lui coupant la respiration.

-Yuu-chan !

Le poids sur son dos lui fut retiré et le Serpentard roula quelque mètre plus loin dans une flaque d'eau boueuse, ce qui fit bien rire Sirius.

-Allez, dit l'adulte entre deux gloussements en même temps que Malefoy se relevait en pestant, sa coiffure complètement défaite, il faut y aller !

D'un pas assuré et victorieux, les échappé de Gringotts frappèrent à la porte avant que Dumbledore lui-même ne leur ouvre, Lupin et Mrs Weasley derrière.

Mais à la place des visages souriants qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, ce fut des mines graves qui les accueillirent, un horrible pressentiment montât dans la poitrine de Yuichiro.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-il la gorge serré.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration alors que Mrs Weasley gémissait pitoyablement :

-Nous venons d'apprendre qu'Harry et quelques membres de l'A.D se trouve en ce moment même au ministère de la magie dans le département des mystères où Voldemort lui-même pourrait être.

….

*Mika avait peur qu'Harry ne le tue, on ne savait jamais… N'oubliez pas qu'Harry à Voldy dans sa tête aussi…

** Cette femme est la caricature parfaite de la femme au foyer… J.K Rowling aurait-elle voulut dénoncer quelque chose… ? Parce-que moi je trouve ça horrible d'avoir autant d'enfants (enfin c'est mon avis… Je n'aime pas les enfants de toute façon…), et aucune perspective d'avenir… (Ce n'est pas le gars qui va s'en occuper…) A part devenir grand-mère d'une centaine de gamin que ses enfants lui refourgueront. Honnêtement je pense que Mrs Weasley est de loin le personnage le plus courageux de cette saga…

Ah, aussi… Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier… Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer : Je veux écrire une sorte de chapitre « bonus », ou je répondrais à vos question si vous en avez et ou je ferais plusieurs omake, qui vous feront (pour certains) découvrir des alter-égos, et écrirais une sorte de bonus où Mika et Yuu, après Nagoya, tentent d'expliquer à Shinoa et aux autres qu'ils ont été dans un autre monde sans être prit pour des fous XD

 **N'hésitez pas à poser des questions qui seront répondues par nos personnages eux même ! Je commence à prendre des demandes !**

Des reviews ! Des reviews !


	14. Chapter 14

Aiiwa : Merci ! Pour la faute… Désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est (encore) passé par la tête XD Sinon voila le dernier chapitre !

Yuu Kirkland : Merci pour le commentaire et oui, être enceinte doit être horrible, mon père et moi débâtons souvent sur ça… Il me dit que ma mère n'a pas voulut d'avoir=r d'enfant avant d'avoir trouvé du travail et qu'il trouve ça stupide, moi je lui que non, avoir un enfant implique bien de différente chose pour un homme que pour une femme… Bref… j'arrête sinon je vais me lancer dans une tirade 100% féministe XD

Lakesong : Merci, merci ! Pour d'autre fanfiction Mikayuu je prévois un autre cross-over… Je réfléchis déjà aux bases de celui-ci… Mais je voudrais d'abord finir mon autre fic.

Analat : Bien évidement que je ferais le bonus… Mais la longueur dépendra de vous, lecteurs ^^''

Angel-944 : Merci, voila le dernier ^^

Arya39 : Elle dit « par Marlin » ? Oups… Je crois que soir ou j'ai écrit ça ont m'a dit qu'ont allait manger du poisson XD Cela explique tout ! Désolé pour les accio, je le savais mais c'était pour que ça soit plus facile ^^ Honte à moi… Et c'est vrai qu'Ace aurait fait ça pour faire chier les banquiers ? Bref sinon je n'ai rien posté le vendredi… Re-bref, bon chapitre !

Emeraldgreen : Tu le verras… Mais je pense que la réponse est assez évidente ^^''

Guest : Merci.

CrystalMikaYuu : Tu verras, tu verras… De toute façon vous serez tous un peu étonner par la fin… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture.

Mika and ci : Oh oh oh… En voila une question fort intéressante ! Je suis sûr que Shinoa-san serra plus qu'heureuse de mener l'enquête elle-même XD

Lexian : Un autre cross-over oui, probablement, mais bien qu'ayant vu Kuroko no basuke je ne m'en souviens pas très bien… donc pas eux… (tu dis ça parce que la voix de Mika c'est celle de Kuroko ? XD)

Chloedangelo84 : La voici donc !

…..

Chapitre 14

- _Pardon ?_

Bouche-bée, Mika, Yuu, Sirius et Draco fixaient le petit groupe de sorcier à l'intérieur avec stupeur, plaisantaient-ils ? A voir leurs regards et les yeux remplis de larmes de Mr Weasley, non.

-Entrez, leur dit Dumbledore en s'écartant de la porte, nous allons vous expliquez la situation.

Le vieil homme se dirigea en direction de la cuisine, les pends de sa robe jaune criarde volant derrière lui. Alors qu'il passait le seuil de la cuisine avec les autres, Yuu remarqua que Mrs Weasley pleurait en même temps qu'elle émettait des menaces contre Ron et Ginny qui étaient sensés être au Ministère de la Magie en ce moment.

-Alors ? S'enquit Mika sans s'assoir, que s'est-il passé ?

-Trop de choses, soupira Lupin le teint encore plus blafard qu'à son habitude, trop…

Les adolescents présents se jetèrent un regard concerné avant de reporter leur attention sur Dumbledore qui venait de s'affaler sur unes des chaises de la cuisine, aussi pâle que Lupin, son front plissé créant des rides qui le vieillissaient encore qu'il ne l'était.

-Effectivement, déclara-t-il d'un ton fatigué, d'abords Rogue m'annonce qu'il ne donnera plus de cours d'occlumencie à Harry…

- _Quoi ?!_

-Harry prenait des cours d'occlumencie ? S'exclama Draco, mais pourquoi ?

Sa question fut ignorée, et l'ex-directeur de Poudlard reprit :

-Puis Fred et George se sont enfuis de l'école…

Mrs Weasley grogna, les larmes toujours aux yeux, jurant que quand elle les trouverait, ils seraient en très mauvaise posture.

-… Puis j'ai apprit par Kreatcher qu'Harry et les autres allaient au ministère de la Magie suite à une soi-disant vision ou Sirius serait torturé dans le département des mystères…

Les nouveaux arrivant restèrent quelques secondes silencieux avant que Mika n'éclate, les surprenant tous :

-Et il y est allé comme ça ?! Sans être sûr de la véracité de sa vision ? Mais… Mais quel _con_ !

Ils sursautèrent, fixant le vampire fulminant, jamais ils ne l'avaient entendus émettre un quelconque juron, c'était un choc et une première pour eux.

-Kreatcher est désolé… geignit une petite voix à l'arrière.

D'un même mouvement, les sorciers et les deux habitants de l'autre monde firent volte face pour se retrouver face à l'elfe de maison, les oreilles tombantes et les yeux écarquillés.

A part pour le médaillon de Serpentard abimé qu'il portait autours du cou, la créature n'avait pas changé, sauf peut-être pour le fait que sont aspect n'était plus aussi négligé qu'avant.

-Comment ça ? Demanda doucement Sirius pour ne pas brusquer l'elfe qui semblait déjà dans tous ses états.

-Messieurs Harry Potter est apparut dans la cheminé, répondit faiblement Kreatcher, puis il à demandé à Kreatcher si maitre Sirius était là… Kreatcher à répondu que non et Messieurs Harry est partit !

Il fondit en larme, de la morve coulant de son nez. Draco grimaça de dégout reculant pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'elfe.

-Il ne ta donc pas laisser continuer et à filé ? Dit Sirius.

-Oui ! Hoquetât Kreatcher.

-Qu'attendons-nous ! Cria soudain Yuu en écartant les bras, il faut aller les sauver !

-Non, le contredit Lupin, nous venons d'envoyer des messages aux autres membres de l'ordre, ils devraient ne pas tarder à arriver pour nous prêter main forte…

Au même moment, des bruits de craquements se mirent à retentirent autours d'eux, Yuu mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Dumbledore avait dû lever le sort empêchant les transplanages dans la maison.

Sirius s'écartât précipitamment de la trajectoire de Tonk qui venait d'apparaitre et trébuchait en direction de Draco sur lequel elle s'écrasa. Les bruits de transplanage ne s'interrompirent que plusieurs minutes plus tard, jusqu'à que le salon soit remplie de personne que pour la plupart, Yuu et Mikaela ne connaissaient pas.

Ils repérèrent Alastor Maugrey qui écartât Mondingus Fletcher d'un coup de son bâton et Rogue, palissant.

Un homme s'avança difficilement à travers la foule qui peuplait le salon et posaient des questions à tout va. C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror du ministère dans leur camp. Il fendit la foule et se plantât devant Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers l'assemblé de sorciers et d'ouvrir la bouche :

-SILENCE ! Tonna-t-il.

Tous bruits cessèrent et les regards se concentraient sur lui.

-Très cher ami sorciers, commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge, comme vous le savez, Dumbledore nous à convié ici pour établir une stratégie pour aider Harry et les autres !

-Bien dit, s'exclamèrent deux voix en cœur exactement semblables.

Les deux habitants de l'autre monde firent volte-face, ainsi que Mrs Weasley qui poussa un grondement digne d'un loup.

Fred et George se tenaient derrière la foule, un sourire jovial aux lèvres.

-Fred ! George ! Vociférèrent Mrs et Mr Wesley en concert, comment avez-vous pus…

-Ce n'est pas le moment Arthur, Molly les coupa Dumbledore en prenant la parole, la situation est grave… La bataille nous confrontant à Voldemort –des cris parcoururent l'assemblé- est arrivé bien plus vite que prévue, pourtant nous devons l'empêcher de tuer Harry !

-Mais comment ? Gémit quelqu'un à travers la foule, nous n'avons aucuns avantages !

-Non, s'exclama soudains Draco en montant sur la table apportant avec lui des murmures d'incrédulités et des regards pleins de méfiance :

-Pour des raisons particulières, poursuivit-il, je me suis retrouvé dans votre camp… Et je vais continuer ici pour l'instant !

-Draco ! Hurla Rogue en poussant Lupin du passage, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici… Non attend ! C'est de la faute de Dumbledore c'est ça ?

-En effet, renifla le Serpentard, mais je vais quand même rester avec vous !

-Quoi ?!

Les sorciers paraissaient incrédules, jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'un des enfants de leurs ennemis puisse rejoindre leur rang.

-Puis… Reprit Draco, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant… Mais nous avons deux guerriers d'un autre monde avec nous !

Attrapant la main de Yuichiro, Mika décidât que c'était le bon moment pour bouger : Les sorciers s'écartèrent du passage, les laissant rejoindre la table. A voir leur visage pour certains, ils n'avaient pas été mit au courant.

Les deux adolescents bondirent souplement sur la table d'un même mouvement se retournant pour faire face à leur public attirant des halètements incrédules de ceux n'ayant pas vu leurs visages dans la foule.

-Harry ? Un deuxième Malefoy ? S'écria un garçon aussi roux que les Weasley, à coup sûr un de leur fils.

-C'est un vampire ! Cria une nouvelle personne.

Un aboiement bruyant de Sirius ayant prit sa forme canine les réduisit au silence et Mikaela pus prendre la parole sans risque d'interruption :

-Je suis Mikeala Hyakuya, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme, ses yeux bleus balayant la foule, l'alter-égo de Draco Malefoy… Et ici…

-Yuichiro Hyakuya, dit Yuu en se redressant, nous avons été envoyé dans ce monde pour vous aidez à vaincre Voldemort !

Ils durent attendre que les cris de terreurs à l'entente du nom du mage noir se taisent pour continuer :

-Nous disposons de pouvoir dont vous ne pourrez penser, poursuivit Yuu avec une assurance qui désarçonna Mika, avec nous… La victoire est à porter de mains… Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, beaucoup d'entre vous vont probablement perdre la vie…

Les sorciers se concertèrent du regard l'air complètement sonnés, même le vampire du groupe et Dumbledore fixaient l'adolescent abasourdit, quel genre d'enfant pourrait faire un discours pareil ?

Yuu leva une main devant lui, ouverte comme si elle tenait leurs espoirs dans la paume, un espoir à l'image d'une flamme vacillante :

-Mais ne vous découragez pas ! Reprit-il avec plus de force, car non seulement nous allons rentrer en vie…. Mais avec la victoire ! Compris ?!

Il ferma le poing, l'expression déterminé et une clameur vint saluer ses paroles précédentes.

-Bien dit gamin ! Rugit Maugrey en levant sa canne, son œil magique tournant à toute vitesse dans son orbite.

-Ca c'est notre Hime ! Renchérirent les jumeaux Weasley s'attirant un regard noir de Yuu.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Dit Lupin, allons au ministère !

Les sorciers se mirent à transplanner uns à uns, Dumbledore et Sirius s'approchèrent des adolescents perchés sur la table :

-Accrochez-vous à moi, leur dit-il, nous allons transplanner près des toilettes qui permette d'accéder au ministère !

\- Toilettes ?

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, l'ex-directeur venait déjà de s'emparer des bras des jeunes hommes et la salle se mit à tournoyer devant eux.

…

Harry courait avec ses amis, tentant de fuir les mangemort, c'était un piège : Sirius ne s'était jamais trouvé au font du département des mystères, ni n'avait été torturé.

A la place du sauvetage qu'ils avaient prévus de faire, ils s'étaient heurtés à un groupe de mangemort les attendaient du pied ferme.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville avaient prit la fuite, un étrange bocal que les sbires du mage noir convoitaient en mains.

Alors qu'ils parvenaient au détour du couloir, entrant en trombe dans le hall du ministère - une grande salle ronde au plafond haut, une statue représentant deux sorciers du sexe apposé, un centaure bandant son arc ainsi qu'un elfe de maison trônant au milieu de celle-ci dans la fontaine- une figure encapuchonné leur bloqua le passage faisant figer les jeunes sorciers aussi bien que les mangemort.

Ils restèrent tous quelques secondes immobiles avant qu'un rire aux consonances hystériques ne résonne :

-Ahah… Ricana Belatrix Lestrange, vous voila donc… Maitre.

Voldemort laissa retomber sa capuche derrière lui et leur sourit.

…..

Lorsque le décor s'arrêtât de tourner autours d'eux, Yuu, Mika et Draco se retrouvèrent face contre terre. Grognant, le serpentard se releva, époussetant ses vêtements alors que le deuxième blond aidait Yuu qui acceptait désormais sa main sans protester, il prenait trop l'habitude d'être choyé par Mika se dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

A sa gauche, le groupe de sorciers les fixaient, attendant leurs commandes, ou du moins celle de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme se racla la gorge, récoltant des regards curieux des moldus passant dans la rue, se demandant probablement ce que ce groupe d'adulte en robe noire, jaune criarde pour Dumbledore, faisaient en pleine rue si tard.

-Bien, dit le vieil homme, nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans le ministère de la magie à une heure tardive… Personne n'est là-bas à part les gardes de nuit…

-Je suppose qu'ils ont été neutralisés, dit Sirius en fermant un instant les yeux.

-Probablement…

-Bon, reprit Dumbledore, allons-y !

Sans un mot, les sorciers se dirigèrent comme un même homme en direction d'un bâtiment sombre et délavé, les adolescents se placèrent cotes à cotes, rejoins par Fred et George qui échappaient aux remarques de leur mère comme quoi ils ne devaient pas aller se battre, et il en était de même pour les autres « enfants ».

-Hey… Yuu, fit Draco à sa gauche le surprenant, d'où tu as sorti ce discourt tout à l'heure?

-On voudrait bien savoir nous-aussi, renchérirent Fred et George.

Mika hocha la tête en assentiment.

-Euh… bredouilla Yuu embarrasser pour une raison quelconque, je…

Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge :

-Je me suis inspiré de Guren, notre lieutenant-colonel, avoua-t-il timidement, lors du début de la bataille de Nagoya… Il nous avait fait un discourt comme ça, ce discourt nous avait donné beaucoup de courage alors je me suis dit…

Ses derniers mots se perdirent en murmures.

-Si ce n'est pas mignon, ricana George en évitant un coup de Yuichiro.

Ils s'intérompirent : Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le vieux bâtiment, et s'étaient arrêtés devant des cabines de toilettes.

-Euh… commença Mikaela pour se faire immédiatement couper par Arthur Weasley :

-Entrez, montez dans la cuvette et tirez la chasse-d'eau, vous serez en un instant au ministère, expliqua-t-il.

-Sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement, répétât-il sombrement.

-Mais ne devrait-il pas avoir de garde ici ? Demanda Mika en regardant autours, puis il tomba sur un pied qui dépassait d'un coin de mur.

-Ah… J'ai compris… Pas besoin d'expliquer…

Voldemort et ses serviteurs devaient déjà les avoir neutralisés aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Il eut du mouvement et des bruit d'évacuation d'eau, Yuu pâlit comprenant que Mr Weasley ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde, à ses cotés Mika et Draco pâlirent simultanément accentuant la ressemblance entre eux, Fred et George gloussèrent et se précipitèrent chacun dans une cabine avant que le bruit de la chasse d'eau ne se face entendre.

-Yuu-chan, déclara le vampire blond, je crois que nous allons devoir être courageux… Très…

Yuichiro et Malefoy hochèrent la tête, une grimace tordant leurs bouches.

…

Ils étaient face à Voldemort, seuls face à Voldemort et ses sbires, seuls face à la mort elle-même.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… Harry… Murmura Voldemort d'une voix mielleuse lourde de sous-entendus de ce qu'il leur ferait subir, mais apparemment parier sur ton incroyablement stupide courage à payé…

Les mangemort ricanèrent, et le survivant sentit son petit groupe d'amis, blessés pour la plupart, comme Ron et Ginny proche de l'évanouissement, se resserrer autours de lui.

Le mage noir tendit une main devant lui :

-Allez Harry… Donne-moi la prophétie…

La prophétie… Le bocal qu'il tenait entre ses mains la contenait la prophétie dont les mangemort et leur maitre voulait s'emparer pour une raison quelconque, mais il ne la laisserait pas tomber entre leurs mains sans se battre.

\- Jamais, cracha-t-il, vous ne l'aurez pas ! Vous devrez vous débarrasser de moi d'abords !

-Harry, murmura Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

Au même moment, un sortilège jaune venant d'un mangemort ayant peu apprécié le ton avec lequel il parlait à Voldemort lui fonça dessus.

Dans l'espoir de l'éviter, il sautât sur le coté. Droit vers les marches descendant dans le hall. Il les dévala une à une jusqu'à qu'il atterrisse sur le dos dans un choc lui coupant le souffle.

Par miracle, la prophétie qu'il tenait dans ses mains ne s'était pas brisée. Il entendit d'ailleurs un cri douloureux du mangemort lui ayant lancé le sort : Voldemort devait le punir pour son initiative peu apprécié.

-Idiot ! Entendit Harry alors qu'il se retournait sur ses coudes, tu aurais pus la brisé !

Il se releva, se rendant compte qu'il était désormais isolé de ses amis piégé dans le cercle que formait les sbires du mage noir, et que lui-même était seul face à son plus grand ennemis.

Voldemort descendit les marches unes à unes, et s'arrêtât devant lui.

-Alors, ricana-t-il l'empêchant d'un mouvement de baguette de bouger, on est dans une impasse ?

Harry ravala une flopé d'insultes et plantât son regard dans celui rouge de Voldemort, il déglutit ne sachant pas quoi faire. Au loin il entendait les cris désespérés de ses amis, c'était lui qui les avait mit dans ce pétrin réalisa-t-il avec un serrement au cœur, s'ils mourraient ce serait de sa faute.

-Donne-moi la prophétie… Articulât lentement Voldemort, menacent.

Harry prit une décision : Il ne devait pas laisser Mr-sans-nez, comme Yuu l'appelait, s'emparer du bocal, il fit alors ce que son alter-égo aurait fait à ça place :

-Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-il reprenant la célèbre phrase de son double avant de lever les bras au-dessus de la tête, brandissant le bocal, et de lancer la prophétie aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit et une fumer blanchâtre semblable à une brume compacte les entoura.

Une voix désincarné s'éleva mais fut couverte par le hurlement rageur de Voldemort qui pointât sa baguette droit sur le visage du survivant :

-Tu vas mourir, siffla-t-il.

Et Harry comprit, c'était terminé : Il vit les lèvres du mage noir remuer à travers la brume et un éclair vert lui fonça dessus alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Résigné.

CLANG !

Un bruit métallique retentit ainsi qu'un de grognement, en levant la tête, Harry aperçu une figure se tenant protectivement devant lui, une épée entourée de ronces à sa main.

La brume s'écartât laissant apercevoir le visage de son sauveur : Des yeux bleus polaires avec des cheveux blonds ondulés.

-Draco ?! S'exclama une voix qu'Harry reconnu comme celle de Lucius Malefoy, que fais-tu ici ?

Voldemort ne bougeait plus, probablement choqué par l'apparition qui grogna en découvrant des crocs effilés.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un groupe de sorciers déboula en désordre dans la salle, Dumbledore à leur tête. Harry vit même Yuu accourir à sa suite, Draco et les jumeaux Weasley l'air prêt à en découdre.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils abrutis ! Gronda un mangemort en levant sa baguette en direction du groupe se formant devant eux, c'est son alter-égo !

Mika s'écartât soudain, laissant passer un Yuu bondissant vers les serviteurs du mage noir, Ashuramaru levé bien haut et les marques de possession apparaissant petit à petit.

Bellatrix fit un pas sur le coté pour éviter qu'un filament noir ne la touche, les autres mages sombres suivirent son exemple permettant à Yuichiro de libérer les jeunes sorciers qui rejoignirent rapidement le coté de Dumbledore.

-Mon dieu ! s'écria un mangemort, regardez ! C'est comme le seigneur des ténèbres nous l'avait dit ! C'est l'alter-égo de Potter !

Les deux habitants de l'autre monde se positionnèrent protectivement devant Harry. Yuu avait balancé son épée sur son épaule, et Mika caressait sa lame d'un doigt. Tout ce que les sorciers des deux camps voyaient était des guerriers d'un autre monde à l'aspect irréel.

-Donc c'est vous les personnes venue de l'autre monde pour me vaincre, murmura Voldemort en plissant les yeux jusqu'à qu'on ne puisse plus que percevoir deux fentes rougeoyantes.

-On va te botter le cul ! S'exclama Yuu en levant son épée alors que les sorciers de l'ordre du phénix le fixaient comme s'il venait d'avaler le calamar géant du lac de Poudlard en sushi, Mika et les autres adolescents soupirèrent. Typique Yuu.

Voldemort paraissait avoir avalé un citron en entier à voir sa tête, Mika supposa que quand il avait appris que des « guerrier » d'un autre monde, alter-égo d'un de ses ennemis, allaient œuvrer pour sa chute il ne s'attendait pas à une petite boule d'énergie aux yeux félins lui hurlant qu'il allait lui « botter le cul ».

-Yuichiro ! Gémit Mrs Weasley à travers les rands des sorciers blancs.

Fred et George retenaient leur rire autant qu'il le pouvaient.

-Comment oses-tu !

La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange brisa le pseudo-silence qui s'était installé, Yuu renifla dédaigneusement en secouant la tête.

-Je n'ose pas, j'ai dit la vérité.

-Yuu-chan ! Chuchotât précipitamment Mikaela, ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver les mangemort.

Avec un cri de rage, la sorcière brandit sa baguette en avant, mais Voldemort l'en dissuada d'un signe de main.

-Tu affirmes pouvoir me vaincre ? Impossible ! Railla–t-il, tu es peut-être l'alter-égo d'Harry Potter, mais que compte tu faires, seul, face à moi ?

Il écartât les bras, les mangemort ricanèrent en voyant l'air hérissé de Yuu ne supportant pas d'être considéré comme un gamin inoffensif.

-Je ne suis pas seul, affirma pourtant le jeune homme d'un ton entendu, tout le monde est avec moi !

Il désigna d'un grand mouvement de bras l'assemblé de sorciers derrières eux.

-Exactement, déclara Dumbledore, nous sommes tous là… C'est pour ça que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois… CHARGEZ !

Une grande clameur s'éleva des rands des sorciers de l'ordre du phénix alors qu'ils s'élançaient en avant, prenant au dépourvu les mangemort et Voldemort.

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix passèrent en trombe devant les quatre adolescents, surpris par le cri de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard.

Harry vit Tonk envoyer un éclair de stupéfixion dans la direction de Malefoy qui paraissait toujours sous le choc de voir son fils dans le camp adverse. Lupin se précipitât vers une figure encapuchonné qui devait probablement être Fenrir Greyback à voir comment celui-ci grogna, Sirius était au prise avec Bellatrix alors que la famille Weasley attaquait le reste avec les autres membres de l'ordre. Mc Gonagall et les quelques professeurs venu, tel que Rogue qui prenait par surprise les sbires de Voldemort le croyant dans leur camp, déchainaient des pluies de sortilège, brisant les rends des mangemort.

-Dumbledore… gronda Voldemort l'air absolument hors de lui, je vais te tuer… Encore une fois tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

-Oh mais si, répliqua le vieil homme en lançant un sortilège avec une telle précision et rapidité que c'en devenait surprenant pour son âgé.

-Je vais te tuer et en finir avec Potter ! Rugit le mage noir en déviant le sort qui alla briser la tête de la statue du sorcier.

La bataille battait de son plein, tous sauf les adolescents se battaient, rassemblés en un cercle protecteur autours d'Harry, ils fixaient avec de grands yeux le chaos se déchainant devant eux, tous sauf Mika et Yuu qui paraissaient serins.

-Que… que doit-on faire ? Bafouilla Hermione sa voix frôlant l'hystérie.

Elle étouffa un cri en voyant un éclair vert frôler Tonk qui hurla furieusement avant d'enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez de son opposant sous un grognement appréciatif de Maugrey à ses cotés.

-Vous ? Dit Mikaela en haussant un sourcil, rien.

-Comment ça ? S'offusquèrent les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Draco qui soutenait Harry.

-Vous ne ferez que gêner, approuva Yuu en se mettant en garde, prêt à se jeter dans la mêlé. -Non, tais-toi, fit-il au survivant qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, par-contre vous pouvez vous rendre utile…

Les jeunes sorciers relevèrent la tête, les yeux brillants, le vampire blond tourna se tête vers Yuu une expression surprise sur le visage :

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas… commença-t-il pour se faire immédiatement coupé :

-Si, parfaitement, dit son ami d'enfance, je veux qu'il trouve les derniers horcrux !

-Les quoi ? dit Draco.

-« Horcrux », répétât doucement Mika en fermant les yeux, ses objets que nous recherchons et détruisons dans le but de vaincre Voldemort… C'est leur nom. En réalité ce sont des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort…

Le blond fut interrompu par des halètements des sorciers qui avaient l'air tout à fait horrifiés.

-Mon, dieu… Marmonna Neville le teins pale.

Ses amis avaient approximativement la même réaction, Harry fut le plus rapide à se reprendre :

-Que devons nous faire ? demanda-t-il le regard enflammé de détermination.

-Trouver Nagini, répondit Yuu n'ayant pas le cœur d'avouer au survivant qu'il était aussi un horcrux, lorsque ce sera fait, appelez-moi, je m'en débarrasserais ! En attendant… Mika ?

Le vampire hocha la tête, et les deux habitants de l'autre monde se joignirent à la bataille à renfort de grand cri de guerre de la part de Yuichiro.

Livrés à eux même, les jeunes sorciers se concertèrent du regard.

-Que faisons-nous ? S'enquit Fred.

-On cherche, rétorqua Draco.

Et ils le firent, évoluant entre les sorciers et sortilège, prenant garde à ne pas être touché par l'un d'eux et restant aussi éloigner que possibilité de la bataille, en particulier de Yuu, Mika qui semait la terreur dans les rends adverse. Harry et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent l'alter-égo du survivant faire apparaitre un éventail de katana derrière lui et les lancer sur les mangemort qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans des hurlements et gémissement de douleur.

-Bon sang… rit Ron d'une voix tremblante, je ne voudrais pas être à la place des gars que croise Yuu… -Mikaela attrapa alors la tête d'un mangemort qu'il envoya valser contre un mur, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple fétu de paille, qui se fissura sous le choc- … Ni ceux qui croise Mika aussi, ajoutât-il précipitamment.

Or ceux qui semaient le plus de destruction était probablement Dumbledore et Voldemort les deux faisaient des trous dans les murs et utilisaient le mobilier des salles pour se le lancer mutuellement, l'ex-directeur de Poudlard anima même la statue du centre de la pièce pour que le centaure aille attaquer Voldemort qui siffla rageusement avant de l'éclater d'un rayon verdâtre mortel.

En cherchant, Harry croisa Sirius qui se battait contre Bellatrix, soutenant Neville blessé comme il le pouvait, il voulut passer son chemin, mais un faisceau lumineux lui frôla l'oreille le forçant à s'immobiliser, il venait de Bellatrix et visait Sirius qui éclatât de rire en écartant les bras :

-Allons ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! S'écria-t-il.

Un deuxième jet de lumière lui fonça dessus et Harry vit avec effrois le sourire de Sirius se faner, comprenant que la mort accourait à grande vitesse vers lui.

C'était la fin. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'Harry pensa pendant une fraction de seconde.

Un corps venait de se jeter devant Sirius, se prenant le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra de plein fouet.

Un hurlement s'éleva à travers la mêlé de sorciers, les figeant tous et leur faisant comprendre l'identité de la personne touché :

-YUU-CHAN !

La voix de Mikaela résonna dans toute la salle alors que le corps de Yuu s'affaissait sur lui-même, pourtant toujours debout.

Ce n'était pas normal se dit le survivant son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine, pourquoi Yuu était-il toujours sur ses pieds alors qu'il venait de se prendre le sortilège de la mort sur lui ? Ses cheveux ébènes lui cachant les yeux, on ne pouvait savoir s'il était indemne ou non.

Plus personne ne faisait un geste, l'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages ainsi que l'horreur. Harry entendis des pas derrière lui et vit du coin de l'œil Luna Lovergood s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche chancelante, se tenant son bras gauche blessé.

Ses cheveux blond ternes étaient complètement emmêlés, découvrant son front et mettant en avant ses yeux gris exorbité étonnamment vif et attentif par rapport à d'habitude. Elle s'arrêtât à ses cotés :

-Ils l'ont réveillé, dit-elle à mi-voix en tremblant.

-Réveillé quoi ? demanda Harry inquiet de voir son amie si calme et décalé habituellement perdre ses moyens.

-Notre jugement… Chuchotât-elle.

Au niveau de Yuu, rien n'avait changé à part que son épée venait de s'écraser au sol dans un bruit métallique résonant à travers la salle. Seul la monté et chute de sa poitrine révélait qu'il était vivant.

-Eh… dit nerveusement Sirius en voulant poser une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, ça va ?

Luna relava brutalement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-NON ! Cria-t-elle en tendant la main devant elle comme si ce geste pourrait avoir une quelconque influence sur le sorcier, ne fait pas ça ! Fuis !

-Hein ?

Yuu releva brutalement la tête, révélant deux yeux jaunes cerclé de noir, du sang noir coulant d'un œil. Une colonne de lumière l'engloutit soudain dans un bruit d'embrassement.

Sirius fut propulsé en arrière, roulant sur plusieurs mètres, Harry et les autres sorciers ne pouvait qu'observer ce qu'il se passait, impuissant, ne pouvant qu'avoir peur de ce qui allait émerger de cette lumière.

-Non…

La voix de Mikaela proche du sanglot les ayant rejoins le tira de ses pensés, le blond hoquetât en fixant la colonne de feu, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en déglutissant.

-Owari no seraph, répondit machinalement le vampire, « le séraphin de la fin » l'expérience la plus terrifiante de l'armée humaine…

-Donc Lu' était bien l'expérience dont tu avais parlé au banquet… dit doucement Luna, ses cheveux volants devant son visage.

Ils purent enfin distinguer quelque chose à travers la lumière, une forme noire étrange ne semblant pas le moins du monde humaine.

Dans un bruit de cristal brisé, la colonne de lumière éclatât, laissant voir ce qu'elle abritait, des halètements se firent entendre :

Les yeux jaune entouré de noir, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, Yuu se tenait droit devant eux. Mais ce qu'on distinguait le plus était la masse noire en forme d'ailes squelettiques lui sortant du dos.

-Les pécheurs doivent mourir, déclara-t-il d'une voix semblant doublé par une autre personne, ou plutôt une créature se dit Harry.

-Ils seront transformés en piliers de sel.

Il tendit une main devant lui, et comme pour appuyer ses propos, une lance faite entièrement de sel se matérialisa dans sa main.

-Un démon, c'est-un démon ! Hurla un mangemort complètement paniqué en pointant sa baguette sur Yuu avant de lui envoyer un sortilège.

Celui-ci n'atteint jamais sa cible : A quelque minimètres de la peau du séraphin, sans qu'il n'ai fait un geste, il s'évapora et la pupille jaune de Yuu se fixa sur le mangemort incriminé avant qu'il ne lève une main et que celui-ci soit réduit à un tas de sel.

-Mourrez pécheurs !

L'ange se fonça droit devant lui, tuant impitoyablement tout mage noir sur son chemin.

-Yuu-chan ! Arrête ! Hurla Mikaela en voulant accourir, mais Luna le reteint :

-Tu n'es pas assez fort pour l'arrêter, dit-elle, pas assez fort !

La panique se déchainait, il n'y avait plus de camps et Yuichiro avait pour l'instant prit pour cible les mangemort, tous tentaient de fuir.

Draco, apparut mystérieusement à leurs cotés parla :

-Pour l'instant c'est les mangemort… Mais après qui ?

Harry déglutit alors que Ginny poussait un cri d'horreur voyant un des serviteurs de Voldemort se faire empaler violement avant de se transformer en statue de sel qui s'effritât aussitôt.

En attendant, Mika et Luna poursuivaient leur discussion précipitée.

\- Laisse-moi ! Feula le vampire, je dois l'arrêter !

-Tu n'es pas assez fort je te dis ! Insistât la jeune femme, tu te feras balayer en un instant, tu ne peux rien face à un séraphin déchainé !

Une plainte les interrompit, ils se tournèrent pour apercevoir un mangemort acculé au mur par Yuu, sa baguette droite devant lui, tremblante, un mangemort aux cheveux aussi blonds que Draco.

-Papa ! S'écria d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Yuu leva sa lance, le regard impitoyable, avant de l'abaisser d'un mouvement vif.

Une expression de surprise totale, comme si la mort l'avait pris au-dépourvu, s'afficha un instant sur le visage de la statue de sel représentant Lucius Malefoy avant que celle-ci ne retourne à la poussière dans un léger bruissement.

-NOOOON !

Le mugissement de Draco fendit le silence de la salle, le jeune homme s'effondra à genoux, de lourds sanglots secouant ses épaules.

-Oh mon dieu… Hoquetât Hermione en lâchant Ron pour mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

-Yuu-chan… Murmura Mika médusé, maudit humains… Voyer ce que vos expériences ont fait… LUNA ! Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Je dois aller le sauver !

-Bien, déclara-t-elle le prenant par surprise, mais avant toute chose… Si tu veux l'arrêter tu devras faire un sacrifice… Un sacrifice qui te permettra d'avoir la force…

Un son bruyant détourna l'attention d'Harry pour la redirigé vers Yuichiro qui s'était immobilisé en plein milieu de la salle, un passage bordé de sel, d'anciens mangemort qu'il avait tué, formant un chemin droit à Voldemort et Dumbledore qui paraissait aussi estomaqué l'un que l'autre.

Yuu les fixa d'un regard impénétrable :

-L'un autant que l'autre avez péché, commençât-il de son étrange voix, tous deux êtes des êtres avides… Vous avez volé des vies… Et même fait preuve d'une concupiscence honteuse pour l'un de vous… L'heure du jugement est arrivée…

Lentement, il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et encore un second, accélérant petit à petit pour enfin se mettre à courir en direction des deux plus grand sorciers que l'histoire ait connue, Dumbledore semblait résigné.

Au moment ou le séraphin était proche des deux hommes, Bellatrix qui semblait avoir été oublié, surgit devant lui, dans le but de l'empêcher de frapper, mais une épée apparue de nulle part la transperça provoquant des cris choqués et un regard médusé de Voldemort voyant son meilleur serviteur mourir sous ses yeux.

Cela eut pour but d'arrêter Yuu qui dérapa légèrement, observant la femme autrefois si belle, la lame planté dans sa poitrine, s'étouffer lentement dans son sang, son regard se faisant de plus en plus vitreux jusqu'à que la dernière lueur de vie s'éteigne dans ses yeux.

Bellatrix Lestrange était morte.

Yuu tourna lentement la tête en direction de l'assassin de la mangemort : Mikaela, les yeux dissimulés sous ses épaisses mèches blondes, le bras ayant lancé l'épée toujours tendu en avant.

Il se redressa, laissant retomber sa main, se dirigeant vers le cadavre où était planté sa lame devenant de plus en plus rouge, se gorgeant du sang de sa victime tel un vampire.

Il ne paraissait pas affecté par le fait qu'il venait de tuer Aiharara Aiko. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie.

Yuu ne le quitta pas des yeux, le fixant sans ciller, suivant son déplacement.

Le blond parvenu devant le corps de Bellatrix plantât un pied sur le ventre de celle-ci, faisant pression dessus pour se permettre d'arracher l'épée de la poitrine de la femme dans un bruit de succion écœurant. Les sorciers frissonnèrent, révulsés par tant de barbarie.

Il leva la tête, montrant ses yeux à tous, des yeux rouges, rouges sang.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement alors qu'il se tournait vers Luna pour s'apercevoir que celle-ci tenait son poignet ensanglanté ou trônait deux marque de crocs.

-C'était la seule solution, lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua son regard.

Affalé au sol, Draco pleurait toujours, le survivant ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour prendre une grande inspiration.

-Ecarte-toi vampire, gronda Yuu, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça…

-Pourtant si… Murmura Mikaela en levant doucement sa lame gouttant de sang devant lui, il prit une inspiration tremblante avant que son regard ne se durcisse : Je vais t'arrêter !

La lance et l'épée s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas, Mika luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être repoussé.

-Tue la créature vampire ! Siffla soudainement Voldemort faisant se retourner le blond, distraction dont profitât Yuu pour désarmé Mikaela et lui pointer sa lance sous le menton :

-Se retourner est une mauvaise idée, dit-il froidement, je l'avais dit à Loth et sa femme* il y a bien des siècles… Tu es encore bien humain jeune vampire pour faire les mêmes erreurs qu'eux.

L'épée était trop loin réalisa Mika, il ne pourrait jamais la récupéré…

-Je suis devenu un vampire plein pour toi, déclara-t-il alors prenant au dépourvu l'ange qui cligna des yeux, pour toi Yuu-chan !

Le regard du séraphin flancha une seconde, un éclat de vert passant brièvement dans ses yeux.

S'il ne pouvait pas le vaincre par la force, Mikaela le vaincrait par un autre type de force : Celle de ses convictions et sentiments.

-Tu m'entends Yuu-chan ? Je sais que tu es encore là !

-Tais-toi ! Grogna l'ange en mettant sa main libre sur son crane, je vais te tuer !

Pourtant, sa lance ne bougea pas d'où elle était, le vampire y vit un signe encourageant. Il se releva sans se préoccuper qu'une arme soit pointée sur sa gorge.

-Tu vois, fit-il, tu ne peux pas me faire du mal !

-Stop… chuchotât Yuu en reculant légèrement. Mika fit un pas en avant.

-Eloigne-toi vampire ! Marmonna Yuu en secouant la tête comme aux prises d'une énorme migraine.

La lance de sel tomba au sol au même moment ou Mika l'entrainait dans une étreinte serré.

-Réveille-toi…

Le visage de Yuu se tordit avant qu'il ne pousse un hurlement de douleur pur qui en surpris plus d'un dans la salle. Mais Mikaela ne lâcha pas prise, même quand les ailes noirâtres laissèrent pleuvoir sur eux cette sorte de sang noir, se rétractant dans le dos de son ami d'enfance qui criait à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Le hurlement se fana, et Yuu s'affaissa mollement dans les bras de Mikaela, inerte.

…

Il parvenait à percevoir de la lumière à travers ses paupières fermé, il gémit en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur le paysage désert de son monde intérieur. D'un bond, Yuichiro fut sur ses pieds et tourna la tête en tout sens pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour se retrouver ici à un tel moment.

Il était en train de se battre, ça s'était sûr, songea-t-il. Ensuite il avait vu Sirius Black, l'alter-égo de Guren, affronter Bellatrix Lestrange en s'hurlant des insultes mutuelle avant que celui-ci ne face preuve d'arrogance et voie un sortilège vert fondre droit vers lui. Yuu n'avait pas réfléchit : Il n'avait pas pus sauver Guren ? Il sauverait son double.

Il s'était jeté avec désespoir droit devant lui et tout était devenu sombre.

-Tu es conscient ?

Yuu reconnu la voix immédiatement : Celle d'Ashuramaru venant droit vers lui, ses pas créant des nuages de fumés.

-Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-il directement.

Le démon claqua de la langue, et soupira :

-Tu l'as encore fait, se plaignit-il, tu as encore utilisé le pouvoir des anges… Et tu as tué. Beaucoup.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard en plein cœur, il tituba en arrière, une main sur sa poitrine.

-Tu… Tu plaisantes ? Articulât-il péniblement, l'impression que ses lèvres étaient engourdies.

-Malheureusement, non… Mais si ça peut te rassurer… Tu n'as que brutalement assassiné des mangemorts.

-Oh non…

Il s'effondra à genoux, se couvrant le visage de ses mains, comme pour se cacher du monde, de la honte et haine de lui qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

-Je suis vraiment un monstre, dit-il avec un rire jaune, vraiment…

-Ce n'est pas le moment, le réprimanda sévèrement Ashuramaru, tu as encore des gens à aider ! Peut importe si tu es un monstre, tu as dit que cela t'importait peu si tu pouvais protéger ta famille, alors fait le !

Les mots du petit démon lui donnèrent du courage, il se remit sur ses pieds, ses yeux reflétant une nouvelle détermination :

-Tu as raison, déclara-t-il, je dois les aider !

-Bien, approuva Ashuramaru, oh ! Au fait…

-Hm ?

-J'espère que tu apprécies le bouche à bouche pratiqué par un serpent.

-QUOI ?!

Mais c'était trop tard, Ashuramaru agitât la main avec une joie maligne et tout disparut.

…..

Le démon avait dit vrai, lorsque Yuu se réveilla il se faisait goulument embrasser par un serpent géant d'environs 3 mètres 50.

Traumatisé au plus haut point, il se débâtit furieusement en poussant des cris étouffé, le serpent se détacha et le fixa de ses yeux, l'air contrarié.

- _Tiens toi tranquille que je te face un langue-à-langue_ ! Dit-il d'une voix étrangement féminine.

Langue-à-langue ?

Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait appuyé contre quelqu'un, et qu'autours de lui, la bataille faisait de nouveau rage, mais en la faveur de l'ordre du phénix qui se jetait sur un nombre réduit de mangemort.

-Yuu-chan ! Dit Mika d'un air soulagé.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts inclina sa tête vers l'arrière pour voir que le vampire le tenait contre sa poitrine, or ce qui attira son regard fut les yeux désormais rouge de son ami.

Il se figea, et Mika s'en aperçu à voir comment il détourna les yeux.

-C'était l'unique solution pour t'arrêter, déclara Luna à ses cotés répondant à la place du blond, si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un c'est moi.

Elle lui montra les marques de crocs à son poignet.

-Non… Hoquetât Yuu des larmes coulant sur ses joues, la voix rauque, c'est de ma faute… Encore une fois…

La jeune femme et Mika secouèrent la tête, et Yuu remarqua du coin de l'œil les autres jeunes sorciers dont Harry et Draco regroupés autours de lui.

Le jeune serpentard le fixait avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir, un horrible pressentiment prit l'estomac de l'adolescent : Il n'avait tout de même pas…

-Si, fit Draco confirmant ses pensés, tu l'as tué… Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute… Mais pourtant… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère…

Yuichiro ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une inspiration fragile, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour être pardonné, mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment : Il se tourna vers Harry et le serpent géant :

-C'est le serpent de Voldemort ? S'enquit-il en se redressant, soutenu par Mikaela.

-C'est ça, répondit Harry.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous pour la tuer ?! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant son katana au sol, c'est un des horcrux de Voldemort !

-Minute… commença Harry pour être immédiatement interrompus par une voix furieuse.

- _Comment ça la tuer ?_

Marcel apparut au sommet du crane du serpent géant, sifflant rageusement montrant ses petits crochets. L'image du minuscule reptile sur la tête du géant était absolument ridicule, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas au vu de la situation.

- _Nagini est la femme de ma vie, wesh !_

Yuu manqua se s'étouffer et Harry passa une main sur son visage, l'air las.

- _Parfaitement_ , renchérit la prénommée Nagini, _et Marcel l'homme de ma vie ! J'ai quitté Tom pour lui !_

-C'est une blague ? demanda Yuu en montrant du doigt les reptiles.

-Non, soupira le survivant alors que les autres adolescents tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre cette conversation, ils sont réellement sérieux… Marcel refuse qu'on la tue…

-Comment ça ? Intervint Hermione.

-Marcel et Nagini ont décidé de vivre le grand amour suite à un coup de foudre, expliqua brièvement Harry.

Il eut un grand silence, durant lequel les sorciers et Mika fixèrent les serpents, l'un d'environs quatre mètre et le second de quelques centimètres, pouvait-ont leur expliquer comment un tel exploit serait possible ?

-Nous devons pourtant la tuer ! S'exclama Mikaela en fronçant les sourcils.

Nagini se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tentant vainement de faire les yeux doux au vampire. Or un serpent de trois mètre cinquante avec des crochets aussi grand qu'une main n'avait rien d'attendrissant.

-Il y à un moyen cependant, dit soudainement une voix désincarné.

Une brume noire s'éleva alors de l'épée du Yuu, les faisant brutalement reculer avec des geignements d'horreur, en particulier pour Draco qui n'avait jamais été témoin de ce phénomène. Ashuramaru, entouré de filament noirâtre se tenait à quelque centimètre du sol.

-Je pourrais détruire l'horcrux de l'intérieur, affirma-t-il, sans laisser de trace…

-Ashuramaru ? S'étonna Yuu, pourquoi tu es ici ? Non… Plutôt pourquoi voudrais-tu aider Nagini ?

-J'aime les serpents, dit le démon comme si cela répondait à tout.

Puis sans prévenir, il leva la main, et une brume noire entoura le serpent de Voldemort, la prenant par surprise au vu de son sifflement furieux.

Puis, comme poussé par un coup de vent, la brume s'évapora, laissant apercevoir Nagini en parfait état, l'air légèrement étonnée.

- _Aie_ , déclara-t-elle simplement, _ça fait mal… Vraiment…_ _Par contre je me sens… plus légère ?_

-C'est tout ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny avec surprise.

Au même moment, un hurlement retentit au coin apposé de la salle, coin ou Dumbledore et Voldemort se battaient en duel.

Ils virent avec surprise le seigneur des ténèbres se plier en deux une grimace de douleur déformant encore plus ses trais. Il se tourna vivement dans leur direction, fixant avec incrédulité Ashuramaru qui avait toujours la main pointé vers son serpent.

-Yo, humain, ricana le démon d'une voix qui résonna à travers la pièce, ça t'étonne ? Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Sinon savais-tu que j'avais été faire un tour dans tes souvenir et trouver tes horcrux ?

Les yeux du mage noire brulèrent d'une haine viscérale avant que celui-ci ne veuille s'élancer vers eux avec un hurlement digne d'un fou furieux possédé par le diable lui-même.

Mais Dumbledore veillait et lui bloqua la route, reprenant le combat avec son ancien élève.

Le petit démon tourna ses yeux rouge vers Harry, le mettant pour le coup mal-à-l'aise :

-Toi aussi tu ferais mieux de te débarrasser de l'horcrux, dit-il, mais je ne serais pas aussi gentil qu'avec le serpent… Il te faudra te battre pour obtenir le pouvoir…

Mika et Yuu se redressèrent, voulant lui ordonner de se taire, or le démon s'était déjà évaporé avec un rire amusé.

Les sorciers restèrent immobiles, cherchant à digérer ce que venait d'insinuer Ashuramaru, c'était faux n'est-ce pas ? Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers ceux des deux adolescents de l'autre monde. Luna souffla, l'air d'avoir comprit ce qui se passait.

-Attendez… Murmura Draco les yeux écarquillés, cette créature ne sous-entendait quand même pas qu'Harry serait…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, Neville déglutit.

-Si, avoua Mika en jetant un froid, Harry est bel et bien…

-Un horcrux, acheva Yuu.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment ? S'exclamèrent Fred et George en fixant un Harry paralysé avec incrédulité.

-Il y a de cela quatorze ans… Commença le vampire, lorsque qu'Harry fut choisi par la prophétie comme ennemi de Voldemort à la place de Neville Londubas –Neville hoquetât en palissant brusquement- il le marqua comme son opposant… Mais il fit une erreur… Sous-estimant la puissance de la protection qu'avait posé sur toi ta mère avec on sacrifice : En jetant le sortilège de la mort sur toi, celui-ci rebondit sur la barrière et le percutât de plein fouet, le réduisant à rien… Or en faisant cela, il n'aurait jamais prévu qu'une part de son âme resterait en toi… Harry… Tu es le dernier Horcrux qui le maintien en vie…

Le survivant ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte, soudains, tout devenait clair : Son lien avec Voldemort, pourquoi il pouvait voir ses pensés et souvenir, pourquoi il pouvait parler le fourchelang… Et tant de chose encore qui demeuraient dans l'ombre entrèrent dans la lumière, il comprenait désormais.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ashuramaru, Yuu avait la main posé dessus.

-Je vois… marmonna-t-il à mi-voix en baissant la tête, je comprends maintenant… Oui, vraiment…

-Comprendre quoi ? Grogna Draco toujours sous le choc.

-Ce que je dois faire.

Sans prévenir, il arracha l'épée démoniaque des mains de Yuichiro qui cligna des yeux perplexe, avant de la pointer sur sa poitrine.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

-Eh, Harry, tu ne compte tout de même pas… HARRY !

Trop tard, le cri de Draco fut brutalement interrompu par le bruit de la chair qui se déchire. L'épée planté dans la poitrine, Harry Potter le survivant tomba en arrière, les bras grand ouvert, comme s'il y accueillait la mort comme une vieille amie.

Des gouttelettes de sang volèrent devant les yeux du survivant, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que le noir envahisse sa vision fut les visages horrifiés de tous ses amis, oui, tous ses amis… Même Draco Malefoy.

Il sourit une dernière fois, et tout disparut.

….

-Harry ! Lève-toi ! Cria la voix de tante Pétunia en tambourinant contre la porte de son placard.

Le jeune Potter soupira et sortit dans le hall, époussetant la poussière de ses vêtements. Il ne devait pas trainer et préparer le déjeuner à sa famille s'il ne voulait pas se faire disputer.

Il se précipitât dans la cuisine, passant devant la forme imposante de l'oncle Vernont lisant le journal, et se mit au fourneau.

Alors qu'il grimpait sur le tabouret pour mieux accéder au placard, il se figea, le sentiment que quelque chose était faux le prenant soudainement. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa tache en cassant les œufs.

Il entreprenait de faire une omelette lorsque le même sentiment le reprit avec plus de force. Il fronça les sourcils oubliant momentanément ce qu'il faisait : Il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose n'était pas en place… Qu'il ne devrait pas être ici en ce moment…

-Harry ! Rugit l'oncle Vernont en levant le nez de son journal, tu fais bruler les œufs ! Enfant incapable !

En effet, une fumé noir s'élevait de la poêle il la retira brusquement du feu : La nourriture était irrécupérable réalisa-t-il avec un serrement au cœur, l'oncle n'allait pas être content…

Une forme imposante plana derrière lui, pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était l'oncle, celui-ci lui arracha la poêle des mains et la fixa avec désapprobation :

-Nous t'avons recueilli, dit-il, et tu trouves tout de même un moyen de gaspiller la nourriture ? C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? Nous prenons soins de toi, monstre !

Les paroles le heurtèrent de plein fouet, Dudley, son cousin, entra dans la cuisine abordant un sourire narquois.

-Encore en train de te faire disputer ? déclara-t-il, décidément… Tu es bon à rien… Lamentable !

Lamentable ? De nouveau se sentiment, encore. Tout ça ne semblait pas réel… Puis depuis quand Dudley connaissait-il des mots tel que « lamentable » ?

Les souvenirs revinrent en lui comme une claque violente, il se trouvait au ministère de la magie, pas ici dans la maison de son enfance où il avait dix ans ! Que ce passait-il donc ? Il s'était planter le katana dans la poitrine et…

Cette endroit était faux, réalisa-t-il, une illusion.

Oui, c'était ça : Une illusion, Dudley fronça les sourcils en claquant de la langue, agacé.

-Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda Harry en reculant.

-Zut, grogna son cousin d'une voix étrangement aigue, tu n'étais pas sensé me percer à jour !

Comme si son entourage n'était un bout de papier auquel on mettait le feu, il s'effrita le laissant flotter quelques secondes dans un espace sombre avant qu'une lueur se repende aux alentours et qu'il se retrouve au milieu d'une étendue nuageuse aux couleurs dorés du crépuscule.

-Où suis-je ? Se demanda-t-il en observant les alentours.

-Dans le monde intérieur de Yuu, dit une voix à sa gauche.

Il se tourna pour voir le démon de son alter-égo le fixer avec désapprobation, les pend de sa tunique/robe volant au gré de la légère brise.

-Vu que c'est avec Yuu que j'ai passé un contrat c'est son monde intérieur et non le tiens qui nous sert de paysage. Or je m'apprécie pas trop que tu souilles le monde de mon porteur vois-tu ?

La forme de menace présente dans le ton du démon fit hérisser les poils de la nuque d'Harry, il fixa nerveusement la créature qui elle-même ne cillait pas.

-Je voudrais que tu détruises l'horcrux en moi et me prête ton pouvoir pour vaincre Voldemort, déclara-t-il directement priant pour qu'Ashuramaru ne se jette pas sur lui.

Le petit démon haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire vint lentement fleurir sur son visage :

-Ca, commençât-il, c'est à toi de le faire.

Et il s'écartât, laissant voir à Harry la pire créature qu'il n'ait jamais vu de toute sa vie :

Un petit corps squelettique entièrement blanc, une tête recouverte de croute de sang purulente, des yeux blanc vide au paupière comme brulé ainsi qu'une langue bleue sortant d'une entaille rouge lui servant de d'yeux et autours de sa peau une sorte de mucus gluant, voila quel forme prenait les pires cauchemar.

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche, voulant s'empêcher de vomir ici, et tomba à genoux.

-Qu'est-ce…

-L'horcrux, dit Ashuramaru en fixant la créature avec dégout, si tu veux vaincre Voldemort tu dois le tuer avec ma lame… Pour faire simple je veux bien te prêter ma force pour un court laps de temps qui te permettra d'en finir…

-Vrai… Vraiment ? s'écria Harry avec espoir, tu ferais ça ?

-Oui, mais ce ne sera pas simple… Car tu devras me prouver ta force ! Seul les meilleurs on le droit de me tenir entre leurs mains !

Une lame se matérialisa entre la main aux ongles pointus du démon, et il la lança vers Harry où elle se plantât droite dans le sol.

-Bat-toi, dit-il, si tu me prouves que tu as la moindre once de force je t'aiderais… Je ne m'attends évidement pas que tu es 1% de la force physique et mentale de Yuu, mais je te laisse quand même une chance dans ma grande miséricorde…

Le démon était clairement en train de lui dire qu'il avait pitié de lui réalisa Harry, mais qu'il l'attaquerait tout de même.

Le survivant déglutit, attrapant timidement la poigné du katana qu'il tira péniblement du sol, se mettant maladroitement en garde comme il avait vu tant de fois Yuu et Mika le faire. Il était pourtant persuadé que sa posture était mauvaise, mais comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il chargea droit vers le démon avec un hurlement guttural.

Ashuramaru fit un pas sur le coté, et le survivant, emporté par son élan, alla s'écraser plus loin.

-Non, non, non, se moqua le plus petit, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras. Un katana est différent des épées comme celle de Griffondor n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander comment il savait à propos de l'épée de Griffondor, déjà le démon passait à l'attaque.

Il balança gauchement la lame devant lui, parant péniblement le bras du démon qui l'aurait transpercé, puis il se refit pousser en arrière tombant sur les fesses.

Une poursuite débutât alors, dans le rôle du chat le démon et de la souris Harry. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se retourner pour porter un coup à la créature, celle-ci l'évitait et il devait se remettre à fuir pour éviter d'être empalé.

-Allons, allons, le railla la créature, tu ne peux donc rien faire à part fuir ? Tu as vécus sur le sacrifice des autres !

-Tais-toi !

Pour une étrange raison, cette phrase avait mit le survivant hors de lui et il s'était jeter droit devant comprenant trop tard que le démon l'avait eut.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Ashuramaru lui envoya son pied dans le ventre lui coupant sa respiration et l'envoyant à terre.

Il enjamba son corps avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur lui.

-Eh bien… Soupira-t-il, tu n'es vraiment pas comme Yuu… C'est tellement ennuyeux…

-Et qu'à fait Yuu ? Demanda Harry en toussant tentant de repousser son assaillant.

-Il m'a ordonné de lui donner mon pouvoir… Renifla le démon, et sans même me dire bonjour. Sa détermination et envie de vengeance était si forte… Amour et désire s'enlaçaient… C'était sublime. Toi… Je ne ressens rien !

-La vengeance n'est pas une solution, dit Harry, de plus Yuu à retrouvé Mika ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut encore se venger ?

-Tu es bien naïf, gloussa Ashuramaru ses yeux pourpre brillant de malice, il hait toujours les vampires et veux faire payer à ceux qui on fait du mal à sa famille… Qu'ils soient humains ou non… Pour lui peut importe : Quiconque s'attaquera à sa précieuse famille mourra !

-Mais la vengeance est une mauvaise chose !

-Sottise ! Gronda le plus petit en enfonçant ses ongles dans la poitrine d'Harry provoquant un cri, sans vengeance, rien n'est accomplis ! Parfois pour trouver la paix il faut que la source de ses souffrances disparaisse… Les humains et leurs morales stupides… Crois-moi Harry… Sans un désir de vengeance tu ne vaincras jamais Voldemort.

Le survivant repensa à tous ce que le mage noire lui avait fait, à ce qu'il avait fait à ses proches, aux gens en général. Comment ne pas haïr une personne pareille ? Il réalisa avec surprise que le démon disait vrai, s'il voulait vaincre Voldemort, il devait le vouloir de toute ses forces, lui faire payer ses crimes.

Harry serra les dents :

-Donne-moi-ton-pouvoir ! Articulât-il en attrapant brutalement le bras du démon.

Celui-ci eut l'air surpris, puis il sourit ses yeux s'arrondissant et lui donnant l'air d'un enfant auquel on aurait fait un cadeau.

-C'est ça ! S'écria-t-il, laisse-toi aller à ton désir de vengeance ! Je vais te donner mon pouvoir pour quelques minutes ! Assure toi de me rendre à Yuu lorsque tu en auras finit ! Ceci est notre contrat !

-C'est notre contrat, répétât sombrement Harry alors qu'une brume noire l'enveloppait – il se leva se dirigeant vers la créature difforme habitant dans son esprit- et je compte bien le tenir.

Le katana fut entouré de filament noir, et Harry leva la lame au-dessus de sa tête.

….

-Harry, Harry ! Répétait inlassablement Hermione en secouant le corps inerte de son ami, il ne se réveille pas, gémit-elle.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il se réveille avec une épée planté dans sa poitrine ? dit Draco, il faut l'enlever !

Pendant que les jeunes sorciers débattaient de quoi faire, Mika et Yuu restaient paralysé, choqué par la décision du survivant. Autours d'eux, aucuns des adultes ne paraissaient avoir remarqué le drame qui se jouait à quelques mètre d'eux.

-Il… il est mort ? Chuchotât Mika.

-Non, répondit Yuu la respiration haletante, je crois qu'il se concerte avec Ashuramaru… Mais j'ai peur qu'il finisse possédé…

Il se tut brusquement, des bruits de surprise se faisant entendre.

Là, sur le corps d'Harry des sortes de tentacules d'ombres semblaient émaner de l'épée. La main du survivant s'anima soudains, comme de retour à la vie puis il arracha la lame de sa poitrine avant de se relever provoquant des hurlements horrifiés.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? Siffla Marcel se postant devant Nagini, ce qui ne servait strictement à rien.

Yuichiro vit avec incrédulité la plaie dans la poitrine d'Harry se refermer et des marques violettes en arabesque se rependre sur sa peau, son visage.

-Mon dieu, s'écria Ron, Harry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !

-Rien.

La voix du survivant sortit en un souffle.

-Je vais juste tuer Voldemort.

Et une explosion de filament noir eut lieu, l'entourant, l'ombre d'Ashuramaru apparut derrière lui :

-Yuu, déclara-t-il, je vais prêter mon pouvoir à Harry temporairement.

Plus loin, les sorciers avaient interrompus leurs combats pour s'apercevoir avec stupéfaction que le survivant venait d'accéder à une puissance inimaginable, Voldemort se tenait de nouveau plié en deux poussant des grognements de douleur.

-Sans désir de vengeance… Pas de victoire, déclara le survivant en surprenant plus d'un.

Puis il s'élança en avant vers Voldemort à une vitesse inhumaine.

Si quelques mangemort voulurent lui barrer la route, ils furent repoussés par un éclair blond décidé à aider Harry : Mikaela plus remonté que jamais.

Il créait un chemin pour le survivant réalisa Yuu.

De plus, les sorciers semblaient subjugués par la force dont faisait preuve le vampire, il enchainait parade, coup et esquive à une vitesse hallucinante le rendant quasiment invisible, chaque ennemi croisant sa route était balayé en à peine une seconde.

-Ca alors… Murmura Neville, c'est la véritable force de Mika ?

Yuu, toujours au sol, hocha la tête, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son alter-égo et au blond.

-Putain, jura Draco s'attirant des regards éberlués.

Lorsque le dernier mangemort fut écarté, Mika bifurqua à gauche, laissant la suite à Harry qui fonçait droit sur Voldemort.

-Ashuramaru ! Rugit-il, prête moi ta force !

Plusieurs katana apparurent et foncèrent sur Voldemort qui les fit disparaitre d'un sort, le visage couvert de sueur, le seigneur des ténèbres semblait mal-en-point.

Un sortilège vert jailli de la baguette de Voldemort, Harry l'évitât d'un bond impressionnant, atterrissant gracieusement sur ses pieds avant de reprendre sa course.

-C'est finit, murmura-t-il le coté tranchant du katana percutant un bouclier magique crée par son opposant, tous les horcrux sont détruit…

-Jamais ! Feula le mage noir en tentant de renforcer son bouclier où apparaissait plusieurs fissures. –Crois-tu que je vais me laisser tuer ?

-Oui.

Et le bouclier céda dans une myriade de petit polygone lumineux. Ashuramaru le traversa simplement avant d'entailler le torse de Voldemort qui en lâcha sa baguette, les yeux exorbités.

-Non… Gargouilla-t-il du sang se rependant sur sa peau blanchâtre alors qu'il tombait face contre terre, ses lèvres pale maculé de sang. Il toussa une où deux fois et l'étincelle rouge de ses yeux s'éteignit pour toujours.

Un silence religieux s'installa, tous fixaient avec incrédulité le corps sans vie du seigneur des ténèbres.

Puis un mangemort poussa un couinement d'horreur, brisant le silence, prenant la fuite suivit de ses derniers compatriotes encore debout.

Toujours sous le choc, personne ne fit un geste pour les arrêter, continuant de fixer Harry avec de grands yeux.

Il eut soudains des éclats de voix venant de plus loin, des pas se reprochant et au même moment ou une brume noire entourait Harry et qu'il s'effondrait à terre sans force, Cornélius Fudge et un groupe d'auror entrèrent en trombe dans le hall avant de s'immobiliser face à la scène leur faisant face.

-Il est mort… Dit la voix de Tonk, il est mort… VODEMORT EST MORT !

Des cris de joies et d'allégresses s'élevèrent prenant au dépourvut Fudge et compagnie qui semblaient complètement perdu. Les sorciers se jetèrent sur le survivant qui sourit péniblement en sentant Draco l'étreindre si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir. Mc Gonagall sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et en passa un à Rogue qui l'accepta pour coup.

Tonk, Lupin, Sirius et Maugrey se regroupaient autours du survivant avec les autres.

Yuu se releva difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas pantelant vers Harry, les sorciers s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

-Harry, dit-il en souriant, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à avoir le pouvoir d'Ashuramaru… Je me trompais et en suis bien content !

Il se baissa et ramassa le katana qu'il remit dans son fourreau, puis il se tourna vers Mika qui fixait le cadavre de Voldemort comme s'il allait se relever à tout moment. Yuichiro ne le prévint pas : Il se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa en face de tous attirant des sons étranglés. Mrs Weasley poussa même un couinement surpris et Sirius s'en retrouva bouche bée.

Fred et George levèrent les bras au plafond en criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « hourrah ».

Des sifflements se firent entendre et les deux adolescents se séparèrent, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

-Pourrait-on me dire ce qui se passe ! S'exclama la voix de Fudge en descendant les marches suivit de ses aurors, qu'elle est ce bazar et pourquoi y à-t-il un cadavre ici ! Et pourquoi dites-vous que c'est celui de Vous-savez-qui ?!

-Messieurs le ministre, déclara soudain un des auror, un homme brun aux yeux étrangement jaunes, c'est… c'est réellement Vous-savez-qui !

Fudge fit volte-face, fixant le corps allongé au sol avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence.

-Mais… mais comment ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Parce-que vous ne nous avez pas crus, dit Dumbledore, nous avons dû régler le problème par nous même…

Le ministre s'effondra à genoux, le remord l'accablant probablement.

-Mais c'est finit maintenant, dit Neville d'une voix douce.

Pour la énième fois, des cris virent les interrompre, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui montrait Mika et Yuu du doigt, effectivement les deux jeunes hommes brillaient d'un éclat doré.

-Oh, fit Mikaela comme si c'était normal, il semble que nous rentrions chez nous…

-Quoi ! S'écria Draco, déjà ?

-Apparemment, soupira Yuichiro avec un sourire triste, le temps de adieux est venu.

-Oh non… gémit Ginny, nous venions à peine de devenir réellement amis…

Les visages heureux firent place à ceux triste.

-Luna, dit Mika, merci pour tout…

-Mais de rien, répondit la jeune sorcière, mais fait attentions… Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines…

Les deux habitants de l'autre monde hochèrent la tête le regard grave.

-Merci pour tout, dit à son tour Harry, sans vous rien n'aurait été accomplis…

La lumière dorée se fit plus intense, leurs corps commençaient déjà à devenir transparents.

- _Attendez-nous_ ! S'écria Marcel suivit de Nagini en rampant vers eux _, on vient_ !

Les deux reptiles entrèrent en contacte avec la lumière et eux aussi devinrent transparent.

-Oh mon dieu, gémit Yuu, que vais-je à Shinoa et aux autres ?

-Quelle ironie, rit Dumbledore, te voila repartit avec le serpent de Tom !

Yuichiro secoua la tête, et leur sourit.

-Venir dans ce monde à été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé !

-A moi aussi, ajoutât Mika.

Ils disparaissaient de plus en plus.

Dans un dernier geste, Luna tendit une main vers eux.

Mika fit de même, son membre lumineux s'arrêtant à quelques centimètre de celui de la jeune fille, ils savaient que s'ils tentaient de se toucher, leurs mains de s'atteindraient pas. Désormais, tout un monde les séparait.

-Adieux… Et merci pour tous.

Et la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant que la lumière dorée les engloutisse et qu'il ne ferme les yeux furent toutes ces personne devenue importante à leurs yeux.

Ces personnes devenues leur seconde famille.

Tout disparut.

…

*Référence biblique.

Et voila… Finit… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… A part vous remercier pour vos encouragements et remarques qui m'ont pousse à continuer et à tenter de corriger mes erreurs… Merci… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de pleurer… Enfin c'est peut-être à cause du fait que j'écoute un ost de Pandora Hearts… Ce truc me déprime et me rend nostalgique… Bref… Comme vous le savez… **Un chapitre bonus sera écrit !**

 **Nous y découvrirons des alter-égo dans des histoires inédites ! Yuu et Mika tenterons à expliquer à Shinoa & co d'où vienne ces serpents XD et bien évidement j'ai besoin de vous pour animer le question/réponse sur n'importe quel personnage (les pauvres devront y répondre d'eux même…) ! Bien sûr cela n'aura lieu que si vous leur posez des questions… Alors n'hésitez pas ! **

**Si vous avez des propositions aussi…**

Bon… Review ? Ce serait sympa de dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic dans son ensemble. A bientôt pour un nouveau cross-over… Peut-être.


	15. Chapter 15

Aiiwa : Merci pour tes commentaires !

Angel-944 : merci ^^

Laeryth : Oui ! Tout est LIE ! (yeeeh) Nop, pas d'allusion phalique, je n'y est même pas pensé sur le coup XD

Lakesong : Merci beaucoup !

Yuu Kirkland : Merci, c'est vrai que c'était un peu brutal, mais c'était le but ^^

Guest : Pas vraiment dans un sac non XD

Arya39 : Oups j'ai plagié Luffy ? Bref, merci pour tous ses commentaires ! Sinon yep, ça serait marrant qu'Harry ait été « contaminé » par l'empreinte magique de Yuu ou pire ! Son comportement ! Tu imagines ? Il devient tsundere XD

Crystalin : Nop pas Miraculous Ladybug, désoler, je ne connais que de nom et à cause d'un délire qu'une amie et moi nous sommes tapés dessus… Mais il existe un cross-over comme ça sur Ao3 ^^

Mikayuu : Bien évidement ! Erza et Yuu seraient les meilleurs amis du monde XD (Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je les imagine trop bien s'entendre… Ils sont pareils après tout dans un sens)

Shino12 : It's very interessant idea ! Bur I don't know if I can write story like that… I don't know but if you are interest by story like this I writted one.

….

Chapitre 15

Yuu sortit du hangar avec Mika, après avoir été possédé pendant plusieurs heures il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Voila quatre mois que l'équipe entière, suite à l'événement de Nagoya, s'était installé sur une petite colline verdoyante proche de la mer habité par quelque humains.

Le jeune homme repéra très vite Kimizuki coupant du bois et Narumi l'assistant pendant que Yoichi entretenait un feu et que les deux jeunes femmes du groupe transportaient des aliments qu'elles jetaient sans ménagement dans une énorme marmite semblable à un chaudron. Kimizuki étant occupé à couper le bois, il ne remarquait pas que Mitsuba et Shinoa n'épluchaient même pas les légumes.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Yuu et Mika était rentré du monde d'Harry & Co comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler, avec eux, Marcel et Nagini, deux serpents dont un de 3 mètre 50 les avaient accompagné et se cachaient désormais dans la forêt avoisinante. Le monde des sorciers leur manquait à vrai dire, et ses habitants plus particulièrement. Apres avoir vaincus le mage noir ils avaient été automatiquement transporté à Nagoya où la bataille faisait toujours rage. Un choc pour eux qui venait déjà de sortir victorieux d'une guerre.

-Oh ! Bonjour Yuu, vampire ! Salua Narumi en les voyant arriver, ça va ?

-Oui, merci, répondit Yuu, besoin d'aide ?

-Laisse tomber Yuu-san, dit Shinoa son éternel rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres, viens plutôt nous aider avec Mika à lancer ces aliments dans la marmite !

-Lancer… ? Euh… Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abords les éplucher non ?

-On s'en fiche ! S'écria Mitsuba en envoyant une tomate entière dans la marmite alors qu'ils s'écartaient pour éviter une gerbe d'eau bouillante.

-SHINOA ! MITSUBA ! Hurla soudains Kimizuki en bondissant sur ses pieds, je vous ai dit qu'il fallait éplucher et couper avant de jeter ! Vous ne comprenez décidément rien !

Mikaela soupira, mais consentit à sourire en entendant le rire de Yuu qui trouvait la dispute amusante, Narumi grommela quelque chose à propos de « gamins irresponsables » alors que Yoichi affichait un sourire nerveux :

-Je crois que je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas une grosse passoire ou quelque chose qui nous permettrait de récupérer les légumes… Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils cuisent.

Sans attendre, il se précipitât vers la forêt où se trouvait un petit cabanon contenant plusieurs objets qui pourraient leur venir en aide, en attendant, Kimizuki s'était mit à poursuivre Shinoa qui avait encore dû lui faire une remarque désobligeante.

-Cette gamine est horrible, grogna Narumi.

-Et ne parlons pas de son alter-égo, murmura Mika en se souvenant de Pansy Parkinson.

-De qui ?

-Non, rien.

Yuichiro gloussa de nouveau attirant un regard étonné de la part du plus vieux des trois. Au même moment, un cri de terreur venant de la forêt retentissait avant que Yoichi en émerge poursuivit par un serpent géant sifflant furieusement.

-A l'aide ! Hurla-t-il en agitant les bras en tout sens, impossible de le toucher avec Gekkoin !

Les deux adolescents ayant voyagés entre les mondes le reconnurent immédiatement, mais déjà les humains invoquaient leurs armes démoniaques. Yuu se jetât en avant, devant le serpent qui se figea en reconnaissant son maitre.

- _Oh, Yuu-chan_ ! dit-elle, _écarte toi veux-tu ? Cet humains à failli écraser mon Marcel chéri !_

- _Ouais_ ! Renchérit Marcel apparaissant soudains sur la tête de Nagini _, cette bestiole ne sais même pas ou mettre ses pieds !_

-Yuu ! Bouge ! Lui cria en même temps Mitsuba en levant sa hache, on vient de trouver notre repas !

-Tu te moque de moi ! rétorqua Kimizuki, on va le tuer oui ! Une telle créature ne doit pas roder par ici ! C'est un anaconda ! On les trouve en Afrique normalement.

Ce fut Mika qui calma la situation, il s'approcha doucement de Nagini en lui mettant une main sur le crane, sous les halètements surpris des humains.

-Vous voyez, déclara le vampire elle ne nous fera rien, elle est gentille, c'est juste que Yoichi à manquer d'écraser son mari, Marcel.

Les adolescents le fixèrent interdit alors que Nagini contournait le vampire pour monter sur les épaules de Yuu où elle s'enroula à la manière d'une écharpe. Une écharpe de plusieurs kilos sur le dos.

Un son étranglé échappa des lèvres de Shinoa ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami ne bronchait même pas.

-On pourrait m'expliquer ce bordel ! Eclatât soudain Narumi, pourquoi diable un serpent géant est ici ! Et pourquoi il semble avoir été domestiqué par Yuu !

-Euh… marmonna Yuichiro mal-à-l'aise.

- _T'as d'la bouffe_ ? Demanda en même temps Marcel

- _Tais-toi_ ! Siffla le jeune homme sans ce rendre compte qu'il venait d'utiliser le fourchelang en face de ses amis.

Ceux-ci restèrent un moment immobile, Yoichi cligna des yeux alors que Mika portait une main à son visage comme fatigué de la bêtise de son ami.

-Yuu-chan, commença-t-il, tu viens de parler en fourchelang devant tout tes amis…

-Fourche-quoi ? répétât Kimizuki.

-Fourchelang, soupira le vampire, la langue des serpents, Yuu-chan peux la parler et comprendre.

De nouveau le silence. Yuichiro jetât un regard contrarié à son compagnon, pourquoi leur révélait-il cela ?

-QUOI ?!

Le hurlement de Mitsuba les fit tous sursauter Marcel et Nagini sifflèrent faisant reculer les humains qui les fixèrent dans la crainte.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Narumi aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, comment un humain normal pourrais comprendre des serpents ?

-A cause du gène séraphin ? Proposa timidement Yoichi.

-C'est ça, tous ceux qui dispose de ce gène ayant été au moins activé une fois peuvent communiquer avec les serpents, les éclaira Yuu d'un ton professionnel que ses amis ne lui connaissait pas.

-Donc Mirai aussi ? Demanda Kimizuki.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts hocha la tête.

-Très bien, intervint Shinoa en tapant du pied sur le sol, les bras croisé et sourcils froncés : -Mais ça ne nous explique pas d'où vienne ces serpents !

Elle en était revenue à la question principale, les deux voyageurs des mondes se jetèrent un regard pleins d'incertitudes n'échappant pas à l'équipe, leur dire où non ? Sur les épaules de Yuu, Nagini s'était mise en tête avec Marcel d'aplatir les mèche rebelle de leur propriétaire qui grognait à chaque fois que les serpents se laissaient tomber lourdement sur son crane.

-Alors ? Insistât la jeune femme avec impatience.

Finalement Mika choisi de répondre :

-D'où ils viennent ? D'un autre monde ! Marcel à rencontrer Yuu à Poudlard une école de magie en Angleterre lorsque son alter-égo participait à un match de Quiddich, pour Nagini elle était à l'origine à Voldemort, le pire mage noir de l'époque dans l'autre monde. Elle nous à rejoins lorsque qu'Harry Potter lui à planter Ashuramaru dans le ventre et tuer.

Yuichiro paraissait sur le point de faire une syncope, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte il fixait son ami avec la stupéfaction la plus complète. Le reste du groupe avait approximativement la même réaction que Yuu, à savoir complètement choqués.

-Quelle imagination ! Rit Narumi au bout d'un moment de façon forcé, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

-Tu pourrais sourire lorsque tu plaisantes ! S'écria Kimizuki avec colère, en effet, le blond avait gardé un visage impassible durant toute sa tirade.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Mika ! S'étrangla Yuu paniqué, ça ne va pas la tête ?

-Effectivement, se moqua Shinoa, le jour où je te croirais sera le jour ou le ciel nous tombera sur la tête !

Or, comme si une puissance supérieure était à l'écoute, un bruit de craquement sourd retentissait fendant l'air et une ombre soudaine les engloutissait. Mikaela eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme sombre tomber vers eux avant que celle-ci s'écrase au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient, manquant de peu la chef d'escadron aux cheveux violet.

Les oiseaux ne gazouillaient plu, les insectes s'étaient tut, et les adolescents fixaient avec des yeux rond la male en cuir qui venait d'atterrir au sol.

-Tu… Tu disais quoi déjà ? Déclara Mitsuba d'une voix chevrotante, il semble qu'on va devoir le croire… Ahah…

Pétrifiés, les jeunes gens ne bougeaient plus, toujours sous le choc de l'apparition soudaine. Seul Yuu eut le courage de s'avancer pour voir une enveloppe sur la malle aux armoiries de Poudlard un grand P stylisé entouré par un blaireau, un aigle, un serpent et un lion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yoichi en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Une lettre de Poudlard, répondit Yuu distraitement la gorge noué.

-Poudlard ? Dit Kimizuki, ce n'est pas l'école qu'à mentionné Mika ? Attend ?! C'était vrai ?

-Je crois que des explications s'impose, les coupa Mikaela, je vais éclaircir tout cela, libre à vous de nous croire ou non.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entama un récit de ce qui était arrivé à Nagoya réellement, leur arrivé dans le monde de la magie, les rencontre qu'ils avaient fait, les alter-égo, les horcrux et leur victoire sur Voldemort.

A la fin, tous avait la bouche ouverte fixant les deux voyageur des mondes avec des yeux digne d'un merlan-frit.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?!

-Des alter-égo ?

-Un autre monde ?

-Un mage noir qui n'avait pas de nez ?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Mitsuba !

-Bien évidement ! Pas de nez ! T'imagine ça ? Berk !

-Berk en effet, approuva Yuichiro.

-STOP ! Hurla Shinoa en les faisant taire, sans vouloir douter de vous, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ?

-Le fait qu'une malle soit tombée du ciel ? Déclara aimablement Narumi.

-Bon ok, grogna la jeune femme de mauvaise grâce, admettons que ce soit vrai… Qu'y à-t-il dans cette malle ?

-Je propose d'abords de lire la lettre, dit Yuu en décachetant celle-ci, si les jumeaux Weasley l'on trafiqué je préfère être avertit…

-Les jumeaux Weasley ? Fit écho Narumi.

-Hm ? Marmonna le jeune séraphin, juste deux jumeaux très farceur dont il faut se méfier.

En parlant de cela, la lettre était des jumeaux :

 _Yo Hime, Mika._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! Grace à Dumbledore nous avons trouvé un moyens de vous envoyez cette lettre, ainsi que la malle dont le contenu devrait énerver Hime. Si vous voulez savoir, nous vous sommes tous éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait ! Votre départ à été vraiment précipité, Hermione à pleuré, Draco aussi (Aie ! Cet idiot, qui est désormais « ami » avec nous lit par-dessus notre épaule ! Nous sommes en ce moment en train d'éviter ses sorts et ses cris de protestation !) Sinon nous sommes tous heureux et vous remercions mille fois pour votre aide !_

 _Bien à vous : Tous._

Yuu aperçu soudain une autre feuille dans l'enveloppe, intrigué, il la sortit avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Mika se pencha par-dessus son épaule avant de l'imiter, en effet : Le bout de papier était une photo, une photo de Poudlard.

L'immense château se distinguait nettement avec son lac derrière une foule d'élèves et professeur amassé devant l'objectif, or ce qui les perturba fut qu'eux aussi était sur la photo, probablement un truquage des jumeaux en conclurent-ils.

Ils se voyaient tout deux entouré par leur alter-égo et les autres sorciers tel qu'Hermione, Ron et d'autre encore. Ils voyaient Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore ainsi que Rogue dans le coin gauche de la photo, le directeur agitant la main devant l'objectif. Plus loin, Luna regardait partout sauf devant elle, pointant parfois un doigt vers un nuage qu'elle signalait à sa voisine, Ginny entouré par ses frères ainés, dont Charlie et William que Yuu reconnu à leur chevelure flamboyante. Ils virent même Sirius et Lupin, l'ex-prisonnier d'Azcaban paraissait avoir rajeuni accentuant légèrement sa ressemblance avec Guren, désormais, il devait être libre et Peter Pettitgrow en prison.

-C'est… s'étrangla Yuichiro les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est un beau souvenir, murmura Mikaela sa bouche s'étirant légèrement.

Curieux, les humains s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui mettait leurs coéquipiers dans cet état, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir une image animé !

-Quel est cette sorcellerie ! S'écria Mitsuba en bondissant en arrière.

-C'est le cas de le dire, ricana Yuichiro, c'est Poudlard, l'école de magie ! Et ici (il indiqua Harry) c'est mon alter-égo !

-Euh… fit Kimizuki en redressant ses lunettes, c'est vrai qu'il te ressemble mais il semble… Euh…

-Moins joli ? Proposa Narumi… je veux dire que Yuu à une meilleurs tête simplement ! ajoutât-il précipitamment en voyant Mika se mettre à grogner.

-C'est qui ça ? Demanda soudain Shinoa en montrant du doigt Luna qui rêvassait.

-Oh ? C'est Luna ! L'alter-égo de Mitsuba ! Elle est absolument géniale ! Son père est le propriétaire du chicaneur un journal délirant.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Mitsuba intrigué, il y d'autre alter-égo ici ?

-Oui, répondit Mika, ici : Neville Londubat, le double de Yoichi, là… Percy je crois… Celui de Kimizuki.

-Il a des lunettes aussi ! Gloussa Shinoa s'attirant un regard noir du garçon aux cheveux roses.

-Et là… poursuit Mika sans faire attention aux commentaires, c'est Draco Malefoy, mon double…

Des pouffements se firent entendre, lorsqu'ils avaient vu la coiffure du blond avec du gel, ils se turent immédiatement lorsque Mika leur jetât un coup d'œil.

-Il y à d'autre alter-égo ? Guren et Shinya peut-être ? Fit Yoichi en désignant Sirius et Lupin.

-Yep, répondit Yuu, même que l'alter-égo de Shinya est un loup-garou.

Des rires retentirent, clairement amusé de ce fait.

-Et ici ? Interrogea Kimizuki en désignant Ginny, on dirait Mirai… Ne me dite pas que…

-Si, murmura doucement Yuu, c'est l'alter-égo de ta sœur.

-Ca fait bizarre de la voir debout, soupira le garçon aux cheveux rose avec un soupir, j'espère voir Mirai avec un tel visage heureux un jour…

Ils se turent, gêné par l'ambiance nostalgique qui se dégageait de leur bretteur, puis Shinoa rompit le silence :

-Alors qui à-t-il dans cette malle ?

Les adolescents reportèrent leur attention sur la malle, ou les serpents avaient élus domiciles dessus.

D'un mouvement de main, Mikaela les écartât nonchalamment, s'attirant des claquements de mâchoires agacés et des cris venant de Mitsuba terrifiée par les reptiles.

-Bon… On ouvre ?

Son ami d'enfance hocha la tête et le rejoins pour soulever le couvercle avant de se figer. Il s'empourpra brusquement alors que Mika laissait échapper une exclamation surprise.

-Comment ont-ils eut cette photo ? S'exclama-t-il, aucun reporteur de la Gazette du sorcier n'était là pourtant !

Voyant que Shinoa s'approchait les yeux brillants de mauvaise intention, Yuu s'empara brusquement du journal, prenant bien garde à cacher la première page avant de le jeter dans le feu en-dessous de la marmite.

-Hey ! Protestât la chef d'escadron.

-Yuu-chan… Soupira Mika alors que son compagnon s'essuyait le front l'air extrêmement soulagé.

Les autres humains se contentaient de regard consternés.

-Zut, grogna Shinoa, attendez, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose là-dedans !

Et sans attendre, elle plongea dans la malle avant d'en ressortir les mains remplie de tissus : Les vêtements de Mika et Yuu qu'avaient achetés dans l'autre monde.

-C'est à vous ? S'extasia Yoichi en approchant et se saisissant d'une chemise blanche avec une coupe intéressante, waouh !

-Effectivement, approuva Narumi, vous aviez la belle vie !

-C'est le cas de le dire, répondit Yuu avec un air nostalgique.

-Oh oh oh ! Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

La voix de Shinoa le tira de ses pensés et ses yeux tombèrent sur la jeune femme qui tenait entre ses mains une sorte de collier vert ras-de-cou.

-Ils l'on envoyé ?! S'écria Yuu furieusement, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre !

-C'est pour toi ? Demanda Kimizuki en pointant le collier du doigt, retenant à grande peine un gloussement.

-Oui, répondit Mikaela à la place de son compagnon, Fred et George le lui avait donné à Noel, il n'a pas vraiment aimé.

Mitsuba éclatât de rire, bientôt suivie par ses camarades, sauf Shinoa qui venait de sortir une petite boite qui se trouvait dans le fond de la malle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Grommela le séraphin du groupe un mauvais pressentiment le prenant aux tripes.

Et il avait raison, la boite fut ouverte et il vit avec horreur de petite fiole de potion rouge apparaitre.

-Oh non… gémit-il en se couvrant le visage.

-Il y à une note ! S'écria la meneuse d'équipe en se saisissant d'une petite feuille voyons… c'est de l'anglais… C'est marquer… Faite en… bonne usage ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tant mieux, dit soudain Mika, j'en avais perdu pas mal lors de notre fuite.

La tête de Yuichiro se redressa si vite que ses coéquipier jurèrent l'avoir entendue craquer. Non… Mika n'avais tout de même pas…

Le vampire s'empara des fioles qu'il glissa dans sa poche provoquant un tintement indiquant qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules dedans. Puis il se tourna vers Yuu et déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Tu sais, rester inactif pendant quatre mois c'est fatiguant, maintenant qu'on en à plusieurs si on s'y remettait ?

-MIKA !

Tellement rapide qu'il en étonna ses amis, Yuu bondit droit sur le blond toute griffe dehors, laissant les humains sous le choc alors que le vampire affichait un rictus moquer en évitant les coups de son ami d'enfance qui hurlait des phrases incompréhensibles, le visage tellement rouge qu'il paraissait qu'il allait exploser à tout moment.

-Euh… Il se passe quoi là ? S'enquit Narumi.

\- Aucune idée… Répondirent Kimizuki et Yoichi en cœur.

Et Marcel et Nagini se joignirent à la course poursuite en poussant des sifflements enthousiastes provoquant encore plus de chaos.

-Il semblerait que ce monde les aient rendus fou, marmonna Mitsuba.

Plus loin, Shinoa venait de trouver un « mode d'emplois » des fioles, une expression choquée s'inscrivit pendant une seconde sur son visage, ainsi qu'une attristé, puis un rictus tordit son visage : les deux jeunes hommes allaient souffrir.

…..

 **Réponse aux questions aimablement posés !**

Dans une salle mal-éclairé se trouvait une énorme table, digne de celle de la grande salle de Poudlard, où des assiettes bien remplie trônaient. Autours de cette table était rassemblés plusieurs convives qui se jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux, la plupart, étrangement étaient ligotés, sauf pour quatre personnes dont deux serpents qui s'empiffraient joyeusement en envoyant à leurs voisins des morceaux de nourriture qui allaient se loger dans leurs cheveux.

Tout au bout de la grande table de banquet, sur un trône argenté et bleu, se trouvait l'auteur de cette fanfiction : Neko Gina, un verre de vin couteux en main et dans l'autre, une liasse de papier qu'elle lisait attentivement, un rictus tordant ses trais.

-Bon, déclara-t-elle en posant les copies, il semble que des lecteurs on eut la gentillesse de nous mettre des questions…

Des gémissements bruyant retentirent et les prisonnier… Disons plutôt convives, cherchèrent à se détacher pour fuir. Un des plus empressé était Draco Malefoy qui fit basculer sa chaise tombant avec elle sur Makoto Narumi qui poussa un cri de douleur en jurant.

-Pourquoi on est attaché ? demanda Neville Londubas l'air inquiet, ce sont juste des questions non ?

-Juste des questions ? S'exclama Yuichiro Hyakuya avec incrédulité, ça c'est pour toi ! Moi je suis le personnage principal ! Autant dire que je m'attends au pire !

-Ne soit pas si effrayé, Yuu-san, gloussa Shinoa Hiragii, la seule personne à ne pas être ligoté avec Shinya, son frère adoptif (sans compter Marcel et Nagini). –Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien à craindre !

-Parle pour toi !

-Euh… dit une voix masculine, pourrait-ont me dire pourquoi je suis _aussi_ attaché ?

Dumbledore cligna des yeux en essayant d'atteindre sa baguette dans sa poche, d'un simple regard désapprobateur, Neko Gina l'en dissuada balayant la foule du regard.

-Très bien, commença-t-elle, ici sont réunit les personnages d'Harry Potter et Owari no Serpah pour répondre aux questions des lecteurs… Des remarques avant de commencer ?

-Oui ! Hurla Voldemort placé tout seul dans un coin de table, attaché et scellé avec des papiers/fuda de la JIDA, pourquoi je suis là ?

-Aucune idée, ricana Ferid Bathory aux cotés de Crowley Eusford, il semblerait juste que tu sois tellement laid que tu es été mit à l'écart…

Voldemort voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Neko Gina lui jetât un sortilège _Silencio_.

-Voila, déclara-t-elle, bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer… Guren… Ne tente même pas de te libérer avec l'aide de Mahiru no Yo… Bref… Oooh !

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'auteur avant qu'elle ne lève la tête de la liasse de papier.

-Il semblerait que la première question soit pour Yuu-chan et Mika-kun…

-Oh non ! Pitié !

-Relâche-nous immédiatement humaine ! S'exclama Mikaela en montrant les dents.

-La question est… _Comment était votre première fois ? Tout en détail *yeux qui brillent façon Shinoa* Douloureuse pour Yuu-san ? Excitante ? Format BDSM ?_

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle, ponctué par les ricanements discrets des habitants de Poudlard alors que les personnalités d'Owari restaient figées. Puis finalement Guren éclatât :

-Qui… Qui à fait ça ! Dites-moi ! Je vais le castrer !

Mika déglutit et tenta de se faire aussi discret que possible.

-Yuu… Bafouilla Mitsuba le rouge aux joues, tu… tu n'as quand même pas…

-Si ! S'écria une voix fluette les surprenants.

Dobby apparut mystérieusement près de l'auteur, lui tendant un paquet enveloppé d'où des gémissements de souffrance s'élevaient.

-Dobby à même posé un test de grossesse sur la commode de Monsieur Yuu !

-C'était toi ! S'exclama Yuichiro se rendant compte trop tard qu'il ne pourrait plus nier ce qui c'était passé désormais, le regard brillant, Shinoa en profitât :

-Oh oh… Alors comme ça Yuu-san n'est plus « cerise » ? Et… Un test de grossesse ? Cette créature a dû voir de drôle de choses pour croire ça… Tu ne penses pas ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question ! Protestât le jeune homme en secouant violement la tête, jamais !

Shinoa grogna dépitée, mais c'était sans penser à l'auteur qui se leva, mettant bien en vue le paquet que Dobby lui avait amené quelque secondes auparavant et qui poussait des plaintes stridentes.

-Ceci, commença-t-elle est… Un plat préparé par Shinoa et Mitsuba spécialement à ma demande !

Et dans un geste gracieux, elle enleva le paquet faisant découvrir aux personnes présentes une vision qui hanterait leurs pires cauchemars.

De couleur verte maladive et des tentacules bougeant faiblement sur les bords du plat, la nourriture des deux jeunes femmes ne ressemblait à rien de comestible, de plus, les tentacules gémissaient !

-Si vous ne répondez pas aux questions… reprit dangereusement Neko Gina en plissant les yeux, vous devrez manger un morceau de ce… Truc ! Et même les vampires !

Le regard terrifié, les personnes présentes ne pouvaient qui fixer la chose avec horreur se demandant ce qu'il leur arriverait si par malheur ils ingéraient de tel aliments.

-Très bien ! Hurla alors Mika, Yuu-chan et moi l'avons fait ! Plusieurs fois même ! En réalité Yuu-chan est assez doux quand on en vient à ce genre de chose et…

-MIKA ! JE VAIS TE TUER SI TU NE LA BOUCLE PAS MAITENANT !

-Il a fait aussi beaucoup de bruit, ajoutât Fred malicieusement, n'est-ce pas Harry, Hermione ?

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête sous le regard mortifié de Kimizuki et Yoichi.

-Détachez-moi ! Hurla Guren secouant sa chaise dans ses tentatives d'évasions, . ! Comment à-t-il osé déflorer mon fils !

-Mon alter-égo est effrayant, déglutit Sirius, à ses cotés Harry acquiesça.

Laissant Guren vociférer seul dans son coin, Neko Gina reprit sa liste :

-Alors… Prochaine question (elle ignora les protestations de Shinoa qui voulait « en savoir plus ».) : _Que pense Mika de Luna et inversement ?_

Une jeune fille à l'air rêveur assise aux cotés de Mitsuba révéla la tête :

-Oh… C'est un bon ami… dit-elle, il est amusant et gentil avec moi…

-Amusant ? répétât Mitsuba en haussant un sourcil.

-Parfaitement, affirma Luna, une fois il est tombé de sa chaise le nez en sang rien que parce que Ron avait, sans le faire exprès, arraché le haut de la chemise de Yuu… C'était au début de l'année.

Un grand silence accueilli sa déclaration, excepté les hurlements de Guren devenant de plus en plus bruyant, Mikaela paraissait terriblement embarrassé et Yuu éberlué.

-C'était pour ça ? dit-il, je croyais que mon sang ne te convenait pas !

-Euh… Non… Pas vraiment…

-Quelle perversité ! Intervint Shinoa, une expression de fausse horreur sur son visage, il devait vraiment être en manque !

-Changer de sujet ! supplia Yoichi qui présentait une ressemblance intéressante avec une tomate.

-Très bien, soupira Neko Gina, alors Mika que penses-tu de Luna ?

-C'est une gentil fille, répondit aussitôt le vampire, elle n'est pas comme les autres et sait beaucoup de chose étrange… J'ai souvent l'impression qu'elle est voyante…

-Tu me flattes, dit la jeune fille, mais je ne suis pas voyante… Au fait ! Ne vas dans la cabane au fond du jardin avec Yuu tout à l'heure, cet homme vous y surprendra et ça se terminera très mal.

D'un signe de tête, elle désigna Guren qui gesticulait silencieusement (Un sort de silence lui avait été jeté) et Mika déglutit bruyamment alors que Shinya laissait échapper un gloussement.

-Question suivante ! Dit Neko Gina… Voila : _Hermione, que penses-tu de la relation de Mika et Yuu ?_

-Parfaite, soupira-t-elle rêveusement, les nuit passés à les écouter avec des oreilles à rallonge étaient magnifiques…

-Mi… Miss Granger ! S'étrangla Mc Gonagall outré.

-Moi aussi je veux les écouter ! Geignit Shinoa.

-Moi aussi ! Renchérit Ferid avant de se prendre un verre en pleine tête de la part de l'auteur.

-VOUS NOUS AVEZ ECOUTE ! S'égosillèrent Mika et Yuu scandalisé.

Guren s'agitât encore plus sur sa chaise.

-Bon… Poursuivit l'auteur en jetant un coup d'œil au papier sentant qu'il fallait changer de sujet avant que ça ne dégénère : _Quelle à été la réaction de Ron face au couple ?_

Ron releva la tête de son assiette qu'il mangeait, les bras toujours attaché à la chaise. Cela attira des regards de dégout de la part des japonais.

Il avala péniblement l'énorme morceau de steak et pus enfin répondre :

-Ben… Rien… Moi au début je ne savais pas qu'ils se fricotaient, puis dans la grande salle, quand Mika à roulé… un râteau ? C'est l'expression moldue ? Bref, à Yuu j'ai comprit… Sinon pourquoi ne pourrait-ont pas avoir un Yuu avec un Mika… Ont fait bien des omelettes aux champignons nan ? Pourtant on dit UN champignon et UN œuf… C'est la même chose, on les marie tout les deux pour crée un chouette truc.

Les convives restèrent un instant interdit, puis Neko Gina se racla la gorge :

- _Hem, hem…_ (Les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard pâlirent soudainement, l'image d'un crapaud s'imposant dans leurs esprits.) Autre questions : _Mika à-t-il embarqué les fameuses potions ?_

-Je peux me permettre de répondre, intervint Rogue depuis son siège où il était ligoté, techniquement… Non. Yuu sait les faire.

-Sait faire quoi ? S'enquit Kimizuki, attendez… En fin de compte je ne préfère pas savoir…

-Ce sont des potions sorcière remplaçant les capotes, expliqua Neko Gina hilare, Yuu en a bu… Laissez-moi compter… environs une cinquantaine.

-MMMMMMHF !

Guren se débâtit de plus belle sur sa chaise, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en directions de Mikaela qui fit mine de l'ignorer.

-Oh mon dieu… Murmura Mitsuba ses mains sur sa bouche, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Yuu…

-Mais non ! Protestât le jeune homme aux yeux vert, ce n'est pas possible qu'on en ait prise aut…

-Ah ! Le coupa son compagnon blond, comme vous avez pus le voir précédemment j'en ai effectivement sur moi !

- _Que pense Ashuramaru de la relation Mikayuu ? Est-ce qu'il est obligé d'assister à leur batifolage ?_ Débitât précipitamment Neko Gina en voyant que Yuu frôlait Ashuramaru du bout des doigts, et que s'il continuait il s'en emparerait et couperait ses liens.

Une brume noire s'éleva de l'épée et le petit démon apparut :

-Des questions pour moi ? S'étonna-t-il, on ne m'a oublié en fin de compte ! Sinon pour vous répondre, généralement j'invoque une tante insonorisé et des boules-quies… Parfois c'est inutile vu le bruit que fait Yuu…

Un son violent se fit entendre, et ils se tournèrent tous vers Guren pour voir des filaments noires ressemblant à des cheveux l'entourer, le cachant à la vue de tous, si ce n'est que les éclats rougeoyant qu'on apercevait brièvement dans ses yeux.

-Euh… Dirent Fred et George, c'est normal ça ?

-Parfaitement, affirma l'auteur en prenant une gorgé de son vin, par chance ses liaisons empêche les démons d'agir, sinon nous serions déjà tous mort… Sauf Yuu et Shinya bien évidement. Des commentaires ?

-Yep, gémit Kimizuki en se massant les tempes, pourquoi on est obligés d'entendre ça ?

Yuu s'enfonça dans son siège comme s'il voulait y disparaitre.

-Car ce sont les souhaits des lecteurs, rétorqua Neko Gina, allez, la suite : _Marcel, quand et où comptes-tu partir en lune de miel avec Nagini ? Et qu'allez-vous faire là-bas ?_

 _-Gneuh ?_ Marmonna le serpent en levant le museau de l'assiette qu'il partageait avec Nagini.

-Enfin quelque chose qui ne nous concerne pas ! S'écrièrent Mika et Yuu avec soulagement.

- _Eh bien…_ Dit Marcel en se grattant le crâne de la pointe de sa queue, _je dirais bientôt et surement à Aoshima… A ce qu'il parait il y à plein de lapin ou chat… On ne manquera pas de nourriture ! Pour ce qu'on va faire là-bas… Ben bouffer les chats ou lapins !_

- _Tu es si romantique Marcel,_ s'extasia Nagini _._

 _-Les lapins sont à Okunoshima_ , les informa l'auteur en parlant en fourchelang _._

-Tu parles fourchelang ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Yuu en cœur ainsi que toute les autres personnes de Poudlard.

Neko leur jetât un regard hautain :

-Bien évidement ! Je suis comme un dieu dans cette fanfic !

-Ca va les chevilles ? marmonna Crowley avant que Neko Gina ne lève le plat de Mitsuba et Shinoa. Il se tut immédiatement.

-Voyons… Une autre question demande combien vous aurez d'enfants….

- _Un seul nous suffira_ , répondirent les deux serpents en cœur, _du moins c'est ce qu'on aimerait dire… Qui sait combien je pondrais d'œuf…_

-Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer comment un serpent de 40 centimètre pourrais s'accoupler avec un de 3 mètre 50 ? Râla Kimizuki.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

 _-Hermione, si Mika et Yuu avaient été hétero, aurais-tu tenté ta chance avec l'un d'eux ?_ Poursuivit Neko Gina.

-Très bonne question… Murmura la Griffondor pensive, à vrai dire non…

Ron se relaxa sur sa chaise.

-… Je me serais tapé les deux à la fois !

-Quoi ?!

-En voila une enfant pleine d'énergie, gloussa Ferid.

Pendant que les soldats affichaient des minés outré avec les sorciers, Neko jetât de nouveau un coup d'œil sur les papiers avant de soupirer :

 _-Draco, es-tu capable d'avouer tes sentiments pour Harry en lui chantant une chanson des années 70 ?_

Pour la énième fois de la journée, le silence ce fit et tous fixèrent le blond toujours au sol et Harry qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

Neko Gina claqua des doigts et Dobby ainsi que Kreacher apparurent, relevant le siège du Serpentad.

-Alors ?

-Non ! S'étrangla Draco embarrassé, jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil ! Je ne connais même pas de chanson des années 70 moldue !

-Alors celle sorcière, dit Shinoa en souriant malicieusement, ahlala... même les alter-égo de Mika et Yuu-san s'aiment !

-Non non et non !

Le plat de tentacules frétillants s'approcha dangereusement du visage du Serpentard qui couina avant de tenter de reculer en vain :

-TRES BIEN ! Hurla-t-il finalement je vais chanter ! Euh… C'est une chanson de Celestina Moldubec et ça s'appelle « un chaudron plein de passion » !

-Finalement tais-toi, déclara Ginny en grimaçant.

-Ouais, acquissa l'auteur, ne vaut mieux pas entendre ça… Bref je suppose que les questions sont terminées… Je m'en vais donc !

Neko Gina se leva de son siège et s'en alla, Shinoa et Shinya partirent à sa suite, voulant probablement poser quelques questions.

Quelque seconde passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, puis Mikaela prit la parole :

-Euh… Qui nous détache ?

C'était une très bonne question.

….

Petite histoire inédite :

Alors que Yuu flottait au-dessus du sol, Ashuramaru à ses cotés, il remarqua que la version jeune de Voldemort parcourait les couloirs formé par les étagères de la salle sur demande, son démon l'avait plongé dans les souvenirs du mage noir dans l'espoir de trouver les horcrux. Il soupira las, rien d'intéressant se passait !

C'est alors que le jeune Voldemort fit demi-tour, exposant pour la première fois son visage, Yuu se focalisa dessus, ou de-moins sur une partie en particulier : Ses sourcils.

Non, Tom Riddle ne pouvait pas être l'alter-égo de…

Il éclatât brusquement de rire, Ashuramaru le fixant comme s'il était devenu fou.

Mon dieu, songea-t-il, quand il dirait ça à Mika !

…

Conclusion :

Voila déjà une journée que Mika et Yuu étaient rentrés dans leur monde, déjà le manque se faisait ressentir, mais une sorte d'euphorie semblait régner à Poudlard ayant appris que Voldemort était revenu pour être immédiatement tué.

La nouvelle avait été annoncée dans une sorte de petit journal rapide en attendant l'article qui annoncerait réellement les faits.

Un bruissement d'ailes avertit Harry que les hiboux arrivaient en masse pour déposer le courrier, beaucoup de courrier vu les circonstances.

Hedwing dérapa sur la table s'arrêtant devant son maitre avant de lui tendre la patte, ses yeux jaune louchant sur la tranche de lard que tenait le survivant.

Avec un soupir Harry le lui la remit avant de s'emparer du journal et se figer.

-Wow, dit Ron qui s'était penché par-dessus son épaule.

-Wow effectivement approuva Hermione les yeux écarquillés.

LE SURVIVANT ET DRACO MALFOY BATTENT VOLDEMORT ET S'EMBRASSENT ?

By Rita Sketter

Voila ce qui était indiqué sur la première page ou l'ont voyait Yuu se précipiter sur Mika avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Mais… Mais… bégaya Harry stupéfait, depuis quand Rita peut réécrire ? Non ! Pourquoi elle à mit nos noms ?

Autours d'eux, les élèves murmuraient entre eux laissant parfois échapper des gloussements ou dans le cas de Fred et George d'énormes éclats de rire.

-Bonne question, répondit Neville en se joignant à eux.

-De toute façon, reprit le survivant en se calment et posant le journal, tous savent que ce sont nos alter-égo et pas nous.

-Désolé Harry, commença timidement Hermione, mais… Non. Tous ne savent pas… L'information sur les alter-égo à été confiné à Poudlard tu sais… Tout le monde sorcier crois donc que… Harry ?

Le survivant avait soudainement pâlit de façon inquiétante, puis doucement, de manière saccadé, il tourna sa tête vers la table des vert et argents ou Draco Malefoy lui rendit sont regard, l'air tout aussi blanc et mortifier que lui.

Puis dans un bel ensemble, ils s'évanouirent simultanément.

END

….

Finit pour de bon, j'espère vous avoir satisfait tout au long de cette fanfic.

Merci pour votre soutien !

Pour vous j'ai fait une liste des alter-égo ! Vous ne connaitrez probablement pas certain personnage dont un uniquement vu sur une vidéo brouillé des vampires lors de l'arrestation de Kululu… Mais elle convient totalement comme alter-égo d'un personnage d'Harry Potter.

Yuichiro Hyakuya=Harry Potter

Mikaela Huakuya=Draco Malfoy

Shinoa Hiragii=Pensy Parkinson

Mitstuba Sangu=Luna Lovergood

Yoichi Saotome=Neville Londubas

Shiho Kimizuki=Percy Weasley

Makoto Narumi=William Weasley (Bill en gros… Mais je n'aime pas ce nom donc je mets l'anglais)

Guren Ichinose=Sirius Black

Shinya Hiragii=Remus Lupins

Mito Junjo=Molly Weasley

Shigure Yukimi=Severus Rogue

Sayuri Hanayori=Hedwige (OUI ! Et alors ?!)

Norito Goshi=Arthur Weasley

Kureto Hiragii=Tom Riddle (Voldemort)

Kululu Tepes=Dolores Ombrage (Désolé, le rose voyez-vous…)

Ferid Bathory=Albus Dumbledore

Cowley Eusford=Gellert Grindelwalt

Chess Bell=Nymphadora Tonk

Horn Skuld=Narcisa Malfoy

Lacus Welt=Fred Weasley

Réné Simm=George Weasley

Akane Hyakuya=Hermione Granger

Mirai Kimizuki=Ginny Weasley

Urd Geales : Rufus Srimgeour

Aiko Aihara=Bellatrix Lestrange

Lucal Wesker=Lucius Malfoy

Gabel Parthe=Minerva McGonagall

Ce n'est que mon avis… Ne me sauter donc pas au cou…

Merci pour la lecture.


End file.
